<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неправильный подвид by mari5787</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383182">Неправильный подвид</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari5787/pseuds/mari5787'>mari5787</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Romance, Veela, Veela!hermione, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari5787/pseuds/mari5787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знали, кто такие Вейлы. Вейлы были потрясающе красивыми волшебными существами, которые пленяли мужчин одним лишь взглядом. Вот бы и ее постигла та же участь, но Гермиона Грейнджер была заражена другим подвидом семейства Вейл. Вместо того, чтобы пленять всех мужчин, она была очарована одним. Она умрет без него. Она и так уже испытывала постоянную боль.</p><p>Disclaimer: Мне ничего не принадлежит. Все права на персонажей принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг. Все права на историю принадлежат автору этого фанфика Colubrina.<br/>Огромное спасибо автору этого чудесного произведения Colubrina.<br/>Оригинальная работа: The Wrong Strain by Colubrina.<br/>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12307855/1/The-Wrong-Strain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Проблема</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Большое спасибо моей бете Лана Лэйн за редактутру.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=6a8f3b1465ea7d72ffd89aca583cf5cf"></a>
  
</p><p>− Любопытной Варваре нос оторвали, Грейнджер.</p><p>Гермиона чуть не отскочила от книги, на которую только что смотрела.</p><p>В библиотеку для ожидания ее впустила Нарцисса Малфой, сопроводившая действие усмешкой. Гермиону так и подмывало сказать этой женщине, что от подобных гримас могут появиться морщины, но эта встреча была слишком важной, и она не хотела, чтобы ее вышвырнули до того, как она успеет поговорить с Малфоем.</p><p>Не то чтобы у нее было много надежд. Она предполагала, что, в лучшем случае, он ее выслушает, от души посмеётся и скажет, что пришлет цветы. Потом укажет ей на дверь, и она отправится домой − выяснять, как долго зелья смогут оттянуть неизбежное. Гарри клялся, что смог бы использовать старый учебник Снейпа, чтобы сварить более действенное лекарство, чем то, которое она могла купить в аптеке, но она уже чувствовала зуд своего наследия между плеч. Лучшее зелье могло бы дать ей дополнительный месяц, но и только.</p><p>Она старалась не заламывать руки, когда стояла перед своей школьной Немезидой. Жизнь после войны оказалась благосклонна к нему. Затравленный взгляд, которым он смотрел на нее на шестом году их совместного обучения, исчез, и перепуганного мальчика, наблюдавшего, как его тетя пытала ее, заменил уверенный в себе мужчина, хотя и носящий рубашку с длинными рукавами, несмотря на жаркий день.</p><p>Гермиона сказала себе, что виной всему был необычно теплый день, что именно от жары пот стекал по ее шее, но она знала, что врёт себе. Она боялась этой встречи с того самого момента, как узнала о произошедшем. <em>Вот тебе и гриффиндорская храбрость</em>, подумала она, изучая его. В школе она никогда не причисляла его к особенно красивым парням. Слишком угловатый, слишком бледный, слишком злой. <em>Красив тот, кто красиво поступает</em>, − так всегда говорила ее мать, и Гермиона была с ней полностью согласна, особенно когда речь заходила о таких хулиганах, как Малфой. Была ли причина в проклятье, что настигло ее и заставляло считать его привлекательнее, чем он есть на самом деле, или он действительно, повзрослев, стал приятнее на вид? Она сомневалась, что когда-нибудь узнает это. Теперь в отношении Малфоя ее суждения были слишком предвзятыми.</p><p>− У меня проблема, − пояснила она.</p><p>− Так было сказано в твоём письме, − он указал ей на кресло. − Должно быть, это действительно что-то дьявольское, раз ты приползла ко мне на коленях</p><p>Гермионе хотелось гордо заявить, что она вовсе не намерена перед ним пресмыкаться. Она хотела сказать ему, чтобы он отвалил. Ей хотелось забраться к нему на колени, сидеть там, как кошка, и позволить ему гладить себя. <em>Черт</em>. </p><p>− Как много ты знаешь о Вейлах? − спросила она.</p><p>Малфой пожал плечами. </p><p>− Волшебные существа, умопомрачительно красивые, пленяют мужчин одним взглядом. К чему этот вопрос?</p><p>− Да, это один из видов, − сказала она. Было бы приятно, если бы ей достался именно этот. Она долго обсуждала это с Флер, и та извинялась снова и снова, будто состояние Гермионы было ее виной. − Есть еще один.</p><p>Драко с интересом взглянул на нее. Она передала ему записи с результатами своих исследований, и он быстро просмотрел их. В какой-то момент его глаза расширились. Добравшись до конца рукописи, он начал смеяться, и она почувствовала, как съежилась в красивом старинном кресле. Это был долгий год, и теперь, когда он вот-вот откроет рот, чтобы сказать ей, что скорее ад замерзнет, чем он поможет ей, Гермиона пожалела, что решилась на этот шаг. Умереть было бы неприятно. Умереть с осознанием того, что Драко Малфой будет злорадствовать по этому поводу, было еще хуже. А еще хуже − смотреть, как он злорадствует.</p><p>− Это должно быть шутка, − сказал он. Но один взгляд на ее посеревшее лицо заставил его понять, что это не так. − Грейнджер, − добавил он с болью в голосе. Даже с жалостью, чего она никак не ожидала, но все равно это было даже хуже, чем презрение. − Ты, должно быть, неправильно провела исследование.</p><p>Она покачала головой. Такой же была ее первая реакция. Это было <em>абсурдно</em>. Быть зараженной магическим существом и при этом обреченной не жить вечно, как вампир, и даже не превращаться в волка, как бедный профессор Люпин, а целиком и полностью зависеть от партнера, чье присутствие становится жизненно необходимым в прямом смысле слова. Кто вообще слышал о таком? Это было похоже на какое-то извращенное состояние того, кем была Флер. Вместо того, чтобы пленять всех мужчин, она была пленена одним. Она зачахнет без него. Она умрет без него. Она и так испытывала почти постоянную боль.</p><p>− Я все дважды проверила, − прошептала Гермиона. − Трижды.</p><p>Малфой в ужасе уставился на нее, и она пожала плечами. </p><p>− Это была моя последняя надежда, − сказала она. − Я знаю, что... но я должна была попытаться.</p><p>− Конечно же, ты это сделала, − он произнес эти слова автоматически. − Я бы поступил точно так же.</p><p>− Теперь, когда я здесь, конечно, я вижу свою... Я вижу, что это было неразумно, − Гермиона встала, чтобы уйти. Она попробует зелье Гарри. Она отправится в путешествие, чтобы насладиться оставшимся ей временем. </p><p><em>По крайней мере</em>, − подумала она с горькой усмешкой, − <em>мне не придется копить на пенсию.</em></p><p>Она была уже на полпути к двери, когда Малфой преградил ей путь. Он набрал форму еще в школе, и худощавый ловец, которого она терпеть не могла, сейчас выглядел более внушительным, чем она помнила. Желание броситься в объятия Драко и заплакать было почти непреодолимым, и ей пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не поддаться ему. </p><p>− Грейнджер, − сказал он. − Если я все правильно понял из прочитанного, без меня твоя жизнь  окажется очень короткой.</p><p>− Так и есть, − сказала она.</p><p>Она попыталась обойти его, но он снова преградил ей путь. </p><p>− Мы должны хотя бы поговорить об этом за чаем, − сказал он.</p><p>Она рассмеялась. </p><p>− Ты предлагаешь мне чай? − спросила Гермиона, наконец, уступая истерике, которой старалась не поддаваться с тех пор, как узнала, какой недуг ее мучает. − Разве можно быть ещё большим британцем? Я умру без тебя, а ты предлагаешь мне выпить чаю?</p><p>− Я предпочитаю чай убийству, − сказал он с непоколебимым спокойствием, взял ее за локоть и направил обратно к креслу, на котором она ранее сидела, судорожно сжав пальцы.</p><p>Прикосновение Малфоя заставило ее нервы успокоиться, и мурашки, которые месяцами бегали по ее коже, притихли. Она даже не осознавала, как сильно они беспокоили ее, пока они не ушли. Буря эмоций утихла от простого прикосновения его руки. Когда он отпустил ее, она сразу же почувствовала, как ее охватило ощущение потери, и приготовилась к возвращению боли и звучащих у нее в голове голосов, наперебой шепчущих о ее печальной судьбе, но они оставались спящими.</p><p>Малфой поднял колокольчик и позвонил. Гермиона удивлённо посмотрела на него. Она совсем не ожидала, что приглашение на чай окажется буквальным. Она едва ли смела надеяться, что он сделает что-то большее, чем просто вышвырнет ее вон.</p><p>Спросив, какой чай она предпочитает, он наполнил её чашку и добавил один кусочек сахара щипцами, которые, как предположила Гермиона, были серебряными, прежде чем вернуться к теме, которая имела значение. Он посмотрел на нее поверх края своей чашки и спросил: </p><p>− А Поттер знает?</p><p>− Да, − ответила она.</p><p>− Должно быть, он в бешенстве, − сказал Драко. − Я имею в виду, оттого, что не может поправить твое положение, − добавил он, когда она прищурилась, глядя на него. − Он любит спасать людей. − Он сделал глоток и, казалось, задумался. − А моей специальностью это никогда не было.</p><p>− Нет, − ответила она.</p><p>Он поставил чашку на стол и нахмурился, глядя на нее. </p><p>− Жаль, что тебе не достался штамм, который делает женщину неотразимой. Или в твоей версии было бы хоть немного от него.</p><p>Она понятия не имела, что на это ответить. Гермиона была совершенно уверена, что ее только что оскорбили. Но прежде чем смогла сформулировать ответ, Малфой пожал плечами и добавил то, от чего у нее перехватило дыхание. </p><p>− Но мы точно не можем жить здесь. Ладно, я все равно собирался обзавестись собственной квартирой. Предполагаю, что любое жилье, которое у тебя уже есть, − это какая-нибудь лачуга, поэтому я даже не буду смотреть на него. Мамин агент по недвижимости сможет подобрать что-нибудь приемлемое уже завтра вечером, если я подкину ей достаточно галеонов.</p><p>− Я живу с Гарри, − тихо сказала она. Гермиона сделала глоток чая и попыталась понять, почему края комнаты побледнели. Мерлин, ну что за высокомерный ублюдок. Любое место, где бы она ни жила, не будет для него достаточно хорошим.</p><p>− Тогда определенно лачуга, − сказал Драко. − А в занавесках есть докси?</p><p>− Я... Я так не думаю? − сказала она, и эти слова прозвучали как вопрос. Гермиона не могла поверить в происходящее. Гарри говорил ей, что Драко не может быть настолько монстром, чтобы позволить ей умереть, но она была уверена, что её друг просто проецирует свою щедрую натуру на других. Отступление боли и страха, который давил на нее постоянно, заставили ее захмелеть. Ей удалось поставить чашку на стол, прежде чем комната накренилась, и она рухнула в обморок.</p><p>Когда она пришла в себя, Драко стоял рядом с ней на коленях с раздраженным выражением лица. Она была почти уверена, что это он снова привел ее в чувство. Очевидно, его галантность перешла все границы.</p><p>−  Ты думала, что я позволю тебе умереть, а это, знаешь ли, довольно неприятно, − сказал он. − Ты была так уверена в этом, что упала в обморок при одной мысли, что я не полный ублюдок.</p><p>Малфой помог ей сесть, и Гермиона попыталась не показать нахлынувшего желания свернуться калачиком у него на плече, но была почти уверена, что он заметил  ее нервное движение, потому что обнял ее за плечи со слабой гримасой отвращения.</p><p>− Ты же знаешь, я никого не убивал и не собираюсь начинать с тебя.</p><p>− Не знаю, как и благодарить тебя, − сказала она.</p><p>− Много сказочного секса? − предположил он. Гермиона попыталась было отстраниться от него, но он вздохнул и крепче сжал ее в объятиях. − Это была шутка, Грейнджер.</p><p>И в этот момент она, окончательно сдавшись переполнявшим её эмоциям, разрыдалась.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Квартира</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо моей бете Лана Лэйн за редактуру</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона переступила порог квартиры с еще большим чувством неловкости. Швейцару удалось в совершенстве передать то презрительное пренебрежение, которым чистокровки любили одаривать ей подобных, и она не собиралась сталкиваться с этим каждый раз, когда ей хотелось выйти из дома. Даже будучи героиней войны она все еще не была достаточно хороша, чтобы жить в их самых модных зданиях. Однако, прежде чем она успела сказать что-то вроде: “<i>Наслаждаетесь своей свободой от Волдеморта?</i>”, Драко взял ее за локоть и повел вверх по лестнице на их этаж.</p><p>− Я могу его уволить, − тихо сказал он, открывая дверь − <i>их дверь</i>.</p><p>Гермиона вошла в помещение, которое должно было стать ее домом, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она не придумает, как исправить свое положение. И застыла, разинув рот.</p><p>Это было прекрасное место. Изысканное. Она даже представить себе не могла, в какое количество галеонов ежемесячно это обойдется. Кирпичные стены в стиле лофт служили обрамлением огромным окнам, сквозь которые на деревянные полы лился солнечный свет. Кушетки и стулья на хромированных ножках стояли вокруг стеклянного стола, а маленькая кухня сверкала нержавеющей сталью.</p><p>− Она... она сдавалась вместе с мебелью? − спросила Гермиона, не в силах сформулировать какую-либо другую мысль.</p><p>Как ему удалось сделать это так быстро? Вдоль одной из стен тянулся книжный шкаф, пустые полки которого так и просили, чтобы их заполнили. Рядом с чем-то вроде удобного кресла стоял столик с настольной лампой и чайной чашкой. Она сделала еще один шаг и увидела коридор, ведущий вниз − туда, где, как она предположила, находились спальни.</p><p>По крайней мере, она надеялась, что там есть две спальни.</p><p>Драко посмотрел на нее со снисходительной усмешкой. </p><p>− Нет, − сказал он. − Я попросил маму обставить квартиру как-нибудь по современному, и она припрягла своих людей, которые это и сделали.</p><p>− Это очень мило, − сказала она чуть слышно. Он сказал, что не хочет жить в лачуге. Он не шутил. Ей придется перенести сюда свои книги. Свою одежду. Даже это короткое общение с Малфоем зарядило ее энергией, и сейчас она впервые за последние недели чувствовала себя хорошо, хотя все еще чувствовала слабость, вызванную долгой болезнью. Ей хотелось, чтобы он снова взял ее за руку. Почувствовать его руку на своей коже, а не только на одежде. Свернуться калачиком и разрыдаться от того, что приходится так унижаться.</p><p>− Ты что, совсем не разбираешься в деньгах? − спросил Драко, наблюдая за Гермионой с веселой ухмылкой, приводящей ее в бешенство.</p><p>− Я вовсе не росла в бедности, − уже раздраженно ответила она. − Мои родители − дантисты. У нас хватало денег и на уроки балета, и на путешествия и...</p><p>Он прервал ее, снисходительно фыркнув. </p><p>− Это просто деньги, − сказал он. − А у меня есть <i>деньги</i>. Это совсем другое дело.</p><p>Она уловила разницу в выражении, с которым он произнес два одинаковых слова, и, оглядевшись вокруг, вынуждена была признать, что он, похоже, был прав. Только такие холопы, как она, слонялись по Лондону, разглядывая квартиры и пытаясь найти подходящую мебель, а потом сами же и несли ее к себе. У таких, как Малфой, были <i>люди</i>, которые обо всем могли позаботиться. Гермиона уже не в первый раз пожалела, что проклятие привязало ее именно к Драко. Если уж такое должно было соединить ее с кем-то, то почему не с Роном, Невиллом или даже Гарри? Она знала, как обращаться с ними. Она искренне любила их всех. Самодовольный, вежливый Малфой, его деньги-с-акцентом и его красивая квартира заставляли ее чувствовать себя неловко. </p><p>− Деньги, − заявил он, − могут решить почти любую проблему.</p><p>− Только не с Волдемортом, − возразила она.</p><p>− Нет, − согласился он и милостиво кивнул. − Только не это. И твою проблему, похоже, тоже.</p><p>Это, подумала Гермиона, было чистой правдой.</p><p>Он снова взял ее за локоть, и она позволила себе расслабиться, но лишь на секунду, прежде чем отдернула руку. </p><p>− Тебе не нужно меня направлять, − сказала она.</p><p>Он не казался обиженным. Если уж на то пошло, Малфой выглядел еще более удивленным, чем тогда, когда она осматривала квартиру, вытаращившись, как деревенщина. </p><p>− Хорошо, − произнес он. − Тебе неприятны мои прикосновения?</p><p>− Нет, просто я знаю, что ты презираешь меня, − Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и попыталась казаться более благодарной. Стоило помнить старую поговорку: "Не плюй в колодец, пригодится воды напиться". − Я ценю то, что ты делаешь...</p><p>− Я тоже на это надеюсь.</p><p>− ...но я не хочу заставлять тебя делать больше, чем это необходимо.</p><p>− Ты очень внимательна. Но эта ситуация для меня − отличный повод сбежать от родителей, − он без всякой надобности одернул манжеты своих рукавов и жестом указал на коридор, чтобы проводить ее, избежав прикосновений. − Я эгоистично решил занять хозяйскую спальню, так что тебе придется довольствоваться этим.</p><p>Он открыл дверь в комнату, и хотя Гермиона должна была ожидать чего-то изумительного после того, что Нарцисса Малфой сумела сотворить с жилыми зонами менее чем за день, вид ее спальни заставил ее шокированно отступить.</p><p>Ощущение тела Малфоя, когда она столкнулась с ним спиной, даже было чуть меньшим шоком.</p><p>Комната была маленькой, но такой же светлой, как и вся остальная квартира. Тяжелые шторы по обе стороны окна обещали, что она сможет комфортно спать в темноте, не опасаясь утренних солнечных лучей. Но при этом, если бы захотелось, она с лёгкостью могла бы свернуться здесь калачиком и читать днем. К одной из стен крепились еще несколько полок, а на другой висела фотография с изображением красного дыма. </p><p>− Она не двигается, − сказала она, слабым жестом указывая на фотографию.</p><p>− Маггловская, − ответил Драко. Она шагнула вперед, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть на него, удивленная этим заявлением. Он приподнял брови, что, как она знала, было насмешкой. − Искусство есть искусство, Грейнджер.</p><p>− Хорошо, − сказала она.</p><p>− Если мы можем продолжить нашу экскурсию, − сказал он, − то твоя ванна находится через холл, а эта дверь ведет в мою комнату, где тебе не рады.</p><p>Она кивнула и направилась обратно в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли там что-нибудь выпить. Там было. В шкафчиках хранились самые необходимые продукты, чай и большой выбор алкоголя. Ее рука застыла над чайником. Было еще достаточно рано для алкоголя, и ей следовало бы отдать предпочтение чаю. Это был наиболее правильный поступок. Малфой, однако, протянул руку поверх ее плеча, чтобы вытащить бутылку огденского и сказал: </p><p>− О, давай отпразднуем новоселье, Грейнджер. Не будь такой занудой.</p><p>Она позволила ему отмерить ей виски и взяла стакан, стараясь не касаться пальцев Малфоя. </p><p>− За нас, − сказал он, поднимая тост в ее сторону. − За самую странную пару в волшебной Британии.</p><p>Она сделала глоток и позволила огню обжечь ее язык и горло. </p><p>− Зачем ты это делаешь? − спросила она.</p><p>− Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я позволил тебе умереть? − Малфой рассмеялся и опустился в одно из кресел. Он вытянул ноги, и его идеально вычищенные туфли заблестели на солнце. − Почему я не могу быть просто благородным меценатом, как все вы?</p><p>− Потому что это не так? − предположила она.</p><p>− Нет? − он посмотрел на нее, а затем откинул голову назад. − Скорее всего, нет.</p><p>Она поняла, что сказала лишнего, когда он раздраженно воскликнул: </p><p>− Да сядь ты уже, Грейнджер! Это и твоя квартира тоже! Поставь ноги на мебель, пролей пиво на пол, если это позволит тебе чувствовать себя как дома. Но, ради Салазара, не стой тут, как ребенок, ожидающий, что его будут ругать.</p><p>Она не хотела сидеть рядом с ним, − вернее, слишком хотела этого, − поэтому села на узкий стул и поджала под себя ноги. Они пили в тишине, которая не была ни дружеской, ни уютной, пока он не спросил: </p><p>− Каково это − быть Вейлой?</p><p>− Достойно сожаления, − сказала она. Месяцы медленно растущей боли, истощения и бесконечных посещений Святого Мунго ей удалось сократить до двух слов. Она была исключением. Столь редким, что сама провела большую часть исследований после того, как ее отослали с бесконечным списком зелий, которые не работали. <i>Редкое заболевание</i>, сказала целительница, когда подтвердила диагноз Гермионы. Большинство людей умирало, потому что они не могли выжить без своей пары, а пытаться найти ее было почти невозможно, а потому бессмысленно. Лечения не существовало, только способы облегчить боль. Целительница чуть не заплакала, когда диагноз подтвердился. Никому не нравится сообщать молодой, энергичной женщине, что она умирает.</p><p>А потом она случайно наткнулась на Малфоя в магазине и все поняла.</p><p>− И никакого лечения? − спросил он.</p><p>− Они даже не смогли поставить диагноз, − сказала она с отвращением. − Мне пришлось самой искать возможность спастись.</p><p>− И это − я, − он рассмеялся и сделал большой глоток из своего стакана. − Тебе не повезло, Грейнджер.</p><p>− Да, − ответила она. При этих словах его лицо скривилось, и он осушил стакан до дна. Неужели она каким-то невероятным образом задела его чувства?</p><p>Малфой встал. </p><p>− Ключ на стойке, − сказал он. − Подумай о моем предложении насчет швейцара, потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя нежеланным гостем, но я ухожу. Я полагаю, ты сможешь обойтись без моего постоянного присутствия?</p><p>− Мне уже... лучше. Спасибо, − сказала она.</p><p>Он прошел мимо нее и с улыбкой, которую она не смогла прочесть, на мгновение положил руку ей на плечо. Один палец коснулся ее кожи, и каждый нерв ожил от этого прикосновения. Если в течение предыдущих месяцев она почти постоянно испытывала боль, бесконечный, ползущий меж лопаток дискомфорт, который никакое зелье не могло искоренить, то теперь окунулась в состояние, близкое к эйфории. Прикосновение кожи к коже было неизмеримо лучше, чем прикосновение его руки к ее одежде. Может быть, именно поэтому люди принимают наркотики? На что будет похоже, если она прикоснется к нему? А что было бы, если бы она...</p><p>− Все будет хорошо, Грейнджер, − сказал он, прерывая ее мысли.</p><p>Прежде чем она успела что-то ответить, Малфой вышел, и Гермиона несколько раз моргнула, как будто это могло прояснить ее голову. </p><p>− Ну, − сказала она пустоте квартиры, − это было интересно.</p><p>Откуда-то снизу донесся громкий урчащий звук, и Гермиона, поставив свой стакан, опустилась на колени, чтобы посмотреть, чем он вызван. Из-под дивана на нее смотрел рыжий котенок.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Книги</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко открыл дверь и посмотрел на красное лицо Рональда Уизли, впервые задумавшись о том, что застрять с Грейнджер − означает застрять с ее друзьями. Уизли держал в руках коробку и выглядел запыхавшимся. Неужели он действительно пронес ее три лестничных пролета? Разве ему не пришло в голову спросить швейцара, есть ли здесь грузовой лифт? Или элементарно уменьшить вещи до того как привезти их к маггловскому зданию Лондона?</p><p>− Гермиона попросила нас принести ее книги, − сказал Уизли. Он говорил так, как будто надеялся, что Драко откажется впустить его, и он сможет использовать это как предлог, чтобы врезать ему по лицу.</p><p>Драко отступил в сторону и позволил ему войти. </p><p>− Уизли − наш король, − сказал он как можно мягче. − С твоей стороны было очень мило привезти ее вещи.</p><p>Гарри Поттер шагнул через все еще открытую дверь, волоча еще одну коробку. Драко понадеялся, что внизу остались еще десятки коробок и что они будут достаточно глупы, чтобы принести их все вручную. Он обязательно упомянет о лифте как-нибудь позже и с удовольствием насладится их реакцией.</p><p>− Малфой, − сказал Поттер.</p><p>− Поттер, − ответил Драко. − Все еще жив, как я погляжу.</p><p>− Так мне говорят, − парировал Поттер. Он поставил коробку на пол, беспокойно переступив с ноги на ногу, и Драко подумал, не собирается ли он проблеять жалкие слова благодарности за спасение подруги. Грейнджер определенно была уверена, что он настоящий монстр, который скорее позволил бы ей умереть, чем сделал бы что-то столь банальное, как разделить с ней квартиру. Это заставило его задуматься о том, какие еще ужасы, по их мнению, он счел бы приемлемыми. Но прежде чем Поттер успел пробормотать то, что в маггловском захолустье могло сойти за проявление вежливости, Грейнджер спасла его, войдя в дверь с небольшой коробкой в руках.</p><p>Драко взглянул на нее, остро чувствуя досаду. Она вспотела, и, судя по тому, как вились ее волосы, этот пушистый беспорядок бросал вызов общепринятым стандартам, поскольку стремился выглядеть настолько гигантским и непослушным, насколько это было возможно. Если уж ее волосы решились на такой подвиг, их не остановил бы ни один парикмахер. На Грейнджер был какой-то жалкий маггловский топ, который топорщился поверх плохо сидящего бюстгальтера, и производимый ею эффект вряд ли можно было назвать ослепительным. Драко подумал, что если попросить маму пойти с Гермионой за покупками, то есть шанс привести ее в должный вид. </p><p>Возможно.</p><p>Ему вспомнилась Флер Делакур. Как и все мальчишки в Хогвартсе, он дрочил, мысленно представляя ее. Она была олицетворением красоты. Ее, казалось, постоянно окутывало чарующее сияние, а улыбка была из тех, ради которых отправляют в бой целые армии. Они с Блейзом довольно долго фантазировали о том, каково это − иметь свою собственную вейлу, которая приберегала свои улыбки только для них. И вот теперь он вырос, воплотив в жизнь свою детскую фантазию. Но ею оказалась Грейнджер, которая выглядела вполне обыденно, в точности как в пору их юности. Ну, по крайней мере, без торчащих, как у белки, зубов. <i>Судьба,</i> подумал он про себя, <i>судьба смеется над смертными, что так глупы, прося об искуплении.</i></p><p>По крайней мере, вся власть в этой странной маленькой пьесе принадлежала ему. Ему даже не нужно было открыто угрожать ей; она знала, что он держит ее жизнь в своих руках. Это немного утешило его. Драко определенно было привычнее в подобной ситуации играть другую роль. </p><p>Гермиона выглядела бледной, стоя в коридоре и тяжело дыша. А когда она споткнулась, поставив коробку на пол, Драко почувствовал, как растет его недовольство. Он подумал, что даже если Гермиона и не была хорошенькой, она определенно отличалась умом. А таскать вверх по лестнице коробки с книгами будучи  больной было дурацкой идеей, с какой стороны ни взгляни. Он изобразил одну из своих лучших усмешек и обратился к ней.</p><p>− Если ты убьешься, переезжая сюда, Грейнджер, все усилия по созданию уюта в этой квартире будут потрачены впустую.</p><p>− Не припомню, чтобы это были твои усилия, − сказала она, вытирая пот с лица рукой.</p><p>− Тем не менее, − сказал Драко, стараясь не скрипеть зубами, − я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты позволила своим дорогим друзьям отнести наверх остальные вещи, иначе мне пришлось бы признаться маме, что я был не прав.</p><p>− Да неужели? − произнес Уизли. Он тоже попытался презрительно усмехнуться, но поскольку был новичком в этой области, вышло так, будто его терзал запор.</p><p>− Там остались еще коробки? − обратился Драко к Уизли и, когда тот кивнул, продолжил: − Тогда, может быть, ты сходишь за ними?</p><p>Гермиона повернулась обратно к двери, но он положил руку ей на талию. </p><p>− А вот тебе, полагаю, стоит присесть и выпить стакан лимонада.</p><p>Она подчинилась, при этом слегка дернувшись от его прикосновения. Драко улыбнулся, но, прежде чем она успела отстраниться, он убрал руку и протянул ей бокал.  Грейнджер опустилась на один из кухонных табуретов и сделала глоток. На ее лице читалась благодарность, которую она явно не собиралась озвучивать. Гермиона вообще не считала нужным информировать его о своем состоянии, и Драко не мог ее винить в желании сохранить секрет, не будучи лицемером.</p><p>Во всяком случае она <i>пыталась</i> хранить секреты.</p><p>− По алфавиту или по теме? − спросил он.</p><p>Она пристально посмотрела на него. </p><p>− Книги, − пояснил он. <i>Мерлин. Неужели она всегда такая медлительная?</i> − Ты хочешь, чтобы они были расставлены в алфавитном порядке или по темам?</p><p>− В алфавитном порядке было бы неплохо, − сказала она, − но я могу...</p><p>Однако он уже достал свою палочку, и проблема была решена. Он не входил в число дураков, которые в одиночку таскают по лестнице тяжелые вещи. Физический труд был для магглов. Одно заклинание заставило книги взлететь в воздух из распахнувшихся коробок, второе рассортировало их по полкам. Он незаметно взглянул на нее, презрительно отметив, что его неряшливую Вейлу способно очаровать нечто настолько банальное, как сортировка книг. Но к пренебрежению примешивалось предательское удовольствие, что он заставил ее улыбнуться.</p><p>− Иногда я забываю, что ты всегда был очень способным, − сказала она.</p><p>− Хм, − он не стал отвечать на это довольно оскорбительное замечание, вместо этого остановившись позади нее, чтобы взять один из ее локонов в свои пальцы и поиграть с ним. Она напряглась, но не отодвинулась. И у Драко возникла мысль − было ли это для нее более приятным, чем прикосновение к ее одежде. Поскольку она отказывалась обсуждать свою реакцию на его прикосновения или признавать, что это вообще происходит, он определенно не собирался давать понять, что его это забавляет. − А где кошка?</p><p>− Я заперла ее в своей комнате, − сказала она.</p><p>− Умно, − сказал он, продолжая накручивать на палец непослушную прядь. Ему никогда не нравились ее волосы. В лучшем случае, они были обычными, а в худшем − неприятно напоминали ему о тетушке. Однако то, что волосам недоставало привлекательности, с лихвой компенсировалось тем, как она сидела перед ним, застыв как кролик перед удавом, пока он играл с ними. − Ты уже дала ей имя?</p><p>Дверь снова открылась, прежде чем она успела ответить, и Уизли протиснулся внутрь. На этот раз ему удалось втащить две коробки, и он с грохотом поставил их, глядя на интимную сцену − Драко, проводящего руками по волосам Грейнджер. О ее жалкой влюбленности в Уизли в Хогвартсе знали все, и Драко думал, что после войны эти двое сошлись. Неужели ее болезнь разрушила эти отношения, или они умерли до того, как она стала вейлой? Может быть − <i>о, какая восхитительная мысль</i> − Уизли благородно отступил в сторону, когда Драко неожиданно согласился войти в положение Грейнджер, и теперь этот рыжий болван должен был стоять там и смотреть, как человек, которого он ненавидел, ласкает его бывшую девушку.</p><p>− Рысь, − сказала Грейнджер с едва заметной заминкой в голосе.</p><p>Поттер, пошатываясь, вошел внутрь. </p><p>− Вот и все, − сказал он, поставив на пол оставшиеся коробки.</p><p>Драко отбросил локон и повернулся, решив проявить, по крайней мере, каплю гостеприимства. </p><p>− Могу я вам что-нибудь предложить? − поинтересовался он.</p><p>− Что за Рысь? − спросил Уизли.</p><p>− Пиво, если у тебя есть, − пробормотал Поттер. − Спасибо.</p><p>− Не за что, − сказал Драко. Взмах палочки − и бутылка полетела в руку Поттера.</p><p>Он повернулся к коробкам с книгами, чтобы рассортировать остальные, когда Грейнджер произнесла: </p><p>− Малфой принес мне кошку.</p><p>− Зачем? − спросил Уизли. Он забрал у Поттера бутылку и сделал большой глоток. Драко при этом мог думать только о том, что нет проще способа подхватить инфекцию. Оба приятеля Грейнджер были отвратительны, и если они не уйдут в ближайшее время, то уйдет он.</p><p>− Зачем − что? − уточнила Грейнджер. − Зачем я назвала ее Рысью?</p><p>− Зачем он притащил тебе кошку? − спросил Уизли.</p><p>− Чтобы сделать ее счастливой, − ответил Драко. Уизли фыркнул, и он почувствовал, как его губы изогнулись в улыбке, когда Грейнджер дернулась. Ей не понравилось, как ее бывший отозвался о кошке. Хорошо.</p><p>− Я устала, − сказала она. Он услышал в этой фразе искренность и скрытое извинение. − Я знаю, что сказала, что позже куда-нибудь с вами схожу, но, думаю, мне стоит прилечь.</p><p>− Таскать вещи в твоем состоянии − не лучшая идея, − сказал Драко, все еще чувствуя раздражение от ее затеи. Если ему придется жить с ней, чтобы сохранить ей жизнь, то самое меньшее, что она может сделать, − это попытаться позаботиться о себе.</p><p>− Я и не знал, что ты нанялся ей в охранники, − Уизли выступил на защиту Гермионы.</p><p>Драко недоуменно посмотрел на него. Так он по сути им и является! Ее охранник, ее защитник от смерти, ее единственная надежда. Неужели этот человек и впрямь ничего не понял?</p><p>− Рон, − обеспокоенно произнес Гарри. Драко с удивлением подумал, неужели Поттер считает, что он вышвырнет Грейнджер и позволит ей умереть в отместку за резкие слова Уизли? Или он просто боялся, что один из них произнесет правдивые, жестокие слова перед хрупкой девушкой, которая, не допив свой лимонад, поцеловала Поттера в щеку, неловко улыбнулась Уизли и исчезла в своей комнате.</p><p>− Я думал, ей должно было стать лучше, − сказал Уизли после того, как дверь закрылась. − А что это дало?</p><p>Драко открыл свое пиво и посмотрел на Уизли. </p><p>− Извини, что поселил ее в роскошной квартире, согласился жить с ней, ведь все с твоей точки зрения движется крайне медленно, − протянул он. − Возможно, чтобы ускорить ход событий, необходим более тесный контакт.</p><p>Уизли сжал кулаки, но не стал размахивать ими, и Поттер поспешил сгладить этот момент: </p><p>− Никто не ждет, что ей станет лучше буквально через день, Малфой. Мы просто волновались. Никто, похоже, не знает, как ведет себя этот конкретный вид, если вейла находит свою пару... просто это был долгий год, вот и все.</p><p>Драко подумал о донесениях о выживших вейлах, которые его отец раскопал в недрах Министерства благодаря своим связям. У него еще не нашлось времени прочитать записи, но ему было интересно, почему экстраординарный исследователь Гермиона Грейнджер не смогла их найти.</p><p>− Я в этом не сомневаюсь, − сказал Драко и сделал большой глоток, прежде чем добавить: − но я позабочусь, чтобы с этого момента она была в порядке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Массаж</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко сидел, развалившись на диване в гостиной, когда Гермиона вышла из своей комнаты после сна. Солнце уже зашло, и единственным источником света была лампа на столике рядом с ним. Гермиона остановилась за его спиной, неосознанно любуясь тем, как играет свет на его светлых волосах, пока он не сказал, не оборачиваясь: </p><p>− Я знаю, что ты здесь, Грейнджер. Я слышу, как ты дышишь.</p><p>Она вспыхнула и попыталась пригладить свои волосы. При переезде где-то  между домом Гарри и этой квартирой она потеряла ленту, которой раньше подвязывала волосы, и вечерний сон  привел их в окончательный беспорядок, еще более кособокий, чем днем. Тщеславие заставляло ее желать выглядеть привлекательно. Но горькая честность говорила ей, что она никогда не будет красавицей, вслед которой оборачиваются мужчины. Она решила скрыть свое смущение от того, что ее застукали пялящейся на затылок Малфоя, как влюбленная дурочка, отправившись на кухню. Возможно, она могла бы попробовать приготовить ужин.</p><p>Она поняла, что план сорван, едва увидела на барной стойке коробки с едой навынос. </p><p>− Возможно ужин остыл, − сказал Малфой, − но там есть карри.</p><p>Она кивнула, хотя он по-прежнему не поднимал глаз, и положила немного еды в тарелку. Блюдо, и вправду, было не совсем горячим, но и не остыло настолько, чтобы его стоило подогревать, поэтому она принялась жевать и глотать прямо у стойки, запивая еду водой из-под крана. </p><p>− Спасибо, − произнесла она, прервавшись. − Это очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны.</p><p>− Я подумал, что ты не умеешь готовить, − ответил Драко.</p><p>− Умею, − сказала она, уязвленная его замечанием. − С голоду точно не помрешь.</p><p>Гермиона была не способна должным образом защитить себя, поскольку его ехидный комментарий был достаточно близок к истине. Рон жаловался на ее стряпню, когда они находились в бегах, и хотя он и научился держать рот на замке, пока они жили у Гарри, она все равно слышала, как он хвалил Флер за ее ужин во время их предыдущего визита в коттедж “Ракушка”. <i>Если бы Гермиона умела так готовить</i>, − сказал он, − <i>мы бы все еще были вместе.</i> Рон не догадывался, что она все слышала, и пусть Гермиона знала, что не это стало причиной их разрыва − они просто не подходили друг другу и расставание не стало чем-то неожиданным, − внимать его льстивым дифирамбам в адрес Флер было очень обидно.</p><p>− Мне нравится поддерживать уровень несколько выше, чем “<i>точно не помрешь</i>”, − сказал Драко.</p><p>Гермиона судорожно сжала вилку пальцами, отвернулась и, опустив опустошенную тарелку в раковину, принялась мыть ее. Драко неслышно, как рысь, вошел в кухню и, когда она повернулась, забрал у нее тарелку, чтобы поставить на сушилку. </p><p>− Прости, − сказал он. − Это было бестактно с моей стороны.</p><p>Он был слишком близко. Он не прикасался к ней, но все проклятые чувства вейлы, казалось, вспыхнули от его близости. Во рту у Гермионы пересохло, пульс участился, и она почувствовала, что пытается дышать в такт с ним. Она хотела отступить на шаг, но ей преградила дорогу стойка, и Драко улыбнулся ей с таким видом, словно точно знал, как ей неловко, и даже наслаждался этим. Она ненавидела подобные моменты. Почему такое случилось именно с ней, и почему она влипла в эту ситуацию именно с <i>Малфоем</i>?</p><p>− Я просматривал твою книгу о контр-заклятиях, − сказал он, отступив на шаг. − Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.</p><p>− Нет, − ответила Гермиона, одновременно радуясь и огорчаясь тому, что между ними стало больше пространства. − Конечно, нет.</p><p>− Ты выглядишь напряженной, − сказал Драко. − Что-то случилось? Наверное, карри слишком острый? Я не думал, что тебе может понадобиться еда, более подходящая для больной. Если так, то я...</p><p>− Все прекрасно, − поспешно сказала Гермиона. Она огляделась в поисках оправдания, которое могло бы объяснить ее напряженное состояние. Потому что любая даже самая глупая ложь была лучше, чем правда. Она в жизни не призналась бы, что все, о чем она могла думать, когда он стоял так близко, это его прикосновение. − Может быть, я просто немного устала после того, как принесла сюда книги. Да и остальные вещи. Я так много лежала в постели в последнее время, что немного ослабла.</p><p>Малфой кивнул, и она почувствовала облегчение, что он поверил ей, пока он не сказал: </p><p>− Я могу помочь с этим. Панси всегда говорила, что я отлично делаю массаж.</p><p>Она уставилась на него, чувствуя себя загнанной в угол. Он ухмыльнулся, глядя на нее сверху вниз, и Гермиона поняла, что хотя этот ублюдок, возможно, и не знал, что происходит, но он точно сумел понять, что его близость как-то влияет на нее.</p><p>− Все в порядке, − сказала она. − Я не хочу доставлять тебе хлопот. Ты уже так много сделал и...</p><p>− Да это не проблема, Грейнджер, − ответил он. − Считай это небольшим искуплением за то, что я не подумал рассказать тебе о лифте.</p><p>Он вернулся к дивану и указал на пол перед собой. Когда она заколебалась, Драко театрально вздохнул. </p><p>− Я же сказал, что это не проблема, Грейнджер. Или есть какая-то причина, по которой ты не хочешь, чтобы я помассировал тебе плечи? Не хочешь, чтобы Пожиратель Смерти наложил на тебя свои лапы?</p><p>На это ей нечего было ответить, и она присела у его ног, почти съежившись, пока он демонстративно разминал пальцы. Ощутив прикосновение его ладоней сквозь рубашку, Гермиона с силой сжала руки в кулаки, и у нее перехватило дыхание от удовольствия. Драко был очень осторожен. Он не позволял себе касаться ее голой кожи. Панси оказалась совершенно права − у него очень хорошо получалось. Если отвлечься от тающего желания прижаться щекой к его колену и просто принадлежать ему любым немыслимым, первобытным способом, она могла бы сказать, что он разминал ее мышцы методично и нежно, прогоняя боль. Это должно было быть приятно. Вернее, было бы, если бы она не воспринимала это удовольствие так остро. Она слышала каждый его вздох. Она почти ощущала, как кровь стучит в его жилах. Он был как тихий океан удовольствия, на волнах которого ее убаюкивало, погружая в настоящий транс, пока она сидела и чувствовала, как его пальцы, его сердце и сама его душа сливаются с ее телом.</p><p>Громкий писк крохотной кошечки нарушил этот момент. Она спала на кровати Гермионы и, видимо, выспавшись, почувствовала, что проголодалась. Малфой рассмеялся и встал. </p><p>− Сейчас принесу, − сказал он.</p><p>Гермиона кивнула немного неуверенно и поднялась, чтобы присесть в кресло. </p><p>− Спасибо тебе, − сказала она. Массаж оказал на нее не такой одуряющий эффект, как то, что она испытала, когда он коснулся ее обнаженной кожи, но продолжительный контакт все-таки произвел впечатление. Трудно было думать о чем-либо, кроме него.</p><p>− Не так уж и плохо иметь под рукой Пожирателя Смерти, верно? − спросил он, накладывая в миску кошачью еду и ставя ее на пол.</p><p>− Нет, − машинально ответила она, хотя прекрасно знала, что неправа. Гарри уже давал показания на суде.</p><p>− Не слишком вежливо, − сказал Малфой. − Но, возможно, нам стоит вытащить на свет божий все, что ты думаешь о моей деятельности в военное время.</p><p>Она попыталась поудобнее устроиться в кресле, подумав, что ей, возможно, было бы проще лечь. Она никогда в жизни не чувствовала себя такой расслабленной. Малфой, напротив, выглядел более напряженным, чем в тот момент, когда она прибыла в его ужасное гигантское поместье, умоляя спасти ее. </p><p>− Я не собираюсь говорить, что ты какое-то ужасное чудовище, − сказала Гермиона, планируя добавить, что он был ребенком, так же как и она, и что кидать его в жерло войны было непростительным со стороны взрослых. Она собиралась признаться, что в эти минуты они находились в полной гармонии друг с другом, и он не должен был думать, что она могла бы чувствовать что-то, кроме сочувствия и сострадания к его судьбе.</p><p>Но ее лишили возможности озвучить хоть какую-то из этих мыслей, потому что, пока она пыталась сложить их в связные предложения в уме, который благодаря действиям Драко был томным и затуманенным, он опередил ее: </p><p>− Ну еще бы ты это сказала, когда нуждаешься во мне, чтобы остаться в живых.</p><p>Она выпрямилась, моментально трезвея от его горьких слов.  </p><p>− Это было совсем не то, что я думаю. </p><p>− А что ты думаешь, Грейнджер? Какую ложь ты бы мне скормила, чтобы спасти свою шкуру?</p><p>− Я никогда не лгала тебе, − уязвленно произнесла она. − Ни разу.</p><p>− Но ты ведь и особенно откровенной не была, не так ли?</p><p>Прежде чем она успела ответить, он улыбнулся, но улыбка не коснулась глаз:</p><p>− Неважно. Уверен, со временем мы придем к компромиссу.</p><p>− Спасибо за массаж, − сказала она, не зная, что еще сказать. Он был прав, а она − нет. И она не хотела говорить об этом. Если бы Малфой спросил ее о чем угодно тогда, когда его пальцы массировали ее мышцы, она, вероятно, ответила бы на любой вопрос. Но теперь ее разум не был затуманен его близостью, и Гермиона знала, что ему нельзя доверять. − Это было очень мило с твоей стороны.</p><p>− В любое время, когда захочешь, просто попроси, − сказал он. − Как я уже сказал, ничего особенного в этом не было. По крайней мере, для меня.</p><p>Он взял книгу, которую читал, когда она вошла в комнату, и Гермиона увидела, что это действительно книга о контр-заклятиях. Она гадала, ищет ли он способ исправить то, что случилось с ней − а значит, и с ним. Ответа там не было. Его не было ни в одной книге, которая у нее была. Она уже просмотрела их все.</p><p>− Думаю закончу ее у себя в комнате, если ты не возражаешь.</p><p>− Конечно, нет, − сказала она.</p><p>Гермиона отметила, что он закрыл дверь так, словно делая акцент на этом, потому что, конечно же, Драко Малфой не захлопнул бы дверь в свою спальню в припадке досады.</p><p>Она долго сидела, не шевелясь. В конце концов, ее привела в чувство Рысь, которая прыгнула к ней на колени, требуя, чтобы ее погладили. Когда Гермиона, уступая настойчивости кошки, провела рукой по оранжевой шерсти, часть ее отметила, насколько мягким был мех и как успокаивающе звучало громкое мурлыканье. Другая часть хотела постучать в дверь Малфоя и спросить, почему он думает, что она должна открыть ему свое сердце. С какой стати ей рассказывать о том, что чувствует она с тех пор, как начался этот кошмар, и как много ей пришлось выстрадать? Неужели ему нужно объяснять, насколько унизительным она находит все происходящее с ними? Он владел ее жизнью. Чтобы превратить ее в безмозглое, преисполненное обожания животное, ему нужно было всего лишь прикоснуться к ней. Разве этого недостаточно?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Посетитель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Гермиона вошла в кухню, Драко стоял к ней спиной, и у нее мелькнула странная мысль, что им сейчас предстоит обсудить их... Ну, ей не хотелось бы называть это отношениями, но, на самом деле, не было другого слова, чтобы описать происходящее. Их связывали определенные узы, хотя, насколько Гермиона могла судить, связь была односторонней, да и само название тоже не казалось ей правильным. Малфой явно старался подчеркнуть, что не испытывает от этого никакой радости. Он даже вставал все время так, чтобы избегать касаться ее взглядом. В этот момент он, похоже, готовил кофе, и девушку позабавило, что утром его волосы выглядели так же ужасно, как и ее. С одной стороны вихор гордо торчал вверх и вопреки манипуляциям хозяина, периодически проводящего рукой по голове, менять свое положение не собирался. Драко явно уже догадался, что она стоит сзади, но не обернулся. Он вообще не обращал на нее внимания.</p><p>– Я виню тебя за то, как ты обращался со мной, когда тебе было двенадцать, тринадцать и четырнадцать лет, – сказала она без предисловий. Гермиона репетировала эту речь сначала в постели, а потом в д<b><i>у</i></b>ше. Он замер, положив руки с растопыренными пальцами на стойку, но в остальном никак не отреагировал. – Ты презирал меня за мое происхождение, вел себя, как типичный аристократ и высокомерный ублюдок.</p><p>Она остановилась, чтобы перевести дух, и он воспользовался паузой, чтобы заметить:</p><p>– Справедливо.</p><p>– Но я не виню тебя за то, что тебе приходилось делать во время войны. За все, что ты сделал для Волдеморта. За то, что он <i>заставил</i> тебя сделать. Это была не твоя вина, – в ванной, под струями льющейся воды это звучало более связно, чем сейчас, и хотя ее раздражала сумбурность скачущих мыслей, она все равно открыла рот, чтобы продолжить, но Драко ее опередил:</p><p>– Я не верю в твою искренность, – сказал он, – но благодарю за любезность.</p><p>– О, поверь, ты был просто невыносим! – раздраженно бросила она, не подумав. Его плечи затряслись, и на мгновение ей показалось, что она довела его до слез, но когда он обернулся, то на губах его играла улыбка, и Гермиона поняла, что впервые видит его улыбающимся с тех пор, как начался этот кошмар. Как дочь дантиста она отметила идеальную белизну и ровную линию его зубов. Как женщина – подумала о том, что эти приподнятые уголки губ преображали его угловатые черты, делая его просто очаровательным. Как вейла она качнулась в его сторону, притягиваемая проклятой властью, которую он имел над ней.</p><p>Гермиона заставила себя отодвинуться от Малфоя и плюхнулась в кресло. Она снова чувствовала себя живой. Более того – она чувствовала себя великолепно. В голове промелькнула мысль, что ей хочется понюхать его рубашку, но она отогнала ее, поскольку это было абсолютно неприемлемо. Гермиона собиралась сегодня выйти из дома и побродить по улицам. Может быть, она сходит в книжный магазин или перекусит. Что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от желания уткнуться к нему в рубашку и вдыхать его аромат, которое она находила весьма странным. Ради Бога, он даже не особенно нравился ей! </p><p>– Я знаю, – произнес Драко. Ее мысли успели так далеко забежать вперед, что она не была уверена, о чем он говорит, и, должно быть, на мгновение растерялась, потому что он снова рассмеялся и пояснил: – Я знаю, что был несносным.</p><p>– Есть какое-нибудь оправдание, которое ты хотел бы озвучить? – спросила она. –  Жестокие родители, глубоко укоренившаяся неуверенность, страх неудачи, потребность во внимании?</p><p>– Я был испорченным маленьким засранцем? – предложил Малфой, и это ее одновременно рассмешило и обезоружило. Она не могла винить его за честность. – Но мне нравится внимание, – добавил он, взял вторую кружку и налил ей немного свежесваренного кофе. – Сахар?</p><p>Она кивнула, и он добавил сахар, прежде чем принести ей чашку. </p><p>– Какие планы на сегодня? – спросила она. Он старался не прикасаться к ней, и очарование его улыбки постепенно растворилось в общем ощущении здоровья и энергии, когда она сделала глоток кофе.</p><p>– Блейз скоро придет, – ответил он. </p><p>Должно быть, Гермиона не смогла скрыть своей реакции, потому что он приподнял брови в своей обычной насмешливой манере. Ему даже не нужно было озвучивать свои мысли: если он был вынужден терпеть ее друзей, то и она должна поступать так же. Она посмотрела на чашку с кофе и вздохнула. Драко и Гарри умудрялись вести себя вежливо, и даже Рон по большей части держал свой гнев при себе – по крайней мере, в квартире. По дороге он бесконечно ворчал о том, как несправедливо, что из всех людей в мире она должна быть связана именно с <i>Малфоем</i>. <i>Держу пари, ему это нравится</i>, – яростно сказал Рон. <i>Бьюсь об заклад, внутри себя он просто ликует,  что ты у него под каблуком.</i></p><p>Но с виду Гермиона не заметила в Драко каких-либо изменений или признаков того, что он пытался воспользоваться ситуацией.</p><p>– Блейз со мной не церемонится, – сказал Малфой, – но он не станет при тебе вести себя невежливо, так что если быть милой – для тебя не слишком хлопотно, я был бы признателен за это.</p><p>– Я знаю, как быть милой, – сказала она, – но думала, что могу просто уйти.</p><p>При этих словах он шевельнулся, и она удивленно посмотрела на него. Неужели он хотел, чтобы магглокровка, да еще к тому же и вейла, была рядом, когда придут его друзья? На ее невысказанный вопрос он лишь пожал плечами. </p><p>– Пожалуй, нам лучше покончить с этим поскорее, – сказал он. – Блейз, конечно, будет язвить, ты поставишь его на место, а потом... я полагаю, что ты не планируешь съезжать в ближайшее время, так что нам в любом случае придется объяснить ситауцию всем нашим друзьям.</p><p>– Мои уже все знают, – сказала она.</p><p>– Мои, как ни странно, нет.</p><p>Это, конечно, имело смысл, и она едва заметно кивнула, соглашаясь с его просьбой. Кофе был хороший. На кухне нашлись круассаны – Малфой договорился, чтобы их доставляли через день, – и у нее было по крайней мере три книги по истории прав магических существ, которые она еще не читала. Эта тема стала менее приятной теперь, когда она была одной из них. Возможность взглянуть с их точки зрения в корне все изменила.  Поэтому Гермиона решила перечитать историю гоблинских войн, пока Малфой принимал душ. Когда он вернулся, его волосы снова выглядели так, будто подчинились воле хозяина. Она свернулась калачиком в своем кресле, погрузившись в события магической войны, когда властный стук в дверь возвестил о появлении Блейза Забини.</p><p>– Я слышал, что у тебя появился новый почтовый голубь, – сказал Забини, даже не представившись. – Слухами земля полнится.</p><p>– Мне больше нравится думать о ней как о голубке, – отозвался Малфой.</p><p>Забини посмотрел на Гермиону, и она ощетинилась от этого взгляда. Его глаза пробежались по ее растрепанным волосам, по вытянутому джемперу, который она надела утром, и она почувствовала себя как никогда неполноценной.</p><p>– Скорее воробей, я бы сказал, – бросил в ответ Забини. Он упал в кресло и вытянул ноги. Его туфли блестели так, что на их фоне даже обувь Малфоя выглядела дешево. Гермиону так и подмывало вылить на них остатки своего холодного кофе. – Ну так выкладывай. Что тут происходит?</p><p>Гермиона помнила, как обычно вел себя Забини за столом во время ужинов, которые Слагхорн любил устраивать в Хогвартсе для избранных учеников. Он оглядывал всех со снисходительной усмешкой, словно все вокруг были ничтожествами, но ничтожествами забавными. Будто он явился поучаствовать в детском чаепитии своего кузена. </p><p>– Ну, – сказала она, прежде чем Малфой успел ответить, – мне удалось заразиться магическим вирусом, который фактически делает меня зависимой от Малфоя, и без него я умру.</p><p>– О, а я слышал, что ты стала вейлой, – сказал он. – Очевидно, что слухи врут. </p><p>– О, это она, – пояснил Малфой. – Только совсем другой подвид.</p><p>– А разве есть некрасивый? – уточнил Забини.</p><p>На этот раз Малфой ответил прежде, чем Гермиона успела произнести хоть одну реплику из тех, что так и грозили сорваться ее языка. </p><p>– Она плохо себя чувствует, – сказал он. – Никто не будет хорошо выглядеть после затяжной болезни.</p><p>– И все же, – не унимался Забини. – С чего бы этой вейле <i>уникальной породы</i> пришлось связаться с тобой?</p><p>– Очень смешно, – сурово ответил  Малфой. – Я понятия не имел, что у тебя есть желание умереть. – Когда Забини склонил голову набок в пародии на вежливый вопрос, он добавил: – Ты будешь вежлив с ней, Забини, или у тебя будет острый приступ чего-то крайне неприятного и неизлечимого.</p><p>Вместо любой реакции, которую Гермиона могла бы предсказать, от этой угрозы глаза Блейза приобрели задумчивое выражение. Он не стал продолжать разговор с Малфоем, а просто повернулся к ней и задал вопрос, удививший ее своей проницательностью:</p><p>– А на что похож этот кайф?</p><p>Она ответила не сразу. Гермиона не была уверена, что сможет объяснить это, даже если бы захотела. И когда она с беспокойством посмотрела на Малфоя, то поняла, что он не собирается вмешиваться. Вполне возможно, ему даже понравилось, что ее загнали в угол таким вопросом. Она прикусила кончик губы, надеясь найти способ перевести тему, пока оба мужчины с интересом ждали ее ответа.</p><p>– Ты слишком прямолинеен для слизеринца, – сказала она, наконец, пытаясь уйти от ответа.</p><p>Забини пожал плечами. </p><p>– Я знаю ваш львятник как облупленный, – ответил он. – Вы отвечаете только на прямой вопрос, а не на тонкие намеки.</p><p>– И откуда же? – спросила она, внезапно заинтересовавшись, кто из ее соседок мог бы закрутить интрижку с этим человеком. Но Забини лишь загадочно улыбнулся, и Гермиона предположила, что он, по крайней мере, достаточно джентльмен, чтобы не делиться своими победами.</p><p>– Так насколько сильно? – повторил он.</p><p>– Ты когда-нибудь видел настоящую вейлу? – спросила она. – Я имею в виду обычный вид?</p><p>Он снова кивнул. </p><p>– На чемпионате мира, – ответил Блейз. – Талисманы болгарской команды.</p><p>– И как ты отреагировал?</p><p>Забини, казалось, задумался и произнес после минутного раздумья: </p><p>– Я бы сделал все, чтобы приблизиться к ним. Я никогда не видел никого более очаровательного, и мир сузился до величины пятачка, где они находились. Насколько я помню, мне пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не перелезть через край нашей трибуны и не выбежать на поле. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал мне, что ей будет приятно увидеть, как я перережу себе горло, я бы сделал это и умер в блаженстве у ее ног.</p><p>– Физический контакт усиливает эффект, – сказала Гермиона. – Ты чувствуешь эйфорию, от которой просто сносит голову и… в целом, твое описание тоже очень верно, – она посмотрела на Малфоя, и хотя он быстро спрятал эмоции, но она успела уловить нечто темное, промелькнувшее в его глазах. Возможно, жалость или, наоборот, удовольствие. В любом случае, она чувствовала себя слишком уязвимой. Гермиона еще крепче поджала под себя ноги, как будто это могло защитить ее от слишком понимающего, слишком веселого взгляда Забини.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Вечеринка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко потер лицо ладонями. Его голова раскалывалась. Он проработал весь день и, кроме того, что глаза начали болеть от напряжения, а боль пульсировать в висках, ничего не добился. Семь тонких папок. Семь уцелевших вейл, которые поступили правильно, зарегистрировавшись как магические существа в Министерстве Магии. Семь случаев для изучения.</p><p>Способ распространения болезни был хорошо задокументирован. Каждая вейла покорно описывала, как она была заражена, и, хотя Драко хотел бы узнать, кто заразил Гермиону, это не имело особого значения. По крайней мере, он думал, что это не имеет значения. Чего он хотел − вернее, чего хотел его отец − так это понять, почему проклятье связало ее с ним. Как каждая из этих вейл выбирала себе пару? Но ничего общего между упомянутыми случаями не находилось. Две вейлы на момент заражения уже были замужем за своими партнерами. Остальные пятеро знали их, но с такой разной степенью близости, что это не имело никакого смысла. Одни были любовниками. Другие знали своих партнеров поверхностно, пока болезнь не схватила их своими когтями. Одной вейле не повезло оказаться в здании, которое магглы пытались сжечь, и этот факт был ее единственной информацией о будущем супруге. Они не знали друг друга до того дня и после освобождения не общались, пока она каким-то образом не поняла, что именно он был ее спасителем. В конце концов, они поженились и, если верить досье, были счастливы. Девять детей, с которыми пообщались сотрудники Министерства, рассказали, что их родители до самой старости вели бурную сексуальную жизнь, хотя Драко подозревал, что им также не хватало умения пользоваться противозачаточными средствами. Он искренне надеялся, что они были счастливы, хотя не понимал, как это возможно с таким количеством детей, но все равно пожелал давно умершей паре всего хорошего.</p><p>Он оттолкнул стопку листов пергамента и в отчаянии сжал руки. Девять детей. Никакой информации о том, что женщина думала или чувствовала, как болезнь повлияла на нее, или почему она привязалась к почти совершенному незнакомцу, но она чувствовала себя обязанной перечислить имена всех своих отпрысков вместо всего, что могло бы быть полезным.</p><p><i>Никчемные идиоты</i>, подумал он, закрывая папки. Драко не был уверен, имел ли он в виду вейл, их партнеров или чинушей из Министерства, которые записали и сохранили информацию. Поскольку этот вид вейл не был опасен или даже особо интересен, никто не позаботился о том, чтобы изучить его досконально. Он подумал, не попросить ли отца посмотреть, есть ли еще записи в других странах, но решил, что это будет пустой тратой времени. Французы не любили делиться, а взаимодействие с МАКУСА было сущим кошмаром. Они просто посылали обратно послания, содержащие отказ, оправдывая это тем, что Британия воспитала Волдеморта. Как будто они не совершали промахов − вроде восстания шаманов, с которым им пришлось долго бороться, но о котором вряд ли должна была знать общественность.</p><p>Он отодвинулся от стола и решил прилечь. Узкая кровать, придвинутая к одной из стен, немного прогнулась под его весом, и он уставился через всю комнату на чистую, выкрашенную белой краской стену. Он не повесил личных фото, не принес из дома ничего, кроме одежды. Деревянный стол у единственного окна и кровать − вот и вся мебель. Комната была большой и пустой. И ему это нравилось. Она дарила ощущение чистоты.</p><p>После завтрака Грейнджер куда-то ушла. Она уже выглядела гораздо лучше. Не прошло и недели от их совместного проживания, а у нее под глазами вместо черных пещерных провалов красовались едва заметные пятна. Ее кожа уже не казалась такой серой, и она нашла в себе силы укротить кошмар парикмахера, увенчивающий ее голову. Она никогда не была красавицей, но больше не напоминала ему пациентку, только что вышедшую из больницы Святого Мунго. И все это произошло без единого прикосновения к ее руке с тех пор, как она призналась Блейзу. Все, что ей было нужно, − его присутствие.</p><p>Он полагал, что это приятно − быть нужным.</p><p><i>Крышесносная эйфория,</i> − позже хмыкнул Блейз, когда Драко спускался с ним по лестнице и проходил мимо подобострастного швейцара, все еще работавшего в здании.<i>Секс наверняка должен быть чем-то улетным.</i></p><p>Драко фыркнул, а Блейз пошел своей дорогой.</p><p>Интересно, куда улетела его маленькая птичка? Может быть, решила купить еще книг или отправилась обедать с Поттером и Уизли? Возможно, она еще не совсем рассталась с Уизли, и теперь, когда у нее снова появилась энергия, они планировали встретиться и заняться сексом. Если информация в его папках была верна, то ее ждал неприятный сюрприз.</p><p>С другой стороны, каждый раз, когда Гермиона прощалась с Поттером, то только целовала воздух рядом с его щекой, так что Драко предположил, что она уже в курсе. Прошло уже несколько месяцев, подумал он. Почти целый год. Она должна была догадаться об этом. Так что она точно не планирует секс. Значит, книги. Исследование было ее защитой от опасений, что она застряла в отношениях с ним навсегда. Но вряд ли она нашла бы хоть одну книгу, которой бы у нее уже не было, да и в Косом переулке не предложили бы что-то полезное. Реальная информация лежала в папках на его столе.</p><p>Некоторое время он лежал с закрытыми глазами и ждал, когда пройдет головная боль. В какой-то момент это случилось, и почти сразу он услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь. Птичка вернулась в свою клетку. По крайней мере, он обустроил ей милое гнездышко.</p><p>Он скатился с кровати и вышел поприветствовать ее, осторожно прикрыв дверь в свою комнату. Холодная пустота комнаты наверняка заставит ее задавать вопросы, а наличие папок лишь увеличит их количество. Сегодня ему не хотелось этим заниматься.</p><p>− Повеселилась? − спросил он ее. Она бросила сумку на стол и прошла на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. − Думаю, не стоит надеяться, что ты купила себе что-то более привлекательное, чем твой растянутый джемпер красно-золотой расцветки. </p><p>Она не повернулась, хотя ее плечи напряглись, и он рассмеялся.</p><p>− Это так очевидно, Грейнджер, − сказал он.</p><p>− А ты − придурок, − отозвалась она.</p><p>− Совершенно верно, − согласился он. − Приготовь и на меня, ладно?</p><p>Она усмехнулась, но взяла еще одну чашку. </p><p>− Эрл Грей пойдет? − спросила она и, не дождавшись его ответа, принялась отмеряла листья в чашку. Искушение сказать “нет” терзало его мозг, но Драко понимал, что просто подольет масла в огонь ее раздражения, тогда как ему, наоборот, нужно было добиться ее расположения. Если бы она доверяла ему, хотя бы немного, то могла бы открыться и рассказать что-то, что заставило бы все части головоломки встать на свои места. Если и было что-то, что расстраивало его больше, чем семь слишком тонких папок, то это жизнь с единственной в своем роде вейлой и отсутствие прогресса в понимании ее природы.</p><p>− Ты же знаешь, что я просто подкалываю тебя? − спросил он, устраиваясь на диване. − Носи, что хочешь.</p><p>− Я знаю, что ты привык к девушкам − женщинам, − которые больше ухаживают за собой, − сказала она.</p><p>Она стояла у столешницы, ожидая, пока закипит вода, и не смотрела на него, но Драко сразу же понял, что сейчас произойдет. </p><p>− Некоторые женщины вынуждены делать это, − сказал он.</p><p>− Что?</p><p>− Постоянно краситься, − он молча ждал, пока она все поймет, и по улыбке на ее лице, когда она протянула ему заваренный чай, можно было предположить, что так оно и было, хотя она больше ничего не сказала. Это было освежающе. Панси бы прижалась к нему и сказала: <i>Правда?</i> − и заставила бы его заверить ее, что, конечно, она относится к тем особенным женщинам, которые были красивы и интересны, даже не проводя по часу перед зеркалом каждое утро. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел Панси без макияжа. За минувшие годы, когда бы они ни собирались вместе, она всегда была при полном параде. </p><p>Грейнджер, конечно же, не прижималась. Она передала Драко чашку, стараясь не прикасаться к нему, а затем уселась в свое кресло. Рысь мгновенно оказалась у нее на коленях, и он улыбнулся, отметив насколько уютно они смотрелись вместе. Девушка в тускло-золотом джемпере с рыжим котенком. Ему понравилось, как они подходили друг другу. </p><p>− Что? − спросила она.</p><p>− Ничего, − ответил он. − У меня есть предложение.</p><p>То, как она занервничала и крепче сжала ручку своей чашки, заставило его сознательно сдержаться, чтобы не заскрежетать зубами. С тех пор, как Гермиона приехала в Малфой Мэнор, он только и делал, что шел ей навстречу, но она все еще неосознанно готовилась к худшему. Когда-нибудь это заставит его сделать то, о чем они оба будут сожалеть.</p><p>− Давай устроим вечеринку, − сказал он. − Новоселье − отличный повод! − когда на ее лице отразилось сомнение, он добавил: − Это сразу же уничтожит все слухи. Да, ты − вейла. Да, мы живем вместе. Нет, мы не встречаемся.</p><p>− Люди так думают? − ужас, появившийся в ее глазах, нанес ему еще одно оскорбление. − Они думают, что мы <i>встречаемся</i>?</p><p>− Кое-кто считает, что я сошел с ума, оттого что спал с тобой, и тому подобное, − Драко опустил взгляд на  руки, всем своим видом выражая скуку. − Мне уже надоело говорить всем, что я тебя спасаю.</p><p>− Неужели?</p><p>Гермиона пристально посмотрела на него, и он почувствовал укол сожаления. Не из-за того, что когда-то причинил ей боль. В Хогвартсе она ему не особенно нравилась − и никогда не нравилась, − а Драко никогда не был внимателен даже к чувствам своих друзей. Неужто его задело раздражение Гермионы, вызванное тем, что люди думали, что они встречаются? Это же логичное предположение. В конце концов, это он должен был чувствовать себя словно в ловушке. Или чувствовал − до тех пор, пока в свободную комнату не переехала зависимая от него вейла. Все именно так, решил он. Драко был оскорблен тем, что она думала, что встречаться с ним − ниже ее достоинства.</p><p>Ее присутствие в маленькой спальне стало для Драко еще одним преимуществом, снявшим с него ярлык холостяка с приличным состоянием. Он был бы избавлен от ведьм, которые хотели острых ощущений от связи с бывшим Пожирателем Смерти, и от ведьм, которые были готовы закрыть глаза на его прошлое ради галеонов Малфоев. Он бы желал избавиться вообще ото всех ведьм, кроме этой. Он устал от ведьм. Ни одна из них не была достаточно хороша.</p><p>− Так что, вечеринка? − спросил он. − Мы можем все прояснить за одну ночь. Если пригласим Панси, она напишет в одну из своих колонок со сплетнями, и, хотим мы того или нет, все сразу узнают подробности.</p><p>− Все узнают, − тихо повторила она.</p><p>Ему было интересно, зарегистрировалась ли она в Министерстве так, как полагалось. Как магическое существо, поскольку именно им она теперь и являлась. Он попросит своего отца проверить это, а если нет, − исправить все задним числом. </p><p>− Тебе ведь не стыдно, правда? − спросил он. Слова прозвучали более мягко, чем он ожидал. − Ты же не виновата в том, что с тобой случилось.</p><p>− Нет, − она выпрямилась. − Конечно, мне не стыдно. Тут нечего стыдиться. Вечеринка − звучит здорово.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Вечеринка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо за редактуру Лана Лейн!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона надела джемпер с длинными рукавами, чтобы случайно кого-нибудь не задеть, и по мере того, как квартира наполнялась людьми и становилось все жарче, она почувствовала, что начинает задыхаться. Большую часть людей, которых девушка встречала в дверях, она не смогла вспомнить, почти все они были друзьями Малфоя. Гермиона и понятия не имела, что он так популярен, но полагала, что в этом ему помогли деньги. Она натянуто кивнула Блейзу Забини, когда тот вошел, и ей пришлось отдернуть руку, чтобы Теодор Нотт, которого она смутно помнила по продвинутому курсу зельеварения, не поцеловал ее, а потом просто вытаращила глаза на Грега Гойла. Она понятия не имела, что они с Малфоем все еще общаются, но он выглядел точно так же, как раньше, если не считать редеющих волос.</p><p>Замечание Малфоя о ее джемперах на днях ранило ее сильнее, чем она показывала, и она решила, что будет блистать на этой вечеринке. Гермиона уложила волосы, пригладив тоником самый упрямый локон, и будь она проклята, если  ее прическа не будет выглядеть сегодня идеально. Она выудила из глубины комода единственный бюстгальтер, который не растянулся, и нашла темно-синюю юбку, которая отлично подходила к ее любимому золотисто-желтому джемперу. Жесткий атлас юбки выглядел достаточно празднично, но, как Гермиона думала, в паре с джемпером она не смотрелась слишком вычурно. Глаза Малфоя расширились на мгновение, когда она вышла из своей комнаты. </p><p>− Ты в кои-то веки прилично одета, − сказал он.</p><p>Она думала, что Малфой просто не любит расточать излишние комплименты, пока не начали прибывать гости. Он назвал Панси еще более великолепной, чем обычно. Он сказал Джинни Уизли, что ее внешность взрывает мир. Дафне Гринграсс, которая, увидев Гермиону, фыркнула так, будто от той дурно пахло, он сказал, что она сегодня просто божественна. Для нее же он вплел оскорбление в свой полу-комплимент.</p><p>Она снова пожалела, что проклятие не связало ее с Роном, Невиллом, Дином или еще с кем-нибудь, кто был бы просто милым.</p><p>Через некоторое время, не выдержав духоты комнаты, Гермиона схватила стакан с холодным напитком и встала у открытого окна. Когда она уже допивала ледяной лимонад, о наличии которого предусмотрительно позаботился Малфой, Гарри прислонился к стене рядом с ней, стараясь не касаться ее. </p><p>− Ну, как дела? − спросил он.</p><p>− Все в порядке, − ответила Гермиона. Заметив сомнение в его взгляде, она добавила: − Правда, все хорошо.</p><p>− Я вижу.</p><p>Гарри внимательно оглядел собравшихся гостей и сделал большой глоток пива из кружки. Он явился позже остальных, вечеринка длилась уже больше часа, когда он обеспечил себя выпивкой и нашел Гермиону стоящей около окна. Девушка подозревала, что по пути к ней его остановил кто-то из поклонников, желающих поболтать с Мальчиком-который-выжил.  Такое случалось довольно часто, даже сейчас, спустя много лет после войны.</p><p>− Ты выглядишь менее мертвой, − отметил Гарри.</p><p>− Спасибо, − произнесла она довольно сухо. − Интересно, смогу ли заставить Паркинсон использовать эту информацию в своей колонке? <i>Гермиона Грейнджер выглядела менее мертвой на своей вечеринке.</i></p><p>Гарри рассмеялся.</p><p>− Да, она та еще штучка, − согласился он. − Берегись, она уже идет сюда.</p><p>− Нам повезло, − с сарказмом заметила Гермиона.</p><p>Малфой последовал за Паркинсон и подошел к Гермионе, когда она оторвалась от стены и заставила себя улыбнуться женщине, которая, в конце концов, была гостьей в ее квартире. Она оценила эту поддержку с его стороны. </p><p>− Ты хорошо выглядишь, − сказала Гермиона, обратившись к Панси. − Как твоя писательская работа?</p><p>− Весьма хорошо, − Паркинсон бросила на нее голодный взгляд. − Итак, Грейнджер. Ты − вейла.</p><p>− Это не секрет, − сказала Гермиона.</p><p>− Ты зарегистрировалась?</p><p>Гермиона почувствовала, как внутри у нее все сжалось. Она все откладывала, хотя и знала, что это было необходимо по закону. Она просто не хотела заполнять формуляры, которые официально подтверждали, что она не человек в глазах волшебного мира, а разумное существо. А она-то думала, что быть магглорожденной − это плохо.</p><p>− Ну конечно, − с легкостью подтвердил Малфой. − Ты что, Пэнс, собиралась устроить великое разоблачение?</p><p>Отвратительный румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках Паркинсон, говорил о том, что именно это она и надеялась сделать. </p><p>− Ну так дай мне что-нибудь, − сказала она. − Лакомый кусочек своего удивительного существования, Грейнджер, − ее улыбка стала очень хищной. − Я уже говорила с Забини. Он утверждает, что всякий раз, когда ты касаешься Малфоя, то испытываешь непередаваемый кайф.</p><p>− Ну, − сказала Гермиона, стараясь сохранить самообладание, − я перепробовала не все опьяняющие средства, Паркинсон, так что не смогу дать тебе честный ответ на этот вопрос.</p><p>− Но это же приносит тебе удовольствие?</p><p>− Паркинсон, − предупреждающе проговорил Гарри, но Гермиона лишь пожала плечами, как будто это не имело значения.</p><p>− Я чувствую себя, конечно, намного лучше, чем когда находилась без него и испытывала почти постоянную боль, − сказала она.</p><p>− Как долго вы можете быть врозь? − Панси Паркинсон перешла в режим репортера, хоть в ее руках и не было блокнота.</p><p>− Мы еще не проверяли это детально, − сказала Гермиона.</p><p>Она огляделась вокруг, пытаясь сообразить, какая информация могла бы удовлетворить эту женщину, не раскрывая слишком многого. Ей не хотелось говорить о тех днях, когда ей было настолько больно, что сил не хватало, чтобы подняться с кровати, и она не могла даже отвлечься чтением. Ей не хотелось говорить об отчаянии и истерике, вызванных осознанием того, что Малфой был ее парой, и абсолютной уверенности, что он приговорит ее к смерти. Гермиона определенно не хотела затрагивать тему волос Малфоя, которые чудесным ореолом обрамляли его лицо и почти светились в вечернем свете, или о том, как она борется с желанием забраться к нему на колени. Все эти моменты были слишком личными, чтобы приоткрывать их перед жадным взглядом Панси Паркинсон.</p><p>− Я не выношу ничьих прикосновений, − неохотно призналась Гермиона. − Ты можешь найти это интересным, учитывая твое внезапное увлечение всей этой темой.</p><p>Панси Паркинсон тут же положила руку на запястье Гермионы и посмотрела ей в лицо. Девушка еле сдержала дрожь отвращения. Однажды она описала это чувство Гарри как ощущение, которое возникает, когда водоросли обвивают твою лодыжку, и на короткое мгновение тебе кажется, что это холодная рука утопленника тянет, чтобы утащить тебя под воду.</p><p>Гарри тут же шлепнул Паркинсон по руке. </p><p>− Не надо, − сказал он. − Она сказала тебе, что ей это не нравится.</p><p>− Просто проверяю, правда ли это, − ответила Панси. − Похоже, что так. Либо это, Грейнджер, либо ты чертовски хорошая актриса.</p><p>− Ну, − сказала Гермиона, − пока ты не решишь проверить что-нибудь еще, все в порядке. Я надеюсь, что тебе нравится вечеринка, но думаю, мне стоит пойти поболтать с Джинни, так что, если ты меня извинишь...</p><p>Но прежде, чем она успела отойти, Панси вновь встала на ее пути.</p><p>− Да ладно тебе, Грейнджер, − сказала она. − Это же вечеринка. Оторвись немного.</p><p>Затем Паркинсон сильно толкнула ее, и Гермиона полетела прямо на Малфоя. Когда он подхватил ее, чтобы она не упала, его рука коснулась ее обнаженного запястья, того же самого места, куда только что дотронулась Панси, и Гермиона потеряла связь с реальностью. Прикосновение, словно разряд тока, пронзило все ее тело. Это была эйфория. Она старалась не прикасаться к Драко, даже через ткань, и теперь не могла вспомнить, почему. Она посмотрела на него снизу вверх и радостно улыбнулась, встретив взгляд его прищуренных серых глаз. Такой необычный цвет. Она никогда не видела ничего подобного. Гермиона качнулась к Драко, плотно прижавшись к его телу, но, смутно услышав позади себя смех, дернулась. Малфой крепко обнял девушку за талию одной из своих идеальных рук и посмотрел поверх ее плеча, когда она прижалась щекой к его рубашке. Его пальцы скользнули под джемпер и прижались к ее коже, и Гермиона почувствовала, как его ногти впиваются в кожу над бедром. Она почувствовала щекой мягкость его рубашки и томно вздохнула. У него была самая лучшая рубашка! Такая мягкая, что ей захотелось обернуть в нее все свое тело! Гермиона снова глубоко вдохнула, улавливая легкий запах мыла, которым он пользовался, виски, которое он пил, и аромат чего-то неопределенно чудесного.</p><p>− Убирайся, − сказал Драко. Его голос был таким твердым и холодным, что она вздрогнула и снова подняла глаза, обеспокоенная тем, что рассердила его, но яд в его голосе был адресован не ей. Поэтому Гермиона решила, что ее не должно это беспокоить. Она просто прижалась щекой к его рубашке и вздохнула от удовольствия.</p><p>− Я просто немного повеселилась, − услышала она чей-то голос. − И непохоже, что она что-то имеет против. Посмотри на нее.</p><p>Драко вытащил палочку из кармана, и Гермиона едва не заворковала. Он был так хорош в магии. Так легко рассортировал ее книги, когда она переехала сюда. Он был так заботлив. Задумчивый и сильный, и от него так хорошо пахло. Нельзя не признавать, что некоторые люди управляют магией гораздо лучше, чем остальные. Он, несомненно, был одним из лучших. </p><p>− По-моему, я велел тебе убираться, − рявкнул он.</p><p>Гермиона услышала чье-то раздраженное фырканье. </p><p>− С каких это пор ты стал таким скучным? − спросил этот кто-то, а затем взвизгнул, когда Драко выстрелил беззвучным проклятием.</p><p>− В следующий раз будет гораздо больнее, − пообещал он. − Блейз, Поттер, уведите всех отсюда. Я разберусь со всем остальным.</p><p>Малфой подхватил Гермиону на руки, и она прижалась лицом к его шее, затем лизнула ее, чтобы проверить, так ли хорош вкус его кожи, как ее запах. Оказалось, так и есть − а, может быть, даже лучше. </p><p>− Ладно, Грейнджер, − сказал он. − Давай уложим тебя спать, прежде чем ты сделаешь то, о чем пожалеешь утром.</p><p>Она надулась, когда он положил ее на кровать. </p><p>− Я хочу в твою комнату, − сказала она.</p><p>− Не сомневаюсь, − сказал он. − Это, однако, мое личное пространство, и тебе придется трезветь в своей собственной постели.</p><p>Он перестал касаться ее кожи, и туман эйфории в ее голове понемногу начал рассеиваться. Гермиона резко втянула воздух. Что же она натворила? Кто-нибудь это видел?</p><p>− Вечеринка, − в ужасе произнесла она, когда к ней вернулась способность связно мыслить. − Паркинсон.</p><p>− Я разберусь с этим, − сказал Драко.</p><p>Гермиона знала Малфоя с тех пор, как ей исполнилось одиннадцать лет. Она видела его мелочным, жестоким, мстительным и напуганным до смерти. Но таким разъяренным − никогда.</p><p>− Мне так жаль, − произнесла Гермиона. Она выставила себя на посмешище. Раньше девушке казалось, что ее реакция на его массаж была унизительной, но она не шла ни в какое сравнение со случившимся. Это и было истинным унижением.</p><p>− Не надо извиняться, − сказал Драко и протянул руку, будто хотел утешить ее, но потом передумал и сунул ее в карман. − Ты не сделала ничего плохого.</p><p>Она глубоко и судорожно вдохнула, а затем сказала: </p><p>− Спасибо. </p><p>Возможно, впервые с тех пор, как они съехались, ее слова звучали по-настоящему искренне. Но в большей степени беззащитно.</p><p>− Не выходи, пока не почувствуешь себя лучше, хорошо? − сказал Драко, а потом закрыл дверь и оставил ее одну.</p><p>___________________________________<br/>Образ Гермионы на вечеринке: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1a/59/b7/1a59b75c71ca4a5f75ea64d6e9af19eb.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Последствия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона лежала на кровати и смотрела в потолок, слушая, как уходят гости. Потолок был высокий, как и подобало такой дорогой квартире. Высокие потолки, деревянные полы, прекрасный вид из окна... Она подумала, сможет ли когда-нибудь без опаски пригласить в гости друзей. Или вообще хоть кого-нибудь. А что теперь напишет Панси в своей колонке сплетен? Гермионе хотелось пнуть саму себя за то, что согласилась на предложение Малфоя устроить вечеринку. Может быть, она просто вернется в мир магглов и никогда больше не будет ходить по магазинам в Косом переулке. Вряд ли ей удастся найти работу среди волшебников. Никто не наймет существо, склонное впадать в любовный экстаз всякий раз, когда касается своего соседа по квартире.</p><p>Когда в гостиной на какое-то время воцарилась тишина, она решила, что можно спокойно выйти. Гермиона осторожно выглянула из своей комнаты и убедилась, что квартира была почти пуста. Только Малфой, Забини и, как ни странно, Гарри остались сидеть за столом. Бутылка виски, стоящая в центре стола, дала ей понять, чем они занимались, чтобы скоротать время, пока она приходила в себя. </p><p>− Хочешь? − спросил Забини, заметив ее.</p><p>− Больше всего на свете, − честно ответила Гермиона.</p><p>Он налил ей стакан, и протянул ей. Гермиона взяла напиток и присела в кресло, поглядывая на троих мужчин.</p><p>− Ну что ж, − сказал Блейз, − это было весело.</p><p>Малфой почти зарычал, и Забини поднял руки, извиняясь за свое замечание, но по его веселой ухмылке было видно, что в действительности он не чувствовал себя хоть немного виноватым. Он наслаждался каждым моментом вечерней драмы. Черт возьми, именно он рассказал Паркинсон о том, как Малфой действует на Гермиону. Ей следовало бы рассердиться на него, но на самом деле она чувствовала только усталость.</p><p>Гарри еще сильнее ссутулился на своем стуле. </p><p>− Прости меня, − произнес он. − Я должен был поймать тебя до того, как ты свалилась на него.</p><p>− Это не твоя вина, − машинально ответила Гермиона. Она часто говорила это с тех пор, как это случилось. Она сказала это Флер, которая познакомила ее со своим кузеном. Она сказала это Рону, который чувствовал, что должен был каким-то образом защитить ее. Она даже сказала это слишком красивому кузену Флер, с которым  сходила всего на одно свидание. Ужин прошел очень мило. Секс был тоже неплох. Она провела время не то чтобы хорошо, но и не плохо. Гермиона даже не планировала идти с ним на второе свидание и, вероятно, не увидела бы его снова, если бы он не превратил ее в эту странную полувейлу. Парень не знал, что является переносчиком инфекции, не знал, что может передать ее ей. <i>У него не было никаких симптомов</i>, сказала Флер, заламывая руки. <i>Это специфическое состояние Вейлы. Но он этого не знал.</i></p><p><i>Это не его вина, </i>− сказала тогда Гермиона, хотя была почти уверена в обратном. Ему нужно было только пропить курс зелий, чтобы перестать быть заразным и превратиться в обычную вейлу... </p><p>Гермиона постаралась не расстраиваться из-за прошлого и сделала большой глоток виски.Как и следовало ожидать, это был отменный алкоголь. Пока она вместе  с Малфоем, у нее никогда не будет ничего второсортного.</p><p>− Давай сыграем в игру <i>Правда или правда</i>, − предложил Забини, обратившись к Гермионе. − Это работает так: я задаю тебе вопрос, и ты честно на него отвечаешь, − прежде чем она успела сказать “нет”, он провел пальцем по краю бокала и добавил: − Если ты не боишься.</p><p>− Ты только что видел, как я набросилась на Малфоя, словно он был шоколадным тортом, а я умирала с голоду, − сказала Гермиона. − Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь придумать что-нибудь похуже.</p><p>− Тебе это нравится? − спросил Забини, улыбнувшись как самодовольный кот. На ее немой вопрос, он пояснил: − Когда ты балдеешь от прикосновений Малфоя, тебе это нравится?</p><p>− Конечно, нет, − отрезал Гарри.</p><p>Она глубоко вздохнула и взяла себя в руки. </p><p>− Да, − призналась Гермиона, и Забини торжествующе посмотрел на Малфоя. Пальцы Малфоя сжались так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев, но он ничего так и не сказал. − Пока я в трансе, это замечательно.</p><p>Она сделала глоток и закашлялась, поперхнувшись.</p><p>− Твоя очередь, − сказал Забини Гарри.</p><p>− Почему ты согласился? − спросил Гарри у Малфоя.</p><p>− Потому что я не монстр, − ответил Малфой. Он с громким стуком поставил стакан на стол, выплеснув остатки виски. Гермиона уставилась на растекшийся алкоголь, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. − Я знал нескольких, и предпочитаю не быть одним из них, − а потом в его голосе проскользнуло нечто похожее на веселость. − И это едва ли бремя − делить квартиру с красивой женщиной. Я испытывал страдания и похуже.</p><p>− И все же, − сказал Гарри. − Ты сделал довольно серьезный шаг, просто поверив ей на слово. </p><p>Малфой резко хохотнул. </p><p>− О, пожалуйста, Поттер, − сказал он. − К тому времени, как взошло солнце, у меня на руках были все ее медицинские карты. Неужели ты действительно думал, что я ей доверяю?</p><p>− Но это личные файлы − сказала Гермиона.</p><p>Он посмотрел на нее, соединил большой и указательный пальцы и потёр их друг о друга. Она сразу все поняла. При достаточном количестве денег ничего не будет личным. Гермиона лишь надеялась, что описание различных шрамов, которые украшали ее тело благодаря Пожирателям Смерти, вызвали в его душе хотя бы толику вины. Она надеялась, что он прочел о том, что из-за действий его тети ее до сих пор мучают кошмары. Она надеялась, что он чувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что даже спустя столько времени Гермиона не могла вынести прикосновений к своей шее, потому что это с парализующей ясностью возвращало к моменту, когда к ее горлу был приставлен нож.  </p><p>Нож и все, что случилось после.</p><p>Когда она рискнула взглянуть ему в лицо, он тоже смотрел на нее. Теперь была его очередь играть в маленькую игру Блейза. </p><p>− Почему ты не сказала мне, что больше никого не можешь трогать?</p><p>− Это не должно тебя волновать, − сказала она. − Но ведь ты все равно знал?</p><p>− Да, − сказал он. Этот простой ответ потряс Гермиону, потому что этой информации в ее карте не было. Она ненавидела, когда медсестры прикасались к ней, но большую часть времени они были в перчатках, что смягчало эффект и помогало ей  скрыть свою реакцию. Похоже, он получил нечто большее, чем ее медицинскую карту из Святого Мунго.</p><p>− Вам нужно чаще прикасаться друг к другу, − сказал Блейз. Но прежде чем она успела выпалить, что он воочию видел, что с ней творят прикосновения Малфоя, и она не хочет больше ощущать себя такой беспомощной, он поднял руку, останавливая ее. − Вы еще не закончили свое исследование.</p><p>Это прозвучало еще более возмутительно, но теперь именно Малфой сумел вставить слово. </p><p>− О том, что она собой представляет, известно не так уж много.</p><p>− Да, − согласился Забини, − но обычных прекрасных вейл много. − Гермиона сделала большой глоток из своего бокала, вместо того чтобы бросить тяжелый стакан ему в голову. Виски обволакивал и обжигал горло. Она знала, что алкоголь действует как дезинфицирующее средство. Жаль, что он не мог выжечь ту магическую заразу, что впитало ее тело. </p><p>− Что ты имеешь в виду? − спросил Малфой.</p><p>− Если ты не хочешь, чтобы она висела у тебя на руке, как Панси в шестнадцать лет, каждый раз, когда ты к ней прикасаешься, она должна привыкнуть, − пояснил Блейз. − Нормальные люди, которые много времени проводят рядом с вейлой, становятся менее подверженными их влиянию. Так что, если вы перестанете уклоняться от прикосновений, со временем эффект уменьшится. </p><p>Гермиона посмотрела на Малфоя, почувствовав вспышку надежды. </p><p>− Это может сработать, − сказала она. Гермиона была согласна на все, лишь бы избежать повторения сегодняшнего вечера.  </p><p>Блейз встал и демонстративно стряхнул с брюк несуществующие крошки. </p><p>− Теперь, когда все улажено, − проговорил он, − признаюсь, что мне обещали лучшую поездку в моей жизни, если я буду вести себя хорошо на вашей маленькой вечеринке. Так что, если вы меня извините, я откланяюсь.</p><p>И покинул помещение.</p><p>Гарри, Малфой и Гермиона уставились друг на друга. </p><p>− Мне это не нравится, − сказал Гарри. − Мне все это не нравится.</p><p>− Я и не подозревал, что у тебя такой изысканный вкус, − сказал Малфой. Гарри нахмурился, не понимая его. − Это виски из небольшой партии, выдержанный в дубовой бочке более двадцати четырех лет, Поттер. Если тебе он не нравится, я не знаю, что еще могу предложить.</p><p>Гермиона с трудом сдержала смех, который показался ей почти предательством по отношению к другу.</p><p>− Мне не нравится, что она в твоей власти, − сказал Гарри. Рот Драко сжался в тонкую линию, и Гермиона почувствовала желание защитить его. Ей с трудом удалось сдержать этот порыв. − Как только ты прикоснешься к ней, она станет просто беспомощной. Ты можешь приказать ей все, что угодно. Мне не нравится, что Забини предложил делать это чаще.</p><p>Гермиона видела, что Драко с трудом заставил себя говорить снисходительным тоном. </p><p>− Да, − сказал он, − вся эта ситуация немного напоминает эротический сон садиста, я это признаю. Но ей повезло хотя бы в том, что лично мне не доставляет удовольствия видеть, как люди страдают. Не правда ли?</p><p>− Я ненавижу тебя, − процедил Гарри сквозь зубы. − Я тебе совсем не доверяю.</p><p>− Я знаю, − Малфой чуть улыбнулся. − Вот почему это так весело.</p><p>− Мы можем просто попробовать? − воскликнула Гермиона, прерывая их перепалку, пока она не переросла в дуэль. − Если он переступит черту, ты можешь просто заколдовать его, верно, Гарри?</p><p>− Ты хочешь, чтобы он смотрел? − спросил Малфой. − Я и не подозревал в тебе таких наклонностей, Грейнджер.</p><p>− Да пошел ты! − выдавил Гарри. − Ты не должна этого делать, Гермиона.</p><p>Но она все равно подошла и села рядом с Малфоем. Она не хотела этого делать, говорила Гермиона сама себе, хотя ее пальцы уже зудели от желания погладить его кожу. Это всего лишь эксперимент. </p><p>− Если Забини прав, то должна, − сказала она. − Я не могу впадать в истерию каждый раз, когда случайно прикасаюсь к нему.</p><p>− А если он ошибается?</p><p>− Кто не рискует, тот не выигрывает, − сказала она. − Гриффиндорка, помнишь?</p><p>Малфой вытащил свою палочку и бросил ее через стол Гарри. </p><p>− Вот, чтоб тебе стало легче, − сказал он. − Герой вооружен, а злодей − нет.</p><p>Она ожидала, что этот жест Драко заставит ее чувствовать себя в большей безопасности, но оказалось, что нет. Гермиона не могла понять, было ли это потому, что она совсем не доверяла ему, даже без палочки, или наоборот, потому что знала − Малфой не причинит ей вреда. </p><p>− Ты готов? − спросила она его.</p><p>− Всегда, Грейнджер.</p><p>Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и положила свою ладонь на его.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ещё одна идея</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рука Гермионы задрожала, и Драко заставил себя посмотреть на нее. Там, где несколько мгновений назад сидела настороженная, блистательная героиня войны, теперь сидела наивная девушка с широко раскрытыми глазами, которая смотрела на него с восторженным обожанием. Она придвинулась ближе и прижалась к нему всем телом. Он попытался сдержать гримасу отвращения. Это слишком сильно напомнило ему о проклятии Империус. Драко сказал себе, что тут совершенно другое дело. Жертвы непростительного заклятья не были им очарованы, и сейчас все, что ему нужно было сделать, чтобы прервать процесс − убрать свою руку и подождать несколько минут, пока голова Гермионы прояснится. Но все равно это было жутко похоже, а потому совершенно ему не нравилось.</p><p>Гермиона же, напротив, пребывала в состоянии полнейшего блаженства, и он почти позавидовал ей. Ее карие глаза смотрели на него так, словно он был самым прекрасным существом на свете. Бремя, которое она на него взвалила, оказалось невыносимо тяжелым.</p><p>Он переплел их пальцы и провел свободной рукой по ее волосам. </p><p>− Мы разберемся с этим, Грейнджер, − сказал он.</p><p>Ее доверчивая улыбка пронзила его душу. Ему захотелось вернуться в свою пустую комнату, лечь на узкую кровать, слушать свое дыхание и ни о чем не думать. Но вместо этого он продолжал терпеть незаслуженное наказание, чувствуя себя все хуже. Драко посмотрел через всю комнату на Гарри Поттера, всеми любимого героя, который держал в руке палочку, направленную прямо на него, и, судя по мрачно поджатым губам, предполагал худшее. </p><p>− Я просто сижу, − сказал Драко. − Не мог бы ты опустить эту штуку?</p><p>Поттер продолжал крепко сжимать палочку. </p><p>− Я так не думаю, − ответил он. − Я спрошу предельно ясно: чтобы выжить, ей не требуется, чтобы ты чувствовал себя счастливым, ведь так? Ей нужно только, чтобы ты был рядом?</p><p>− Это очевидно, − согласился Драко. В данный момент он точно не был счастлив, а Гермиона вовсю блаженствовала, так что предположение Поттера казалось разумным.</p><p>− Тогда имей в виду, что мы с Роном не постесняемся запереть тебя в подвале в качестве ее личного лекарства, если ты хоть пальцем ноги переступишь черту.</p><p>− Сражаясь с чудовищами, будь осторожен, дабы не стать одним из них, − пробормотал Драко. По отсутствующему выражению лица Поттера было ясно, что тот не понял ни намека, ни подтекста. Спаситель волшебного мира, а начитан меньше, чем Забини. Это было действительно грустно. К тому же Поттер, казалось, не понимал, что ему не удастся заставить исчезнуть наследника Малфоев, если он не планирует и Грейнджер держать под замком. Ведь семья Драко точно знает: где она − там и он. Впрочем, Поттер никогда не был блестящим стратегом.</p><p>− А я и не знала, что ты читаешь Ницше, − произнесла Грейнджер. Ее голос звучал мечтательно, а взгляд рассеянно блуждал по его лицу, но когда он обратил на нее внимание, она откинула голову назад и улыбнулась. − Ты такой милашка.</p><p>− Большинство мужчин предпочитают, чтобы их называли просто красивыми, − сказал Драко. Он попытался найти хоть какие-то доказательства того, что в ее голове остались проблески разума, но застывшее выражение лица не давало большой надежды.</p><p>− Нет, − ответила она. − Милашка. И если ты долго смотришь в бездну...</p><p>У него перехватило дыхание.</p><p>− Грейнджер? − позвал он. Неужели под этим туманом эйфории она слышала и понимала его?</p><p>− Все расплывается, − призналась она. − И ты такой милашка.</p><p>− Ты уже упоминала об этом, − сказал Поттер с отвращением, но Драко почувствовал, что Избранный опустил палочку. Похоже, он прошел все испытания, какие только могли родиться в крошечном мозгу благородного Поттера. По крайней мере, на данный момент. Как она терпит своих друзей-идиотов, он понятия не имел, хотя предполагал, что Гермиона, вероятно, скажет то же самое о Гойле. Схожая история порой сближает совершенно разных людей.</p><p>− А бездна тоже смотрела в тебя? − спросила она.</p><p>Пальцы, которые он переплел с ее, судорожно сжались. Она понимала его. И понимала так хорошо, что это причиняло боль. </p><p>− Она и вправду смотрела, − тихо ответил он. Драко всем сердцем желал, чтобы во время его признания в комнате не было Поттера. То, что гриффиндорец понятия не имел, что значили эти слова, мало его утешало. Никому не нравилось обнажать душу перед лицом давнего врага, даже самого незначительного. Он знал, что Поттер без колебаний использовал бы полученную информацию против него, если бы понял, о чем речь. В конце концов, он буквально пару минут назад угрожал запереть его в подвале в качестве таблетки для Грейнджер.</p><p>− Мне жаль, − сказала она.</p><p>− Это была не твоя вина, − ответил Драко. По какой-то причине ей это показалось забавным, и она начала хихикать. Она хохотала и хохотала, пока не начала задыхаться, и если бы он не провел слишком много времени вместе с Забини и Гойлом и их послевоенными экспериментами с употреблением немалого количества наркотиков, −<i> в качестве исследования,</i> − он бы подумал, что она сошла с ума. А так только вздохнул и подождал, пока пройдет этот приступ.</p><p>Когда она успокоилась и отдышалась, то попыталась лечь так, чтобы ее голова оказалась у него на коленях, и Драко решил, что для одной ночи исследований вполне достаточно. Он резко высвободил руку и встал, используя в качестве предлога необходимость убрать остатки виски. По пути на кухню он все-таки наполнил до краев стаканы − свой и Грейнджер. Поттеру обновлять алкоголь не стал. Может быть, этот человек поймет намек и уйдет? Когда Малфой снова повернулся лицом к гостиной, Гермиона держала свой бокал в руке и потягивала из него, как будто ничего не случилось. Интересно, чего ей стоило это самообладание? Драко был восхищен ее выдержкой. </p><p>− В этот раз что-нибудь изменилось? − спросил он ее.</p><p>− Может быть, − ответила Гермиона. Драко подумал, что это прозвучало не очень уверенно, но все равно обнадеживающе. − Возможно, помогло то, что сейчас все было не таким внезапным. </p><p>Она не позволила себе сгорбиться, и Драко взглянул на подол ее атласной юбки, теперь смятый. Это было единственное свидетельство того, что вечером что-то пошло не так. Нужно немедленно отправить сову к Панси, прежде чем та сдаст в печать свое видение произошедшего, приправив его непристойностями. И напомнить ей, что он всегда защищает <i>свое</i>. Возможно, Панси думала, что он не включит Грейнджер в эту категорию только потому, что она ему не особенно нравилась. Если так, то Панси ошиблась. Одно упоминание о трансе Грейнджер, и она окажется без работы и попадет в "черный" список, даже если ему придется купить Пророк, чтобы сделать это.</p><p>Деньги, как он сказал Грейнджер, решали множество проблем.</p><p>Он заставит своего отца подсунуть Панси один из материалов, собранных ими  для оказания давления на какого-нибудь политика или кого-то другого. Всегда найдется оказавший услугу, которую ему делать не следовало, или пойманный с поличным на растрате. Он бросит одного из них в пасть дракона. Это сделает Панси счастливой и убережет Грейнджер от всеобщего внимания. Ему все равно нужно было написать отцу. Эффект оказался сильнее, чем они оба предполагали. Она не выказывала ни малейшего признака страстного обожания, когда он похлопал ее по щекам в поместье, приводя в чувство после обморока. Может быть, она была слишком больна, чтобы откликнуться, или это не действовало на подсознание?</p><p>Вопрос нужно было рассмотреть детальнее.</p><p>− Ты все еще здесь? − спросил он Поттера.</p><p>Мужчина допил остатки виски, встал и сказал: </p><p>− Уже ухожу. Пришли патронуса, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, Гермиона.</p><p>Потом он ушел, и они остались одни.</p><p>− Мне очень жаль, − повторил он. − Я понятия не имел, что Панси переступит эту черту.</p><p>Грейнджер пожала плечами и склонила голову, опустив ее на спинку дивана. Взору Драко открылась обнаженная линия шеи, и он не мог удержаться, чтобы не проследить глазами до того места, где ее кожа скрывалась под джемпером. </p><p>− Ей было любопытно, − сказала она. − Я и вправду довольно странная вейла. </p><p>− Она была жестока, − произнес Драко. </p><p>Ему потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы сдержать гнев, который все еще бурлил в нем из-за действий Панси. Он хотел рвануть домой к старой подруге и колотить ее до тех пор, пока она не будет выглядеть такой же сломленной, какой, как он знал, чувствовала себя его вейла под маской напускной невозмутимости. Вместо этого он сделал большой глоток из своего бокала.</p><p>− Спасибо, что защитил меня, − проговорила Грейнджер. − Ты полон сюрпризов.</p><p>− Предсказуемые люди скучны, − пояснил Драко. Это заставило ее рассмеяться, и искристый искренний смех, прозвучавший в квартире, был намного приятнее недавнего наркотического хихиканья. Ему хотелось снова рассмешить ее, но в данной истории он играл роль чудовища, пусть это и казалось таким несправедливым. − А ты не хочешь попробовать еще раз?</p><p>− Ты настроен решительно, − сказала она. − Но я устала и хочу принять душ.</p><p>− К счастью, у меня есть идея.</p><p>Она подняла голову. </p><p>− В последний раз, когда у тебя была идея, мы устроили вечеринку. Прости, но меня сложно назвать поклонником твоих идей.</p><p>− По статистике, эта должна быть лучше.</p><p>Гермиона снова рассмеялась. </p><p>− Ладно, Малфой. Что за идея?</p><p>− Я думаю, нам стоит спать вместе.</p><p>Она бросилась через всю комнату, желая убежать от него. Ее палочка мгновенно оказалась в ее руке, и он не сомневался, что в него полетит что-нибудь гораздо более отвратительное, чем одобренные заклинания, которым они научились в Хогвартсе. Драко не думал, что это сильно помешало бы ему, если бы он действительно хотел схватить ее, поскольку он вытерпел достаточно проклятий Круциатуса, чтобы справиться с болью. Но он лишь поднял руки вверх, показывая, что не собирается нападать, и пояснил: </p><p>− Я не имею ввиду секс.</p><p>Ее руки дрожали, но она слушала его, не предпринимая попытки напасть. </p><p>− Если тебе требуется длительный контакт, чтобы привыкнуть к эффекту вейлы, самый простой способ сделать это − разделить постель. Ночь дает от семи до восьми часов контакта, большую часть которого мы оба проводим не в полном сознании. Это было бы гораздо лучше, чем сидеть на диване, держать тебя за руку и смотреть, как ты строишь мне глазки пять минут подряд.</p><p>− Одетыми, − сказала она. Это был не вопрос.</p><p>− Я не сплю голым, − произнес он.</p><p>Гермиона опустила палочку, и он понял, что идея ей пришлась по душе.</p><p>− Сначала мне нужно принять душ, − ответила она.</p><p>− Конечно, а мне нужно послать несколько писем, − согласился он. − Я встречусь с тобой в твоей комнате, когда ты будешь готова.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона обычно не спала в носках, но ради эксперимента решила сделать исключение. Ей совсем не нравилось думать, что от прикосновения ее голой ноги к Малфою она проснется среди ночи с мыслью о том, как он красив или как сильно ей хотелось бы его лизнуть.</p><p>Она все еще не могла поверить, что облизала его. Гермиона надеялась, что никто этого не видел. Но, судя по тому, как прошла вечеринка, Панси, вероятно, успела заснять ее позор, и это будет главной темой следующей страницы сплетен. <i>Героиня Войны ловит редкий Вирус Вейлы.</i> Статья Панси наверняка будет иметь сочувствующий тон, а не злобный, чтобы люди не чувствовали себя слишком грязными, копаясь в самых интимных деталях жизни Гермионы. Они смогут сказать себе, что они ее поклонники и просто испытывают беспокойство. Они интересовались ею, потому что она была общественной фигурой. Менее милосердные скажут, она все это заслужила, раз уж якшалась с вейлой. Как говорится, <i>легла с книзлом, вставай с блохами.</i></p><p>Гермиона с грустью подумала, что Молли, когда прочтет статью Панси, вряд ли будет по-прежнему ей сочувствовать.</p><p>По крайней мере, Малфой, казалось, не испытал отвращения к ее поступку. Учитывая все обстоятельства, он вел себя просто замечательно. С каждым днем она чувствовала себя все больше обязанной ему, пусть даже ей не очень-то это нравилось. Она была обязана ему своей жизнью, существованием без боли, прекрасной квартирой и круассанами, которые ела каждое утро на завтрак. Похоже, она даже задолжала ему за то, что он прикрыл ее отказ зарегистрироваться в Министерстве.</p><p>И что же она сделала взамен? Она лизнула его.</p><p>Что ж, на вкус он был столь же хорош, как и на запах, хотя Гермиона была почти уверена, что это просто вейловское безумие. Она заплела волосы в густую косу и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. <i>А ты могла бы не сходить с ума? −</i> спросила она себя. − <i>Ну пожалуйста!</i></p><p>Отражение не внесло ничего полезного в этот разговор, и она решила, что так даже лучше. Последнее, что ей сейчас было нужно − волшебное зеркало, раздающее психологические советы. Она не думала, что ей понравились бы его ответы. <i>Не доверяй ему</i>, наверное или, что еще хуже, <i>Почему ты так боишься доверять ему?</i></p><p>Выглянув из-за полуоткрытой двери, Гермиона увидела, что Малфой при выборе одежды придерживался той же стратегии, что и она. Она не знала, что он обычно надевал, ложась в постель, но была рада, увидев на нем пижамные брюки, штанины которые волочились по полу, и рубашку с длинными рукавами. Он оставил открытой как можно меньше кожи. Как всегда, он был весь в черном.</p><p>− Ты похож на ворону, − прокомментировала Гермиона его наряд.</p><p>Он потянул за край очень черной рубашки и посмотрел на нее так, как будто никогда раньше об этом не задумывался. </p><p>− В<i>о</i>роны − умные птицы, − сказал он. − Меня называли и похуже.</p><p>Гермиона сразу все поняла. <i>Она</i> называла его и похуже. Но ведь и он назвал ее гораздо хуже, так что она решила, что они квиты.</p><p>− Ну что, начнем? − спросила она.</p><p>Он указал на кровать, и Гермиона легла поверх одеяла. Она знала, что держится с Малфоем неприветливо, когда он последовал за ней, но соблазнение не являлось целью эксперимента. Она просто хотела выработать невосприимчивость к нему, или, по крайней мере, привычку. Если бы существовали нужные прививки, она согласилась бы и на них.</p><p>Она чувствовала его дыхание на своей шее, и это заставляло ее сердце биться быстрее, но Драко держал руки поверх ее одежды, медленно придвигаясь к ней, пока она не почувствовала тепло его тела своей спиной и ногами. Они лежали в напряженной тишине, казалось, целую вечность, хотя прошло не больше минуты, прежде чем он спросил:</p><p>− Ты в порядке?</p><p>Она серьезно задумалась над этим вопросом. Ее недоверие и осторожность медленно улетучились, и чем дольше они лежали на кровати, тем более довольной она себя чувствовала. Однако у нее не было никакого желания лизать его, и Гермиона решила, что это прогресс. Она все еще была в здравом уме, и если у нее и возникло почти неразумное желание доверять Малфою, то, по крайней мере, с начала их отношений у нее не было причин усомниться в правильности подобного желания. Может быть, ей стоит прислушаться к воображаемому психологическому зеркалу в своей голове и просто начать ему доверять, хотя бы немного. Она чувствовала прилив расслабленного удовольствия, как бывает в первое утро летних каникул. У нее не было никаких забот, никаких важных дел, и она с легкой ленцой потянулась. Если этим ограничивалось влияние Драко на нее, то с она могла бы с ним справиться. Ей бы это понравилось. </p><p>− Думаю, да, − ответила она.</p><p>− А как себя чувствуешь? − спросил он.</p><p>− Хорошо, − сказала Гермиона. − Я чувствую себя хорошо, − она перевернулась на спину и посмотрела на него. − Я вот думаю, ты выглядишь таким великолепным из-за вейловского притяжения или ты и вправду настолько привлекателен?</p><p>Он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на нее. </p><p>− Не надейся, Грейнджер, что я начну принижать себя, − ухмыльнулся Драко. − Я действительно настолько привлекателен.</p><p>− Но в школе я так не думала, − возразила она. − Возраст прибавил тебе шарма.</p><p>− Я вел себя с тобой просто отвратно, − пояснил он. − Надо было быть мазохисткой, чтобы тосковать по мне.</p><p>Гермиона видела, что он все еще ждал объяснений того, как его присутствие повлияло на нее, и она пыталась найти способ выразить это словами. </p><p>− Я была не такая уж и безмозглая, когда ты прикоснулся к моей коже, − сказала она.</p><p>− Ты вела беседу, так что я это заметил, − признал Малфой, но он казался удивленным и довольным, а не раздраженным ее замечанием, и часть ее души предательски сжалась от радости. − Хотя ты справилась лучше, чем я думал.</p><p>− Трудно рассуждать, когда твое сознание окутывает туман, внушающий лишь мысли о том, какой ты удивительный... − начала она.</p><p>− А я удивителен, − согласился он, но теперь его голос звучал так, словно он сдерживал смех.</p><p>− ... но я все равно тебя слышу, − сказала она. − Я немного удивилась, что ты читаешь произведения маггловских философов, вот и все.</p><p>Он указал на фотографию с красным дымом. </p><p>− Искусство есть искусство, Грейнджер.</p><p>Она не знала, что сказать на это. Брошенная им фраза вызывала тысячи вопросов, но Гермиона сомневалась, что он ответит хотя бы на один из них. <i>Ты же ненавидишь маглов</i>, − хотелось ей сказать. − <i>Когда это прекратилось? Или не прекратилось, и ты просто ценишь талант независимо от происхождения автора? Или ты смог отбросить предрассудки и двигаться дальше, как змея, сбросившая кожу? Ты презираешь меня за то, что я магглорожденная, за то, что я существо, за то, что я так зависима от тебя? </i>Но все, что она произнесла:  </p><p>− Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять.</p><p>− Я стараюсь, − откликнулся он.</p><p>Она потерлась ногой о его ногу и вздохнула от удовольствия. Это мог бы быть Рон, подумала она, который никогда не читал ничего, кроме инструкций, необходимых для работы, и журналов по квиддичу. </p><p>− Это очень мило, − проговорила она. − Так не должно быть, но это так.</p><p>− Не уточнишь?</p><p>− Я просто хорошо себя чувствую. На самом деле великолепно. Я могла бы поцеловать тебя в благодарность. </p><p>− Не надо, − это прозвучало резко, и она отпрянула от него, как от пощечины. − Не люблю, когда женщина одурманена, − произнес Драко. Это прозвучало так, будто он сожалел, что резко ответил на предложение его поцеловать. И Гермиона решила принять это и как извинение, и как заверение в чем-то на будущее.</p><p>− Это хорошо, я думаю, − сказала она.</p><p>− Давай спать, Грейнджер, − устало произнес Малфой. Он казался измученным. Ситуацией, ею, всем на свете. − Мы сможем проверить утром, будешь ли ты все ещё считать меня удивительным после целой ночи, проведенной вместе.</p><p>− Я просто хочу насладиться этим, − сказала она. Эти слова звучали слишком вяло и сонно, чтобы их можно было расценить как разговор, но Гермиона чувствовала, что он жадно слушает. − Ты же знаешь, я так долго страдала от боли. Через некоторое время перестаешь замечать это. Люди спрашивали, как я себя чувствую, и я отвечала: “хорошо”, потому что боль была не настолько сильной, чтобы удержать меня в постели в тот день. А потом я столкнулась с тобой в магазине, и на несколько секунд вся боль исчезла, а я вспомнила, каково это − быть нормальной. Когда ты ушел, все это навалилось снова с такой силой, что я едва могла стоять. От шока и понимания, насколько сильную боль я испытывала все это время, у меня началась истерика. Гарри пришлось нести меня домой. </p><p>− Так вот, как ты узнала, − произнес он.</p><p>− Глупая удача, − она слабо кивнула. − Я не рассуждала об этом, не находила ответа в книге и не вывела это с помощью логики и исследований. Я просто столкнулась с тобой.</p><p>− Тебе повезло, − согласился Драко. Его голос звучал странно напряженно, и она почувствовала, как к ней подкрадывается печаль. Везение для нее, наверное. Невезение для него. Никто в здравом уме не хотел бы оказаться на его месте. Он был точно так же пойман в ловушку, как и она, и даже не чувствовал испытываемого ею кайфа.</p><p>− Наверное, − произнесла Гермиона и снова повернулась на бок. Малфой обнял ее с б<i>о</i>льшей осторожностью, чем она ожидала. Гермиона погрузилась в сон, и ей приснилось, что она стоит в поле среди воронов, иссиня-черных на фоне белого снега. Все они кричали на нее, но она не понимала ни одного из них, как бы сильно ни старалась. Наконец один из них положил руку на ее щеку, и какая-то часть ее мозга задалась вопросом, когда у воронов выросли руки, но логика редко сопутствует сну. Ворон смотрел на нее своими спокойными серыми глазами, словно ожидая ответа, но вместо того, чтобы ответить ему, она еще глубже погрузилась в сон.</p><p>Когда она проснулась посреди ночи, в комнате было еще темно, но Малфой уже ушел. Положив руку на край кровати, где он спал, Гермиона почувствовала холод, и поняла, что он покинул ее постель несколько часов назад. Ей хотелось бы, чтобы это не заставляло ее чувствовать себя такой одинокой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Статья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Гермиона присела на краешек стула у кровати Рона и спрятала улыбку, услышав его стон. </p><p>– Ужасно, – ответил он. – Мне кажется, что ломит каждую мышцу в теле.</p><p>– Зато ты пропустил вечеринку, – сказал Гарри.</p><p>– Прости, – произнес Рон и взглянул на Гермиону. Она сразу поняла, что он ищет  тактичный способ спросить, как все прошло. Еще за день до этого события Рон уверял, что будет ее личным охранником и заткнет друзей Малфоя, если только они заикнутся о чем-то неподобающем, ведь не зря же он учился на аврора. А потом слег с лихорадкой и сыпью и, даже несмотря на то, что Молли напоила его зельями и супом собственного приготовления, так и не смог подняться с постели. Где-то в глубине души Гермиона понадеялась, что болеющий Малфой не станет себя так вести, потому что после года постоянной боли, она с трудом переносила подобное нытье. </p><p>Гермиона отогнала эту мысль. День и так начался не очень уютно. Они с Малфоем улыбнулись друг другу за завтраком. Они проверили ее реакцию на него, Гермиона отметила, что смотрела на него с чуть меньшим восторгом и обожанием, и они согласились, что стоит продолжать спать вместе хотя бы несколько ночей в неделю. Ни один из них не упомянул о том, как он ушел посреди ночи. Ни один из них не упомянул о вечеринке.</p><p>– Ты почти ничего не пропустил, – сказала Гермиона Рону. – И уверена, что ты прочтешь описание самых ярких моментов в колонке сплетен Паркинсон.</p><p>– Фу, – сказал Рон. – И корова там была?</p><p>– Была, – мрачно сказала Гермиона. – Они с Малфоем – друзья.</p><p>– Или были ими, – поправил Гарри.</p><p>Гермиона с любопытством посмотрела на него. У них не было возможности поговорить о том, что случилось после того, как Малфой оставил ее в комнате, чтобы она пришла в себя, и, по правде говоря, ей хотелось поскорее забыть об этом эпизоде своей жизни. Однако за этим "были" должна была стоять какая-то история.</p><p>– Ты не видел выражения его лица, когда он вышвырнул ее вон, – сказал Гарри. – Я подумал, что он убьет ее на месте.</p><p>– Неужели? – Рон с трудом принял сидячее положение, издав тяжелый стон, чтобы дать им понять насколько он страдает. Гермиона закатила глаза и поправила его подушку, чтобы он мог удобно прислониться к изголовью кровати. За последний год она стала мастером по укладке подушек. – А что вообще случилось?</p><p>– Панси толкнула меня на Малфоя, и моя вейловская сущность заиграла в полную силу, – пояснила Гермиона.</p><p>– В полную силу? – спросил Рон. Он казался почти взволнованным, и ей стало интересно, о чем он подумал. Может он решил, что она стала такой же хорошенькой, как Флер? Или теперь уже Малфой оказался ею очарован, а не наоборот?</p><p>– Да, в полную силу, – ответила Гермиона. Она все еще чувствовала то чарующее обожание, словно эхо или мелодию песни, которую невозможно забыть, как ни старайся. Не помогало и то, что ей нравилась эта песня.</p><p>– У тебя выросли крылья, и ты метнула огненный шар в эту маленькую сучку, подпалив ей волосы? </p><p>Гермиона на мгновение уставилась на него, а затем начала смеяться. Так вот, что он имел в виду!</p><p>– Это было бы круто, – все еще посмеиваясь, произнесла она. – Представляешь выражение ее лица?</p><p>– Я и сейчас это представляю, – проговорил Рон с мечтательным выражением. – Просто поразительно.</p><p>– Нет, она только с одурением глядела на Малфоя, – встрял Гарри. – Сказала ему, что он симпатичный.</p><p>– Фу! – Рон поморщился.</p><p>– Он довольно мил, – произнесла Гермиона. Оба ее друга уставились на нее, и она пожала плечами. – Я и сама удивляюсь, когда вижу его таким. </p><p>– Только без подробностей, – попросил Рон. Прежде чем она успела сказать ему, чтобы он отвалил, за окном появилась сова, которая властно постучала по стеклу. Когда Гермиона предложила птице угощение, та фыркнула с таким птичьим презрением, какого девушка сроду не видела. Бросив Ежедневный пророк на подоконник, сова развернулась и улетела. Гарри схватил газету раньше Гермионы и сразу развернул на колонке светской хроники. Она следила за выражением его лица в надежде понять, насколько все плохо. Но он просмотрел страницу один раз, а затем снова, пожал плечами и передал Пророк ей. </p><p>Член Визенгамота попался на горяченьком, гласил заголовок статьи Панси. Гермиона быстро пробежала заметку глазами, потом перечитала еще раз, уже медленнее, пытаясь понять прочитанное. Какой-то мелкий политик, о котором она никогда не слышала, был пойман с ведьмой, достаточно молодой, чтобы быть его дочерью, и очень сильно отличавшейся от его жены семидесяти восьми лет. На фотографии, сопровождающей рассказ, была изображена молодая женщина, хихикающая рядом с мужчиной в тяжелом одеянии и с непривлекательной растительностью на лице. Статья не касалась кончиком пальца океана непристойности − она с головой окунала туда читателя. Читая, Гермиона почти почувствовала тошноту от ярких подробностей чужой сексуальной жизни, но в статье не было ни слова о ней. Ни о вечеринке, ни о ее трансе, ни о ее облизывании Малфоя. Ни единого упоминания.</p><p>– Он ее заткнул, – пораженно произнесла она вслух. Гарри и Рон уставились на нее так, словно она сошла с ума, но Гермиона знала, что это правда. Оказалось, обещание Малфоя разобраться со всем включало не только то, чтобы выпроводить всех гостей из их квартиры и позволить ей оклематься. Он также не позволил Панси опубликовать свою статью.</p><p>– Может, она просто раньше сдала этот материал, – с сомнением сказал Гарри. – А твою опубликует завтра.</p><p>– Может быть, – сказала Гермиона, но она знала, что это не так. – Мне надо идти, а ты отдыхай.</p><p>Рон скользнул обратно в постель, а Гермиона вышла. </p><p>Она, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом, спустилась по истертым ступенькам дома на площади Гриммо и зашагала по городу, ставя одну ногу перед другой, но все, о чем она могла думать, был Малфой, Малфой, Малфой. Она остановилась у магглского цветочного магазина и почти безучастно уставилась на цветы. Гвоздики, розы и лилии вырывались из горшков и будто умоляли взять их домой, но ей понравились только ирисы. Большинство из них были разноцветными и яркими, но она захотела только один черный. Девушка за прилавком завернула его, сказав: </p><p>– Не так уж много клиентов предпочитают этот сорт. Но у нас в продаже есть луковицы, если у вас есть сад, где их посадить. </p><p>– К сожалению, нет, – сказала Гермиона. – Недвижимость в городе слишком дорогая.</p><p>– И не говорите, – усмехнувшись ответила продавщица, и Гермиона снова зашагала по улице, крепко сжимая в руках пакет. К тому времени, когда она добралась до их квартиры и прошла мимо насмешливого швейцара, она уже начала сожалеть об этой импульсивной покупке. Малфой наверняка подумает, что она потеряла остатки рассудка. Открывая дверь, Гермиона решила, что просто поставит цветок в воду и, если Малфой спросит, скажет, что ей понравился этот ирис. Ей вовсе не обязательно говорить ему, что она купила цветок для него.</p><p>Малфой испортил этот великолепный план, оказавшись дома. Он приподнял бровь, и, Гермиона была уверена,  вздрогнул при виде завернутого в газету цветка. </p><p>– Люди теперь дарят тебе цветы, Грейнджер? – спросил он. – Поклонники твоего героизма останавливают тебя на улице со знаками своей благодарности?</p><p>Намек на горечь за его вежливой насмешкой заставил ее протянуть ему цветок. </p><p>– Не особо, – ответила она. – Я купила его для тебя.</p><p>Он почти сразу же скрыл свое удивление, но она заметила его. На мгновение уязвимость выскользнула из-за щита поднятых бровей и насмешливого изгиба рта. Его реакция заставила Гермиону порадоваться, что она призналась в том, что купила ему цветок. Для человека, у которого было достаточно друзей, чтобы заполнить их квартиру, он был странно шокирован тем, что ему что-то подарили. Малфой поднялся на ноги с напускной усталостью и взял цветок. </p><p>– Если ты не поставишь его в воду, он умрет, – произнес он. – Иногда я удивляюсь, почему в школе тебя называли такой умной, Грейнджер.</p><p>– Это был скучный курс, – она опустилась на стул, глядя, как он достает из шкафа вазу. Конечно же, там была ваза. И, конечно же, хрустальная. – У меня было не так уж много конкурентов в борьбе за звание лучшей.</p><p>– Я учился на твоем курсе, – заметил Малфой.</p><p>– Я помню, – сказала она. Гермиона чувствовала, как на ее губах появляется то, что можно было бы назвать ухмылкой, когда он наполнял вазу водой. Цветочница дала ей порошок, предназначенный для продления жизни ириса, и Малфой с любопытством посмотрел на маленький пакетик, прежде чем открыть и высыпать его содержимое в воду. Цветок склонился к краю вазы, слишком широкой для одинокого стебля с изящными черными лепестками.</p><p>– Может быть, мы проведем еще один сеанс? – спросил Малфой.</p><p>Ее ухмылка исчезла, и Гермиона вздохнула, но когда он сел рядом с ней, она коснулась его запястья и позволила эйфории захлестнуть ее. Первое, о чем она подумала, − он такой замечательный! Она не могла поверить, что он защитил ее от Панси, и эта неожиданная доброта только заставила ее обожать его еще сильнее. Она положила голову ему на плечо и глубоко вздохнула.</p><p>Замечательный.</p><p>– Зачем ты это сделала? – слова вырвались у него почти непроизвольно.</p><p>– Потому что ты хорошо пахнешь, – сказала она. – Люблю...</p><p>– Нет, – сказал он прежде, чем она успела перейти к рапсодии о том, как хорошо он пахнет. – Цветок.</p><p>О. Это. Это было гораздо менее интересно, чем его запах. </p><p>– Чтобы поблагодарить тебя, – ответила она. – За Панси, – она не хотела отпускать его запястье, и свободной рукой погладила по ноге, обтянутой черными брюками. – Почему ты всегда носишь черное?</p><p>– Это траур по моей жизни, – сухо произнес он.</p><p>Он такой умный. Когда он начал читать маггловских драматургов? Когда-нибудь ей придется спросить его об этом, но не сейчас, когда ее так манит мягкий хлопок его рубашки. Она уткнулась лицом в этот хлопок и сказала: </p><p>– Чехов. Чайка. Маша.</p><p>Он отстранился и прищурился, глядя на нее. </p><p>– Твой мозг все еще функционирует где-то там, Грейнджер?</p><p>Она ударила его по бедру. То, что ей нестерпимо хотелось прижаться к нему, не делало ее глупой. </p><p>– Ты очень милый и верный друг, – сказала она. – Гарри. Люблю Гарри, но он делает глобальные вещи, спасает все и всех. Для него это почти никогда не было личным.</p><p>Малфой хмыкнул, хотя она не была уверена, было ли это согласием или насмешкой. Но она говорила правду. Гарри спас их всех, руководствуясь почти абстрактным пониманием того, что зло не может победить. Это было невероятно благородно, храбро и самоотверженно. Малфой пытался спасти своих родителей, потому что любил их. Очень эгоистично.</p><p>– Я всегда была верна Гарри. Он мой друг, – она посмотрела на Малфоя, желая, чтобы он понял. – Ты такой же, как я.</p><p>Он резко отстранился от нее. </p><p>– Я думаю, что на сегодня достаточно, – вдруг сказал он. Гермиона уставилась на него, чувствуя, как начинает рассеиваться туман эйфории. Что же она такого сказала, что так сильно его расстроило? – Я пойду в свою комнату и прилягу. Кажется, у меня немного болит голова. Если ты меня извинишь...</p><p>Он взял вазу и исчез в своей комнате, как всегда, закрыв за собой дверь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Книга</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Для Драко это был уже третий стакан виски за ночь, и слова на пергаменте, лежащем перед ним, начали расплываться. Семь папок. Семь ведьм, вернее, уточнил он, восемь, если считать его собственную. Восемь вейл − а он не мог найти ответа на загадку, почему именно он. Не имело значения, что он не добился никакого прогресса. Как заметил его отец в тот день, когда передал ему информацию, не было крайних сроков. Над ним не стоял ни один монстр, готовый убить его, если он не сделает этого достаточно быстро.</p><p>Прошедшие несколько недель, что он работал, не принесли никакого результата. Не имело значения, что этот проект займет годы; Грейнджер определенно не планировала куда-то уходить, и не было похоже, что кто-то еще собирался их опередить. Он был единственным живым существом, у которого была собственная маленькая вейла для изучения. Вейла, которая, вероятно, сейчас свернулась калачиком на диване, листая Ежедневный пророк, как будто эта тряпка содержала решение всех ее жизненных проблем, а не рекламу продажи тоника для волос и, в основном, ложные сплетни о знаменитостях.</p><p>Сейчас он был единственным монстром.</p><p>Она уже немного привыкла к нему. Ночи, которые они проводили вместе, словно ногти, сдирающие краску со старой доски, стерли с ее лица блеск вейловского обожания, и каждое утро, когда он держал ее за запястье, она казалась все менее восторженной. Гермиона все еще смотрела на него, словно он был солнцем, а она тянущимся к свету цветком, но с каждым днем это постепенно превращалось для нее в обыденность. Он все еще оставался самым чудесным существом на свете, и в то же время − самым обычным человеком.</p><p>Однако для самого Драко все труднее становилось выносить ее. Грейнджер пробуждала в нем странный зуд, как загадка, которую он не мог разгадать, девушка, которую он никогда не любил, разум которой наблюдал за ним даже сквозь туман эйфории, и которая считала, что должна его узнать и понять. </p><p>Он раздраженно отодвинул папки. Может быть, книга, которую сова принесла этим утром, даст какой-то намек. Он знал по опыту, что ему нужна только одна нить, чтобы ухватиться за нее и позволить своему мозгу распутать весь узел. Весь фокус заключался в том, чтобы найти нужную нить, но до сих пор этого не произошло.</p><p>Шаг к двери, прикосновение пальца к засохшему цветку, все еще стоящему в вазе, щелчок замка, и Драко вышел из своей комнаты, направляясь к Гермионе. К этому времени он уже достаточно выпил, иначе не мог объяснить, почему остановился позади нее, залюбовавшись, как свет падает на ее кудри и отражается, казалось, тысячью бликов. Кто бы мог подумать, что в волосах может быть так много оттенков коричневого?</p><p>− Я знаю, что ты здесь, Малфой, − сказала она. − Я слышу, как ты дышишь.</p><p>Он выдавил из себя смешок и поднял книгу со столика, где оставил ее вместе с утренней почтой. </p><p>− Полагаю, ты соскучилась по моему августейшему присутствию.</p><p>− Вообще-то нет, − ответила Гермиона, вложив маркер в собственную книгу, и улыбнулась ему, опровергая собственные слова. − Я думала, ты уже лег спать. </p><p>Это была не та ночь, которую они планировали разделить, так что это было разумное предположение.</p><p>− Я просто читал, − ответил он. − Стало скучно. Решил посмотреть книгу, которую прислал мой отец.</p><p>− Краткий и достоверный отчет о магических зоонозах, автор Федер Плюм, − прочла на корешке Гермиона.</p><p>Голос ее звучал легко и небрежно, но в нем слышался вопрос. Драко бросил ей книгу, чтобы не выглядело так, словно он пытается что-то от нее скрыть. Она чуть не уронила книгу и бросила на него неприязненный взгляд, вероятно, недовольная тем, как он обращается с ценными фолиантами. Скорее всего. Но он не знал точно.</p><p>− У меня внезапно возник интерес к этой теме, − пояснил он, одарив книгу презрительной усмешкой. − Хотя сомневаюсь, что в 1882 году было много полезной информации по поводу нашей ситуации.</p><p>Она начала листать книгу, а Драко присел рядом с ней, оставив между ними, как сказала бы его мать, место для добродетели, и вытянул ноги. Гермиона медленно прижалась к нему, но он сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, и вместо этого уставился на текст книги, который был написан от руки и выглядел, как собрание записей одного одержимого исследователя. Кем бы он ни был, по крайней мере, у него был аккуратный почерк. Написанное в некоторых книгах, найденных Драко в семейной библиотеке, было настолько неразборчивым, что его с трудом удавалось прочесть.</p><p>− Моя мама хочет пообедать с нами, − сообщил Драко. Он знал, что это прозвучало немного неожиданно, но мысли о семейной библиотеке напомнили ему, что его мать уже несколько раз просила о встрече, а он отмахивался от нее. − Ты не против?</p><p>Гермиона с несчастным видом вздохнула и кивнула. Он не винил ее за это. Нарцисса Малфой не всегда нравилась людям за пределами ее круга.</p><p>− Спасибо, − сказал он. − Я ценю это.</p><p>− Тебе, наверное, интересно, как я стала вейлой, − произнесла она, игнорируя его благодарность и продолжая искать в книге что-нибудь полезное, − и можешь ли ты стать таким же.</p><p>− Я не думаю, что ты заразная, − сказал Драко, радуясь смене разговора. Он знал, что его мать будет вежлива, но у Грейнджер не было причин так думать. − Я еще не начал терять силы. Да и не  думаю, что стану таким, как ты, если, конечно, не найду вейлу с подобной заразой и не уговорю ее пойти со мной на свидание.</p><p>− Это даже не было хорошим свиданием, − устало произнесла Гермиона. Что-то внутри Драко сжалось, но он заставил себя казаться расслабленным. Он даже хмыкнул, как бы поощряя ее продолжить. − Может быть, он думал, что ему и не надо особо стараться. Он был слишком красив.</p><p>− Вейлы обычно такие, − отметил Драко. Его руки едва не сжались в кулаки.</p><p>− Думаю, секс тут ни при чем, − продолжила она. − Я наверняка заразилась через кровь.</p><p>− Кровь?</p><p>− Он порезал себе палец, когда мы готовили ужин, − сказала Гермиона. − Я думала, что буду выглядеть так сексуально, посасывая рану и этим намекая на другие вещи.</p><p>Драко искренне не хотел слышать об этих других вещах. Мысль о том, что застенчивая Грейнджер взяла чей-то палец в рот и лизнула его языком, заставила его взор затуманиться. </p><p>− Немного неприятно, − сказал он со всем отвращением, на которое был способен. − Слизывать кровь... Ты что вампир?</p><p>− Ну, это была плохая идея, − сказала она. − Облизывание, секс, все вместе.</p><p>−  Очевидно, − он перевернул страницу, надеясь отвлечь ее от мерзких, отвратительных воспоминаний. Ему нужно было сделать пометку, что заражение могло произойти через кровь, а не через… другие способы, о которых ему не хотелось даже думать.</p><p>− Даже Рон был лучше.</p><p>Но она все еще продолжала обсуждать неприятную тему, и Драко сдержал дрожь негодования. Это были не те вещи, о которых женщине следовало бы говорить с мужчиной, даже если он просто ее сосед по квартире. </p><p>− Осмелюсь спросить, сколько еще подобных воспоминаний мне придется вытерпеть? − спросил он. − Я не хочу выглядеть безразличным, Грейнджер, но это так и есть.</p><p>− Были только эти двое, − ответила она. Ее голос звучал немного мрачно. − Книги, которые Лаванда и Парвати читали в Хогвартсе, дали мне совершенно нереалистичное представление о мужской компетентности.</p><p>Драко очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь о Уизли и его компетентности, но он сумел удержать рот на замке. Вряд ли у нее будет возможность заняться сексом снова. Ее печальные воспоминания − все, что у нее было, если только он... </p><p>Он остановил эту мысль на полпути. Не было никакого "если". Не было  никакого "он". Это стало бы насилием с его стороны, и она явно не думала о нем в таком ключе. Если бы он воспользовался ею, то она точно не стала бы делиться этими ужасными кусочками своего прошлого. И, в любом случае, Драко совершенно определенно не думал о ней подобным образом и, в отличие от нее, не был магически ограничен от наслаждения посредством чьего-то прикосновения.</p><p>− А как насчет тебя?− спросила она. − Сколько побед было в твоем прошлом?</p><p>Драко чуть подвинулся, чтобы ей было удобнее прильнуть к нему, и Гермиона положила голову ему на плечо, проводя пальцем по строчкам предисловия к книге. Плюм довольно много говорил о жестокости драконов и описывал, вероятно, ложные, но определенно мрачные идеи о поведении людей, заразившихся Драконьей оспой. Он был совершенно уверен, что некоторые вещи, описанные этим человеком, анатомически невозможны. Он ничуть не удивился, что несколько больных Драконьей оспой взяли на себя смелость провести несколько раундов кулачного боя с исследователем. Плюм становился, если верить его словам, жертвой множества жестоких столкновений во время выполнения главного дела всей его жизни, и из каждой такой встречи он выходил все более потрепанным.</p><p>− Хм? − Грейнджер толкнула его локтем, и он вздохнул.</p><p>− Нисколько, − ответил Драко, постаравшись, чтобы это прозвучало не так жалко, и добавил: − Знаешь, на войне я был немного занят, старался не умереть.</p><p>− А потом? − спросила она.</p><p>После войны было еще хуже. Ему больше не нужно было бояться монстров. Ему достаточно было знать, что люди, глядя на него, не видят одного из них. </p><p>− Мне не нравятся женщины, которые находят бывших Пожирателей Смерти возбуждающими, − сказал он.</p><p>Это воскресило в памяти нескольких неприятных вечеров, когда ведьмы просили его показать свою метку, облизывая губы и не пытаясь скрыть возбуждения при мысли о том, чтобы провести время с плохим мальчиком. Грейнджер медленно провела рукой по длинному рукаву − всегда достаточно длинному, чтобы скрыть любой намек на тусклую серую змею под ним − и вздохнула. Если бы Драко не знал, что это невозможно, то подумал бы, что она пытается сдержать свой гнев. Ее рука на его предплечье была горячей, он чувствовал это даже сквозь хлопковую ткань.</p><p>Она отодвинулась от него и села, выпрямившись. </p><p>− Понятно, − сказала она. − Ну, мир полон идиотов, и любой, кто думает, что это все, чем ты являешься, − один из них.</p><p>Она направилась в душ, чтобы, как он предположил, потом лечь в постель. Драко же продолжил листать книгу и, когда он уже отчаялся найти хоть что-нибудь о вейлах, наткнулся на один абзац.</p><p>
  <i>"Хотя этот подвид вейл выглядит не очень опасным, вы должны быть крайне осторожны, когда приближаетесь к одной из них, потому что, когда я положил свою руку на ее, ее муж ударил меня и избил так, что я даже испугался за свою жизнь."</i>
</p><p>Драко захлопнул книгу и бросил ее на пол. Каждое столкновение Плюма с магическими существами, казалось, заканчивалось насилием. Похоже, этот исследователь был самым раздражающим пьяницей на свете, приставая ко всем, кто имел несчастье встретиться с ним. Но хуже всего было то, что книга содержала только один абзац о подвиде вейл Грейнджер. От нее вообще не было никакой пользы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Обед</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона посмотрела на себя в зеркало и вздохнула. Она сделала все, что могла, но никакие прихорашивания не могли заставить ее выглядеть так, как подобает настоящей вейле. Тем не менее, она уложила волосы, подобрала стильный черный костюм в комиссионном магазине, и у нее даже нашлась брошь-булавка, купленная на барахолке. То, что украшение представляло собой павлинье перо, усыпанное стразами, было ее собственной маленькой шуткой. Наложив косметические чары, она в последний раз оглядела себя, толкнула дверь и вышла в гостиную, где ее ждал Малфой. За прошедшее время он ни разу не крикнул ей, что она долго копается и они опоздают,  и Гермиона почувствовала обычную, раздражающую волну эмоций, что он просто замечательный.</p><p>− Хорошо смотришься, − сказал он, вставая. − Выздоровление пошло тебе на пользу.</p><p>− Спасибо, − произнесла Гермиона, едва сдержав порыв облизнуться при его виде. Черный, конечно же. Черные брюки, черная рубашка, черный пиджак. − И ты тоже.</p><p>− Да, Грейнджер, но, как ты сама не преминула заметить, твое суждение относительно моей внешности несколько искажено, − заметил он, сдерживая улыбку. − Я мог бы быть троллем, и ты все равно считала бы меня красавчиком. </p><p>− Это отвратительно, − ответила она. − Я предпочла бы думать, что  моим бредовым фантазиям есть предел.</p><p>Он начал спускаться по ступенькам, и она нахмурилась, глядя ему в спину.</p><p>− Разве женщина не должна идти первой?</p><p>− Крестьянка, − сказал он, не оборачиваясь. − Джентльмен спускается по лестнице первым на тот случай, если леди упадет и ему будет нужно ее подхватить.</p><p>− А поднимается вторым по лестнице, я полагаю, по той же причине?</p><p>− Приятно видеть, что ты уловила суть основ этикета. Ты не так безнадежна, как кажешься, − хмыкнув, одобрил он.</p><p>Гермиона закатила глаза.</p><p>− Ущипните меня, Малфой делает мне комплименты, − театрально вскинув руки, произнесла она.</p><p>Он подождал ее внизу, а затем протянул руку. По-видимому, этикет также требовал, чтобы джентльмен трансгрессировал леди, и Гермионе пришлось сдержать презрительное фырканье. Эти устаревшие правила предполагали, что женщина нуждается в помощи, чтобы проделать даже самые элементарные вещи. Тем не менее, она взяла его за руку и улыбнулась медленно растекающемуся по телу удовольствию. Прежде чем взмахнуть палочкой, он наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо: </p><p>− Я не могу ущипнуть тебя, Грейнджер. Тебе бы это слишком понравилось, − чересчур быстро для того, чтобы она отпустила его руку, или ударила его, или даже прошипела что-то яростное в ответ, он втянул их обоих в пустоту.</p><p>Они появились перед рестораном, каждая деталь оформления которого так и кричала: “Я тебе не по карману”. Стоявший снаружи мужчина уже придерживал дверь для Малфоя, даже не уточнив, забронирован ли у них столик. Гермиона почувствовала, как неприятное ощущение денег с акцентом поползло по ее спине. Швейцар скользнул по ней презрительным взглядом, явно будучи осведомленным о ее происхождении, и хотя его губы не кривились в усмешке, было видно, что он обдумывал эту идею. Малфой рядом с ней напрягся, и она с любопытством посмотрела на него, но затем их подвели к накрытому льняной скатертью столу, за которым сидела Нарцисса Малфой.</p><p>Драко наклонился и едва коснулся губами щеки матери, прежде чем пододвинуть стул для Гермионы. </p><p>− Мама, − сказал он. − У тебя усталый вид.</p><p>Она нахмурилась, глядя на него, прежде чем повернуться к Гермионе и сказать: </p><p>− Мисс Грейнджер. Уверена, что вы уже обнаружили ужасную привычку Драко говорить женщинам, которых он уважает, то, что на самом деле думает о них.</p><p>Девушка попыталась выдавить из себя улыбку. </p><p>− Он делает это уже много лет. Рада узнать, что я не особенная.</p><p>Нарцисса издала звонкий смешок. </p><p>− Но ведь это так, моя дорогая, − леди Малфой подняла руку и щелкнула пальцами. Тут же появился официант, которому она небрежно сообщила: − Шампанское.</p><p>− А что мы празднуем? − спросил Драко.</p><p>− Будущее, − ответила Нарцисса и посмотрела на Гермиону таким взглядом, словно оценивала каждую часть ее тела, от волос и одежды до состояния крови. Гермиона с трудом удержалась, чтобы не скрутить салфетку в руках. Малфой, будь он проклят, отказался вмешаться или даже сказать что-нибудь, способное заполнить долгое молчание. </p><p>− Да, − наконец произнесла Нарцисса. − Будущее уже здесь, и хотя это не то, чего бы я хотела, но я не такая дура, чтобы игнорировать очевидное.</p><p>− Прошу прощения? − спросила Гермиона, но тут снова появился официант с бутылкой и наполнил всем троим бокалы.</p><p>− Я взяла на себя смелость сделать заказ до вашего приезда, − сказала Нарцисса. − Меню написано по-французски, и я не была уверена, что вы сможете его прочесть.</p><p>− Спасибо, − произнесла Гермиона, которая никак не могла определиться, стоит ли ей уже вспылить и умчаться с этого обеда или досидеть до конца, а потом вволю посмеяться вместе с Гарри и Роном. По сравнению со своей матерью, Малфой был практически поборником равноправия. Как посмела Нарцисса даже предположить, что она не настолько хорошо владеет французским, чтобы справиться с меню? − Я уверена, что ваш выбор будет прекрасным.</p><p>− За вас, моя дорогая, − сказала Нарцисса и подняла свой бокал. − Хоть путь, который привел вас сюда, не был тем, что вы выбрали, тем не менее, я рада, что вы пришли в нашу семью.</p><p>− Я... спасибо, − немного ошарашенно произнесла Гермиона. Она взглянула на Малфоя, но тот, ссутулившись, почти угрюмо смотрел на мать.</p><p>− Да. Так и есть, − произнес Драко, поднес бокал ко рту и осушил его наполовину. Снова наполнив бокал, он продолжил: − Грейнджер теперь часть нашей семьи.</p><p>− Со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями, − сказала Нарцисса.</p><p>У Гермионы возникло неприятное чувство, что эти двое говорили шифром о вещах, которые она не могла понять. Недосказанность, висевшая в воздухе, давила на нее, поэтому она сделала еще один глоток из своего бокала. Взгляд Малфоя не отрывался от матери, но он прижал под столом свою ногу к ноге Гермионы, и это осторожное прикосновение успокоило ее еще до того, как магия окутала тело.</p><p>− Ни твой отец, ни я никогда не предлагали тебе относиться к мисс Грейнджер иначе как с величайшим уважением и добротой с тех пор, как эта... ситуация... возникла, − продолжала Нарцисса, обращаясь к сыну.</p><p>Гермиона была уверена, что ей это только показалось, но ее имя произнесли с каким-то особым акцентом. Малфой еще больше ссутулился и продолжил пить.</p><p>− Должно быть, это был шок для вас, − сказала Гермиона. − Я имею в виду, что Мал... Драко съехался со мной, чтобы помочь.</p><p>− Да, − сказала Нарцисса с жестокой прямотой женщины, которая никогда не была в самом низу иерархии. − Но магия всегда являлась одним из главных приоритетов Блэков и Малфоев, а вы, моя дорогая, и есть магия.</p><p>− Я владела магией еще до того, как стала вейлой, − заметила Гермиона.</p><p>Нарцисса пожала плечами и изящно отпила из своего бокала. </p><p>− Ты была ведьмой, − сказала она, поставив свой бокал обратно и резко переходя на “ты”. − С натяжкой.</p><p>− Мама, − произнес Малфой с предупреждением в голосе.</p><p>− А теперь ты − магия в чистом виде, − Нарцисса проигнорировала реплику Драко. − И даже перестала одеваться, как одна из Уизли. Шанель, 1970 год, если я не ошибаюсь. А эта прелестная маленькая булавка в стиле “ар деко”, кажется, начала тридцатых годов. Очень милая. Я одобряю. Драко тебе подарил?</p><p>Гермиона коснулась пальцем эффектного маленького перышка со стразами, которое нашла в старом благотворительном магазине. </p><p>− Нет, − ответила она. − Я купила ее в магловском магазине, где были лотки с дешевым барахлом вроде этого.</p><p>Нарцисса рассмеялась, и Гермиона с растущим чувством неловкости поняла, что ее веселье было искренним. Когда она взглянула на Малфоя, он, казалось, тоже боролся с ухмылкой. Она пристально посмотрела на него, и он сказал, как будто она была идиоткой: </p><p>− Это бриллианты, Грейнджер. Ты не отличаешь настоящую вещь от подделки?</p><p>Она почти почувствовала, как ее охватывает ужас. </p><p>− Я заплатила пять фунтов, − сказала она. − Это же бижутерия.</p><p>− Пять чего? − Нарцисса покачала головой, как будто это не имело значения. − Неважно, что бы это ни было. Эта вещь весьма ценна, моя дорогая, в этом можешь быть уверена.</p><p>Гермиона уже поднесла ко рту бокал с шампанским, смущенная, ошеломленная и жаждущая выпить, когда к ним подошел мужчина в темном костюме и что-то прошептал на ухо Нарциссе Малфой. Он посмотрел извиняющимся взглядом, и Нарцисса нахмурилась, глядя на него, а затем он сказал уже громче:</p><p>− Извините, но так обстоят дела.</p><p>− Прошу прощения, − проговорил Малфой. Он залпом опустошил свой бокал и с громким стуком поставил его на стол. − Что-то случилось?</p><p>− Мы не хотим никаких неприятностей, − неловко произнес мужчина.</p><p>− Если нет того, что заказала моя мать, − сказал Малфой, − просто замените чем-нибудь другим. Я уверен, что все будет в порядке. Еда здесь всегда хорошая.</p><p>− Дело не в этом, − уточнил мужчина. − Есть рестораны, которые с удовольствием обслужат юную леди.</p><p>− В смысле? − спросила Нарцисса Малфой, и ее голос был полон такого испепеляющего презрения, что глаза Гермионы расширились. Она уже испытала на себе часть этой аристократической снисходительности, но теперь, когда увидела всю силу, которую Нарцисса могла использовать, то поняла, как эта женщина могла лгать Волдеморту. Она не понимала, как мужчина рядом с ней не превратился в пустое место, устыдившись того, что потревожил их. Однако он продолжал стоять на своем.</p><p>− Понимаете, это заведение для довольно консервативных людей, − сказал он. − Блэки и Малфои уже давно здесь желанные гости, но... </p><p>Нарцисса встала. </p><p>− Вы совершенно правы, − сказала она. − Теперь, когда я понимаю, из каких трусов состоит нынешнее руководство, то вижу, что нам давно стоило сменить это заведение. </p><p>Малфой отодвинул свой собственный стул и сделал вид, что помогает Гермионе подняться. Проводив обеих женщин до двери, он остановился, когда швейцар самодовольно хмыкнул им вслед. Затем, отпустив руку Гермионы, Малфой бросился на мужчину. Прежде чем тот успел увернуться, Драко схватил его за горло и начал душить. Несмотря на сопротивление, не прошло и минуты как швейцар повалился на пол в бессознательном состоянии. Малфой отпустил тело и пнул его с такой силой, что наверняка сломал несколько ребер. Затем он потер ладони друг о друга, осмотрел ногти и открыл дверь. </p><p>− За углом есть замечательная лавка, в которой продают карри, − сказал он. − Возможно, мы одеты слегка неуместно, но обслуживание там намного лучше.</p><p>Рука Гермионы, когда она снова положила ее на его плечо, дрожала. Драко лишь на мгновение коснулся пальцами ее затылка, но этого было достаточно, чтобы она расслабилась в его объятиях, позабыв обо всех своих тревогах. А затем он повел их в действительно прекрасную лавку с карри.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Беседа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона сидела на диване, вертя в пальцах брошь-булавку в виде пера. Рысь свернулась калачиком у нее на коленях, как только она вернулась домой, и замурлыкала. Рыжий мех, конечно, превратит в кошмар ее черный костюм, но Гермиона не нашла в себе сил оттолкнуть маленького котенка. Слава богу, подумала она, что существует магическая чистка. </p><p>− Малфой, − произнесла Гермиона.</p><p>Он оторвал взгляд от книги, в которую уставился, делая вид, что читает. Они не разговаривали с тех пор, как вернулись с обеда. Сбросив туфли, она уселась на диван и задумалась. Гермиона размышляла о его матери, о его жестокости, о карри. Думала о насмешках и предубеждениях, которые так полностью и не исчезли, и о броши, которую сейчас держала в руке.</p><p>− Грейнджер, − откликнулся он.</p><p>− Что сегодня произошло?</p><p>Он отложил книгу, страницы которой не переворачивал уже минут двадцать, и сказал: </p><p>− Мы пообедали с моей матерью. Она была более приятной, чем обычно. У тебя что, помимо вейловского заражения еще и деменция развилась? Потому что я не уверен, что готов еще и напоминать, когда тебе нужно сменить носки.</p><p>Описание Нарциссы как “более приятной, чем обычно” отвлекло Гермиону от того, что она хотела сказать. Эта женщина была снисходительна, самодовольна, говорила туманными фразами и ела карри, стоя у стойки бара с изысканной грацией. Она была так же невыносимо непроницаема, как и ее сын. </p><p>− А что, она может быть менее приятной? − спросила Гермиона.</p><p>− Когда нам было по восемнадцать, она отказалась бы сидеть с тобой за одним столом, − произнес Малфой так, будто ответ был очевиден. − Она могла бы отказаться есть в ресторане, где ты работаешь, из опасения, что ты испортишь еду.</p><p>− Очаровательно, − пробормотала Гермиона.</p><p>− Блэк во всей красе, − сказал Малфой. − Милая вещица, − он посмотрел на булавку, которую она все еще держала в руках, и спросил: − Ты действительно думала, что это бижутерия?</p><p>− Она стоила пять фунтов, − беспомощно ответила она. Да, брошь выглядела очень красивой, но при такой цене рассчитывать на что-то большее было бы безумием. Брошь была грязной, когда она нашла ее, и Гермионе пришлось использовать очищающее заклинание, чтобы заставить ее сверкать. Она была так довольна собой, что нашла то, что считала хорошей подделкой. Самодовольство так и распирало ее после покупки украшения, которое смотрелось так, будто должно было стоить не меньше пары сотен фунтов. А теперь она узнала, что на ее украшении – настоящие бриллианты, а не хорошая подделка. Она даже не подумала проверить это.</p><p>− Тебе идет, − сказал Малфой. − Ты должна носить ее почаще.</p><p>− Мне будет страшно, − произнесла она. − А если я ее потеряю? Или ее украдут?</p><p>Он поднял брови.</p><p>− Значит ты потеряешь пять фунтов. Переживешь.</p><p>− Нет, если ты попадешь в Азкабан, − сказала она.</p><p>− То есть?</p><p>− Если ты отправишься в Азкабан за то, что душил этого человека... − начала Гермиона и замолчала. Это было не то, что она собиралась сказать. <i>Зачем ты это сделал?</i> − хотелось ей спросить. <i>Что, черт возьми, заставило тебя это сделать?</i></p><p>− Меня не отправят в тюрьму, − ответил Драко. Он бросил ей листок бумаги, который на полпути сложился в птичку и полетел к ней через комнату. Это зрелище заставило девушку улыбнуться, и она почти расстроилась, что прервала жизнь маленькой волшебной птицы, но все равно развернула лист и прочитала написанное на нем. Это была записка от Люциуса Малфоя.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Мне пришлось стереть память у тринадцати человек, а твоя мать испортила свои туфли, наступив на что-то в той проклятой лавчонке с карри, куда ты ее отвел. Пожалуйста, найди более приличный ресторан для посещения. <br/>Л.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>− О, − произнесла она.</p><p>− О, − передразнил ее Малфой. − Я не отправлюсь в Азкабан, Гермиона.</p><p>Наступила долгая пауза, во время которой они пристально смотрели друг на друга. Наконец он добавил, словно защищаясь: </p><p>− Мы спим в одной постели почти каждый день. Могли бы называть друг друга и по имени. </p><p>− Хорошо, − сказала она. − Драко.</p><p>Странно было называть его так. Словно она говорила о ком-то другом. Драко не был хулиганом из школы, который вырос в достаточно приличного, хотя и скрытного человека. Драко не был почти идеальной иллюзией, которую она боготворила, когда находилась в тумане эйфории. Драко находился где-то между ними, наблюдая за ней, как будто ему было так же странно слышать свое имя из ее уст, как и ей самой произносить его. </p><p>− Просто Драко или может Дракон? − спросила она. − Я никогда не была уверена.</p><p>− Просто старый добрый Драко, − ответил он.</p><p>Гермиона посмотрела на него, все еще одетого для выхода, скомкала записку его отца и бросила ему обратно. Комок бумаги упал на пол на полпути между ними, словно насмехаясь над ее способностями в метании. Он никогда не был просто Драко, даже когда был противным мелким мальчишкой. </p><p>− Гермиона − это тоже мое полное имя, − сказала она.</p><p>− Слава Мерлину, − сказал он. − Я не могу себе даже представить, как ужасно звучало бы твое имя, если бы это чудовище было его сокращенной версией.</p><p>− Почему ты начал его душить? − она решила просто проигнорировать это грубое замечание и задать прямой вопрос.</p><p>Драко посмотрел на нее, потом на свои руки. </p><p>− Кажется, я слишком много выпил, − ответил он. − Мне жаль, если это заставило тебя волноваться о том, что я попаду в Азкабан, но все в порядке. Все замяли. В такие дни моя мать просто оставляет меня в покое, а я выпиваю стакан виски или три, это помогает. И знаешь, я никогда не был хорошим парнем. На шестом курсе я сломал Поттеру нос и чуть не убил нескольких человек.</p><p>− Но...</p><p>− Гермиона, − сказал он, и в его голосе прозвучало отчаяние. − Забудь, ладно. Извини. Я больше не буду этого делать.</p><p>Она медленно кивнула, принимая его ответ, хотя это противоречило всем ее принципам.  Был ли швейцар вообще в порядке? Люциус Малфой не счел нужным включить это в свою маленькую записку, хотя она полагала, что убийство было бы труднее скрыть, чем нападение. </p><p>− Ты знаешь,− сказала она, не совсем уверенная, хочет ли поделиться этими чувствами, − это было довольно мило.</p><p>Драко Малфой поднял записку отца и развернул ее. </p><p>− Мило? − переспросил он. − Я и понятия не имел, что у тебя такая страсть к насилию, Грей... Гермиона. Хотя, наверное, учитывая, как ты врезала мне на третьем курсе, я не должен удивляться.</p><p>Она посмотрела вниз. Она ненавидела признаваться в этом, но какая-то безжалостная честность заставляла ее говорить. </p><p>− Тогда... когда они заставили нас уйти, я была... а потом ты... и мне было так приятно. Это было... это было просто великолепно.</p><p>− Я рад, − сказал Драко, встал и отложил книгу. − Я собираюсь переодеться во что-нибудь более удобное и немного почитать в постели, может быть, вздремнуть после обеда. Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне?</p><p>− Чтобы помочь с привыканием? − спросила она.</p><p>− Конечно, − откликнулся он.</p><p>Он не стал комментировать довольно потрепанные гриффиндорские спортивные штаны, которые были на ней, когда присоединился к ней, или то, что Рысь заняла угол кровати. Драко просто сел, прислонившись к изголовью, открыл книгу, которую до этого не читал в гостиной и, судя по всему, решил не читать и здесь. Гермиона взглянула на название "Риккетсиоз и Микотические зоонозы" и подумала, что это должно быть безумно скучно. Вместо того, чтобы спросить о содержании, она свернулась калачиком у него под боком и позволила чувству благополучия захлестнуть ее. Она прижалась к нему еще теснее, и он издал короткий смешок, который заставил ее ударить его. </p><p>− Я не виновата, что ты не чувствуешь того же, что и я, − возмутилась она. − Я бы поделилась, если бы могла.</p><p>− Я тронут, − отозвался Драко. Он продолжал пытаться осмыслить написанное, пролистывая книгу, но одна его рука скользнула к ее волосам и накрутила один завиток на палец, затем отпустив его только для того, чтобы снова повторить это уже с другим локоном. Ощущение того, как он играет с ее волосами, заставило ее вздохнуть от удовольствия, и она обхватила его ногой.</p><p>Она не надела носки.</p><p>И он тоже.</p><p>Ее босая нога коснулась его кожи, и Гермиона резко открыла глаза, вздрогнув. Он дернулся и посмотрел на нее с чувством вины в глазах. </p><p>− Я не подумал... − начал Драко. </p><p>Он остановился, возможно, потому, что она пристально смотрела на него. Взгляд его серых глаз был нервным, хоть он и пытался это скрыть.</p><p>− Я все еще могу думать, − успокоила она его. Это было тяжело. Это было очень тяжело. Большая часть ее сознания просто кричала о том, что он такой замечательный, и ей так повезло, что он здесь, в ее постели. Желание понюхать его захватило в ее мысли, но крупицы рациональности все еще пытались прорваться сквозь пелену обожания. Сегодня он напал на кого-то из-за нее. Он вдруг стал очень жестоким из-за нее, и это не имело никакого смысла. Жить с ней, чтобы сохранить ей жизнь, так мог бы поступить любой порядочный человек, даже тот, кто не любил ее. Их постоянный тесный контакт был обусловлен чисто практическими соображениями – ни один из них не хотел, чтобы она впадала в вейловский наркотический транс на публике. Но то, что он прибег к насилию, чтобы защитить ее честь, не вписывалось ни в одно из этих правил. Драко Малфой никогда бы так не поступил. </p><p>− Драко, − напряженно произнесла она. − Что-то не так.</p><p>− О, Салазар, − он застонал, − только не говори мне, что тебя мутит от карри. Если тебя стошнит на меня, клянусь, я никогда тебе этого не прощу.</p><p>− Дело не в этом, − сказала она.</p><p>Он ощупал ее лоб рукой. </p><p>− Ты не горячая, − отметил он. Выражение его лица сменилось с озабоченного на пренебрежительное. − Ложись спать. Какая бы мысль ни пришла в твою пустую вейловскую голову, Гермиона, все в порядке. Я позабочусь об этом.</p><p>Она снова прижалась к нему, ее нога все еще была прижата к его ноге. </p><p>− Я обязательно должна выяснить, − сказала она.</p><p>− Ты это сделаешь, − произнес он. Она была почти уверена, что услышала, как он пробормотал: "упертая", но проигнорировала это, чтобы как следует подумать о том, что двигало им. Она не успела прийти ни к какому выводу, кроме того, что он был замечательным, что явно не являлось достаточным объяснением, прежде чем провалиться в сон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Третья идея</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Гермионы. Они проводили свой ежедневный утренний тест на то, насколько она очарована им. Девушка испустила один из полных обожания вздохов, которые он ненавидел, и посмотрела на него своими блестящими карими глазами, как будто была щенком, которому он только что предложил прогуляться. </p><p>− Я вижу, ты по-прежнему чокнутая, − произнес он, не выпуская ее пальцев, а другой рукой развернул газету и стал листать страницы, пока не нашел раздел с результатами квиддичных игр. Может быть, ему и приходится помогать ей бороться с ее вейловским трансом, но он не обязан мучить себя, глядя в ее остекленевшие глаза и зная, что она испытывает восхищение по отношению к нему исключительно под кайфом . </p><p>− Поговори со мной, − твердо сказала она.</p><p>Он перевернул еще одну страницу газеты. </p><p>− Уже приказываешь? − спросил он. − Вчерашний обед с моей матерью подействовал на тебя сильнее, чем я думал.</p><p>Гермиона ударила его. Это была одна из тех сторон ее поведения, которые он продолжал открывать в ней. Она била его, когда была расстроена. Если она когда-нибудь решит вкладывать силу в удары, он постоянно будет покрыт синяками. Как бы то ни было, он находил забавным, что ему удалось заставить ее перейти от привычных оскорблений к насилию. Когда-нибудь он должен спросить Поттера, вела ли она себя подобным образом с ним и бедным хорьком. Он подозревал, что так оно и есть. Сложив Ежедневный Пророк так, чтобы было удобнее перелистывать страницы одной рукой, он со вздохом поднес его к глазам и, прищурившись, посмотрел на результаты. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы их не печатали таким раздражающе мелким шрифтом.</p><p>− Драко, − сказала Гермиона. − Пожалуйста.</p><p>Это “пожалуйста” добило его. Он посмотрел на нее, говоря себе, что положение его любимой команды в сетке все равно будет угнетать его, так что он мог бы подарить частичку своего внимания ведьме. Она выглядела такой же раздражающе обожающей, как и всегда, но под этой маской восхищения он распознал намек на отчаяние. Драко слишком часто видел это в собственном отражении в зеркале, чтобы притворяться, что ничего не замечает. </p><p>− Да? − спросил он.</p><p>− Это помогает, − прошептала она. − Когда мы разговариваем, это помогает мне сосредоточиться. − Гермиона, казалось, чувствовала себя виноватой за то, что требовала от него большего, и он почувствовал, как знакомое отвращение к себе подкрадывается к его сердцу. Такая простая вещь − разговор, а он заставил ее умолять об этом.</p><p>− Что ты думаешь о шансах "Чадли Кэннон" в этом году? − спросил он. Ему не хотелось говорить ни о чем важном, и тема квиддича показалась ему достаточно безопасной. − Они пополнили состав новым загонщиком, который, как предполагалось, должен был улучшить их игру, но до сих пор выглядит как полное позорище.</p><p>− Квиддич? − уточнила она. − Ты говоришь со мной о <i>квиддиче</i>?</p><p>− Ты что-то имеешь против этого вида спорта? − он вспомнил, как она насмехалась над ним по поводу вступления в команду и всегда смотрела, как играют ее несчастные друзья. Она даже имела обыкновение наблюдать за тренировками. Конечно, он тоже, но в его задачу входило узнать тактику игры гриффиндорцев, чтобы понять, как победить их. Однако он полагал, что ей нравится эта игра.</p><p>− Почему каждый мужчина в моей жизни сходит с ума по квиддичу? − ее голос стал тверже, а пугающая пустота во взгляде исчезла, хотя и не окончательно. − Ты, Гарри, Рон, Виктор. Честно. Почему я не знаю мужчин, которые любят кулинарию или балет, или что-нибудь еще, но не квиддич?</p><p>Что-то в нем, о чем он не хотел задумываться, перевернулось, когда она включила его в список "мужчин своей жизни". Он спрятал это в одну из своих ментальных коробок, чтобы обдумать позже, то есть никогда, и вместо этого сосредоточился на Викторе Краме, одном из кумиров его детства и ее бывшем поклоннике. </p><p>− Ты все еще поддерживаешь контакт с Крамом?</p><p>− А почему бы и нет? − она придвинулась, чтобы прижаться к нему еще теснее, и Драко попытался решить, хочет ли он отстраниться, потому что она почти душила его, или же хочет зарыться лицом в ее волосы. Он предпочел не делать ничего, продолжив неподвижно сидеть на кушетке. − Мы же друзья.</p><p>− Друзья, − он издал смешок, который лишь чуть-чуть отдавал горечью. − Ты даже не любишь квиддич, а дружишь с величайшим ловцом всех времен. Разве это справедливо?</p><p>− Может, потому что он понимает, что я люблю его за то, какой он человек? − предположила Гермиона. − Он не просто ловец, ты же знаешь. У каждого множество граней личности, даже у тебя. </p><p>Драко сильнее сжал ее пальцы и ждал, что она скажет еще что-нибудь, но она молчала, и он снова уставился в газету. В этом году Холихедские Гарпии преуспевали. Блейз купил сезонные билеты на весь сезон, так что ему стоило бы быть довольным. Только он не был.</p><p>− Я скучаю по квиддичу, − сказал Драко. Это было слишком честное признание, и он пожалел о нем, как только оно сорвалось с его губ. Делиться с ней чем-то было плохой идеей. Делиться с кем угодно было плохой идеей. Люди уходили, люди умирали, люди сбегали. Люди смотрели с жалостью или презрением, потому что ты сделал то, что тебе диктовал долг, а они считали, что это был твой собственный выбор. Они обвиняли и любили говорить, что у них бы на его месте хватило моральных сил отказаться. Вот только все они лгали.</p><p>Кроме одной проклятой ведьмы, держащей его за руку, которая шла и делала все немыслимые, безрассудно храбрые вещи, на которые любой здравомыслящий человек нипочем не осмелился бы. Ведьма, которая наблюдала за ним. Ведьма, которая разглядела и поняла его. </p><p>Только ее обожание тоже было ложью.</p><p>− Так играй в квиддич, − заявила она, как будто это было так просто.</p><p>− Это командный вид спорта, − напомнил он. − С кем, по-твоему, мне играть?</p><p>− Поиграй с Гарри, − предложила она. − Один на один. Ловец против ловца.</p><p>Драко собирался сказать ей, что это была самая глупая идея, которая у нее когда-либо возникала. Святой Поттер не станет встречаться с ним, чтобы поиграть в квиддич! Но едва он открыл рот, как тут же закрыл его, уже всерьез обдумывая эту идею. Она бы не предложила, если бы не была уверена, что ублюдок согласится.</p><p>− Мы могли бы поехать в поместье, − медленно произнес он. − Там есть парк. Конечно, это не совсем подходящее поле, но там достаточно места. Ты можешь прийти посмотреть.</p><p>Последней фразой он хотел ее поддразнить. Драко не мог представить себе Гермиону Грейнджер, которая, словно девушка, пришла поболеть за… кем бы он для нее ни был... играющим в игру, которую она, очевидно, считала более скучной, чем кулинария или балет, хотя и то и другое, по его мнению, было так же невыносимо, как смотреть, как сохнет краска. Вот только она не была его девушкой или даже другом. Она была его... вейлой? Не те отношения, которые включали бы в себя поддержку во время дружеского матча.</p><p>− Сидеть на веранде и наблюдать за тобой, пытаясь завязать вежливый разговор с твоей матерью? − спросила Гермиона. − Я думаю, что лучше умру.</p><p>− А как насчет моего отца? − спросил он, продолжая поддразнивать ее, потому что если Нарцисса могла стиснуть зубы и вести себя вежливо, то Люциус не смог бы при виде Гермионы сдержать гримасу отвращения. Грязнокровка. Магическое существо. Интересный эксперимент, конечно, и полный потенциала, но все же совершенно отвратительный.</p><p>Нет, он вообще не позволит отцу находиться рядом с ней.</p><p>− Драко, − сказала она со знакомым раздражением и снова ударила его. Он рассмеялся, поднял кулак, которым она его стукнула, и поцеловал его. Гермиона застыла, и он следом за ней, когда понял, что сделал. Спустя пару секунд он отпустил ее, сжал и разжал кулаки, прежде чем взять газету, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.</p><p>− Они оба сейчас во Франции, − произнес он, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее. − Я бы не стал просить тебя терпеть их в одиночку. К тому же, что более важно, ты могла бы покопаться в нашей семейной библиотеке, пока мы играем. Полки с книгами только и ждут тебя.</p><p>Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, отпустила его и встала. Ему было интересно, о чем она думает, или, может, пытается стряхнуть с себя остатки тумана. Пока они касались друг друга, ей удалось завести разговор, и часть его гордилась ею. Он был уверен, что было бы легче просто сдаться. Так сделала одна из вейл, судя по записям в папках. Вот только для нее все сложилось не очень хорошо.</p><p>− Думаю, мне бы это понравилось, − сказала она. − Я имею в виду библиотеку. Я свяжусь с Гарри и дам ему знать.</p><p>− Тебе будет комфортно одной в поместье? − спросил он. − После... всего?</p><p>− Я же уже ездила туда, чтобы повидаться с тобой, − ответила она. − Уверена, что смогу сделать это снова.</p><p>Он кивнул, а затем, зная, что если станет раздумывать, то окончательно потеряет самообладание, быстро произнес: </p><p>− Она была... она была нездорова, и, пожалуйста, поверь мне, что если бы я мог что-нибудь сделать... − он остановился, потому что это показалось ему слишком странным.</p><p>Как можно извиниться перед кем-то за то, что его пытали в твоем доме? Он был уверен, что ни одна книга по этикету в обширной коллекции Нарциссы Малфой не давала подобной информации. Можно ли найти там ответ на вопрос, какую ложку использовать для каких-то непонятных и странных фруктов? Абсолютно точно. О том, как сказать волшебнику, что он тебя не интересует, не начав международного скандала? Несомненно. Фразы для извинений за пытки? Вряд ли.</p><p>Гермиона Грейнджер снова удивила его, когда прерывисто вздохнула и сказала:</p><p>− Я знаю.</p><p>Что-то кольнуло Драко в сердце.</p><p>− Знаешь, − добавила она, − это помогло. Ты мне помог.</p><p>− Каким образом? − спросил он.</p><p>− Просто... ты стоял там, и на твоем лице был ужас, и ты смотрел, и... я подумала: “Даже Малфой знает, что это ужасно, хоть он и ненавидит меня”. И каким-то образом это удерживало меня от потери рассудка даже в той агонии, − Гермиона нервно рассмеялась. − Извини, это звучит жалко, но на самом деле я была рада знать, что ты ненавидишь то, что происходит.</p><p>− Я просто стоял там, − проговорил он. − Этого было недостаточно.</p><p>− Этого было достаточно, − возразила она.</p><p>Он сбежал от нее, как трус, которым и являлся, захватив Ежедневный пророк с нормальными, скучными результатами квиддичных игр. Подальше от женщины, за чьими пытками ему пришлось наблюдать. Он лежал на своей узкой кровати, дрожа, закрыв глаза и стараясь ни о чем не думать. Просто ни о чем. Пытался погрузить свое сознание в пустоту. В пустоте не было ни монстров, ни сумасшедших тетушек, ничего, что пряталось бы в тени. У пустоты не было дел, требующих решений и планов на будущее.</p><p>В пустоте не было Гермионы Грейнджер, и он размеренно вдыхал и выдыхал, чтобы перестать чувствовать и думать.</p><p>Но это не сработало.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Библиотека</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри встретил их у ворот. Когда Гермиона впервые предложила другу сыграть с Малфоем в квиддич, он спросил, не сошла ли она с ума, но желание превзойти своего старого соперника оказалось настолько сильным, насколько она и предполагала. Тираны могли пасть, и мир мог измениться, но некоторые вещи оставались неизменными, и потребность двух бывших однокурсников помериться силами была одной из них.</p><p>Драко проснулся в то утро таким энергичным, каким она не видела его с тех пор, как они съехались. Он улыбнулся ей, когда она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него и отметить, что его волосы с утра, как всегда, напоминают стихийное бедствие, а потом спросил: </p><p>− Ты будешь болеть за меня сегодня?</p><p>Она состроила гримасу и уклонилась от ответа, за кого из этой пары игроков собирается болеть, ткнув пальцем в белокурый вихор, торчащий с левой стороны.</p><p>− Как твоим волосам вообще это удается? Они слишком мягкие, чтобы торчать таким образом.</p><p>− Кому-кому, но не тебе шутить о волосах, − сказал он, дернув ее за локон, прежде чем вскочить с кровати и отправиться в свой собственный душ.</p><p>Ни черствые круассаны, ни пресный кофе не смогли омрачить его веселья. Они даже приехали в Малфой-мэнор на тридцать минут раньше, потому что, как неоднократно напомнил Драко, Поттер не мог пройти через ворота без него, а он не хотел заставлять мужчину ждать, потому что − хотя крестьянке, вроде Гермионы, возможно, этого не понять − это было бы грубо. Она умудрилась не съязвить в ответ и даже держала рот на замке, пока он болтал о квиддиче, стратегии и основных финтах, как будто она не была лучшей подругой двух спортивных дьяволов половину своей жизни. Может, она и не была большой фанаткой, но в этой игре знала толк.</p><p>Наконец появился Гарри, чтобы спасти ее. </p><p>− У тебя самый вычурный дом, какой я только видел, − сказал он Драко, глядя, как белый павлин гордо прошествовал по другую сторону ворот. Длинное перо выбилось из хвоста и смешно свисало набок.</p><p>Драко отпер кованные ворота с замысловатой буквой “М” и произнес: </p><p>− Это не мой дом. Я здесь вырос, вот и все.</p><p>− Все равно вычурный, − сказал Гарри. − Полагаю, теперь та квартира − твой дом?</p><p>Вопрос прозвучал так бесхитростно, что Гермиона перестала ковылять по гравийной дорожке и уставилась на Гарри. Но он продолжал идти, как ни в чем ни бывало, словно не подозревал, сколь личный и глубокий вопрос задал. </p><p>Драко колебался лишь мгновение, прежде чем ответить:</p><p>− Это клише считать “домом” место, где ты вешаешь шляпу.</p><p>После этого Гарри и Драко начали спорить о метлах, и она еле удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. Каждый из них имел свое мнение о том, как лучше всего сочетать скорость и маневренность, и к тому времени, когда они достигли входной двери, она почувствовала себя счастливой оттого, что эти двое не были настоящими друзьями. Потому что, подумала Гермиона, если она будет вынуждена постоянно слушать подобную квиддичную чушь у себя дома, то ей придется каждый раз впадать в вейловский транс, накачавшись Малфоем, чтобы выдержать это.</p><p>Гермиона прикусила губы, чтобы удержаться от смеха при мысли о том, как она избавляет себя от скуки, властно сжимая Драко в объятиях и заставляя их обоих справляться с приступом ее дурацкого обожания. Драко почувствует себя виноватым, а Гарри будет кипеть от ужаса. Но Гермиона решила взяла этот  способ на вооружение на экстренный случай.</p><p>Драко взглянул на Гермиону и прищурился, увидев ухмылку на ее лице. Она попыталась отвлечь его взглядом, который говорил: “я ни в чем не виновата, на что ты смотришь?” Но морщинки вокруг его глаз только углубились, и она заподозрила, что потерпела неудачу.</p><p>Ну, она − гриффиндорка. Это слизеринцы должны были быть хорошими лжецами.</p><p>− Где, ты говоришь, библиотека? − спросила Гермиона, когда Малфой открыл входную дверь. Она старалась не думать о двух других случаях, когда бывала здесь. Ни первый, ни второй не были приятными.</p><p>− Иди прямо по этому коридору, поверни налево у портрета женщины с павлином под мышкой, и библиотека будет первой дверью справа от тебя. Одна из дверей библиотеки ведет на лужайку, где мы будем играть. </p><p>Гермиона расправила плечи и зашагала прочь. Маршрут был достаточно длинным, и она уже начала думать, что каким-то образом пропустила описанную Малфоем картину, когда услышала ужасный визг и остановилась, а ее сердце заколотилось от внезапного страха. Вопль напоминал полный боли детский крик. Ее руки задрожали, она не могла дышать и отступала назад, пока не уткнулась спиной в стену, а рама картины не коснулась ее шеи. Звук повторился, но теперь он раздавался прямо над ее головой. Она резко обернулась, охваченная безумным ужасом, и ярко раскрашенный павлин впился в нее глазом-бусинкой, испустив еще один хриплый крик. Женщина на картине изо всех сил старалась удержать птицу в руках и несколько виновато улыбнулась Гермионе, прежде чем пробормотать что-то, вроде: “Плохая птица. Плохая.”</p><p>− Хорошо, − сказала Гермиона и судорожно вздохнула. − Это всего лишь павлин.</p><p>Она повернула налево, вошла в библиотеку и крепко закрыла за собой дверь, чтобы заглушить ужасный звук кричащей картины. Иногда, если быть по-настоящему честной с собой, поступки волшебников казались ей совершенно бессмысленными. Неужели кто-то может захотеть, чтобы стены его дома украшала визжащая птица?</p><p>Неудивительно, что Драко решил повесить в их квартире маггловскую живопись. Если бы она выросла, окруженная говорящими и вопящими картинами, то тоже оценила бы молчаливое искусство магглов.</p><p>Но хотя Гермиона мгновенно возненавидела представления старших Малфоев об искусстве, так же быстро она полюбила их библиотеку. Девушка медленно повернулась и огляделась вокруг, на ее лице расцвела улыбка. Комната была двухэтажной, с окнами и дверью, о которой упоминал Драко, расположенными вдоль одной из стен. Остальные стены от пола до потолка были заняты книгами. Отдельно стоял комод с картотекой, призывно маня ее, и Гермиона с огромным удовольствием провела пальцами по его дубовому боку. Мелькнувшая в окне вспышка привлекла ее внимание, и она выглянула наружу, чтобы увидеть пролетающих мимо игроков. Они взмыли в небо, затем один из них внезапно рванул к земле, − вероятно, это было гораздо опаснее, чем они оба могли бы признать, − только для того, чтобы остановиться в последнюю секунду. Гермиона сомневалась, что это имело хоть какое-то отношение к поимке снитча. Эти двое парней просто пытались превзойти друг друга.</p><p>− Вейла, − произнесла она вслух, и ящики комода выдвинулись. − Книги о вейлах.</p><p>Несколько дюжин карточек поднялись из картотеки и потянулись к ней, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. Она схватила одну из них на лету. Название гласило: “Мой год сексуальных наслаждений”. Карточка была липкой.</p><p>− Нет, − сказала она вслух, пытаясь скрыть свое отвращение и вытирая ладонь о брюки. − Никаких инструкций по сексу.</p><p>Четыре карточки казались обиженными, возвращаясь на свое место в каталоге.</p><p>Гермиона взяла из воздуха еще одну. Рецессивные гены вейл в континентальных чистокровных семьях. Она задумалась, потому что возможности для исследований в этой области были бесконечны, но потом решила, что к ее ситуации книга вряд ли будет иметь отношение, и отослала ее обратно. Название книги на седьмой карточке, которую она прочла, казалось многообещающим, так же как и на одиннадцатой и девятнадцатой. На двадцать первой карточке стояло название любовного романа, и Гермиона уже собиралась сказать “нет”, когда ей пришло в голову, что, возможно, это будет забавное чтиво. </p><p>− Вот это, пожалуйста, − сказала Гермиона, и карточки взмыли вверх, закружились в воздухе, словно от восторга, и отправились искать свои книги. Она не могла сдержать удивленной улыбки каждый раз, когда карточка находила свою книгу, приносила ее и с самодовольной радостью возвращалась обратно в картотеку.</p><p>Магия могла быть удивительной.</p><p>Гермиона собрала свои находки и вышла посмотреть на соревнующихся. На террасе перед лужайкой стояли стол и стул, приглашая ее присесть, чем она и воспользовалась. Девушка решила скоротать время за чтением в ожидании, когда парни закончат игру, но книга так увлекла ее, что она пропустила конец матча. Когда Гермиона снова подняла глаза, то увидела, что они оба стоят перед ней. Драко взял со стола роман. </p><p>− Роковая вейла? − спросил он. − Я и понятия не имел, что твой вкус сводится к такой дряни.</p><p>− Она была в вашей библиотеке, − парировала она.</p><p>− Не будь мудаком, Малфой, − сказал Гарри. К какому бы согласию они ни пришли во время полета, оно рассеялось перед лицом подколок Драко. − Твоя работа − поддерживать в ней жизнь, а не осуждать ее выбор книг. </p><p>− Гарри, − начала она, но тот продолжал сверлить Драко взглядом.</p><p>− Сделай ей больно, Малфой, и я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом!</p><p>Дыхание Драко все еще оставалось тяжелым после игры, но он отбросил метлу в сторону и сжал кулаки. </p><p>− Гарри, − повторила Гермиона, на этот раз громче, и с достаточной яростью в голосе, останавливая их обоих, хотя и ненадолго. − Я не ребенок, − прошипела она. − Мне не нужно, чтобы ты заступался за меня!</p><p>Гарри, казалось, не хотел слушать, и когда и он отбросил свою метлу, Гермиона решила, что с нее хватит. Она вытащила свою палочку и кинула заклинание подножки. Гарри споткнулся и приземлился задницей на каменную брусчатку. </p><p>− Разве не ты сказал мне, что Драко не настолько монстр, чтобы позволить мне умереть? Да что с тобой такое?</p><p>Гарри несколько раз моргнул и покачал головой. </p><p>− Прости, − смущенно произнес он, словно сам не понимал, что за муха его укусила. Он протянул руку, и Гермиона протянула в ответ свою, помогая ему подняться. Она сдержала гримасу от ощущения, которое вызвало прикосновение к нему. С недавних пор она взяла себе за правило время от времени обнимать Гарри. Он был ее лучшим другом, и она была полна решимости не позволить никаким магическим неприятностям разлучить их. Он быстро обнял ее, затем сделал несколько шагов к Драко и протянул руку ему. </p><p>− Прости, − повторил он. − Ты сделал все возможное для Гермионы. Не знаю, что на меня сейчас нашло.</p><p>Драко, выглядевший немного озадаченным, пожал его руку. </p><p>− Без проблем, Поттер, − произнес он. </p><p>− Итак, − спросила Гермиона, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, − кто из вас поймал снитч?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Приглашение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они весело переговаривались, когда поднялись на третий этаж своего дома и открыли дверь в квартиру. Гермиона решительно отрицала, что интересуется любовным романом по какой-либо другой причине, кроме исследовательской, когда вошла в гостиную и увидела Блейза Забини. Со стаканом лимонада, который Драко всегда держал в квартире, он сидел на диване, закинув на стол свои невероятно длинные ноги в остроносых башмаках. Гермиона еле сдержала порыв спихнуть их на пол. Ее родители были непреклонны в том, что поступать подобным образом было нельзя, и она фыркнула про себя, отметив, что воспитание Забини, хотя и подпитанное чрезмерным количеством галеонов, содержало пробелы в части элементарных манер.</p><p>Скорее всего, он знал, что нельзя класть ноги в обуви на мебель, но просто не обращал на это внимания.</p><p>Рысь, маленькая предательница, свернулась калачиком у него на коленях и громко урчала.</p><p>– Я не помню, чтобы давал тебе ключ, – сказал Драко.</p><p>– Не обижайся, – произнес Забини, так и не поднявшись. – Алохомора – не хитрое заклинание, а у тебя не стоит никакой магической защиты.</p><p>– Возможно, я просто предположил, что мои друзья отнесутся с уважением к просьбе не беспокоить меня, – сказал Драко. – Я думал, что запертая дверь делает это очевидным.</p><p>Блейз только фыркнул. Гермиона ждала, что Драко взорвется в одном из своих необычных приступов гнева, как это было со швейцаром в ресторане или, хотя и в меньшей степени, с Панси, но он казался, самое большее, слегка раздраженным. </p><p>– А ты мог бы вести себя чуть менее дерьмово? – спросил он и плюхнулся в кресло, которое Гермиона все еще считала своим. – Я бы предложил тебе что-нибудь выпить, но, похоже, в этом нет необходимости.</p><p>– Возможно, – ответил Блейз, – и не нужно, спасибо.</p><p>Гермиона не знала, что делать. После того, как лишь несколько минут назад девушка смеялась вместе с Драко над книгой, она вдруг почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Блейз откровенно ухмыльнулся ей, делая глоток из своего бокала, и она, подойдя к Драко сзади, положила руку ему на плечо. Тепло разлилось по ее телу, мягко окутав спокойствием.</p><p>– Панси расстроена из-за тебя, – заметил Блейз.</p><p>– И что на этот раз? – осведомился Драко, рассматривая свои ногти и демонстрируя полное безразличие к чувствам Панси, что заставило Гермиону с неприятным самодовольством обнять его за плечи. Не то чтобы она ненавидела Панси. Гермиона никогда ее не любила, и это чувство всегда было взаимным. Но даже если бы раньше она была равнодушна к этой ведьме, жестокий поступок последней на вечеринке определил бы ее место в глазах Гермионы как "ниже плинтуса".</p><p>Очень низко. Потому что и поступок был очень низкий.</p><p>– Панси злилась на меня по той или иной причине с тех пор, как нам исполнилось пять лет, – продолжал Драко.</p><p>– Ты столкнул ее в бассейн в феврале, – возразил Блейз. – Возможно, у нее были причины слегка расстроиться.</p><p>– Она оскорбительно отозвалась о моей манере полета, – сказал Драко. – И с ней ничего не случилось бы. Вода в бассейне была подогрета.</p><p>Блейз пожал плечами и провел рукой по спине котенка, лежащего у него на коленях. </p><p>– Ну, теперь она еще злее. Я бы даже сказал, она в ярости, что ты не позволяешь ей опубликовать маленькое разоблачение твоей девушки.</p><p>– Она не моя девушка, – уточнил Драко, – а соседка по квартире.</p><p>– Неважно, – сказал Блейз. – Хотя, называя камни печеньем, ты не сделаешь их мягче.</p><p>Рука Гермионы непроизвольно дернулась на плече Драко. Она не была его девушкой. Но с некоторой натяжкой их можно назвать друзьями. У нее не было романтических грез об этом мужчине, по крайней мере, когда ее разум не окутывал туман вейловского обожания, и Гермиона чувствовала уверенность в том, что и он не думал о ней подобным образом. Всего несколько лет назад Драко презирал сам факт ее существования. Достижение взаимопонимания, при котором он признавал ее как личность, было достаточно впечатляющим. Нелогично надеяться на большее. Неразумно. А она не являлась нелогичной или неразумной личностью.</p><p>– Панси может просто продолжать злиться сколько ей хочется, – безучастно произнес Драко. – Я уже сказал ей, что если она опубликует хоть одно слово против Гермионы, я ее разорю. Проблема решена, на мой взгляд.</p><p>– Еще нет, – не сдавался Блейз. – Она уверяет, что ты заколдован, что Грейнджер наложила на тебя Империо, иначе ты никогда не стал бы жить с ней в этой норе, где явно не пахнет безудержным внебрачным сексом.</p><p>– Я не занимаюсь черной магией, – сухо уточнила Гермиона.</p><p>Блейз посмотрел на нее. </p><p>– Я слышал совсем другое, – сказал он. – Кажется, в Хогвартсе для защиты вашей учебной группы ты использовала одно <i>особое</i> заклинание, и именно поэтому лицо девчонки Эджком теперь все в шрамах.</p><p>– Она это заслужила, – резко проговорила Гермиона. Она так всегда считала. Мариэтта предала их. Она не будет сожалеть о том, что сделала, чтобы победить Волдеморта. Войны не выигрываются чистыми руками. Она была уверена, что Драко это понимает.</p><p>– Возможно, – Блейз сделал большой глоток лимонада. – Но держу пари, что она предпочла бы недельку-другую побыть под властью Империо, чем остаться на всю жизнь с обезображенным лицом. – Прежде чем Гермиона успела сказать, куда ему следует пойти, главным образом, из ее квартиры, он поднял руку. – Но я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы спорить.</p><p>– О, – сказал Драко. – И почему ты здесь?</p><p>– Чтобы пригласить тебя на вечеринку, конечно, – ответил Блейз. Он посмотрел на Гермиону, на лице которой отразилось явное недоумение, и рассмеялся. – Даже тебя, Грейнджер, хотя я сомневаюсь, что ты хорошо проведешь время. У Гойла это что-то типа хобби, и если ты не покажешься, Малфой, то Панси точно подаст заявление в Министерство о том, что ты жертва нечестной игры твоего маленького питомца.</p><p>– Я немедленно раздавлю все попытки Панси пожаловаться, – заметил Драко. – Вместе с ее карьерой. Она не должна пытаться играть в игры с Малфоями.</p><p>– Это означает, что ты не пойдешь? – спросил Забини.</p><p>– Дай угадаю, – предположил Драко. – В пятницу, в одиннадцать, на том ветхом складе его отца.</p><p>– И это костюмированная вечеринка, – добавил Забини. Он встал, чтобы уйти, и при этом с неожиданной осторожностью снял котенка с колен. – Не пей там ничего, Грейнджер, если только это не является содержимым запечатанной бутылки. Все напитки будут с интересными добавками.</p><p>– Спасибо за предупреждение, – откликнулась она. – А твоя таинственная подружка там будет?</p><p>Он улыбнулся ей с выражением легкого одобрения на лице. </p><p>– Нет, – произнес он. – Она ненавидит Гойла.</p><p>– Полагаю, Панси будет там, и я должен успокоить ее? – спросил Драко. – Может, поцеловать ее на людях, чтобы показать, что я не сержусь из-за Грейнджер?</p><p>Рука Гермионы снова сжалась на плече Драко, и он поднял свою руку, как бы успокаивая ее, но потом передумал и потянулся, чтобы привлечь внимание Рыси. Кошка проигнорировала его, лизнула лапу и принялась умываться.</p><p>Забини наблюдал за происходящим с непроницаемым взглядом и улыбкой на губах. “Шоу Вейлы”, – с горечью подумала Гермиона. Смотрите на публичное унижение Гермионы Грейнджер, которое разыгрывается для вашего развлечения. Она подумала, не ждет ли Забини, что она снова выставит себя на посмешище, как в его прошлое посещение. Гермиона была совершенно уверена, что именно поэтому Панси хотела видеть ее на этой вечеринке. Когда котенок потерся о его лодыжку, Забини наконец заговорил. </p><p>– Нет, – сказал он. – У нее появился новый парень, которым она хочет похвастаться, так что никаких тебе поцелуев. Она подобрала его во время своей последней поездки в Париж вместе с ужасающим количеством обуви.</p><p>– Ей приходится компенсировать шопингом свои неудачи с парнями, – хмыкнул Драко. – Но скажи ей, что мы будем рады быть там. Или не говори, и она узнает, когда мы придем. Мне все равно.</p><p>Забини кивнул. </p><p>– Кстати, чем ты занимался сегодня? Я никак не ожидал, что мне придется врываться в квартиру.</p><p>– Квиддич с Поттером, – ответил Драко.</p><p>– Полагаю, он, как обычно, победил? – спросил Забини.</p><p>У Гермионы вырвался смешок, потому что ситуация все еще смешила ее, а  Драко фыркнул. </p><p>– Если это можно так назвать, – пробормотал он. Увидев, как Забини поднял брови, Драко добавил: – Он был настолько глуп, что вырвал снитч из пасти агрессивно настроенного павлина.</p><p>– Технически это победа, – сказал Забини. </p><p>– Едва ли, – возразил Драко. – Я отыграюсь во время матч-реванша.</p><p>– Я с нетерпением жду встречи с тобой на вечеринке, Грейнджер, – сказал Забини, закатывая глаза, словно хотел забыть о том, что услышал. – И с тобой тоже, Малфой. С тех пор, как Грейнджер поймала тебя в свои сети, ты стал скучным. Еще скучнее, чем раньше, а я бы никогда не подумал, что такое возможно. Квиддич с Избранным. Что дальше? Будешь печь слойки на завтрак? </p><p>Прежде чем Драко успел ответить, Гермиона, прищурившись, посмотрела на эту преисполненную самодовольства каланчу, стоявшую возле ее двери, словно нежеланный кусок прошлого. </p><p>– Иди проветрись со своим другом, Драко, – предложила она. – Я все равно собиралась немного полежать. Вы вдвоем сможете поговорить о Холихедских гарпиях или еще о чем-нибудь.</p><p>Она наклонилась и коснулась губами щеки Драко. Мгновенно ее затопило ощущение нежности и безмерного обожания по отношению к этому мужчине, и его колени выглядели так заманчиво. Ей хотелось забраться на них, свернуться калачиком и позволить ему гладить ее волосы весь день. Вместо этого она заставила себя выпрямиться и посмотреть на Забини с холодной улыбкой. </p><p>– Рада была увидеть тебя, Забини. Спасибо, что заглянул с приглашением на вечеринку. Это было очень мило с твоей стороны. Я это ценю.</p><p>Он медленно захлопал в ладоши, встретившись с ней взглядом. Туман эйфории окутывал ее и хотел съесть ее живьем, но она держала его на привязи и не выпускала. Она только улыбнулась Блейзу Забини, аплодирующему ей. </p><p>– Отличная работа, Грейнджер, – сказал он с одобрением. – Увидимся у Гойла. Оденься красиво. Панси будет искать тебя, чтобы выставить идиоткой, и ты, возможно, захочешь разочаровать ее.</p><p>– Спасибо за совет, – поблагодарила она. – Я с нетерпением буду ждать этой возможности.</p><p>– В любое время, – ответил Забини. Он посмотрел на Драко. – Пойдешь со мной выпить?</p><p>– Сейчас три часа дня, – проворчал Драко, но все равно встал, и они вдвоем ушли.</p><p>Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Гермиона опустилась на кресло и ее затрясло. </p><p>– Я сделала это! – прошептала она себе под нос. Рысь вскочила и принялась мять ее колени. Они все еще сидели на том же месте, когда Драко вернулся спустя несколько часов.<br/>__________________________________<br/><i>От переводчика: у себя на тумблер к записи к этой главе автор написала: "Если тебя это утешит Драко в голосовании на лучшего ловца ты обошел Поттера".</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Разговор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>− Привязываться − это нормально, − произнес Люциус.</p><p>Драко ничего не ответил. По правде говоря, он не знал, что сказать. Он приехал в поместье, чтобы подобрать костюмы для вечеринки и вернуть некоторые из книг о вейлах, которые Гермиона одолжила. Еще он планировал забрать пару текстов об оборотнях, насчет которых Гермиона высказала интересное предположение. И хотя Драко сомневался, что в случае с оборотнями действует тот же самый принцип, что и с вейлами, но эту зацепку следовало рассмотреть. До сих пор им не удалось продвинуться в исследованиях, и он подозревал, что это ни к чему не приведет.  Тем не менее, оборотни были существами, которые могли заражать людей и превращать их в себе подобных, они образовывали пары, отношения в которых складывались по волчьим принципам, а не человеческим. Может быть, ситуация с вейлами будет в чем-то похожа.</p><p>Положив стопку книг на стол, Драко уже собирался уходить, когда в библиотеку вошел отец, о чем возвестила картина с кричащим павлином.</p><p>Драко хотелось бы, чтобы его мать подумала насчет ремонта. Кого волнует, что на этой картине изображена жена какого-то важного Малфоя из прошлого? Это было отвратительно.</p><p>− В детстве у меня был книзл, − продолжал Люциус, и Драко издал звук, который можно было истолковать как поощрение. − Я любил это маленькое создание больше, чем мог себе представить. Он спал на моей кровати и повсюду следовал за мной. Я носил его на руках, расчесывал ему шерсть, и этот кот никому не позволял прикасаться к себе, кроме меня. Я убил бы любого, кто тронул бы хотя бы один волосок на его золотистой голове.</p><p>− Что с ним случилось? − Драко было почти страшно задавать этот вопрос, но его отец выглядел таким печальным...</p><p>− В конце концов он умер от старости, − сказал Люциус. − Я проплакал несколько дней и настоял, чтобы его похоронили на семейном кладбище.</p><p>− Мне очень жаль, − произнес Драко. Он полагал, что должен был заметить надгробие домашнего животного на маленьком кладбище, спрятанном в роще на территории поместья, но он никогда не был хмурым болезненным ребенком, любящим склепы и надгробные плиты. Все, чего он когда-либо хотел, − летать и играть с друзьями. Романтика смерти никогда не привлекала его.</p><p>От этой мысли у Драко зачесалась рука, и он с трудом удержался, чтобы не потереть ее. Его отец наверняка заметит это проявление отсутствия самоконтроля, спросит, все ли с ним в порядке, а ему не захочется объяснять, как сильно он ненавидит выцветший череп и змею − знак, который ему придется носить вечно. Он никому не показывал метку Пожирателей смерти, и, конечно, никогда не позволит Гермионе увидеть ее. Драко научился не опускать взгляд, когда на нем не было рубашки, так что даже он не видел черепа со змеей со времен войны. Но это не имело значения. Он мог отчетливо представить каждую линию знака, мог нарисовать его даже во сне и был уверен, что это не изменится с годами. Он никогда не сможет стереть его или отменить, или искупить. Грехи отца были буквально выжжены на теле Драко. И, что было хуже всего, он считал, что заслужил это.</p><p>Есть ли кто-нибудь глупее шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки, который думает, что он прав?</p><p>− Я хочу сказать, − продолжил Люциус, − что даже если этого еще не произошло, я уверен: со временем ты станешь заботиться об этой девушке. И это нормально. Вы живете вместе, она связана с тобой магией. Ты был бы чудовищем, если бы не начал испытывать чувства к ней. А я тебя знаю, сынок, и понимаю, что ты не такой. </p><p>− Спасибо, − сказал Драко. Ему хотелось уйти от этого разговора. Хотелось пойти и прилечь. Хотелось напиться так, чтобы он не смог держать в руках стакан. </p><p>− Просто помни, что она − существо, − продолжил Люциус. − Она не человек, в отличие от тебя.</p><p>− Она − больная грязнокровка, − возразил Драко. Произнесенные слова осели пеплом во рту, и ему захотелось выплюнуть их. Его желудок сжался, и он потянулся за стаканом воды, которого не оказалось на столе. − Я понимаю.</p><p>Люциус отвернулся. </p><p>− Мне так жаль, − проговорил он. − Это не та судьба, которой я желал бы для тебя. Я хотел, чтобы у тебя было то же, что и у меня. Жена, которую ты мог бы уважать и любить. Достойный сын, который пошел бы по твоим стопам.</p><p>− Я ценю это, − откликнулся Драко и чуть не задохнулся. Он захлебывался непроизнесенными словами, которые ему с трудом удавалось проглатывать. − Я не выбирал... я пытаюсь извлечь из ситуации максимум пользы. И она не... не совсем неприятная.</p><p>− Ты принес так много жертв ради нашей семьи, − Люциус глубоко вздохнул. − А теперь вот это... Я рад, что она хотя бы миловидная. Можешь спокойно к ней привязываться. Это нормально. Мы все любим наших питомцев. Вероятно, в этом есть даже некоторые преимущества. Она сможет сделать для тебя то, что ты никогда не попросишь у настоящей леди... но чем меньше мы будем об этом говорить, тем лучше.</p><p>− Ты прав, − выдавил Драко. Это было единственное, что смогли произнести его губы.</p><p>Он не был уверен, о чем именно говорил его отец, но надеялся, что неправильно понял намек. Он уже много лет твердил себе, что его отец отличался от более грубых Пожирателей Смерти. За последний год войны Драко не раз становился свидетелем того, как некоторые из них совершали поступки, которые ему нестерпимо хотелось забыть, как бы сильно они ни врезались в память. Но он никогда не видел, чтобы его отец был вовлечен в эти мерзости. Он был человеком, попавшим в ловушку, а не упивающимся своими низменными желаниями.</p><p>Драко уважал это, особенно потому, что отсутствие сдержанности в таких вопросах, вероятно, возвысило бы его в глазах Волдеморта. Но Люциус Малфой предпочел остаться верным себе. Он предпочел остаться чистым.</p><p>Чистота всегда побеждает. Вот что все время твердили Драко. Каким же он был дураком, когда верил в это!</p><p>− Мы можем найти девушку с хорошей родословной, возможно, с континента, которая... гарантированно родит тебе чистокровного ребенка, когда придет время, − продолжал Люциус. − В этой ситуации с вейлой ты можешь просто усыновить ребенка и отправить его мать восвояси. Она получит достойное вознаграждение, и ты никогда больше не увидишь ее. Это будет хорошим решением твоей проблемы.</p><p>Драко закрыл глаза и подумал о том, чтобы аппарировать домой. </p><p>− Я думаю, что беспокоиться о моем собственном наследнике немного преждевременно, − сказал он в темноту, которую дарили ему сомкнутые веки. − Ты все еще жив и здоров. В самом расцвете сил. Я могу побеспокоиться о ребенке, как только более-менее урегулирую эту ситуацию.</p><p>− Мудро, − похвалил его Люциус, но в его голосе звучало что-то, похожее на осуждение. − Я просто хотел успокоить тебя на тот случай, если ты почувствуешь, что оказался в ловушке.</p><p>− Спасибо за заботу, − откликнулся Драко. Он надеялся, что слова прозвучали не так напряженно, как ему показалось. Он надеялся, что отец не понял, как низко упал в его глазах. Он никогда этого не поймет.</p><p>Чистота всегда побеждает. Это было похоже на плохую шутку. Чистота не победила ничего. Любовь − да. И доблесть, и дружба. Все, что удалось чистоте − бессмысленная резня.</p><p>− Ты мой сын, − сказал Люциус. − Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Драко открыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся отцу. </p><p>− Я знаю, − заверил он.</p><p>− Просто... будь добр к ней, конечно, − попросил Люциус, − и не волнуйся, если придется ухаживать за ней. Твоя мать сказала, что она прекрасно держала себя в ресторане и была хорошо одета. По крайней мере, тебе не придется ее стесняться.</p><p>− Не придется, − согласился Драко. Он чувствовал себя марионеткой, которую кто-то другой дергал за ниточки, заставляя делать и говорить то, что нужно. − Сначала она, конечно, выглядела так себе, потому что была очень больна, но теперь ей гораздо лучше.</p><p>− Хорошо, − сказал Люциус. Он неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, а затем весело добавил, явно довольный тем, что ему удалось сделать то, что хотел: − Твоя мама сказала, что ты пойдешь на костюмированную вечеринку?</p><p>Драко кивнул. Он порылся на чердаке среди вещей, оставшихся от ушедших  поколений Малфоев, чтобы найти то, что они смогли бы надеть. Панси, конечно же, придет в каком-нибудь наряде, который будет больше открывать, чем скрывать и заявит, что одета как мышка или что-то в этом роде. По ее мнению, костюмированные вечеринки были возможностью одеться как можно более провокационно без каких-либо последствий. И как бы ему ни хотелось увидеть Гермиону в одном из предыдущих "костюмов" Панси, она будет чувствовать себя несчастной каждый раз, когда кто-то случайно или намеренно коснется ее обнаженной кожи, поэтому он подумал, что ей подойдет более консервативный наряд.</p><p>− Нашел что-нибудь? − спросил Люциус.</p><p>− Я просто надену маску с перьями, − пояснил Драко. − Мне совсем неинтересно переодеваться.</p><p>Он нашел черную маску из перьев и, вспомнив, что Гермиона сравнила его с вороном, решил, что именно так и оденется. Черная рубашка, черная маска − и костюм готов. Он выбрал несколько вещей, которые нужно было отправить Гермионе. Малфои сохранили огромное количество вещей − они лежали там, наверху, в сундуках и коробках, словно обломки человеческих жизней. И будь он проклят, если позволит Грейнджер выглядеть менее чем сногсшибательно, особенно если Панси жаждет возможности унизить его вейлу.</p><p>− Мне это тоже никогда не нравилось, − согласился Люциус. − А вот женщины любят. </p><p>Драко посмотрел на черный парчовый жилет своего отца, подумал о серебряной маске, которую его отец носил в течение многих лет, и решил ничего не говорить ни о том, ни о другом.</p><p>− Мне пора, − вместо этого произнес он. − Рад был тебя увидеть. Береги себя.</p><p>Люциус похлопал его по плечу. </p><p>− Береги свою маленькую вейлу, Драко. Выясни, как она зацепилась за тебя, и тогда мы посмотрим, как можно контролировать весь этот процесс. У меня уже есть человек, который ищет способ изолировать то, что вызывает болезнь, и заразить кого-то без необходимости держать при себе вейлу, готовую переспать с нашими жертвами, − он позволил себе слегка ухмыльнуться. − Хотя я сомневаюсь, что кто-то будет возражать.</p><p>− Это будет непросто − создать такую вейлу, − сухо пояснил Драко. − Тебе нужен кто-то из зараженных первородных, а не такая, как она... как Грейнджер. Она не заразна.</p><p>Драко изучал свои ботинки, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с отцом. Он уже чувствовал, как в нем закипает ярость, а вместе с ней и желание вдавить отца в землю. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что тогда ему пришлось бы поколотить и себя.</p><p>− Ты просто выясни, как ей удалось зацепиться за тебя, и мы сможем предложить таких же маленьких вейл, как она, подходящим людям, − сказал Люциус.</p><p>− Тем, кого тебе хотелось бы видеть в числе своих должников, − уточнил Драко.</p><p>− Или тем, у кого достаточно денег, − добавил Люциус. Он снова похлопал Драко по плечу. − Обращайся с ней хорошо, Драко, и сможешь узнать все ее секреты.<br/>________________________<br/><i>От переводчика: Вам тоже хочется врезать Люциусу? Мне так точно...</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Возвращение домой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Драко вернулся из поместья, то выглядел немного бледным, и Гермиона сразу почувствовала беспокойство. Ее тревога только усилилась, когда он бросил пять книг на кухонный стол, повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее, и остановился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу с нехарактерным для него выражением ранимости во взгляде. </p><p>– Не очень приятный визит? – осторожно спросила Гермиона. Ей было просто необходимо попытаться выяснить, что же заставило его чувствовать себя таким несчастным.</p><p>– Да, – ответил он.</p><p>Отсутствие обычных формальностей послужило еще одним сигналом нетипичности происходящего, поэтому она привстала, заложила закладкой место в романе про вейлу и отложила книгу. Героиня только что, как и следовало ожидать, вступила в спор со своим возлюбленным из-за недоразумения, которое можно было бы прояснить несколькими фразами. Это казалось ей нелепым. Почему люди не разговаривают друг с другом?</p><p>– Там был мой отец, – добавил Драко. – Он рассказал мне длинную историю о своем любимом коте, который был у него в детстве.</p><p>– Странно, – заметила Гермиона. Она бы никогда не подумала о Люциусе Малфое как о любителе кошек. – Хотя, наверное, неплохо.</p><p>– Так и было, – подтвердил Драко. – Странно, я имею в виду, – он натянуто рассмеялся. – Странно – подходящее слово.</p><p>– Ты нашел какие-нибудь книги, которые могли бы быть полезны? – спросила Гермиона. Она была согласна с Драко, что процесс спаривания оборотней, вероятно, имел мало общего с тем, что заставило ее магическую инфекцию увидеть в нем пару – их случай больше походил на симбиоз с собственным разумом. Но достоверность исследований требовала, чтобы любая зацепка была тщательно изучена.</p><p>– Наверное, – сказал Драко и, посмотрев на стопку книг, скривил лицо в гримасе, смысл которой она не смогла разобрать. – Разве это имеет значение?</p><p>– Драко? – Гермиона удивлённо посмотрела на него.</p><p>Он пытался разобраться во всей этой ситуации с самого начала. Они оба делали это. Изучали все − от приключений Федера Плюма с волшебными зоонозами до романов с вейлами и брачного поведения оборотней. Они заглядывали в каждый уголок и каждую щель,где, как они думали, могла бы таиться разгадка того, как они оказались связанными вместе. Сначала она ничего так не хотела, как найти способ покончить с их связью, и понимание этого было логичным первым шагом. Теперь, если быть честной, ею двигало ни что иное, как любопытство. Зачем же все это заканчивать?</p><p>– Просто... – проговорил он, но тут же замолчал и сглотнул так сильно, что с того места, где она сидела, ей было видно, как у него сжимается горло. – Разве это имеет значение? – спросил он, начиная снова. – Может быть, нам не стоит тратить столько времени на выяснение, почему ты оказалась со мной... возможно на это даже нет ответа, верно? Скорее всего, это просто случайность.</p><p>Гермиона сомневалась, что это было случайностью. События, связанные с магией, никогда не происходили случайно. </p><p>– Просто меня злит, что ты застрял со мной, – призналась она. – Я знаю, что, будь у тебя выбор, ты предпочел бы избежать этой ситуации.</p><p>– Могло быть и хуже, – откликнулся он. На его лице появилась слабая тень его обычной высокомерной ухмылки. – Я магически связан с самой умной ведьмой нашего курса, которая не так уж и плоха внешне. А если бы на твоем месте была Панси? Она всегда требовала больше внимания, чем любая ведьма, причем без магического вируса, заставляющего ее нуждаться во мне. Она стала бы виноградной лозой и окрутила бы меня так крепко, что выжала бы все жизненные соки.</p><p>– А я могла бы застрять с Забини, – произнесла Гермиона, наполовину поддразнивая, наполовину ужасаясь, – или, что еще хуже, с Гойлом.</p><p>По причине, которую она не могла понять, полуулыбка Драко исчезла, и он помрачнел. </p><p>– Забини был бы не так уж плох, – заметил он.</p><p>Она постаралась не скорчить при этом гримасу. Гермиона не то чтобы ненавидела этого высокомерного придурка, но он раздражал ее даже больше, чем болеющий Рон, а это кое о чем говорило.</p><p>– Нет, – покачав головой, добавил Драко. – Забини был бы оскорблен мыслью, что может оказаться настолько невежливым, чтобы позволить кому-то умереть в подобной ситуации. С ним ты была бы в порядке. Возможно, устала бы от изысканной кухни, потому что не думаю, что он хоть когда-нибудь питался фастфудом, и он совершенно точно язвительно отзывался бы о твоем выборе нарядов, но с ним ты была бы в порядке. Он позаботился бы о том, чтобы ты была жива и счастлива.</p><p>– Как и ты, – сказала она.</p><p>Ухмылка вернулась на лицо Драко. </p><p>– Ну, это было бы ниже моего достоинства – позволить кому-то в твоем положении страдать. Чистокровная гордость, знаешь ли. Noblesse oblige*.</p><p>– А Гойл?</p><p>Ухмылка исчезла. </p><p>– Он бы сохранил тебе жизнь.</p><p>– Как вы с Забини?</p><p>– Нет, – ответ Драко был слишком резким и коротким, и она открыла рот, чтобы спросить, что он имеет в виду, но прежде, чем она успела это сделать, он произнес с выражением почти паники в глазах: – Ты же знаешь, я бы не стал... я бы не воспользовался тобой.</p><p>Гермиона еле успела почувствовать, как поднялась на ноги. Она не собиралась вставать, но он выглядел таким потерянным, и она подошла, чтобы встать рядом с ним, как будто близость могла дать ответ на все вопросы, которые она не знала, как сформулировать. Но взглянув в его серые глаза, Гермиона лишь еще больше запуталась. Он закусил уголок нижней губы, его идеальные зубы впились в розовую плоть, и она не могла отвести взгляд от его рта. </p><p>– Мы ведь друзья, не так ли? –  спросил он. – Я знаю, что это было не так, когда все началось, но сейчас?</p><p>“Друзья", – подумала она, не сводя глаз с него. </p><p>– Друзья, – ответила она.</p><p>Должно быть, Драко воспринял это слово на полувздохе как подтверждение, потому что его плечи поникли, что, должно быть, выражало облегчение. Он положил руки ей на талию и притянул к себе, стараясь не задеть голую кожу. </p><p>– Я никому не позволю причинить тебе боль, – сказал он.</p><p>Она прижалась щекой к его рубашке и глубоко вдохнула, прежде чем сказать: </p><p>– Я довольно грозная ведьма, ты же знаешь. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты защищал мою честь.</p><p>– И все же, – возразил он, – эта ситуация такая... я просто хотел сказать. Что я никому не позволю воспользоваться тобой только потому, что ты больна.</p><p>Гермиона гадала, что сказал Люциус Малфой, закончив рассказ о своей кошке. У нее было такое чувство, что это все из-за него, но она знала, что Драко никогда не станет жаловаться на этого человека. Он слишком долго боготворил его. Она решила не спрашивать, что все это значит, а просто ответила:</p><p>– Я ценю это.</p><p>– Я нашел на чердаке в поместье несколько платьев, чтобы ты посмотрела, – сказал он, не отпуская ее. – Мама отправит их с курьером. Просто выбери то, что хочешь, или ничего, но, кажется, тебе нравится одежда прошлых лет, а в сундуках было несколько красивых вещей.</p><p>– Такие же красивые, как корсеты Беллатрикс? – спросила Гермиона. Она гордилась тем, что смогла произнести имя этой женщины без дрожи. Это не всегда у нее получалось.</p><p>– Нет, – сказал Драко с явным осуждением в голосе. – Ее отсутствие здравого смысла распространялось и на ее дрянную одежду. Я нашел модную одежду прошлых лет.</p><p>– Маггловской моды?</p><p>– Искусство есть искусство, – ответил  Драко. Она рассмеялась, и он заключил ее в объятия, которые – и никто не мог бы этого отрицать! – были настоящими объятиями и, возможно, не совсем дружескими. – Тебе разве не было интересно, как моя мама узнала костюм от Шанель?</p><p>– Я решила не спрашивать, – сказала Гермиона.</p><p>– Она может думать, что магглы хуже грязи под ее ногтями, и моя бабушка, и прабабушка, и другие женщины моего рода с ней согласились бы, но ради хорошей одежды они на время закрыли бы глаза на это. </p><p>– Очень мило, – откликнулась Гермиона.</p><p>Драко провел руками по ее спине и добрался до края рубашки. Его руки коснулись ее кожи, и она почувствовала, как ее захлестнула волна возбуждения. Он резко отпрянул и начал извиняться, но она подняла руки и взяла его лицо в ладони. Он замер, и ей показалось, что в уголках его глаз блеснули слезы. </p><p>– Я доверяю тебе, – сказала она. И повторила снова : – Я тебе доверяю.</p><p>– Ты можешь бороться с эмоциями? – спросил он.</p><p>– Могу, – сказала она. – Просто это изматывает меня.</p><p>– Тогда не надо, – его голос немного дрожал, когда он произнес: – Ты можешь доверять мне, Гермиона. Мы просто... сядем на диван, и я буду читать.</p><p>– Книги про оборотней, – предположила она.</p><p>Он сдавленно хмыкнул. </p><p>– Меня не волнует, как это работает. Мне все равно, почему именно я. Я не хочу это выяснять. Я просто хочу посидеть с тобой и почитать о квиддиче.</p><p>Она позволила себе это сделать. Ей стало легче справляться с безумным восторгом, который вызывали его прикосновения, но Гермиона испытала чувство невыразимого облегчения от того, что позволила себе не бороться со своими желаниями. Какая-то часть сознания шептала, что это опасно. Он мог сделать с ней все, что угодно, когда она была в таком состоянии, пока вейла внутри нее ворковала о том, какой он замечательный, но она доверяла ему. Она доверяла ему не из-за болезни, которая каким-то образом изменила ее сущность, превратив в магическое существо, а потому, что знала в глубине души, что он абсолютно надежен. Он служил Пожирателям Смерти и Волдеморту, чтобы спасти своих родителей, хотя это почти сломило его. Он сделает все, чтобы спасти ее. Он никогда, никогда не причинит ей боли.</p><p>Он подхватил ее на руки, и она просто прижалась щекой к его плечу и позволила ему нести себя. Он опустился на диван, а она прижалась к нему, купаясь в счастье и удовольствии. Когда он погладил ее волосы почти ленивым движением, ей захотелось замурлыкать.</p><p>– У Гарпий все хорошо, – сказал Драко. Его голос звучал откуда-то издалека. Гермионе было все равно, что он говорил, ей просто нравился тембр его голоса. – Твоя подруга Джинни, кажется, хорошо дополнила команду. Мы должны как-нибудь навестить ее.</p><p>Она перевернулась на спину, чтобы положить голову ему на колени и посмотреть в его прекрасное лицо. Она не знала почему, но по его щеке поползла слеза. Она протянула руку, чтобы стереть ее. </p><p>– Все в порядке, Драко, – сказала она. – Ты просто чудо.</p><p>– Хотел бы я, чтобы это было правдой, – произнес он и поцеловал ее ладонь, отчего все ее существо затрепетало.</p><p>Каково это – целовать его по-настоящему? На что был бы похож секс? Ей вдруг захотелось узнать об этом больше всего на свете. У нее был такой невзрачный и обыденный опыт, но с Драко секс не мог бы быть ничем иным, кроме настоящего чуда благодаря удивительному дару вейловского обожания. Это был бы экстаз.</p><p>– Но ты можешь мне доверять, – продолжал он. – Мы друзья, и я позабочусь о тебе. Несмотря ни на что.</p><p>Друзья. Правильно. Соседи по квартире. Партнеры. Не те, у кого бывает секс. Это открытие оказалось немного разочаровывающим. Даже более, чем немного. Может быть, ей удастся убедить его, что друзья – это хорошее начало, но они могут стать кем-то больше.</p><p>Она снова опустила руку, прижалась к нему и задремала, пока он читал про ловцов и загонщиков.<br/>_______________________<br/><i>* «Noblesse oblige» [нобле́с обли́ж] — французский фразеологизм, буквально означающий «благородное происхождение обязывает». Переносный смысл — «честь обязывает» или «положение обязывает» — власть и престиж накладывают известную ответственность. Впервые зафиксировано в произведении Бальзака «Лилия долин» в 1835 году. Википедия.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Вечеринка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона натянула перчатки и повернулась перед зеркалом в последний раз. Она ненавидела признавать, что у Малфоев был вкус, потому что все они, за исключением Драко, имели ужасный характер, но это платье выглядело потрясающе. Черные парчовые юбки развевались вокруг нее, и Гермиона еле оторвалась от своего отражения. Она так давно не чувствовала себя по-настоящему привлекательной. В последний год ее сильно изменила болезнь, а до этого была война, а перед войной... в общем, Гермиона никогда не считала себя красивой девушкой. Она не умела причесываться, у нее были ужасные зубы, а родители подчеркивали, что главное − ум, а не внешность, и в результате она презрительно смотрела на всех, кто тратил свое время на возню с косметикой и модными журналами.</p><p>Оглядываясь назад, Гермиона не могла винить Лаванду за то, что та не любила ее. Она закрыла глаза и пожалела, что не верит в какого-нибудь бога, чтобы вознести молитву. Так много мертвых. Она все еще могла видеть руку Лаванды, вытянутую вперед, розовые ногти медленно тянулись к ней, пока не исчезли. </p><p>− Мы победили, − сказала она призраку в своем воспоминании. − Это было не напрасно.</p><p>− Разговариваешь сама с собой? − спросил Драко из коридора, и она повернулась к нему с помертвевшим лицом, отброшенная воспоминаниями назад в прошлое.</p><p>Он облачился в обтягивающую черную рубашку, заправленную в широкие брюки. Его единственной уступкой костюму была маска из перьев, надвинутая на глаза, и, как ни странно, пара черных перчаток на руках, которые в данный момент держали маленькую коробочку.</p><p>− По крайней мере, я знаю, что ответы будут умными, − сказала Гермиона. − Перчатки?</p><p>Драко улыбнулся ей, подошел и положил руку ей на щеку. </p><p>− Перчатки, − тихо подтвердил он. Теплая легкость счастья овладела ею мягко, без спешки и резкости, с которыми ей пришлось бы бороться, и она теснее прижалась щекой к его ладони. − Я подумал, что так будет легче провести вечер.</p><p>Он открыл коробочку и вытащил браслет, о существовании которого она не подозревала, пока он не надел его ей на запястье. </p><p>− Драко, − выдохнула Гермиона, не совсем понимая, на что именно смотрит, но совершенно уверенная, что это не то, о чем она думает. − Он настоящий?</p><p>Драко взял ее руку, любуясь мерцанием бриллиантов на браслете, который надел на нее. </p><p>− Только посмотри, − сказал он. − Ты уже отличаешь настоящие бриллианты от подделок. Дай мне несколько лет, и я сделаю из тебя настоящую аристократку.</p><p>− Я… не могу его взять, − пробормотала она, уставившись на камни. Браслет  наверняка стоил как небольшое поместье. </p><p>Драко пренебрежительно фыркнул. </p><p>− Давай не будем давать Панси повода считать тебя дешевкой. Она ожидает увидеть тебя увешанной камнями, поэтому ты будешь увешана камнями. Ты же слышала мою мать? Она решила, что это я дал тебе ту брошь, так что давай поступать соответственно.</p><p>Гермиона принялась возиться с застежкой браслета. Гладкий шелк перчаток скользил по поверхности, не давая ей расстегнуть украшение, и в конце концов она беспомощно уставилась на него. </p><p>− Я не могу его надеть, − снова произнесла она.</p><p>− Он уже на тебе, − возразил Драко и, наложив заклинание Темпус, сделал вид, что изучает время.</p><p>− Драко, − повторила она, но он проигнорировал ее.</p><p>− Мы опоздаем. Поспоришь со мной позже, − он переплел свои пальцы с ее, и Гермиона вздохнула, наслаждаясь мягкой волной тепла, пронесшейся по телу. В поле ее зрения попало мерцание браслета, и она подумала: зачем  противиться? В конце концов, Драко мог себе позволить такой подарок, и, если говорить начистоту, было бы приятно щегольнуть им перед Панси Паркинсон. Пусть даже это предполагало определенный уровень близости, которого они, определенно, не достигли.  </p><p>Они были друзьями.</p><p>Быстрый рывок, и они оказались перед ветхим складом. </p><p>− Внутри получше, − произнес Драко, хотя Гермиона видела, что он пытается скрыть гримасу отвращения, помогая ей перебраться через лужу, на поверхности которой блестела пленка пролитого масла.</p><p>− Малфой! − мужчина, которого она не узнала, напал на них из засады, как только они переступили порог. Табличка с именем “Салазар”, казалось, была единственным элементом его маскарадного костюма, хотя Гермиона сомневалась, что исторический основатель Слизерина когда-либо так сильно пах дешевым одеколоном. − Ты пришел, − он окинул Гермиону плотоядным взглядом, от чего ее пальцы дернулись, чтобы дотянуться до волшебной палочки.</p><p>Драко, должно быть, почувствовал то же самое желание, потому что рука на ее пояснице сжалась так сильно, что его пальцы впились в ее позвоночник. Однако его голос оставался скучающим и невозмутимым, а поза −  расслабленной, как и всегда.</p><p>− Надеюсь, бар будет лучше, чем в прошлый раз, Блетчли. Не всем нравится закидываться таблетками, чтобы опьянеть.</p><p>− Да, − сказал человек, который, должно быть, был Блетчли. − В этот раз все не так уж плохо. Только не пей это вино. На вкус как лошадиная моча, − он указал на Гермиону. − Неужто слухи правдивы? Ты действительно трахаешь ледяную королеву Гриффиндора?</p><p>Драко двигался так быстро, что она едва успела заметить, как он убрал руку с ее спины, прежде чем схватил Блетчли, развернул и прижал к стене. Его палочка вонзилась в подрагивающее горло мужчины. </p><p>− Ты хочешь, чтобы я позаботился о том, чтобы ты никогда больше не смог подкатить свои яйца ни к одной женщине, настолько глупой, чтобы подпустить тебя к себе? − спросил Драко. Он не повышал голоса и не казался взволнованным, но мускулы его рук напряглись под тесной рубашкой, когда он удерживал Блетчли на месте. Мужчина издал тихий скулящий звук, и Драко кивнул. − Тогда немедленно извинись перед моей гостьей.</p><p>− Мои извинения, мисс Грейнджер, − выдавил из себя Блетчли, и Драко отпустил его. Мужчина опустился на колени и потер горло, не сводя глаз со своих ботинок. Гермиона понимала, что не должна чувствовать злорадство, но, оглядывая темный склад, который кишел людьми, жаждущими узнать, кто она такая, она почувствовала, как напряжение спадает с ее плеч.</p><p>− Слизеринцы обладают рядом превосходных качеств, − прошептал Драко ей на ухо, беря ее за руку и ведя через группу людей, которые старались не слишком глазеть на них. − Но некоторые из моих товарищей, похоже… до сих не переросли школьное соперничество.</p><p>Гермиона подумала, что ей стоило бы возмутиться. Ей стоило бы обругать его − в конце концов, он собирался серьезно покалечить человека лишь за одно не очень приятное замечание. Это было чересчур, и, кроме того, Гермиона была более чем способна постоять сама за свою честь. Однако когда она поймала его взгляд, что-то опасное все еще мерцало в глубине его глаз, и она вздрогнула. Может быть, позже она скажет Драко, что он был немного не в себе. </p><p>− Я же сказал, что никому не позволю причинить тебе боль, − тихо произнес он. − Это относится и к оскорблениям.</p><p>Он повернулся к человеку за стойкой и заказал им обоим по бутылке местного пива. </p><p>− Нераспечатанного, − уточнил он. Бармен кивнул, и Гермиона вспомнила предупреждение Забини, что все распечатанные напитки, скорее всего, будут содержать дозу наркотиков. Грегори Гойл любил дикие вечеринки.</p><p>Она не успела подумать о Блейзе Забини, как он появился. Драко и Блетчли отдали предпочтение минимализму в своих костюмах. Забини же пошел в другом направлении. Он был одет как пират, с бриллиантом в ухе и маленьким попугаем на плече. Черные атласные панталоны должны были бы выглядеть нелепо, но блестящий торс, которым он щеголял, отвлекал взгляд от развевающейся ткани. Судя по кубикам на прессе Блейза, он явно упражнялся. А такого блеска, Гермиона подозревала, он добился, втирая в тело масло.</p><p>− Мои глаза здесь, наверху, Грейнджер, − заметил Забини, и Гермиона почувствовала, как вспыхнуло ее лицо.</p><p>Попугай пронзительно закричал и улетел, чтобы усесться на стропила. Она на мгновение задумалась, была ли это настоящая птица или он трансфигурировал что-то, чтобы дополнить костюм.</p><p>− Блейз, − Драко казался удивленным. − Ты украл этот наряд из цирка?</p><p>− А твоей вейле нравится, − парировал тот. − Может быть, тебе стоит подумать о чем-то менее похожем на “предзнаменование смерти”, и она посмотрит на тебя, как на рожок мороженого, который ей захочется облизать.</p><p>Гермиона и не подозревала, насколько горячей может быть ее кожа.</p><p>− О, подожди, − сказал Забини, обращаясь к Гермионе. − Разве ты уже не облизываешь его?</p><p>Горячее. Ее кожа могла стать еще горячее.</p><p>− Блейз, − на этот раз тон Драко был куда менее довольным, и Забини склонил голову в притворном поклоне с извинениями.</p><p>− Ты же знаешь, я бы ее не тронул, − сказал он.</p><p>За небрежно произнесенными словами скрывалась чистая правда, и Драко, покачав головой, заметно расслабился. Он забрал у бармена бутылки, открутил крышки и передал одну Гермионе. Забини взял стакан, наполненный чем-то оранжевым и пузырящимся, и улыбнулся паре.</p><p>− Расслабься уже, − предложил он Драко, прежде чем сделать большой глоток. Его глаза почти сразу остекленели, а рот растянулся в химически расслабленной  улыбке. Наркотик стер маску, которая помогала Блейзу выглядеть насмешливым, и показал человека, готового к неприятностям.</p><p>− Завтра ты об этом пожалеешь, − сказал Драко.</p><p>Забини пожал плечами и сделал еще глоток. </p><p>− Мой девиз − живи настоящим, − пояснил он.</p><p>− Но во время войны ты не примкнул ни к одной из сторон и оставался нейтральным, − отметила Гермиона.</p><p>− Нет такого понятия, как нейтральный слизеринец, − заявил Забини. − Но если ты хочешь сказать, что я не был Пожирателем Смерти, как твой хозяин, то ты права, моя милая птичка.</p><p>− Я ей не хозяин, − отрезал Драко. − Мы уже говорили об этом.</p><p>Забини улыбнулся. </p><p>− Не твоя подружка. Не твой питомец. Может, тебе стоит выяснить, кто она такая? − он допил свой напиток несколькими глотками, возбужденно встряхнулся, обнял Гермиону и притянул к себе.</p><p>На мгновение она замерла, пока не поняла, что Забини был весьма осторожен, чтобы не коснуться любого открытого участка кожи. Драко даже не дернулся, и хотя дыхание Блейза было горячим и сладким, он не сделал ничего, кроме того, что заставил ее широко улыбнуться, когда крепче прижал к себе. Конечно, он был придурком, но флиртовать с ним было приятно. Приятно было чувствовать, что к ней проявлял интерес такой привлекательный мужчина.</p><p>− Потанцуй со мной, маленькая птичка, − предложил он. − Я покажу тебе, как надо веселиться, и заодно отпугну этих зевак.</p><p>− Она не нуждается в твоей защите, − возразил Драко.</p><p>− В такой толпе каждый может найти себе больше, чем одного друга, − сказал Забини. − А мы же друзья, верно, Грейнджер?</p><p>Она отстранилась. Под глянцем веселья его лицо на мгновение стало серьезным, и Гермиона подумала, насколько же мало он восприимчив к наркотикам на самом деле. </p><p>− Конечно, − ответила она. − Ты нравишься Рыси.</p><p>− У твоей кошки превосходный вкус, − произнес он и взял пиво у нее из рук. − Подержи-ка, − сказал он Драко, передав ему бутылку, а затем потянул Гермиону на танцпол, где извивались тела и вспыхивали огни.</p><p>Почти против собственной воли, Гермиона рассмеялась от удовольствия, когда он развернул ее, затем притянул ближе и тесно прижал свои бедра к ее. Было так приятно чувствовать себя достаточно здоровой, чтобы просто веселиться. Одна песня перетекала в другую, и Блейз Забини заставлял девушку двигаться, выставляя напоказ свою красоту, но при этом заботясь о том, чтобы ни он, ни кто-либо рядом с ними не касался тех небольших участков кожи, которые она оставила открытыми. Гермиона чувствовала, что Драко наблюдает за ними. Он стоял у стойки бара, небрежно потягивая пиво и не сводя с нее глаз. Он принадлежал ей. Ей! Ее сердце билось в такт его сердцу. Ее кровь стучала вместе с его. Она танцевала, ее руки в перчатках скользили по обнаженным рукам Забини, но это шоу было рассчитано не на темнокожего  слизеринца, а на ее партнера.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Вейла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко сделал большой, медленный глоток пива и посмотрел на свою вейлу. Ее платье клубилось вокруг нее, словно дым, а глаза, обведенные тенями, вспыхивали всякий раз, когда она смотрела на него. Блейз продолжал кружить девушку, не обращая внимания на брошенные в ее сторону недовольные взгляды. Женщина, которая в Хогвартсе училась на несколько курсов старше, старалась держаться подальше от Гермионы, как будто ее прикосновение могло заразить, и Драко запомнил ее лицо. К понедельнику эта дама окажется безработной, а к среде ее домовладелец принесет ей свои извинения вместе с уведомлением о выселении.</p><p>− Я думала, ты не подпускаешь ее к другим людям.</p><p>Драко посмотрел на Панси. Краем глаза он видел, как она бродила среди гостей, но не подавал виду, что заметил ее. Она надела корсет и туфли на каблуках, которые, вероятно, считала соблазнительными, и сидящий немного криво ободок с серыми ушками. </p><p>− И кто ты сегодня? − спросил он, хотя уже знал. Панси была совершенно предсказуема.</p><p>− Я − мышь, − сказала она. − Ты ее одолжил?</p><p>Драко отвел взгляд от Панси и вернулся к наблюдению за танцующими. Блейз ухмыльнулся ему на мгновение, и Драко закатил глаза. Блейз мог танцевать с Гермионой хоть всю ночь, и она все равно будет принадлежать ему. Она танцевала для него, и все это знали. Она не могла заставить себя даже просто прикоснуться к Блейзу. Она хотела, чтобы Драко смотрел на нее, и он едва мог оторвать взгляд. Он чувствовал, как пульсирует кровь в жилах Гермионы, когда она двигалась. Глядя на нее, − такую живую и счастливую, − он почувствовал, как у него участилось дыхание и пересохло во рту. Музыка прекратилась с окончанием песни, и ее танец тоже, но его сердце даже не замедлило свой бешеный ритм. Блейз взял Гермиону за руку в перчатке, она присела в реверансе, и они оба посмотрели на него со смехом в глазах. Драко поднял бутылку в тосте, и их улыбки стали шире. Если бы это был кто-то другой, а не Блейз или, возможно, придурок-Поттер, он бы уже планировал убийство. Если бы это была любая другая девушка, кроме Гермионы, он бы извинился перед Гойлом и отвез ее домой.</p><p>− А ты кто? − спросила Панси, все еще пытаясь привлечь его внимание.</p><p>− Ворон, − ответил он. Гермиона подошла и протянула руку к пиву. Он передал ей бутылку и постарался не смотреть на ее рот, когда она обхватила губами горлышко бутылки и сделала большой глоток. Он пообещал себе, что не воспользуется своим преимуществом. Как только он коснется ее губ, она потеряет волю. Это было бы неправильно.</p><p>− Мило, − сказала Панси. − Ты всегда хорошо смотрелся в черном.</p><p>Блейз махнул рукой, чтобы заказать еще одну порцию своего отвратительного пойла. Он проглотил половину и издал звук отвращения. </p><p>− Кто пригласил вейлу? − вдруг воскликнул он.</p><p>Драко почти инстинктивно почувствовал, как его волосы встали дыбом, но он знал, что его друг не имеет в виду Гермиону, и поэтому проследил за взглядом Блейза, пока не заметил блондина, направляющегося к ним. Он, казалось, почти светился и двигался с неземной, невозможной грацией. Почти все женщины в комнате прекратили свои занятия и повернулись, чтобы наблюдать за его перемещением. Они напоминали поле цветов, тянущихся к недостижимой звезде.</p><p>− Хм, − недоуменно произнес Блейз. − Я и не знал, что у Тео такие наклонности.</p><p>Драко взглянул на их друга, удивленный, что он здесь, хотя, казалось, на вечеринке присутствовали все. Он даже заметил в толпе одного из братьев Уизли, хотя вряд ли точно смог бы определить, которого именно − для него они все были на одно лицо. Тео, однако, был тихим и одиноким. Он ненавидел подобные вещи и редко покидал Нотт-Мэнор после войны. Сейчас же он стоял в пульсирующем свете огней, слегка покачиваясь на носках и едва не срываясь с места. Всем телом он потянулся вслед проходящему мимо вейле, на его узком лице застыла маска желания.</p><p>− Угу, − согласился Драко. Он ожидал увидеть такое же опустошение вперемешку с желанием на лице Гермионы и внутренне подготовился к мысли, что она может испытать подобный транс в отношении кого-то другого, но она просто изучала этикетку на своей бутылке.</p><p>− А ты знал, что в этом пиве есть шоколад? − спросила она. − Может быть, поэтому вкус так хорош?</p><p>− Гермиона, − проворковала Панси. − Ты ведь помнишь Джина?</p><p>Гермиона подняла глаза и наконец увидела приближающегося вейлу. </p><p>− Джин, − воскликнула она с искренней радостью. − Я не знала, что ты в Англии! Ты должен был мне сообщить о своем приезде.</p><p>Джин склонился над ее рукой, прежде чем слегка виновато произнес: </p><p>− Я не был уверен, что ты захочешь меня видеть.</p><p>− Ты ничего не знал, − возразила она. − Это была не твоя вина.</p><p>Драко прищурился, окинув изучающим взглядом сияющего вейлу, а затем повернулся к Панси. Она наблюдала за воссоединением со злобным предвкушением, написанным на лице. Однако, когда Гермиона и Джин обменялись лишь приветствием, достаточно дружелюбным, но говорившем лишь о радости встречи людей, которые были чуть больше, чем равнодушны друг к другу, ликование исчезло, и ее место заняла угрюмая, вымученная улыбка. Панси явно не ждал фейерверк эмоций. </p><p>− Я не знал, что это костюмированная вечеринка, − признался Джин. − Чувствую себя очень глупо без маски.</p><p>Драко стянул свою и передал ему со словами:</p><p>− Подарок.</p><p>"Обмен", − подумал он.</p><p>− Гермиона тоже не в костюме, − отметила Панси, когда Джин благодарно улыбнулся и надел на лицо маску с перьями. Это, казалось, притупило его очарование, и по залу прокатился громкий вздох облегчения. Половина присутствующих в огромном помещении вернулась к тому, чем занималась до прихода Джина. Гермиона осталась равнодушной к произошедшему. Она больше интересовалась Блейзом, но даже это внезапно оборвалось бы, если бы Драко коснулся пальцем ее руки.</p><p>"Моя", − подумал он. Даже вейла не мог этого отнять.</p><p>Чувство удовлетворения затопило его, пока он не вспомнил, что Гермиона находится в ловушке. Она не выбирала его.</p><p>− Я обскур, − сказала Гермиона. Ее улыбка была острее любого ножа. − Дикая магия, обращенная в проклятие. </p><p>Музыка заиграла снова, но на этот раз по помещению разлилась медленная мелодия, приглашая на танцпол пары. Его бабушка назвала бы то, что люди делали на танцполе, аморальным. Его мать сделала бы холодное замечание о том, что танец не должен требовать противозачаточных чар. Драко поставил пиво на стол и протянул руку Гермионе. </p><p>− А моя дикая магия не одарит меня танцем?</p><p>Ее браслет сверкнул на свету, когда она взяла его протянутую руку, и взгляд Панси упал на украшение. Ревность и ярость боролись в ее голосе, когда она выдавила: </p><p>− Красивый браслет, Гермиона. Подарок от Драко?</p><p>Гермиона посмотрела на свое запястье. </p><p>− Да, − просто ответила она. А потом обратилась к Драко: − И тебе − тоже.</p><p>Он прижал ее к себе на танцполе. Просто сгусток черной материи, ограненный бриллиантами, которые он отказался снять с нее. </p><p>− Рад, что я заставил тебя оставить его? − прошептал он ей на ухо.</p><p>Она рассмеялась, и в этом звуке было чистое счастье. </p><p>− Да. Я должна была тебя послушать. Ты можешь поверить, что она пригласила Джина? Бедняга.</p><p>Драко легко было в это поверить, но он не ответил. Он просто сделал глубокий вдох. Гермиона использовала какой-то лосьон с ароматом роз, а благодаря жару ее кожи запах бил в нос сильнее, чем обычно. Ее руки обвились вокруг него, она покачивалась в такт его движениям, и он ощутил желание. Драко видел, как она танцевала с Блейзом. Он видел, как она разговаривала с этим вейлой. Несмотря на все это, она смотрела только на него, и она была так прекрасна, и он хотел ее, он хотел ее, он хотел ее... О, Салазар, как же он хотел ее! Ему до боли хотелось сорвать с нее юбки, прижать к одной из стальных балок, увешанных волшебными огнями, и взять прямо посреди этой нелепой вечеринки. Она должна была это знать. Гермиона не была наивным ребенком − Драко понимал это, когда она смотрела на него сквозь ресницы, которые он никогда особо не замечал в школьную пору. Она чувствовала, как он прижимается к ней, – как она могла не чувствовать? – и не отодвигалась от него. Она облизнула нижнюю губу, изогнув ее в приглашающей улыбке, и он сжал пальцы на спине девушки с такой силой, что ей наверняка стало больно. Но она только сильнее прижалась к нему. Он бы даже не подумал, что такое возможно, но пространство словно изогнулось, когда она вписалась в каждую линию его тела, как будто была создана только для него. Только для него. Она пошевелила бедрами, подчиняясь гипнозу поработившей их музыки, и он едва мог это вынести. Все было ею − и кровь, пульсирующая в нем, и то, как сильно он нуждался в ней. Она собиралась свести его с ума, и, когда все мысли Драко улетучились, он уткнулся лицом ей в шею. С более близкого расстояния она пахла еще лучше. Роза и пот, и ее собственный непередаваемый аромат. Когда его губы коснулись ее кожи, она обмякла, и осознание этого, словно пощечина, вернула его к реальности.</p><p>Он не мог ею воспользоваться.</p><p>Все это было не по-настоящему. Не для нее.</p><p>Он отступил назад. </p><p>− Прости, − пробормотал он.</p><p>Она снова придвинулась ближе, пока ее губы не оказались у его уха. </p><p>− Не смей, − сказала она, и он с удивлением понял, что в ее голосе нет и следа вейловского транса. Она с трудом, но преодолела его непростительную ошибку. Он прижался губами к ее безупречной шее, и она не отпускала его.</p><p>Он знал, что это означает. Что скоро Гермиона слишком устанет, чтобы даже встать.</p><p>Непростительно. Его поступок был непростителен.</p><p>− Ты был очень осторожен, чтобы не касаться меня всю ночь, мой разум чист, и я хочу тебя. Не существо. Я.</p><p>Он закрыл глаза. </p><p>− Гермиона... − начал он, не зная, как выразить отказ, требующий самообладания, которого у него почти не осталось.</p><p>− Я не ребенок, − прошипела она, и даже в темноте он увидел, что ее глаза заблестели, грозя вот-вот пролить слезы. − Не смей обращаться со мной, как с хрупким, сломленным созданием, которое не может знать, чего хочет. Не надо! Ясно?</p><p>− Это неправильно, − сказал он.</p><p>− Отвези меня домой, − повторила она. Никто из тех, кто вырос с Нарциссой Малфой, не мог не заметить, что это был приказ, но он слишком долго колебался и видел, как она рассердилась. Гермиона теснее прижалась к нему и прошептала с угрозой в голосе: − Отвези меня домой или справься со мной в режиме полного транса прямо здесь!</p><p>Потом она поцеловала его в шею. Сначала один раз, потом еще. Ее тело в его объятиях из сердитого превратилось в податливое, но она не перестала тыкаться в него носом, хотя и испустила вздох полного блаженства, когда позволила себе впасть в наркотическое состояние, которое сделало ее совершенно уязвимой.</p><p>− Отлично, − прошипел Драко. Он не мог поверить в то, что его смог перехитрить кто-то с Гриффиндора. − Ты победила, ведьма. Мы уходим.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Поцелуй</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Спасибо Лана Лэйн за редактуру!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко без всяких церемоний бросил ее на диван. </p><p>− Вот, − сказал он. − Мы дома. Теперь ты счастлива, сумасшедшая вейла?</p><p>Гермиона улыбнулась ему. Когда Малфой сердился, его серые глаза сверкали, и от этого он казался еще красивее, чем обычно. Он буквально вынес ее с вечеринки у Грега Гойла, пока она, запрокинув голову, смеялась в восторге при виде его потрясения от того, что его могут обмануть, заманить в ловушку и обвести вокруг пальца, так же просто, как он обвил бриллиантами ее запястье. Она подняла руку и посмотрела на камни. Они блестели, как и его глаза.</p><p>Блейз отсалютовал Гермионе бокалом, когда Драко прошел мимо него, и она увидела, как он одними губами произнес "умница". Драко этого не заметил. Он был слишком занят, посылая смертоносные взгляды Панси и несчастному Джину.</p><p>Гермиона надеялась, что Джин принимает свои зелья. Она никогда не следила за этим, поскольку была немного занята мучительной болью и страхом, что умрет.</p><p>Ей показалось действительно милым, что Драко так разозлился из-за нее. Может быть, это было даже больше, чем мило. Немного экстремально. Нужно было еще выяснить причину такого поведения, но, какова бы она ни была, это являлось еще одной особенностью, делавшей Драко замечательным. Он был таким замечательным! Гермиона лучезарно улыбнулась ему, лежа на диване.</p><p>− О, не надо смотреть на меня с таким обожанием, − огрызнулся он и скрестил руки на груди, отчего его мышцы снова напряглись под тонкой тканью рубашки.</p><p>Гермиона восторженно вздохнула − в основном, потому, что знала, как это его раздражает, но он заслужил подобное отношение. Как он посмел быть таким упрямым?</p><p>Драко с подозрением взглянул на нее и продолжил:</p><p> − Я знаю, что ты все еще здесь, несмотря на твои идиотские высказывания о том, что кто-то вроде тебя может хотеть кого-то вроде меня.</p><p>Туман вейловского обожания медленно рассеивался, и, когда ощущение того, что Драко абсолютно прекрасен, исчезло, на смену ему пришло раздражение. Гермиона сбросила туфли, пошевелила пальцами. После хождения на каблуках всегда ужасно болели ноги. Сегодня она выглядела великолепно, но за красоту приходится платить. </p><p>− Разотри мне ноги, − приказала она.</p><p>Драко колебался, но выражение ее взгляда в конце концов сделало свое дело. Он сел и взял ее ногу в руки, все еще не снимая перчатки. Пока он вдавливал большие пальцы в ее плоть и разминал ноющие стопы, Гермиона обдумывала, что сказать.</p><p>− Ты мне нравишься, − наконец произнесла она.</p><p>− Я очень рад, − сухо ответил он. − Я старался… </p><p>− Иди ты, Драко Малфой, − устало сказала она. Он ненадолго прервал массаж, но затем продолжил, как ни в чем ни бывало. − Ты мне нравишься. Ты − хороший человек. Может быть, ты и не всегда был таким, но теперь стал. И, как с удовольствием отмечает Забини, я сама далеко не милая и невинная. Ты симпатичный и нравишься мне, но не как друг, так что давай перестанем притворяться, что ты им являешься. Я хочу провести ночь, целуя тебя, пока не перестану дышать.</p><p>− Гермиона, − начал он. − Мы же друзья, я... </p><p>− Я дружу с Гарри с тех пор, как нам исполнилось одиннадцать, − возразила  она, останавливая Драко, пока он не погрузился в рассуждения, от которых ей захотелось бы ударить его. − В тот год, когда мы находились в бегах, мы порой спали в одной постели, чтобы согреться.</p><p>Драко скривился при этих словах. Глупый болван ревновал ее и к Гарри. Гермиону бы это позабавило, если бы он не сидел тут, ревнуя и одновременно отказываясь признать, что они являются чем-то большим, чем соседи по квартире. Они были не просто друзьями. </p><p>− Я уверен...</p><p>− И несмотря на то, что мы спали вместе, Гарри никогда не прижимал меня к себе так, словно я была его спасением, так что я чувствую себя вполне уверенно, говоря, что кем бы мы друг другу ни приходились, Драко, мы точно не друзья. Не только, во всяком случае.</p><p>− Я не хочу использовать тебя в своих интересах.</p><p>Гермиона стиснула зубы. Может ли этот мужчина быть еще более раздражающим? Она никогда бы не подумала о Слизерине как о факультете благородных людей, но вот один из них − сидит прямо перед ней. </p><p>− Я взрослая, − заверила она. − И знаю, чего хочу.</p><p>− Я не могу быть тем, кто тебе нужен.</p><p>− А почему бы и нет?</p><p>Его руки замерли на ее стопе.</p><p>− Может, потому что я чудовище, сознательно лишавшее людей свободы воли? − предположил он. Его лицо выглядело мрачным, когда он сбросил свою вечную маску превосходства и позволил ненависти к себе вырваться наружу, проявиться в его глазах и на его губах. − Или потому что в тот момент, когда ты прикасаешься ко мне, ты теряешь способность думать? Говорить “нет”?</p><p>− Драко…</p><p>− Если ты не можешь сказать “нет”, ты не можешь сказать “да”.</p><p>− Вот только я могу сказать “нет”.</p><p>Он замер.</p><p>− Это трудно, − призналась она. И он знал, что она говорит правду. Они работали над этим с той первой ужасной вечеринки. Гермиона едва сдерживалась, но ей удавалось это, когда она хотела, и если ее беспомощность являлась тем камнем преткновения, за который цеплялась его упрямая змеиная честь, она могла унять его беспокойство. − Я могу. Я могу оставаться разумной, хотя даже если бы и не могла, я доверяю тебе ... </p><p>− Ты не должна...</p><p>− ...и ты можешь быть уверен, что я смогу достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы сказать “нет”, − она подвинулась, присела, подогнув колени, и стянула перчатку с руки.</p><p>Гермиона положила голую ладонь ему на щеку и глубоко вздохнула. Было трудно удержаться от падения в колодец транса, но она смогла.</p><p>− Я могу сказать “нет”, − тихо произнесла она. − Я решаю сказать “да”.</p><p>Она опустила руку на колени, продолжая наблюдать за ним. Он был похож на человека, попавшего в ловушку, − его даже передернуло. Ей стало интересно, о чем он думает, что так напугало его. У каждого из них после войны остались шрамы, пересекающие их души. Что же так глубоко ранило его? </p><p>− Только поцелуи, − наконец произнес он. − Я не хочу... если ты не сможешь сохранить ясным свой разум, по крайней мере, все, что я сделаю − поцелую тебя.</p><p>Гермиона кивнула и снова наклонилась вперед, коснувшись губами его губ. Всего лишь легкое прикосновение, а по ее жилам словно потек поток лавы. Она отстранилась, облизнула губы и внимательно посмотрела на Драко. Выражение его лица оставалось напряженным и озабоченным. </p><p>− Как твой рассудок? − спросил он.</p><p>− Трезв, − ответила она. Когда он посмотрел на нее с сомнением, она призналась: − Ну, может, слегка затуманен, как после бокала вина, но я в порядке.</p><p>Он глубоко вздохнул, как мужчина, собирающийся с духом, а затем обхватил ее голову руками в перчатках и нежно притянул к себе. Она изо всех сил держалась за тонкую нить рациональности, пока огонь его рта прожигал ее насквозь, сжигая все на своем пути. Трепетная нежность того, как он нерешительно притянул ее к себе, исчезла под напором отчаяния, с которым он терзал ее губы.</p><p>Внезапно Драко так резко дернулся назад, что она опешила. Но затем он спросил:</p><p>− Ты все еще в порядке?</p><p>Гермиона подумала, что ей никогда не удастся снять все слои с человека по имени Драко Малфой. Приверженец чистоты крови. Фанатик. А под ним − мальчик, которому нужно внимание. А еще глубже скрывался человек, напуганный тем, что его просили сделать, и еще больше страшащийся последствий, которые возникнут в случае неудачи. Под ним − мужчина, не позволивший ей умереть, несмотря на годы взаимной вражды и ненависти. а теперь беспокоящийся о ее способности оставаться в здравом уме, сохранять благоразумие до такой степени, что сам себя сдерживал.</p><p>Неудивительно, что Панси Паркинсон расстроилась, потеряв возможность быть с ним. Гермиона бы тоже испугалась. В принципе, она бы тоже боролась за него, брыкаясь, крича и втягивая в свою игру невежественных французских парней, в отчанной надежде на выигрыш.</p><p>Гермиона кивнула. </p><p>− Я все еще трезва, − сказала она. − Может быть, пара бокалов вина. Говорить я еще в состоянии. </p><p>Он снова приник к ее губам, прежде чем она успела договорить. Гермиона засмеялась, когда он перевернул ее, подминая под себя на диване.  </p><p>− Платье, − выдохнула она, когда он прижался губами к ее шее. − Помнётся.</p><p>− Все будет хорошо, − заявил он с таким пренебрежением, что она снова рассмеялась, а затем запустила пальцы в его волосы, чтобы притянуть его лицо к своему. − Мне плевать на это чертово платье.</p><p>Драко целовал ее и целовал до тех пор, пока у нее не перехватило дыхание, как она и хотела, а потом отстранился, приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. Она знала, что ее рот должен быть таким же распухшим, как и у него, и подняла палец, чтобы легким прикосновением очертить форму его губ. Бриллианты на ее запястье сверкали, и она наклонила голову, чтобы полюбоваться их блеском. Гермиона чувствовала, как кровь стучит у нее в жилах. Она знала, что ее сердце стучит в такт с ним, магия притягивала их все ближе и ближе друг к другу.</p><p>− Сколько сейчас бокалов? − спросил он.</p><p>− Может быть, три? − призналась она.</p><p>Его глаза на мгновение закрылись, а затем он заставил себя улыбнуться. </p><p>− Ты будешь дуться, если я скажу, что мы сейчас остановимся?</p><p>− Дуться? − она притворилась обиженной, хотя сочетание вейловского обожания вкупе с удовольствием от осознания того, что она, наконец, поцеловала его, придавало ее лицу выражение скорее озорства, чем обиды. − На вечеринке я не дулась, мой милый Малфой. Я манипулировала тобой, чтобы получить желаемое.</p><p>− Ведьма, − протянул он.</p><p>− Так сказала мне Минерва Макгонагалл, когда появилась на пороге моего дома, − парировала Гермиона.</p><p>Драко взял один из ее непослушных локонов и заправил его за ухо. Локон вернулся в исходное состояние, и он нахмурился. Когда он с решимостью на лице снова попытался убрать прядь за ухо, Гермиона захихикала. Драко Малфой преуспел в темных задачах, поставленных ему монстром, но даже он не мог заставить ее волосы вести себя прилично. </p><p>− Должно быть, это был странный разговор, − произнес он.</p><p>− Так и было, − призналась она. − Какое облегчение − узнать, что ты не уродец, правда? Что ты не один, что есть и другие, подобные тебе?</p><p>Опьянение исчезло, когда Гермиона подняла на него глаза. </p><p>− Хотя, наверное, сейчас это неправда? Теперь я действительно единственная в своем роде. Фрик.</p><p>− Ты вовсе не фрик, − возразил Драко. Он выглядел сердитым из-за того, что она вообще употребила это слово, но морщинки вокруг его глаз смягчились, когда он улыбнулся ей. − Хотя ты всегда была единственной в своем роде.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Проблемы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона сидела на диване, поджав под себя ноги, и читала книгу про оборотней, когда дверь открылась. Она чувствовала себя глубоко возмущенной тем, как автор говорил об оборотнях, и была рада отвлечься. Несмотря на то, что книга содержала много полезной информации о брачных привычках этих существ, тона повествования было достаточно, чтобы девушка почувствовала себя плохо. Писатель явно не считал оборотней равными людям.</p><p>Гермиона не хотела, чтобы ей напоминали о том, что волшебный мир не признает ее человеком. Ее имя значилось в списке министерства, и где-то в какой-то картотеке лежала папка с информацией, которую удосужились собрать о ней. Сама мысль о том, что в этой папке нет ничего, кроме сухих данных, вызывала у нее отвращение.</p><p>По крайней мере, вейлы считались безопасными и скучными, особенно ее подвид. А вот рассуждения автора книги насчет того, насколько оборотни похожи на настоящих волков или отличаются от них, граничили с расизмом.</p><p>Она оторвалась от этого неприятного абзаца и посмотрела на вошедшего Блейза Забини, веселого, как всегда. Он на мгновение застыл в дверном проеме, и Гермиона знала, что это вовсе не потому, что он сомневается, рады ли ему здесь. Он был уверен в том, что хорош собой, и хотел ещё раз это подчеркнуть. Гермиона лишь усмехнулась на эту выходку. После вечеринки у Гойла она прониклась к Блейзу симпатией, несмотря на его высокомерие. Трудно не испытывать дружеских чувств к человеку, который внешне демонстрирует себялюбие, но в глубине души больше заботится о тебе и твоих интересах.</p><p>Драко нахмурился, когда Блейз закрыл за собой дверь и вприпрыжку добрался до дивана, где и растянулся. </p><p>− Тебя что, никто не учил стучать? − спросил Малфой.</p><p>Блейз приподнял бровь и сделал вид, что задумался. </p><p>− От чего ж, − наконец, выдал он. − Моя мать мне говорила, что если я, входя куда-то, не хочу увидеть то, что мне не следует видеть, то я должен объявить о себе стуком.</p><p>− И что?</p><p>− Я перестал заходить в ее спальню, − ответил Блейз. На его лице расцвела широкая хищная улыбка, которая заставила Драко отвести взгляд. − Если бы существовала хоть малейшая вероятность того, что я могу застать вас в компрометирующей ситуации, я бы постучался. Но поскольку мы оба знаем, что вы слишком трусливы, чтобы создавать себе проблемы, я не стал об этом беспокоиться.</p><p>Гермиону вдруг охватил приступ кашля.</p><p>− Только не говори мне, что ты тоже заболела, − произнес Блейз, хотя он и не казался особенно расстроенным такой возможностью. − Кстати, у вас еще остался лимонад? Я не знаю, где вы его берете, но он намного лучше того, что есть у меня дома.</p><p>− Я получаю его из лимонов, − пояснил Драко. − Попробуй купить лимоны. Кстати, разве у тебя нет девушки, которую ты мог бы доставать с этим вопросом? </p><p>− Возиться с настоящими лимонами − слишком похоже на работу, − пренебрежительно отозвался Блейз. − Я пас. Да, у меня, как ты очаровательно выразился, есть девушка. И она вернется в город сегодня вечером, так что я собирался пригласить вас обоих присоединиться к нам в ресторане <i>Corvo</i>, который только что открылся в Косом переулке. Но если Грейнджер больна, предложение отменяется. Я не хочу, чтобы она кашляла прямо в мое вино.</p><p>− Я в порядке, − произнесла Гермиона. − Просто у меня что-то застряло в горле, вот и все.</p><p>Блейз поднял бровь. </p><p>− Могу ли я предположить, что это член Драко?</p><p>− Забини! − прорычал Драко.</p><p>Гермиона знала, что должна чувствовать себя шокированной или оскорбленной, но почему-то утонченное высокомерие, с которым Блейз произнес это грубое замечание, вызвало у нее лишь желание рассмеяться.</p><p>− Расслабься, Малфой, − предложил Блейз. − Все знают, что ты не собираешься пользоваться своим положением. Я знаю это, она знает это, Майлз Блетчли − который, кстати, в порядке, несмотря на то, что ты попытался прибить его из-за грубого замечания, − конечно, знает это! − Забини опустил взгляд на свои ногти, как будто все это было не так интересно для него, как вероятность того, что у него может оказаться царапина на маникюре. − Хотя мне кажется несправедливым лишать Грейнджер возможности получать радость от единственного преимущества того, что она магически привязана к тебе. Только потому, что ты не можешь наслаждаться сексом, теряясь в любовной дымке, не означает, что тебе стоит отказывать и ей в этом удовольствии. Это так эгоистично с твоей стороны!</p><p>− Все в порядке, − сказала Гермиона, давясь смехом, который ей едва удавалось сдерживать. − В данной ситуации лучше быть чересчур осторожным, чем недостаточно.</p><p>Блейз взглянул на нее, и она увидела, что в тот момент он понял, что может означать "недостаточно осторожным". На его лице появилось выражение сожаления.</p><p>− Хорошо, − произнес он. − Я вполне понимаю твою точку зрения. Недостаточная осторожность в этом вопросе… действительно может иметь серьезные последствия.</p><p>− Кто заболел? − спросил Драко, меняя тему разговора.</p><p>Блейз пожал плечами. </p><p>− Панси что-то подцепила на вечеринке у Гойла. С тех пор она стала еще большей стервой, чем обычно, и я безумно устал от нее. Видимо, кто-то из наименее приятных гостей Грега принес что-то с собой, а мне теперь приходится страдать.</p><p>− Странно, − слегка удивился Драко. − На вечеринке она выглядела прекрасно.</p><p>− Прошло уже две недели, − Гермиона нахмурилась. − Я думаю, что все, чем она могла отравиться, давно бы вышло.</p><p>− За это время Панси выпила столько перцового зелья, что аптекарь может смело уйти на покой, − заметил Блейз. − Только не похоже, чтобы это помогло ей, если судить по нытью, которым она меня изводит. У нее все болит, она постоянно чувствует усталость и клянется, что больше не пойдет ни на одну из вечеринок Гойла. </p><p>− Ты не похож на сиделку, − заметила Гермиона. Ей хотелось подробнее разузнать о состоянии Панси, но прежде чем она смогла задать еще хоть один вопрос, Блейз махнул рукой.</p><p>− Вызов по каминной сети. Бесконечные вызовы по каминной сети. Ты же не думаешь, что я сам отмеряю ей дозы и промокаю лоб влажным полотенцем?</p><p>Это казалось маловероятным, но даже когда Драко перешел к более практическим вопросам и спросил Блейза, во сколько они должны быть в ресторане, Гермиона продолжала ощущать беспокойство. Она, вероятно, вела себя нелепо и просто проецировала свои страхи на женщину, которая вряд ли оценила бы сходство ситуаций. И, конечно же, Джин принял свои зелья! Он не мог оказаться настолько безответственным, чтобы пренебречь этим и переспать еще с одной человеческой ведьмой.</p><p>− Блейз, − произнесла она, размышляя вслух, − она пошла домой с Джином?</p><p>Блейз еще более элегантно откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. </p><p>− Даже мысль о том, чтобы заняться сексом с Панси, заставляет меня желать стать отшельником, − сказал он. − Сейчас мне больше хотелось бы вздремнуть, а потом принять душ.</p><p>− Блейз! − повторила Гермиона.</p><p>− Ревность тебе не к лицу, − лениво заметил Забини. − Ты выиграла приз, хотя я всегда считал, что прилагающиеся к нему тараканы не стоят таких хлопот. Не сиди на двух стульях и не пытайся держать Панси подальше от своего сияющего бывшего. Это мелочно.</p><p>− Он не сияет, − поправила его Гермиона. − А Драко − не приз.</p><p>− Сияет, − возразил Блейз. − Как все нормальные вейлы. Этаким странным мерцанием, − он открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее. − Серьезно, не замечаешь? Это ты выглядишь как довольно симпатичная, но, в целом, обычная девушка.</p><p>− Он не сияет, − повторила Гермииона. Она разговаривала с Джином на вечеринке у Гойла и не заметила ни малейшего намека на мерцание. Но теперь, подумав, она поняла, что это выглядело немного странно, потому что он мерцал, по крайней мере, немного, когда Флер познакомила их. − И я не ревную.</p><p>− Тогда почему тебя волнует, что у дорогой Панси была бурная ночь? − спросил Блейз. Гермиона опустила глаза на книгу об оборотнях, лежавшую у нее на коленях, и попыталась придумать, как объяснить пришедшую ей в голову мысль. Она уже знала, что ей придется навестить Панси, как бы они ни ненавидели друг друга. Просто чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке.</p><p>Если Блейз не знал, почему она вдруг забеспокоилась, то Драко уже проследил за ходом ее мыслей и выглядел испуганным. </p><p>− Это невозможно, − произнес он.</p><p>Блейз переводил взгляд с одного из них на другого.</p><p>− Скорее всего, ей просто подлили слишком много какого-то мерзкого наркотика, − сказала Гермиона, − или что там еще было в этих напитках. Я уверена, что с Панси все в порядке.</p><p>− Она не может быть настолько глупой, − не успокаивался Драко. − И с каких это пор я стал призом?</p><p>− Я не буду притворяться, что понимаю о чем речь, − вмешался Блейз. − Что-то вы побледнели… А насчет приза − по крайней мере, дюжина женщин говорили, что считают тебя неотразимым, и спрашивали, могу ли я представить их тебе.</p><p>− Ты никогда не знакомил меня с женщинами, − возмущенно произнес Драко.</p><p>− Как бы мне ни было больно это признавать, − ответил Блейз, − мы друзья. Я бы так с тобой не поступил.</p><p>Драко сделал вид, что расстроен тем, что упустил столько женщин, считавших его желанным, и Гермиона сцепила руки, лишь бы удержаться и не треснуть его. Пусть только попробует встретиться хотя бы с одной из них! Пусть только попробует. Блейз, очевидно, считал, что даже не стоило упоминать этих дам, и Драко следовало послушать Блейза. Она стиснула зубы, затем покачала головой и заставила себя сосредоточиться на более важном вопросе.</p><p>− Неужели Панси настолько глупа? − спросила она.</p><p>Блейз посмотрел на нее так, словно это она была глупой. </p><p>− Вспомни зелья уровня Ж.А.Б.А., − произнес он небрежно. − Разве после экзамена на С.О.В. они казались тебе такими уж сложными?</p><p>− Ну, нет, − сказала Гермиона. Снейп был ужасным, жестоким человеком, пусть даже в итоге оказался героем. Она не собиралась прощать ему замечание, которое он сделал о ее зубах. Несмотря на все это, девушка должна была признать, что он был превосходным учителем. Снейп ей не нравился, но по сравнению с интенсивными занятиями у зельевара экзамен казался пустяковым.</p><p>− Ты видела Панси в этом классе? − спросил Блейз.</p><p>Гермиона покачала головой.</p><p>− Настолько глупа, − решительно заявил Блейз. − Даже твой драгоценный Уизли сумел получить достаточно хорошую оценку, чтобы попасть в этот класс, и мы все знали, что ты сделала большую часть его домашней работы.</p><p>− Я этого не делала, − слабо возразила она. Ей, наверное, следовало бы сказать, что Рон получил только Выше Ожидаемого по зельям, а не Превосходно, но друг, вероятно, не поблагодарил бы ее за то, что она прояснила это маленькое недоразумение. Лучше пусть все думают, что им с Гарри действительно удалось добиться от Рона понимания тонкой науки зельеварения.</p><p>− Я хочу сказать, − продолжил Блейз, − что Драко должен приготовить мне лимонад, потому что он хороший хозяин − по крайней мере, теоретически, − и что Панси никогда не хватала звезд с неба.</p><p>− Значит, она могла переспать с Джином, − предположила Гермиона. − О, Мерлин!</p><p>− Мы должны пойти и проведать ее, − сказал Драко. Он выглядел несчастным, и Гермиона вспомнила, что, как бы его ни раздражала Панси, он дружил с ней с самого детства.</p><p>− Наверное, это просто затяжная простуда, − проговорила она.</p><p>Если Панси разыскала Джина только для того, чтобы позлить соперницу, а потом заболела, то в этом была и ее вина. Гермиона снова открыла книгу про оборотней. Может быть, в ней найдется ключ к пониманию того, как вейла находит себе пару. Она нашла Драко. Должна же быть какая-то причина этого!И если она ее поймет, то сможет помочь Панси... Черт, в конце концов, можно просто пойти в Косой Переулок и заставить ее прикасаться к каждому, кого она встретит! Кто-нибудь да отыщется... </p><p>− Я в этом уверен, − сказал Драко. Его взгляд скользнул по коридору в сторону спальни. − Но позже мы все-таки зайдем и проверим, просто чтобы убедиться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Квартира</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Убирайся.</p><p>Сказанное не сочеталось плаксивыми нотками в голосе, но, вероятно, большинство людей оставили бы Панси в покое, оправдывая себя мыслью, что именно об этом она просила, и наверняка были бы раздражены тем, что потрудились прийти только для того, чтобы на них накричали через дверь. Однако Драко знал Панси с тех пор, как они вместе воровали пирожные, потом утверждая, что понятия не имеют, что произошло, поэтому он просто вытащил свою палочку, бросил Алохомору на дверь и вошел. Гермиона следовала за ним по пятам.</p><p>Панси сидела на диване среди моря грязных салфеток и смотрела на него. </p><p>– Тебе обязательно было тащить с собой эту уродку? – спросила она.</p><p>Гермиона швырнула контейнер с супом навынос на стол, заваленный почтой и экземплярами еженедельника “Ведьмополитен”, и сказала: </p><p>– Забини сказал, что ты заболела.</p><p>– Блейзу стоило бы заниматься своими делами, – произнесла Панси, а затем резко согнулась, когда ее пронзила судорога. Глядя на нее, Драко почувствовал, как и у него свело тело. – Я в порядке, – выдохнула она, прежде чем закашлялась. Она потянулась за чистой салфеткой, кашлянула в нее и бросила в мусорное ведро, но промахнулась, и использованный комок бумаги присоединился к своим товарищам на полу.</p><p>– Я немного приберусь, – сказала Гермиона. – А ты поговори с ней.</p><p>Драко надеялся, что Гермиона возьмет на себя ту часть визита, которая включала в себя расспросы о любовных похождениях Панси. Вместо этого она вытащила палочку и начала перебирать свой поистине впечатляющий репертуар очищающих чар. Он не ожидал, что ей известно так много способов чистить, драить и сортировать.</p><p>Должно быть, это влияние Уизли.</p><p>К сожалению, ему оставалось только ломать голову над тем, как в разговоре с Панси затронуть деликатную тему секса с Джином. </p><p>– Итак, – произнес он, поднимая тему, касаться которой совершенно не было желания, – на вечеринке Гойла у тебя было свидание.</p><p>– Ревнуешь? – спросила Панси со слишком явной надеждой.</p><p>Гермиона не помогла делу, громко фыркнув в этот момент, а затем взмахнула палочкой, чтобы собрать весь мусор на полу и отправить его в мусорное ведро. Она даже использовала какое-то заклинание, чтобы сжать его, оставив свободное место в корзине. И Драко ненадолго отодвинул кошмарную необходимость спросить Панси, не обменялись ли они с Джином телесными жидкостями, предпочитая восхищаться мастерством Гермионы как ведьмы. Она действительно была необыкновенной.</p><p>– Беспокоюсь, – пояснил Драко. – Иногда ты бываешь немного импульсивной, и это плохо сказывается на тебе.</p><p>– Ты все еще злишься, что я швырнула тебе в голову твою коллекционную фигурку игрока в квиддич, когда нам было по восемь лет? – спросила Панси, пытаясь рассмеяться, несмотря на то, что явно испытывала жуткую боль. – Я думаю, тебе нужно это пережить, Дрейки.</p><p>– А ты не могла бы перестать так называть меня? – машинально спросил он. Драко презирал это прозвище, всегда презирал. У Панси была дурная привычка не звать его по имени, как будто, изменив его на что-то милое, она могла превратить самого Драко в кого-то другого – в кого-то, кто любил прозвища. В кого-то, кто любил ее.</p><p>– Теперь только маленькая вейла может так тебя звать? – спросила Панси.</p><p>– Панси, – Драко поморщился, – пожалуйста.</p><p>Она сердито посмотрела на него.</p><p>– Блейз сказал, что тебе нездоровится, – продолжил он. – Я волновался. Мы пришли посмотреть, как ты.</p><p>Подруга улыбнулась ему. И более вымученной гримасы он еще не видел. </p><p>– Мне так больно просто перевернуться и подняться, чтобы дойти до туалета, что я трачу двадцать минут на то, чтобы только мысленно подготовиться к этому, – произнесла Панси. – У меня такое чувство, будто я съела маленького дракона, и он пытается продрать себе когтями дорогу наружу. Я не могу даже спать, потому что мне очень больно. О, и мой бывший только что пришел со своей нынешней маленькой волшебной тварью, чтобы проведать меня, пока она убирает мою квартиру. Знаешь, бывало и лучше.</p><p>Драко вздрогнул.</p><p>– Мне очень жаль, – произнес он и протянул руку, чтобы убрать прядь волос с ее глаз. Панси отпрянула от его прикосновения.</p><p>– Панси? – удивленно произнес он.</p><p>– Один из восхитительных симптомов этой мерзкой болезни, которую я подцепила у Гойла, заключается в том, что я просто до смешного чувствительна к прикосновениям. Так что не надо. </p><p>– Это больно? – тихо спросила Гермиона.</p><p>Панси нахмурилась еще сильнее. </p><p>– Не то, чтобы тебя это должно волновать, маленькая мисс Всезнайка, но нет. Это просто отвратительно. Словно что-то скользкое касается тебя.</p><p>Лицо Гермионы приобрело ужасный серый оттенок, она отвернулась, и ее плечи затряслись. Драко знал, что она изо всех сил старается не заплакать.</p><p>– Это самая страшная простуда в моей жизни, – продолжала Панси, и он почувствовал, как что-то сжалось у него в горле. Он надеялся и боялся одновременно, что после его прикосновения она почувствует себя лучше. Это было бы ужасно и неловко, словно шагнуть на минное поле, но, по крайней мере, в этом случае он знал бы, что она не умрет.</p><p>От этой мысли комок подступил к горлу, и Драко попытался проглотить его. Может, Панси и плохо варила зелья, а в трансфигурации была посредственна, но она всегда хорошо разбиралась в людях. </p><p>– В чем дело? – спросила она встревоженно. – Почему ты такой? Это же просто простуда, Дрейки... Драко. Я буду в порядке через неделю – ну, или две.</p><p>Она увидела правду на его лице, посмотрела на Гермиону, снова оглянулась на него и произнесла только одно слово:</p><p>– Нет, – и повторила, на этот раз громче. – Нет!</p><p>– Если... если Джин не принимал свои зелья, ты могла заразиться от него любым способом, – сказала Гермиона. Казалось, она старалась говорить как можно спокойнее, и в ее голосе уже не было ни капли жалости. – Я бы посоветовала спросить, но даже если он скажет, что принимал их... есть тест, который ты можешь сделать в больнице Святого Мунго, который точно покажет, если это произошло... Нужно будет попросить отдельно. Это не то, о чем думают в первую очередь.</p><p>– Слыша стук копыт, думаешь о лошадях, а не о кентаврах, – тихо сказала Панси. – Конечно, они не собираются заказывать этот тест, потому что... Я не гребаное существо! – она выплюнула последнюю фразу с яростью, которая высосала из нее остатки энергии. Девушка обессиленно откинулась на диванные подушки. Драко подозревал, что она заплакала бы, будь у нее на это силы. Панси всегда была исключительной плаксой. Даже в пять лет ей удавалось превратить обычный плач в восхитительное сопение и душераздирающие вопли, приказывающие людям заботиться о ней.</p><p>– Если ты не заразилась, то анализ крови будет отрицательным, – сказала Гермиона. – И не нужно беспокоиться.</p><p>– А если нет? – спросила Панси.</p><p>Гермиона закрыла глаза. </p><p>– Будет очень плохо, – призналась она. – Но бывают дни, которые не так плохи, как остальные.</p><p>– А потом я умру, – закончила Панси.</p><p>– Не обязательно, – возразил Драко так быстро, как только мог. Восемь. За всю обширную историю существования министерства в его архивах нашлось лишь восемь подобных дел. – Гермиона, – произнес он, осторожно указывая на нее.</p><p>Панси выглядела так, будто не находила существование Гермионы особенно обнадеживающим. </p><p>– И как мне найти свое волшебное лекарство? – спросила она. – Почему у тебя это оказался Драко, Грейнджер?</p><p>Горечь в ее голосе обожгла его.</p><p>– Не знаю, – честно ответила Гермиона.</p><p>– Значит, я умру, – подытожила Панси. Она откинула голову назад и посмотрела в потолок. – Я думаю, мне повезло, что я дожила до таких лет, не оказавшись забитой до смерти толпой разъяренных фанатов Поттера.</p><p>– Мы пытались найти ответ, – проговорил Драко. – С тех пор, как она приехала в поместье, мы пытаемся выяснить, как и почему... Даже у моего отца есть люди, которые работают над этим.</p><p>– Наверняка хочет вылечить ее, – хмыкнула Панси. – Исправить ту грязную ошибку, которая сделала ее твоей.</p><p>Драко уставился в пол. На это он ничего не мог ответить.</p><p>– Мы можем отвести тебя в Косой переулок и просто позволить тебе прикасаться ко всем, кого ты видишь, – неуверенно предложила Гермиона. В конце концов, именно так она и нашла Драко.</p><p>– Подумать только, все всегда говорили, что ты была мозгом тройки Поттера, – сказала Панси. – Выстроить весь мир в очередь желающих дотронуться до моей руки? А потом, когда я пойму, что меня не тошнит от чьего-то прикосновения, а вместо этого я начинаю ворковать, как идиотская голубка, мы поймем, что нашли нашего парня? Это лучший план, который у тебя есть?</p><p>Драко не поднял глаз. Он не хотел видеть то, что было в ее взгляде. </p><p>– Мы продолжим исследования, – пообещал он. – Должна же быть какая-то причина. Должна же быть какая-то закономерность.</p><p>– Трудно найти закономерность, имея в качестве примера только один случай, – сказала Панси. – Я не знаток арифмантики, но даже мне это известно.</p><p>– Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, – заверила Гермиона. – И у Гарри есть куча болеутоляющих зелий, которые он разработал, используя... используя книгу, которую читал в Хогвартсе... И они действительно лучше, чем те, которые ты можешь заказать у аптекаря, так что я могу попросить его доставить тебе партию, – голос Гермионы звучал несчастно, когда она добавила: – Хотя требуется неделя, чтобы их приготовить. Прости.</p><p>– Вряд ли Поттер станет варить для меня особые зелья, – возразила Панси. – Для тебя – конечно. Для меня? Давай не будем глупить.</p><p>– Будет, – просто ответил Драко. Панси, вероятно, решила, что он каким-то образом заставит этого человека сделать то, что хочет. В конце концов, это был путь Малфоя, и она, вероятно, гораздо больше верила в его навыки шантажа и запугивания, чем во врожденную доброту Поттера. Он был счастлив, что позволил ей так думать. Это заставило ее вздохнуть с облегчением, вопреки пониманию того, что болеутоляющее зелье будет готово только через неделю. </p><p>То, что святой Поттер сделает это только потому, что он был слишком благороден, чтобы позволить человеку страдать – даже тому, кто ему не нравился, – заставило Драко захотеть заползти в нору. Еще одно доказательство того, насколько Гарри Поттер был лучше него.</p><p>– Ладно, – сдалась Панси. – Если ты так говоришь.</p><p>– Я разогрею, – сказала Гермиона, забирая суп и исчезая на кухне.</p><p>Панси слабо улыбнулась, но едва Гермиона вышла из комнаты, как она заплакала. </p><p>– Он даже не был хорош, – всхлипывала она. – Столько усилий, и он даже не был хорош!</p><p>Драко понятия не имел, что на это ответить, поэтому сидел молча, пока не вернулась Гермиона с подносом, на котором стоял суп в миске и незаконное болеутоляющее зелье. Она отдала все это Панси, не сказав ни слова. Все трое сидели в неловком молчании, пока Панси ела, а затем проглотила зелье. Оно было достаточно сильным, чтобы позволить ей погрузиться в сон. Все еще молча Драко укрыл Панси одеялом, прежде чем уйти с Гермионой.</p><p>Он был не в настроении ужинать с Забини, но этот пункт значился следующим в их списке дел. А потом Драко собирался вернуться к своим папкам, чтобы выяснить, как работает это проклятие, прежде чем смерть выиграет еще один раунд.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ресторан</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>От <i>Corvo</i> несло деньгами и претенциозностью. И Гермиона подумала: сможет ли она когда-нибудь привыкнуть к Малфоевским деньгам с акцентом? Начищенные деревянные полы были настолько темны, что казались черными. Вдоль каждой стены висели тяжелые черные драпировки, бархат которых заглушал разговоры, а также объявлял всем, что это заведение может позволить себе прислугу, предназначенную исключительно для удаления пыли и докси. Словно одинокие скалы среди темного моря, выделялись столы, залитые светом черных свечей. Белые скатерти едва ли не сияли во мраке, окутавшем помещение. Никто не собирался теснить обедающих, твердо зная, что каждый дюйм этой площади принесет прибыль. Она на несколько секунд застыла в фойе почти ошарашенная, прежде чем наклонилась к Драко и прошептала: </p><p>− Здесь так темно, как мы увидим меню?</p><p>Он хмыкнул и произнес так напыщенно, насколько смог: </p><p>− Только крестьянам нужен свет, чтобы читать.</p><p>Год назад она пришла бы в ярость от его  тона, убежденная, что эти слова лишь подтверждают, каким снобом он был. Сейчас же Гермиона легко могла уловить в его словах издевку над темнотой ресторана. </p><p>− Кроме того, если бы мы увидели то, что заказали, возможно, решили бы отослать это обратно.</p><p>Гермиона еле сдержала смешок.</p><p>Метрдотель подвел их к столу, где смутно виднелись две фигуры, освещенные мерцающими свечами. По мере их приближения тени медленно формировались во вполне узнаваемых людей, одним из которых был Блейз Забини.</p><p>Гермиона посмотрела сначала на Блейза, а потом на его спутницу, и ее лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке. После ужасного откровения о Панси и Джине − она ещё не знала, что с ним сделает, − Гермиона была готова найти удовольствие в чем угодно. Так что ее весьма порадовало, что и Драко забавлял бессмысленный выбор освещения в <i>Corvo</i>. Но открытие личности таинственной подруги Блейза, той самой, которая презирала Гойла и, казалось, часто отсутствовала, ее просто ошарашило.</p><p>− Джинни Уизли! − воскликнула она. − Ты... ты никогда мне не говорила!</p><p>Драко пододвинул ей стул, и Гермиона, не раздумывая, опустилась на него, позволив своему спутнику усадить себя за стол, и улыбнулась Джинни. </p><p>− Ах ты, хитрая ведьма, − произнесла она.</p><p>Джинни улыбнулась в ответ и сказала, будто защищаясь: </p><p>− Ну, ты же знаешь, каким бывает Рон. </p><p>− Он так и не смог пережить ваше с Гарри расставание, − пояснила Гермиона, не совсем понимая, почему она извиняется за Рона, но все равно делая это. − Он мечтал, что Гарри станет его братом.</p><p>− Честное слово! − раздраженно воскликнула Джинни. − Они живут вместе. Они работают вместе. Насколько еще ближе к нему Рон хочет быть?</p><p>− Ты же не думаешь... − с намеком произнес Драко, и Гермиона рассмеялась.</p><p>− Гарри точно натурал. Пусть и почти не обращающий внимание на женщин, − откликнулась она. − Но однажды я спросила его, и он, чуть ли не заикаясь, ответил: "То, что ты меня не привлекаешь, вовсе не означает, что я вообще не люблю девушек, Гермиона".</p><p>− Жаль, что я этого не слышала, − произнесла Джинни с явным удовольствием. − Во всяком случае, сначала мне не хотелось слушать нытье Рона, что я переехала, потом я не хотела слушать его жалобы на то, что я встречаюсь со слизеринцем… А в итоге мне показалось странным прийти домой и сказать: "Итак... я встречаюсь с этим парнем уже больше года..."</p><p>− Твоя мама напечатает приглашения на свадьбу прежде, чем ты закончишь это предложение, − моментально откликнулась Гермиона.</p><p>Дрожь Блейза была заметна даже при тусклом свете свечей, но прежде чем они успели сказать что-нибудь еще, официант, естественно, одетый в черное, скользнул к столу, вручил меню мужчинам, осведомившись, предпочтут ли они воду с газом или без, и нужно ли им посоветоваться с сомелье, или они уже знают, какое желают заказать вино. Официант ухитрился выглядеть снисходительным, даже задавая эти простые вопросы, и когда Гермиона опустила обратно на колени руку, которую протянула, чтобы взять меню, то увидела, как Блейз и Драко ухмыльнулись друг другу, прежде чем переключиться на французский, который официант явно не смог понять. Наконец, демонстративно возмущенный тем, что ему пришлось сделать заказ по-английски, Драко сделал заказ, точно назвав конкретный урожай и виноградник, − "если у вас есть такое", − произнеся это таким тоном, что стало ясно, что он сомневается в сказанном, а затем отослал мужчину щелчком пальцев.</p><p>− Почему мне не дали меню? − спросила Гермиона, как только официант отошел подальше. − Разве женщины в этом напыщенном мире не читают?</p><p>− Они не принимают решений, − ответил ей Блейз. Он протянул Джинни меню. − Или мы притворяемся, что это так.</p><p>Драко быстро просмотрел меню, прежде чем передать его ей.</p><p>− Мне трудно представить, как твоя мать позволяет твоему отцу выбирать ей обед, − заметила Гермиона, взглянув на него.</p><p>− Я подозреваю, что меню просто отдадут Нарциссе, − сказал Блейз и со злобным смешком добавил: − и, возможно, она сделает заказ за Люциуса.</p><p>− Просто ее французский лучше, − мягко произнес Драко.</p><p>− Ну и как Панси? − спросил Блейз. − Она жаловалась, что жизнь настолько несправедлива, что не позволяет ей делать еженедельный маникюр?</p><p>Гермиона почувствовала, как веселье, созданное нелепой обстановкой ресторана, покинуло ее. Даже при свете свечи Джинни заметила, как изменилось выражение ее лица, и протянула руку, но тут же отдернула, вспомнив, что Гермиона больше не может терпеть прикосновений. </p><p>− Что случилось? − спросила Джинни. − Она вела себя ужасно? Если так, я могу пойти к ней сама и сказать пару ласковых.</p><p>Гермиона покачала головой.</p><p>− Она переспала с Джином, − вклинился Драко.</p><p>− Ну, это было больше информации, чем мне нужно, − сказал Блейз. − Где этот официант с нашим вином?</p><p>Джинни побледнела, и Блейз удивленно посмотрел на нее. Он перевел взгляд с Драко на Гермиону и, прочитав судьбу Панси в их отрешенных лицах, открыл рот, но закрыл его, когда подошел официант и приступил к ритуалу вручения бутылки ему для осмотра. </p><p>− Все в порядке, − безучастно произнес Блейз. − Налейте всем.</p><p>Официант выглядел шокированным, но когда Драко повторил требование, почти зарычав, поспешил сделать именно то, что ему сказали. Блейз взял свой стакан, осушил его и взял бутылку, чтобы налить еще. Затем, отпив половину, он посмотрел на Гермиону. </p><p>− Как ты его нашла? − потребовал он ответа и ткнул в Драко пальцем. − Ты провела исследование? Была в него тайно влюблена все школьные годы? Что это было?</p><p>− Я не знаю, − тихо ответила она. − Я просто... я просто столкнулась с ним, и вся боль исчезла, и я поняла, что это он.</p><p>Гермиона посмотрела на столовое серебро. Свет мерцал на плоском лезвии ножа, и она не сводила глаз с гипнотического отражения, стараясь не думать о том, что случилось бы, если бы она не решила пойти в тот день за покупками, если бы не позволила Гарри уговорить ее покинуть дом на площади Гриммо, потому что, возможно, ей стало бы лучше, если бы она вышла подышать свежим воздухом.</p><p>− Это была большая удача.</p><p>− Тогда добудем немного удачи и для Панси, − решительно заявил Блейз. − Она проживет достаточно долго, чтобы успеть опробовать Феликс Фелицис?</p><p>Гермиона в шоке посмотрела на него, и он закатил глаза. </p><p>− Я отличный зельевар, Грейнджер. Приготовление Феликс Фелицис достаточно утомительно, но я более чем готов к этому. Мы сварим золотое зелье, дадим Панси, и пусть удача поможет ей найти... − Блейз на мгновение запнулся и покачал головой. − Мерлин, почему фраза "найти пару" звучит так ужасно, словно я ищу собаке кобеля? </p><p>− Я просто не могу поверить, что не подумала об этом, − потрясенно произнесла Гермиона.</p><p>− Я умнее тебя, − сказал Блейз. − Просто не был ужасной занудой в школе.</p><p>− У нее есть шесть месяцев? − спросил Драко.</p><p>Гермиона пожалела, что не может сказать “да”. </p><p>− Я продержалась достаточно долго, − ответила она. − Очень долго. Но я точно не знаю...</p><p>− Итак, мы сварим зелье, а пока оно варится, попробуем другие варианты, − произнес Блейз решительно. − Попросим всех наших знакомых навестить ее и прикоснуться к ее изящной руке, чтобы посмотреть, не найдется ли кто-нибудь подходящий среди них.</p><p>− Она уже высказала свое мнение об этом плане, − произнесла Гермиона.</p><p>− Ну и что? − отмахнулся Блейз. − Ты же, я полагаю, не знала, что прикосновение к твоей единственной настоящей любви сразу же сделает очевидным, кто этот бедный ублюдок?</p><p>Она покачала головой. Благодаря исследованиям, она знала, что ее... партнер... сделает ее здоровой, сохранит ей жизнь, но Гермиона не думала, что эффект будет настолько мгновенным.</p><p>− Тогда у нас есть преимущество, которого у тебя не было, и мы им воспользуемся. Панси может держать свое идиотское мнение при себе или бормотать о нем весь день напролет. Пусть ворчит сколько угодно, если это делает ее счастливой. Она посчитала, что костюм мыши был хорошей идеей, так что просто не будем обращать внимание на ее мнение.</p><p>− Я не ее единственная настоящая любовь, − Драко, сидевший за столом и молча прислушивающийся к их диалогу, вмешался так резко, что они оба посмотрели на него.</p><p>Блейз только фыркнул. </p><p>− Тешь себя этой иллюзией, если хочешь, − сказал он.</p><p>Гермиона надеялась, что боль не отразилась на ее лице, но, поскольку Драко вытянул пальцы, чтобы коснуться ее руки, вероятно, это всё-таки случилось. Ощущение счастья было довольно приглушенным, учитывая количество времени, которое они провели в физическом контакте после вечеринки Гойла, и она просто сжала губы в тонкую линию. </p><p>− Не по этой причине, − мягко заметил он, и это заставило ее расслабиться.</p><p>− А что, если это кто-то вроде Гойла? − спросила Джинни.</p><p>Блейз и Драко переглянулись.</p><p>− Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления, − наконец предложил Блейз. Он осушил второй бокал вина и огляделся. − Где этот официант? Честно говоря, обслуживание здесь ужасное. Сразу видно, что они забыли напечатать достаточное количество меню, а я хочу сделать заказ.</p><p>Джинни внимательно посмотрела на Гермиону и, когда Блейз сделал вид, что сердито смотрит в ту сторону, ища взглядом официанта, произнесла:</p><p>− Это не твоя вина.</p><p>− Разве? − спросила Гермиона. − Она пригласила его сюда, чтобы попытаться... Если бы не я, она бы никогда этого не сделала. </p><p>− Никто не заставлял ее трахаться с вейлой, − отрезал Блейз. − Постарайся не брать на себя больше, чем нужно, Грейнджер. Тебе не идет.</p><p>Драко взял ее руку и сжал. Она позволила теплу распространиться по всему телу, потому что хотела комфорта. </p><p>− Мы найдем пару Панси, − сказал он. − Мы выясним, почему я оказался твоей парой, чтобы найти и для нее партнера, и все будет хорошо.</p><p>Гермиона слабо улыбнулась и свободной рукой поднесла бокал ко рту, когда появился официант. Она позволила Драко сделать заказ за нее. Ей было все равно, что есть. Ей внезапно захотелось напиться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Зелье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона сидела на столе в кухне дома на площади Гриммо и смотрела, как Гарри сверяется с рецептом в украденном учебнике по зельеварению. То, что она была обязана Северусу Снейпу большей частью свободного от боли времени, которое она провела до Драко, страдая от заражения вейловским штаммом, раздражало ее. Черт бы побрал этого человека за его гениальность! Она предпочла бы просто ненавидеть его, не признавая, что у него были и хорошие качества.</p><p>Гарри выложил на стол ингредиенты, запас которых у него еще оставался, и принялся их нарезать. Он никогда не был хорош в зельеварении, но с комментариями Снейпа к рецептам у него выходили замечательнейшие обезболивающие зелья, которые не только могли дать фору разрешенным к продаже лекарствам, но и даже запрещенные растоптать в пыль. </p><p>− Никогда бы не подумал, что мне снова придется все это варить, − произнес он.</p><p>− Я тоже, − призналась Гермиона, болтая ногами, пока он работал. Этим утром Драко съездил к Панси, и вернулся с новостями, которые оказались слишком ожидаемыми. Панси было очень больно. Все тело ломило. В это утро она почувствовала себя чуть лучше, чтобы принять душ, но это так истощило все ее жизненные силы, что она даже не смогла сменить простыни.</p><p>Драко помог ей с ними.</p><p>Он также привел нескольких общих друзей и заставил их дотронуться до нее. Панси шипела на него и называла идиотом, но это утро показало, что ни Грег Гойл, ни Тео Нотт, ни один из еще четырех слизеринцев, имена которых Гермиона вряд ли смогла бы вспомнить, не был нужным им парнем. Вернувшись домой, Драко поцеловал ее так крепко, что она вздрогнула, а потом посмотрел на нее долгим пристальным взглядом, словно хотел запомнить каждую черту лица, а спустя мгновение исчез в своей комнате. К тому времени, когда она отправилась к Гарри, Драко так и не вышел.</p><p>− Хотела бы я знать, почему Драко, − произнесла она, когда Гарри положил нарезанные ингредиенты в котел. − Это не может быть случайностью. Магия так не работает.</p><p>− Как скажешь, − согласился Гарри. Он принялся тереть нечто, выглядевшее как репа, если не считать сверкающих на стебле растения глаз. Гермиона понадеялась, что оно не было разумным. − Я никогда не был силен в теории. Чтение и исследования были твоей специализацией.</p><p>− Ты оказался лучше, чем думал, − отметила Гермиона.</p><p>Гарри рассмеялся. </p><p>− Может быть, это Драко, потому что он наименее вероятный человек?</p><p>− Тогда бы это был Грег Гойл, − откликнулась Гермиона. − Или даже сама Панси. Можешь себе представить?</p><p>− Что представить? − спросил Рон с порога. Она повернула голову и улыбнулась ему, когда он бросил сумку на пол и снял ботинки, оставив их посреди дверного проема. На его широком лице засияла ответная улыбка, и у нее потеплело на сердце.</p><p>− Представь, если бы моим волшебным лекарством был Гойл, − сказала Гермиона.</p><p>− О, Мерлин, − произнес Рон. − Как будто Малфой недостаточно плох.</p><p>Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, но она отстранилась.</p><p>− Рон, − сурово произнесла она. Гермиону раздражало, что Рон вечно забывал держать руки подальше.</p><p>− Извини, − виновато откликнулся Рон, а перехватив ее пристальный взгляд, вздохнул. − Трудно запомнить, что я не могу прикоснуться к тебе, ясно? Это уже привычка.</p><p>Она хмыкнула, но решила оставить эту тему. Он все равно хотел как лучше. </p><p>Рон заглянул в котел Гарри и спросил: </p><p>− Это что, еще одно зелье для Гермионы? Малфой сбежал или ты его прибила?</p><p>− Это не для меня, − сказала Гермиона.</p><p>− Это для Паркинсон, − ответил Гарри, прежде чем Рон успел задать очередной вопрос.</p><p>Он переводил взгляд с одного на другого, уверенный, что это шутка, а потом, когда по их лицам стало ясно, что это не так, радостно завопил. </p><p>− Панси Паркинсон? − воскликнул он. − Маленькая сучка, которая годами изводила  каждого из нас, пыталась выдать Гарри Волдеморту, а потом горела желанием разоблачить тебя в своей ужасной колонке сплетен?</p><p>− Та самая, − согласилась Гермиона. − И твоей маме нравится эта колонка.</p><p>Рон отмахнулся, выразив пренебрежение к читательским привычкам своей матери. </p><p>− Сегодня Рождество, − сказал он, не в силах сдержать улыбку. − Сегодня мой день рождения. Это самая совершенная, самая прекрасная месть на свете.</p><p>Гермиона в ужасе уставилась на него, уверенная, что он сам не понимал, о чем говорит. То, что Панси была неприятной сукой, не означало, что эта женщина заслуживала того, что с ней случилось. </p><p>− Рон, − медленно произнесла Гермиона, − я знаю, что она тебе не нравится. Она мне тоже не нравится. Но это не значит, что она получила достойное наказание и должна расплачиваться за прошлые ошибки. Она умирает.</p><p>Это его отрезвило. </p><p>− Но ты найдешь ее… ну, кто бы это ни был... ее Малфоя, и она будет в порядке, верно?</p><p>Гермиона пожала плечами. Это было бы здорово. Это было бы идеально. Она просто не хотела подавать ложных надежд. В мире было много волшебников, и они даже не знали, с чего начать поиски. На данный момент лучший план, что у них был, − уменьшить ее боль с помощью зелий, и надеяться, что Феликс Фелицис Блейза поможет ей отыскать нужного человека.</p><p>− Эй, может, она западет на Гойла? − усмехнувшись, спросил Рон, явно неумело пытаясь найти способ загладить впечатление от его радости по поводу болезни Паркинсон. − Это было бы забавно, правда? Над этим бы я мог посмеяться?</p><p>− Драко брал его с собой сегодня утром и проверил, − сообщила Гермиона. − Он не наш парень.</p><p>− Драко? − переспросил Рон и, посмотрев ей в лицо, отступил на шаг назад. − Ты влюбилась в него! − произнес он обвиняющим тоном. − Ты взяла и влюбилась в хорька. Гермиона, как ты могла?</p><p>− Он хороший, − скрестив руки, произнесла она. Гермиона знала, что это заявление звучит довольно слабо, но, если честно, она даже самой себе не могла объяснить причин влечения к Драко Малфою, не то что Рону.</p><p>− Он был Пожирателем Смерти, − в этом заявлении было категоричное осуждение и абсолютная уверенность в своей правоте. − Он стоял и смотрел, как его сумасшедшая тетя тебя мучает, и ничего не делал!</p><p>− А Паркинсон пыталась отдать Гарри Волдеморту, но он стоит здесь и смешивает ингредиенты, варя для нее зелье, − отбрила Гермиона. − Война окончена. Они были юны и напуганы. Мы все двинулись дальше.</p><p>− Я тоже был напуган, − пробормотал Рон.</p><p>− И посмотри на меня, я разговариваю с тобой, не вспоминая о твоем бегстве, − возразила Гермиона.</p><p>Рон густо покраснел. Его румянец пополз вверх по шее и медленно окрасил веснушчатые щеки. </p><p>− Я уже сказал, что сожалею, − произнес он. − Я думал, мы больше не будем возращаться к этому.</p><p>− И Драко тоже извинился, − сказала Гермиона.</p><p>− Но влюбиться в него? − Рон едва мог скрыть свое отвращение. − Ладно, прощай этого мерзавца. Надо отдать ему должное, он не бросил тебя на произвол судьбы. Может, он и не совсем... но... Мерлин! − он вздрогнул, словно ему вдруг пришла в голову ужасная мысль. − Ты ведь не целуешься с этим ублюдком, правда?</p><p>Гермиона уставилась на него. Решение Джинни держать свои отношения с Блейзом в секрете выглядело все более и более рассудительным. </p><p>− Не то, чтобы это тебя касалось... − начала она.</p><p>Это было все, что Рон хотел услышать. </p><p>− Так и есть, − заключил он и ткнул в нее пальцем, трясущимся от ярости. − Этот ублюдок использует тебя в своих интересах. Мы все знаем, что ты не можешь контролировать себя в ту секунду, как он прикоснется к тебе, и... </p><p>− Довольно! − Гермиона почти выкрикнула это слово, но Рон уловил угрозу в ее голосе и остановился. − Возможно, для тебя это будет сюрпризом, Рональд, но мы с Драко работали над тем, чтобы я научилась терпимо относиться к тому, как он действует на меня.</p><p>− Держу пари, что так и есть, − пробормотал Рон. Он снова остановился, увидев выражение ее лица, но упрямо сжатая челюсть подсказала ей, что он не передумал, а просто уступил ее очевидному требованию замолчать.</p><p>− Я вполне способна сохранять самообладание, когда он целует меня, что он и делает, часто и основательно, − зло произнесла она, почти ощущая, как ее переполняют ярость и жар гнева, которые, казалось, хотели вырваться наружу через поры на ее коже. Она почувствовала, что руки стали горячими, и без долгих раздумий потерла их о деревянную поверхность стола.</p><p>− Трахаетесь? − грубо спросил Рон.</p><p>Гермиона стиснула зубы и отказалась отвечать, а Рон, к счастью, не стал настаивать. Она не хотела признаваться, что ни она, ни Драко не осмелились пойти дальше жарких поцелуев, от которых у них обоих перехватывало дыхание. Однажды он провел рукой чуть ниже ее груди, и она потеряла контроль над своими мыслями. Он понял это сразу – она даже не спросила, как – и отстранился, все время извиняясь.</p><p>Гермионе было трудно признаться ему в том, что она хотела, чтобы он позволил ей быть безмозглой. Она знала, что после участия в войне Драко это пугало гораздо больше, чем ее. Она доверяла ему. Может быть, когда-нибудь он тоже сможет доверять себе?</p><p>Но, разумеется, последним человеком, с которым она хотела бы обсудить это, был ее бывший парень.</p><p>− Если вы двое не возражаете... − сурово произнес Гарри, − это довольно сложная часть.</p><p>Они оба замолчали, пока он не добавил последний ингредиент, не сосчитал точное число оборотов деревянной ложки по часовой стрелке и против нее и не поставил смесь кипеть. Песочные часы левитировали возле плиты, песчинки отсчитывали точное время до розлива, и Гарри расслабился. Самое трудное позади. Теперь все, что ему нужно было сделать − оставить зелье вариться на медленном огне в течение недели, а затем закупорить его, когда таймер заплачет. В прямом смысле.</p><p>По какой-то причине изготовителю песочных часов показалось, что плач младенца − отличный выбор звука для будильника. Теперь, когда последняя крупинка упадет на дно песочных часов, весь дом наполнится воплями сердитого, страдающего коликами ребенка. Как сказал Гарри, когда это случилось в первый раз, этот звонок невозможно пропустить. С таким таймером ни одно зелье не подгорит.</p><p>− Итак, если не считать того, что Панси Паркинсон трахнулась с твоим бывшим и заболела смертельной болезнью, − заговорил Рон, − как прошла вечеринка у Гойла?</p><p>− Громко, − ответила Гермиона, радуясь смене темы. − Но я выпила хорошего шоколадного пива и танцевала с Забини.</p><p>− Шоколаду не место в пиве, − отметил Гарри.</p><p>− Говорит человек, который хранит шоколадных лягушек на случай возможной нехватки, − сказала Гермиона, закатив глаза.</p><p>− Ты видела там Перси? − спросил Рон.</p><p>− Нет, − Гермиона с любопытством взглянула на него, потому что думала, что рыжие волосы Уизли будут выделяться даже в темном и рваном ритме освещения склада. Возможно, он избегал ее. − В основном, были одни слизеринцы.</p><p>Рон пожал плечами. </p><p>− Ясно... Просто глава его отдела получил приглашение. Такие вечеринки закрытые и на них сложно попасть.  </p><p>Гермиона сомневалась, что это так, если судить по тому, сколько там было людей. Рон, наверное, просто расстроился, что его не пригласили.</p><p>− Ну и вот, − продолжил Рон. − Он спросил Перси, не хочет ли тот поехать, а ты ведь знаешь Перси. Никогда не упустит возможности продвинуться по социальной лестнице.</p><p>− Ну, − примиряюще произнесла Гермиона, − главное, что он хорошо провел время.</p><p>− Наверное, − согласился Рон. − Вряд ли этот мистер Зануда кого-то привел к себе домой. Наверняка появился, неловко постоял у бара, выпил, а потом ушел, не сказав никому ни слова.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Друзья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко шагал взад-вперед по гостиной Панси и слушал, как бежит вода в ее душе. До сих пор она ни разу не упала. Или, по крайней мере, он не слышал никакого громкого стука, который заставил бы его вбежать в ванную, чтобы убедиться, все ли в порядке у Панси. Впрочем, Драко сомневался, что она была бы счастлива, если бы он это сделал. Какие бы надежды она ни питала на то, что однажды он влюбится в нее, они исчезли, когда он коснулся ее лба, и она вырвалась из его объятий.</p><p>− Не надо, − произнесла Панси в тот раз. Он помнил, как она положила руку на плечо Гермионы, желая наверняка убедиться в том, что не выносит ничьих прикосновений. Но Драко также помнил, как на шестом курсе Панси обняла его за трясущиеся плечи и сказала, что если он захочет поговорить, она будет готова его выслушать. В то время он боялся, что правда может причинить ей вред, а потому ответил, что все в порядке, но она всегда слишком хорошо разбиралась в людях, чтобы поверить ему.</p><p>Но настаивать не стала.</p><p>Звук льющейся воды стих.</p><p>Должна же быть какая-то закономерность! Конечно, как-то Гермиона сама сказала, что способ, которым штамм вейлы выбирал своего спасителя, мог быть случайным, но она тут же отвергла это заявление, заявив, что магия так не работает. Но Драко не стал тогда настаивать. Ему не очень-то и хотелось искать ответ, поскольку он знал, что должен будет проинформировать и отца. Сейчас же ему было наплевать на Люциуса. Пусть отец идет к черту! Драко нужно позаботиться о Панси. Произошедшее не могло быть случайным. Была причина, по которой каждая из женщин, чьи истории содержались в его папках, запала именно на того конкретного мужчину. Была причина, по которой Гермиона запала на  него. Ему просто нужно было увидеть взаимосвязь, и тогда он сможет найти человека для Панси.</p><p>Теперь, когда перестала течь вода, его шаги в маленькой квартире казались слишком громкими. Шаг − скрип половиц, снова шаг, снова скрип. Драко чувствовал, как его руки сжимаются в кулаки, а затем разжимаются, пока он пытается заставить свой мозг найти ответ. Гермиона... Он никогда не был добр к ней. Они не разделили между собой ни единого хорошего мгновения, пока она в полном отчаянии не приехала в дом его родителей. Он издевался над ней в течение многих лет − по сути как и многие другие слизеринцы. Гойл никогда не говорил о ней ничего хорошего. Теодор Нотт зло смеялся, прикрывая рот рукой. Он вспомнил, как Блейз Забини однажды посмотрел на нее в библиотеке на третьем или четвертом курсе и сказал:</p><p>− Клянусь, магглорожденные с каждым годом становятся все более страшными.</p><p>И не было даже намека на то, что в глубине души самого Драко таилась хоть какая-то нежность по отношению к Гермионе. Она ему не нравилась, но, по правде говоря, он вообще мало о ней думал. Она просто не играла хоть сколько-нибудь значимой роли в его мире. Самыми яркими воспоминаниями, связанными с ней, был удар по лицу на третьем курсе − такой сильный, что он испугался, как бы она не сломала ему нос, − и то, как ее пытали на полу его дома. Ни одно из этих событий не казалось тем интимным моментом, которому суждено зажечь магическую связь.</p><p>Интересно, Панси когда-нибудь кого-нибудь била? Наверняка. Эта зацепка была не хуже любой другой, хотя некоторые из вейл в его папках не знали своих партнеров до начала болезни, так что его версия вполне могла оказаться ошибочной.</p><p>С другой стороны, возможно, они просто не помнили случайных мужчин, которым влепили пощечину в баре или на улице. Наверняка есть немало женщин, которые давали пощечины Грегу Гойлу на протяжении многих лет, и которые, если бы их спросили, честно сказали бы, что понятия не имеют, кто он такой. Он обычно вызывал именно такую реакцию у большинства дам.</p><p>Дверь в ванную открылась, и Драко перевел взгляд на бледную женщину, прислонившуюся к дверному косяку. </p><p>− Ты выглядишь лучше, − произнес он, пытаясь подбодрить ее.</p><p>− Лжец, − устало, но с лёгкой улыбкой сказала она. − Помоги мне вернуться на диван.</p><p>Когда Драко уложил подругу на подушки и убедился, что болеутоляющие зелья, стакан воды и ужасно вульгарный роман о сексуальных игроках в квиддич находятся в пределах ее досягаемости, он спросил:</p><p>− Ты кого-нибудь била? Раньше или недавно?</p><p>− Вряд ли кто-то может появиться в поисках мести, если это то, о чем ты беспокоишься, − произнесла Панси. Он ненавидел ее обычно надменный голос, но еще более невыносимо было слышать его сейчас дрожащим от усталости. Если бы кто-нибудь заявил ему месяцем раньше, что Драко когда-нибудь будет скучать по подлой, снисходительной версии Панси, он бы ответил, что сказавший это − сумасшедший. Но это было так. Он хотел, чтобы она вернулась. Он сделал бы почти все, чтобы помочь ей прийти в себя; теперь он понимал, почему Гарри Поттер заставил Гермиону просить его о помощи, несмотря на всю их историю взаимной ненависти.</p><p>− Я не это имел в виду, − сказал Драко. − Просто подумал, что Гермиона ударила меня в школе, и, возможно, это оставило какой-то магический отпечаток, который вернулся в виде этой связи. Так что... если есть кто-то, кого ты ударила, то стоит попытаться найти его.</p><p>Панси выдавила отвратительный призрак своей прежней ухмылки. </p><p>− Я составлю для тебя список, − откликнулась она.</p><p>Драко старался не заплакать. </p><p>− Сделай это, − произнес он.</p><p>− Я била тебя много раз, − хмыкнула она.</p><p>Драко посмотрел на кожаные перчатки на своих руках. Он надевал их всякий раз, когда приходил сюда. Он знал, что она ненавидит их, но это хотя бы позволяло ей не съеживаться каждый раз от его прикосновения, когда он помогал ей подняться или поудобнее сесть. Когда он надел их в первый раз, она горько произнесла: "Ты теперь ко мне без перчаток и прикоснуться не можешь..." − и с тех пор они оба делали вид, что не замечают их.</p><p>− Я думаю, мы знаем, что это не я, − сказал он.</p><p>− Это было бы забавно, − заметила Панси. − Но не понравилось бы твоей маленькой вейле.</p><p>Драко почувствовал, как слезы режут глаза. Конечно, это было бы невероятно неловко, но он знал, что Гермиона не стала бы возражать ни секунду. Она настояла бы, чтобы он нашел квартиру с третьей спальней, и собственноручно расстелила бы простыни на кровати. Она слишком много знала о судьбе Панси, чтобы мстить ей за мелочные обиды. </p><p>− Наверное, мне просто не повезло, − с сожалением произнес он. − Не удалось заполучить сразу двух красивых женщин, которые приходят в восторг от одного моего прикосновения.</p><p>− Вряд ли я сейчас красива, − возразила Панси.</p><p>Он открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, но выражение ее лица остановило его. У нее было зеркало, и она была не из тех, кто лжет себе. Панси выглядела именно так, как и следовало ожидать от женщины после почти трех недель боли, постоянными волнами накатывающейся на нее. Гермиона сказала, что одна из самых худших вещей в этом состоянии − непредсказуемая природа болезни. Ты можешь проснуться в хорошем настроении, подняться, а потом на тебя обрушится приступ такой острой боли, что колени подогнутся, и придется держаться за стойку, чтобы не упасть. Можно страдать всю ночь так сильно, что потом едва встанешь с постели. А потом наступит день, когда ты будешь в порядке и подумаешь, что тебе становится лучше, и от этого следующий день будет казаться намного хуже. Каждый час из трех недель непрекращающейся агонии отпечатался на лице Панси.</p><p>Он понятия не имел, как Гермионе удалось выдержать почти год.</p><p>− По крайней мере, это повод принимать все лекарства, какие я захочу, − сказала Панси. − Правда, они не сильно помогают от боли, но хотя бы отключают голову, пусть и ненадолго.  </p><p>− Я найду ответ, − сказал Драко. − Панси, я обещаю тебе. Я сделаю все, что нужно. Я помогу тебе пройти через это, и ты опять будешь в порядке.</p><p>Он знал, что она не верит ему, поэтому протянул руку, схватил ее пальцы своей затянутой в перчатку рукой и сжал достаточно сильно, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. </p><p>− Панси, − твердо проговорил он, − я решил множество проблем. Я придумал, как пробить брешь в неприступных стенах Хогвартса. Я смогу сделать и это.</p><p>Она одарила его слабой улыбкой. </p><p>− Ну что ж, − сказала она, − по крайней мере, Святой Поттер придет уже завтра. Его новое и улучшенное болеутоляющее зелье наконец будет готово, и я уверена, что первым делом он принесет его сюда.</p><p>− Это то, чего стоит ждать с нетерпением, − согласился Драко. Он попытался выдавить из нее улыбку и добавил: − Я знаю, что ты всегда была влюблена в него.</p><p>Панси изобразила рвотные позывы. </p><p>− Мне кажется, ты путаешь меня с собой, − произнесла она. − Это ты все время твердил о нем в школе. Ты знаешь, что у нас в спальне была банка? У меня, Дафны, Трейси и Милли? Каждый раз, когда ты говорил “Поттер”, мы клали в нее кнат, а когда наполняли банку, покупали себе самых разных конфет, и устраивали конфетные посиделки, листая «Ведьмополитен».</p><p>Драко бросил на нее сердитый взгляд. </p><p>− Вот сучка, которую я знаю и люблю, − буркнул он. − Надеюсь, потом у вас болели животы.</p><p>− Пожалуй завтра, я расскажу ему эту историю, − пообещала Панси. − Вот этого действительно стоит ждать с нетерпением.</p><p>− По крайней мере, уже хоть что-то, − сказал он.</p><p>Она грустно фыркнула. </p><p>− Наверное, это неплохо, что человек, от которого я сейчас завишу, хотя бы ради малейшего облегчения от боли, − тот, кто был рядом в самый худший момент моей жизни.</p><p>Драко с любопытством поднял брови. Он все еще не отпускал ее руку и снова сжал ее. </p><p>− Только не говори мне, что ты забыл, − произнесла Панси возмущенно. − Ведь это я сказала, что мы должны отдать его Волдеморту. Я сказала это при нем. Все обернулись и посмотрели на меня так, словно я была самым отвратительным, что они когда-либо видели в своей жизни! − она негромко рассмеялась, и если бы его сердце уже не разрывалось на части от осознания того, что она умирает, то этот звук разбил бы его вдребезги. − Все, кроме него, конечно. Святой Поттер оглянулся, встретился со мной взглядом, и я с ужасом осознала, что он был единственным человеком во всем Зале, кто действительно понимал, как мне страшно. Он был единственным человеком, который мне сочувствовал.</p><p>− Мне так жаль, − беспомощно произнес Драко. − Не знаю, что и сказать.</p><p>− Как насчет того, что “жизнь та ещё сука и ты скоро умрешь”? − спросила Панси.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Передышка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона провела ногой вдоль ноги Драко и со вздохом прижала ее теснее к нему. Она уже не в первый раз пожалела, что от этой связи он получил так мало. На жертвы пришлось пойти ему, а все бонусы достались ей. От облегчения, вызванного отступлением неминуемой смерти, до волны легкости и удовольствия, которые омывали ее кости с каждым его прикосновением. Эти отношения принесли ей сплошные плюсы, а он получил... не так уж и много. У него появилась соседка по комнате, от которой он не мог убежать, и девушка, к которой он боялся прикасаться. Это казалось несправедливым.</p><p>− Ты снова вздыхаешь, − произнес Драко.</p><p>Гермиона подняла голову с подушки и посмотрела на него. Он лежал на спине, подложив одну руку под голову и уставившись в потолок. Рысь устроилась рядом с его головой и с громким урчанием упорно проталкивала лапы в изгиб его шеи. Драко проигнорировал кошку, но та продолжила свои попытки.</p><p>− Ты хотела бы, чтобы это оказался кто-то другой? − спросил он Гермиону. − Вряд ли я мог быть твоим первым выбором.</p><p>Она начала было отвечать, но прежде чем ей удалось облечь мысли в слова, он продолжил, фыркнув: </p><p>− Не то чтобы это имело значение. В любом случае, если парой Панси окажется какой-нибудь мудак, мы найдем способ ей помочь. Поттер же не зря пригрозил запереть меня в подвале. Интересно, сможешь ли ты превратить мою кровь в эликсир, который будет действовать и без меня? Или мои волосы.</p><p>− Ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть, − заверила она. − Я не хочу принимать какое-то зелье, имитирующее тебя, чтобы сохранить свою жизнь.</p><p>Драко вздохнул и наконец повернулся к ней. </p><p>− Но что, если Панси и вправду попадется кто-то… ужасный?</p><p>− Не думаю, − сказала Гермиона. − Это так не работает.</p><p>− Мы понятия не имеем, как это работает, − возразил Драко. − Как-то ты сама сказала, что это может оказаться простой случайностью.</p><p>− Сомневаюсь, − ответила Гермиона.</p><p>− А что, если это кто-то мертвый? − предположил Драко. Он говорил так, словно перебирал в уме все самые худшие варианты. − А что, если это кто-то погибший на войне, или моя мать, или мой <i>отец</i>?</p><p>Гермиона на мгновение задумалась о перспективе оказаться во власти обожания к Люциусу Малфою. Это было тяжело представить.  </p><p>− Тогда, я полагаю, мы придумаем имитирующее зелье, − сказала она. − Но сначала надо найти этого человека.</p><p>Драко разочарованно вздохнул. </p><p>− Кто-то должен запереть этого Джина, − пробормотал он. − Это же просто ходячая угроза.</p><p>Гермиона не стала комментировать это заявление, хоть и была полностью с ним согласна. Она уже отправила Джину громовещатель, полный слов и фраз, которые обычно не употребляла. Не просто “безответственный”, “неосторожный” и “разве ты не принимал свои зелья?”, но и “ты чертов полоумный придурок” и “если она умрет, я лично тебя закопаю”. Он написал в ответ, что принял все зелья − ну или почти все. Курс был рассчитан на десять дней, но у Джина заболел желудок, а поскольку он чувствовал себя хорошо, решил прекратить прием лекарств через неделю. У него не было никаких симптомов, и сильно болел желудок, неужели она не понимает? Он был уверен, что этого достаточно.</p><p>Гермиона даже не знала, что на это ответить. <i>Его желудок</i>. Панси лежала, раздавленная тисками нечеловеческой боли на пороге смерти, просто потому что была ревнивой мелочной сучкой, и потому что ей пришла в голову идея провести горячую ночку, раз уж ее подлый трюк провалился, а он беспокоился о <i>своем желудке</i>.</p><p>Иногда она действительно ненавидела мужчин.</p><p>Она провела пальцами ног по икре Драко и задумалась. Ей очень повезло, что для нее все так обернулось. </p><p>− Ты очень хороший, − сказала она.</p><p>Он чуть не дернулся, когда она это произнесла.</p><p>− Мне кажется, ты путаешь меня с Поттером, − заявил он.</p><p>− Я подумала о Джине, − пояснила она.</p><p>− О, − он кивнул. − Ну, если твои запросы ограничиваются уровнем “не распространяет смертельную болезнь”, тогда, конечно, я победитель.</p><p>Гермиона ненавидела то, как голос Драко порой наполнялся отвращением к самому себе. Он спас ее, не задумываясь, даже не колеблясь. Купил эту квартиру, обставил мебелью и подарил очаровательнейшего котенка. А когда узнал о Панси, то вновь стал проводить все свое время, закопавшись в старые книги в поисках решения. </p><p>− Ты лучше, чем думаешь, − ответила Гермиона. − Жаль, что ты не видишь себя таким, каким я тебя вижу.</p><p>− Твое восприятие меня магически фильтруется, так что твоя оценка немного предвзята, уж извини. </p><p>Она ткнула его под ребра, и он громко охнул.</p><p>− Ты удивишься, насколько мало ты теперь на меня влияешь, − произнесла она.</p><p>− Это что, вызов? − Драко перевернулся на другой бок, и злой веселый блеск, который часто мелькал в его глазах в четырнадцать лет, затмил беспокойство. − Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я не смогу довести тебя до такого состояния, что ты сможешь только лепетать о том, какие красивые у меня глаза?</p><p>− Это звучит ... − она на мгновение замолчала, подыскивая слово, которое не отпугнуло бы его. − Звучит забавно, − согласилась она. Это звучало великолепно. Это звучало как способ заставить его перестать бояться ее в состоянии транса.</p><p>Он поднял в воздух волшебные песочные часы и ухмыльнулся. </p><p>− Я свяжусь с тобой через пять минут, − предупредил он. − А до тех пор ты вся моя?</p><p>Гермиона протянула руку и положила ее ему на щеку. </p><p>− Вся твоя, − согласилась она.</p><p>Рысь издала звук, который можно было принять за несогласие, затем спрыгнула с постели и скрылась где-то в квартире.</p><p>И Драко поцеловал ее.</p><p>Поцелуй был обжигающим. Гермиона всегда заставляла себя оставаться сосредоточенной, когда они целовались, но теперь у нее было пять восхитительных минут, чтобы просто отпустить все и наслаждаться процессом, и она это сделала. Она настолько привыкла к Драко, что уже не превращалась в болтливую идиотку, как в первый раз, когда он держал свою руку на ее коже дольше, чем одно короткое мгновение, но она все еще плавала в тумане обожания. До сих пор Гермиона не осознавала, сколько энергии вкладывает в то, чтобы сохранять хотя бы одну нить, позволяющую ей не утратить самообладания. Сейчас же, когда она расслабилась, появилось ощущение словно она скинула тяжелый груз или выскользнула из туфель на высоких каблуках после длинного тяжелого дня. Без необходимости оставаться сосредоточенной она просто блаженно вздохнула и позволила своим рукам скользнуть вверх по его спине под рубашку. Драко не позволял ей видеть себя раздетым. Даже когда они проводили вместе ночь, что теперь случалось чаще, чем раньше, он появлялся в дверях ее спальни в пижаме, закрывавшей почти каждый дюйм его кожи. Гермиона позволила своим пальцам исследовать то, что он скрывал. Она почувствовала линию его ребер, затем провела пальцем по шраму на  его груди. У нее тоже было достаточно рубцов, оставшихся после войны, чтобы понять, каково это.</p><p>Драко на мгновение замер, затем произнес: </p><p>− От Поттера.</p><p>Больше ничего не сказав, он проследил губами линию ее шеи, а она  вновь провела большим пальцем по шраму, оставшемуся после одной из его многочисленных жестоких встреч с ее лучшим другом.</p><p>Они ненавидели друг друга. Они все ненавидели друг друга. Сейчас было трудно вспомнить причину этой ненависти − и не только потому, что Драко просунул свою руку под рубашку Гермионы и провел пальцами по ее коже, вызывая нежные вздохи.</p><p>Когда прикосновения приносили удовольствие и жгучую радость, все остальное не имело значения. Ей хотелось открыть рот и сказать ему, что их былая ненависть так нелепа, что он идеален, что <i>они</i> идеальны.</p><p>Что она любит его.</p><p>Однако Гермиона знала, что это неправильно. Даже поглощенная ощущениями от прикосновений его губ и рук, она знала, что если скажет “люблю”, находясь в этом тумане, он никогда ей не поверит.</p><p>Да и зачем говорить?</p><p>Когда можно целовать его, запустив руки в волосы и притягивая все сильнее его рот к своему. Любя и поглощая безвозвратно. Все стало его руками, ртом, языком, пока он не отстранился и не сказал с явным сожалением:</p><p>− Время вышло.</p><p>Гермиона сидела и тяжело дышала. Она закрыла глаза и позволила удивлению улетучиться, и если искра обожания немного померкла, то эмоции − нет. Она все еще чувствовала печаль из-за всех тех лет, когда они были вынуждены ненавидеть друг друга в угоду архаичной структуре школьных факультетов и бессмысленным предрассудкам. Все это настолько разжигало ненависть и презрение между школьниками, что никто даже не удивился тому, что Гарри и Драко напали друг на друга в туалете, манипулируя смертельной магией.</p><p>И она все еще любила его.</p><p>− Ты в порядке? − спросил он.</p><p>Гермиона открыла глаза. </p><p>− Я в порядке, − она кивнула. − А ты?</p><p>Он глубоко вздохнул. </p><p>− Это... это было немного… − Драко с трудом подбирал слова, а она ждала. − Ты не пыталась сдерживаться, − наконец произнес он слегка удивленно. − Ты просто... предположила, что я не стану пользоваться своим преимуществом. </p><p>− Ты никогда не причинишь мне вреда, − сказала она и, игриво улыбнувшись, слегка подтолкнула его локтем. − Ты даже не позволяешь другим людям говорить мне грубости, если я правильно помню вечеринку Гойла.</p><p>− Кроме Блейза, − возразил Драко.</p><p>− Хорошо, кроме Блейза, − согласилась она. − Но когда кто-то говорит серьезно?</p><p>− Ну, тот парень был задницей.</p><p>− Видишь? − проговорила она. − Если бы кто-то приблизился ко мне с малейшим намеком на реальную угрозу, ты бы их прикончил.</p><p>Она ожидала, что он засмеется, возможно, немного смущенно, потому что он и вправду слишком остро реагировал, но вместо этого Драко выглядел испуганным. Прежде чем она успела спросить, в чем дело, в дверь их квартиры постучали кулаком, и он вскочил, чтобы открыть ее, словно радуясь, что у него есть предлог уйти от нее. Гермиона последовала за ним в гостиную, слишком вежливая, чтобы не поприветствовать гостя.</p><p>За дверью, запустив одну руку в свои растрепанные волосы, стоял Гарри со сдвинутыми набок очками. Гермиону и раньше удивляло, почему он никогда не мог правильно подобрать очки. </p><p>− Привет, − произнес он. − Я только что от Паркинсон. Не возражаешь, если зайду? Нам нужно поговорить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. План</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>− С ней все в порядке? − спросила Гермиона. Гарри, стоявший в дверях квартиры, слегка приподнял брови в удивлении, и она нетерпеливо взмахнула рукой. − Я имею в виду, учитывая обстоятельства.</p><p>Поскольку Гарри чувствовал себя обязанным навестить подругу сразу после посещения Паркинсон, она сразу же подумала о худшем.  Неужели этот вирус уничтожал Панси еще быстрее, чем ее саму? Неужели та не в состоянии даже встать с постели? Неужели она умирает? Уже?</p><p>Гарри, должно быть, заметил страх на лице Гермионы, потому что снял очки, чтобы протереть их, и поспешил успокоить ее: </p><p>− Паркинсон выглядела настолько хорошо, насколько возможно в этой ситуации. Когда я подошел к двери, она посмотрела на меня, словно я Свидетель Иеговы и принес ей религиозные брошюры, а не пакет с зельями, и единственный способ заставить меня уйти − это взять их, а потом почти отпрыгнула от меня, словно обжегшись, когда мои пальцы коснулись ее.</p><p>− Ну, ты же знаешь, как это бывает, − с облегчением произнесла Гермиона. − Такое ощущение, словно слизни по тебе ползают.</p><p>Гарри закончил вытирать пыль и пятна с линз и с отвращением посмотрел на стекло. Все, что ему удалось сделать − размазать грязь лишь сильнее. </p><p>− Должно же быть какое-то заклинание для чистки очков, − пробормотал он с отвращением.</p><p>− Но кроме того, что Паркинсон была как обычно грубой и не хотела, чтобы ты прикасался к ней, она казалась вполне нормальной? − настаивала Гермиона. Она вытащила палочку и пробормотала пару очищающих заклинаний, и стекла очков Гарри стали немного чище, хотя она должна была признать, что кое-где все еще оставалась размазанная грязь. Гермиона напомнила себе постараться не забыть найти заклинание, предназначенное специально для чистки очков.</p><p>− Да, − сказал Гарри, воздрузив оправу обратно на лицо. − Так лучше, спасибо... Паркинсон велела мне убираться к чертовой матери подальше от нее, а я сказал, что вернусь через несколько дней и принесу еще зелий.</p><p>− Весьма похоже на Панси, − откликнулся Драко и тут же спросил: − Чего тебе нужно, Поттер? </p><p>− Джин, − ответил Гарри.</p><p>− Я почти уверен, что он предпочитает партнеров с грудью, но это хорошо, когда есть мечта, − рассудительно произнес Драко. − Дает мужчине причину для того, чтобы вставать по утрам. </p><p>Гарри сердито посмотрел на него. </p><p>− Ха-ха, − сказал он с иронией. − Даже если бы у меня и были подобные предпочтения, думаю, что обладаю достаточной долей здравого смысла, чтобы не спать с мужчиной, который уже сделал двух людей больными. Он − ходячая угроза.</p><p>− Может быть, больше двух, − добавила Гермиона. Она надеялась, что не больше, но, пока Джин не выдал перечень всех своих партнеров, она не представляла, как они смогут это выяснить. И мысль о том, что им придется стучаться в чужие двери, чтобы сообщить людям, что они, возможно, умирают, не наполняла ее радостью.</p><p>− Вот именно, − сказал Гарри. − Мы должны что-то сделать. </p><p>− Что, например? − спросил Драко. − Похитить его и насильно запихнуть в него все те зелья, которые он не допил в первый раз? − он вложил в свои слова такой сарказм, что Гермиона с трудом подавила желание толкнуть его.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону, а она − на него, потому что ответ был очевиден для тех, кто был готов ради дела выйти за рамки закона. </p><p>Драко переводил взгляд с одного из них на другого.</p><p>− Вы не можете говорить это всерьез, − произнес он.</p><p>Во время возникшей тишины Гермиона услышала, как из крана на кухне капает вода, и как кто-то на лестнице крикнул жене, что он забыл сумку, и не может ли она принести ее. Она закрыла дверь, которую не закрыл, входя, Гарри, затем нажала на кран и молча подождала, пока в трубах не перестала шуметь вода. Никто не решался заговорить, но затем Гарри осторожно произнес: </p><p>− Мы могли бы держать его на Площади Гриммо. Там есть комната, которая запирается снаружи. Я старался не задумываться − зачем.</p><p>Гермиона вспомнила все, что знала о Вальбурге Блэк и детстве Сириуса. Информации у нее было немного, но возникшая картина не радовала. Она не удивилась, что эта женщина имела помещение, где могла запирать своих детей. Гермиона скорее поразилась тому, что Гарри оставил комнату в неприкосновенности, учитывая его собственный несчастный опыт с Дурслями. Он, должно быть, понял это по ее глазам, потому что сказал, словно защищаясь: </p><p>− Там  очень много работы, и хотя Кричер пытается справиться, но он старый, а я ненавижу убираться... И ты же знаешь Рона.</p><p>− Нельзя просто похитить человека и затолкать его в комнату, − прервал его Драко.</p><p>− Почему бы и нет? − откликнулся Гарри.</p><p>− Предоставленный сам себе Джин даже не пропил полный курс положенных ему зелий, − заметила Гермиона. Учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, это казалось вполне разумным. Вряд ли они могли заявить в Министерство и ожидать адекватного отклика. Либо их запрос проигнорируют, либо развернут программу геноцида, и, несмотря на весь свой опыт общения с чиновниками, она не могла предсказать, до какой крайности они могут дойти.</p><p>− И чем он оправдал себя? − спросил Гарри. − Насчет зелий.  </p><p>− Сказал, что у него разболелся желудок, − сказала она.</p><p>Гарри выглядел возмущенным, а Драко даже зарычал. Гермиона вскинула руки вверх. </p><p>− Эй! − воскликнула она. − Я не думала, что он нуждается в присмотре. Я думала, он будет... </p><p>−... не эгоистичным ублюдком? − спросил Драко. − У него разболелся желудок? Серьезно? А потом он пошел и занялся сексом с другой женщиной? </p><p>− Я думала, он будет более благоразумен, − поскольку у Драко был такой вид, будто он вот-вот выскочит из квартиры и сделает что-нибудь похуже похищения, Гермиона заговорила так быстро, как только могла, чтобы попытаться остановить его: − В порядке защиты: он думал, что принял достаточно и вылечился.</p><p>− Значит, мы должны следить за ним, − подытожил Гарри. − Как я и подозревал. И мой дом для этого самое подходящее место.</p><p>− Ты все равно не можешь просто так похитить человека, − сказал Драко. − Есть законы.</p><p>Гарри покосился на Гермиону, и она увидела страдание и вину на его лице, прежде чем он успел заговорить. </p><p>− Он не совсем человек, − сказал он. − Не по закону.</p><p>− Значит, просто можно...</p><p>− Можно, − мрачно подтвердил Драко, и Гермиона в ужасе умолкла. Его лицо стало жестким, гораздо жестче, чем она ожидала, учитывая отсутствие сочувствия к Джину. − Это не значит, что я считаю это нормальным, но у существ нет таких же прав, как у остальных.</p><p>− Технически, ты даже не можешь носить палочку, − произнес Гарри.</p><p>Рука Гермионы метнулась вниз, чтобы коснуться знакомой палочки на поясе, той самой, благодаря которой она только что сумела протереть магией очки Гарри, и успокоилась, убедившись, что она все еще там. Она не задумывалась об этом раньше, но, конечно, это было правдой. Гоблины сражались на войне и, проиграв, потеряли право носить палочки. Домашние эльфы не могли. Кентавры смотрели свысока на саму идею, но это не отменяло того факта, что они тоже не могли иметь волшебные палочки. У профессора Люпина была палочка, но для него было сделано так много исключений...</p><p>− Из-за того, что этот вид вейл настолько редок, закон не совсем ясно определяет возможность использования ими палочек, − пояснил Драко. Гермиона посмотрела на него с отчаянием, и он добавил: − Но если бы кто-нибудь захотел настоять на ужесточении этого момента в законе, то обнаружил бы, что деньги Малфоя могут купить даже закон.</p><p>− Тогда купи, − твердо сказала она.</p><p>Он пристально посмотрел на нее и кивнул. </p><p>− Считай, что дело сделано, − произнес он.</p><p>− Джин, − повторил Гарри. − Сосредоточьтесь, пожалуйста, на нем. Мы должны поймать его, запереть в комнате на Гриммо, и вливать в его горло зелья до тех пор, пока он не перестанет быть заразным.</p><p>− А потом ты его отпустишь, − сказала Гермиона. Когда слова слетели с ее губ, она поняла, что они звучат не так категорично, как она надеялась, скорее вопросительно. Она понимала, что это немного нелепо, но ей все равно нравился Джин. Беспечный, эгоистичный, плохой любовник − да. Но он не был жестоким намеренно. Ей не хотелось бы думать, что для общего блага нужно вечно держать его под замком, хотя, конечно, в случае необходимости, так бы она и сделала.</p><p>− Если понадобится, применим Обливейт, − заметил Драко. − Но мы отпустим ублюдка.</p><p>− Я могу это сделать, − сказала Гермиона.</p><p>− Я не хочу, чтобы он до конца жизни торчал в моей свободной комнате, − произнес Гарри вместе со всеми. </p><p>Они посмотрели друг на друга, и почти непрошеное чувство товарищества охватило их всех. </p><p>− У меня есть портключ во Францию, − сообщил Гарри. − Скажем так, его могла нечаянно обронить Флер...</p><p>− А у меня есть портключ в поместье Малфоев, − добавил Драко. − Ты доставишь нас во Францию, мы схватим его, а я доставлю нас обратно в Британию. Затем мы аппарируем к тебе, запрем этого засранца и принудительно вылечим.</p><p>Гермиона вытащила лист пергамента и начала составлять список. Им понадобятся зелья. Кроме того, вероятно, придется полностью очистить  комнату, прежде чем бросать туда жалкую задницу Джина. Драко наблюдал, как она прописывает пункт за пунктом, а затем постукивает пером по губам, размышляя. </p><p>− Ты что, же даже не будешь возмущаться по этому поводу, как истинная гриффиндорка? − наконец спросил Драко. Он казался искренне удивленным.</p><p>Гарри начал смеяться, пока его не охватил приступ кашля. Гермиона бросила на друга раздраженный взгляд и снова принялась писать. Она подумала, что следовало бы спросить Панси, не хочет ли та высказать Джину все, что о нем думает. Вероятно, Паркинсон это понравится, а в ее теперешнем состоянии мало что могло доставлять ей удовольствие.</p><p>− Ты в порядке? − спросил Драко у Гарри, когда тот откашлялся.</p><p>− Просто... как ты можешь жить с Гермионой и не знать, какая она?</p><p>− Я знаю о Мариэтте Эджком, − раздраженно сказал Драко. − И она врезала мне по лицу, чуть не сломав нос, как ты, наверное, помнишь.</p><p>Это только заставило Гарри смеяться еще громче, пока Гермионе это не надоело.</p><p>− Ты можешь остановиться? − спросила она. − Я тут подумала, не добавить ли нам к списку для лечения зелье постоянной импотенции? Кто-нибудь такое знает?</p><p>Это казалось разумной предосторожностью, так сказать, на всякий случай. Они вылечат его, но на случай, если он окажется кем-то вроде “Тифозной Мэри”, зелье позаботится о том, чтобы самый распространенный путь заражения был ему недоступен… Да и вообще, не похоже, чтобы у него это хорошо получалось. Женщины всего мира точно не будут скучать по его функциональному пенису.</p><p>Драко опустился в кресло. Гермионе показалось, что он пытается заставить себя рассмеяться, не в силах скрыть охватившую его нервозность. </p><p>− Импотенция, − пробормотал он. − Напомни мне никогда не злить тебя.</p><p>− Серьезно? − хохотнул Гарри. − Она поджигала людей, оставляла на них шрамы от темных заклинаний, и это, между прочим, не первый раз, когда она кого-то похищает, а ты только сейчас занервничал? </p><p>Драко попытался улыбнуться. </p><p>− А я-то думал, что в этой комнате я − самый бессовестный ублюдок.</p><p>− Пфф, − фыркнула Гермиона, складывая свой список и протягивая его Гарри. − Ты просто попал в ловушку обстоятельств, а вовсе не был бессовестным. Выдающимся, но не очень преданным сторонником. Если бы я была на твоем месте, все сложилось бы иначе. Я всегда добиваюсь цели.</p><p>− Итак, мы похищаем Джина, − слабым голосом резюмировал Драко.</p><p>− Постарайся никогда по-настоящему не бесить ее, − подсказал ему Гарри.</p><p>− Сначала убедись, что Кричер приберет комнату, − обратилась Гермиона к Гарри, игнорируя его замечание. − И чтобы все зелья были у нас под рукой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Спутник жизни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>От переводчика: С новым годом!</i><br/>_______(✯ᴗ✯)________</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Панси хмыкнула, поерзав на диване. Она чувствовала себя лучше с тех пор, как ушел Святой-черт-бы-его-побрал-Поттер, и знала, что дело не в принесенных им зельях, хотя, надо отдать должное, они были просто изумительны. Панси никогда не думала о Поттере как о выдающемся студенте, и все же − вот он, готовит ей обезболивающее, которое работало лучше, чем все, что она могла купить в аптеке. Тео посмотрел на нее с чрезмерным беспокойством, и она закатила глаза. </p><p>− Я не собираюсь умирать, пока ты здесь сидишь, − сказала она. − Расслабься.</p><p>Нотт покраснел, и она вздохнула. Он был очень бледен, и румянец быстро опустился ниже воротника, за который он неловко потянул. Панси решила, что самое худшее в этой нелепой болезни − то, что люди начали относиться к ней так, будто она может сломаться, если они будут дышать на нее слишком сильно. </p><p>− Мне жаль, что это не я, − сказал он в третий раз с тех пор, как приехал.</p><p>− Тебе бы это не понравилось, − произнесла она. − Застрять с одной девушкой на всю оставшуюся жизнь.</p><p>Его румянец стал еще ярче, и она вдохнула через нос. Ее мать всегда так делала, когда пыталась набраться терпения, и у нее это тоже получалось, то есть совсем не получалось. </p><p>− В девушках нет ничего плохого, − возразил он слишком поспешно. − Мне нравятся девушки.</p><p>− Угу, − буркнула она. − Мне тоже, но не для того, чтобы трахаться.</p><p>Панси даже стало интересно, сможет ли она заставить Тео покраснеть до оттенка выпученных глаз Волдеморта.</p><p>− Никогда не замечал, чтобы тебе нравились девушки.</p><p>Она пожала плечами. Это было вполне справедливо. Ее друзьями всегда были мальчишки: от самодовольного аристократичного Драко до вульгарного Грега. Она всегда понимала парней. Она могла бить словом так же сильно, драться так же грязно, быть такой же злой, как любой из них. Нежная Дафна и ее идеальный маникюр всегда оставляли ее равнодушной, а манерная Трейси была еще хуже. Однако Панси ладила и с ними, и с Милли тоже, потому что только полная идиотка не нашла бы способа подружиться с девушками, с которыми ей приходилось жить в одной комнате в течение семи долгих лет, но она никогда не общалась ни с одной из них. Если кто-то искал Панси, то нашел бы ее в двух шагах позади Драко Малфоя. Так было бы и сейчас, если бы он не влюбился до безумия в эту маленькую зануду.</p><p>− Тебе тоже, − сказала она.</p><p>− Ты мне нравишься, − должно быть, Тео заметил блеск в ее глазах, потому что поспешно добавил: − Не в сексуальном плане.</p><p>− Ну еще бы, − ответила она. − Поскольку ты гей, это было бы странно.</p><p>Нотт нервно сжал в руке стакан с шипящим имбирным пивом, который чуть не выронил, прежде чем пробормотал:</p><p>− Я, ты, я никогда… Драко и Блейз не ... </p><p>Панси сжалилась и оборвала его: </p><p>− Они наблюдательны, как дохлые кошки. Кроме того, я видела, как ты смотрел на Джина на вечеринке у Гойла.</p><p>Тео выглядел расстроенным, и она вынуждена была признать, что ее способ совершить камин аут оказался весьма паршивым, поэтому добавила:</p><p>− Хотя я знала раньше.</p><p>− Я ничего с ним... − начал он.</p><p>Она снова прервала его: </p><p>− Я знаю. Если бы что-то было, ты сидел бы сейчас рядом со мной и ждал смерти. − Или уверял Поттера, что ей от него ничего не нужно, и это был бы худший возможный разговор в ее жизни. Не было никаких сомнений, что он совершит благородный поступок и спасет ее. Ей почти хотелось верить, что он отвергнет ее, но вряд ли идеальный Гарри Поттер был на такое способен. Люди без умолку болтали о том, что в конце он даже пытался спасти Волдеморта, и, конечно, такой парень как Поттер, у которого человеческая доброта льется через край, не колеблясь спасет одну жалкую змею.</p><p>Она ненавидела эту иронию.</p><p>− Все было не так уж плохо, − сказал Тео. − Я имею в виду вечеринку.</p><p>− О? − Панси почувствовала, как в ее душе снова вспыхнула искра жизни. − Скажи мне, что ты кого-то нашел.</p><p>Уголки его рта приподнялись в явно слизеринской ухмылке, и она начала улыбаться в ответ. </p><p>− Я был не единственным пораженным вейловскими чарами, − сказал он. − Как только моя голова прояснилась, все, что мне нужно было сделать, это оглядеться и посмотреть, кто из других мужчин казался немного ошеломленным, и большинство из них я знал...</p><p>− Захария Смит, − Панси произнесла первое имя, что пришло в голову.</p><p>− Лучше встречаться с тобой, − скривившись, произнес Тео.</p><p>− Джастин с дурацким именем через дефис.</p><p>− Занят, − произнес он. − Магглом, как это не печально. Ты можешь в это поверить?</p><p>Панси могла.  </p><p>− Ну ладно, − нетерпеливо произнесла она. − Скажи мне, кто он.</p><p>− Ты не одобришь, − предупредил Тео, но она знала, что он просто дразнит ее, и то, что с ней снова обращались как с обычным человеком, было лучше любого зелья. Она скомкала салфетку и швырнула в него. Он увернулся и радостно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>− Скажи мне, − повторила Панси. − Вряд ли твой парень будет хуже, чем Драко с этим кошмаром, или Блейз и Уизли, о которых никто не должен знать. − Он выглядел виноватым, и она чуть не набросилась на него, удивленно спросив: − Еще хуже? Черт возьми, Мерлин, это же не Рон Уизли, верно? Скажи мне, что ты не настолько отчаялся.</p><p>Нотт посмотрел на нее с таким отвращением, что она рассмеялась. </p><p>− У меня есть стандарты, Панс, − сказал он. − И золотое трио не в их числе.</p><p>Она украдкой взглянула на пол, но Тео этого не заметил, потому что был погружен в свои мысли. </p><p>− Но ты на правильном пути.</p><p>− Я? − спросила она, но ее мысли вернулись к глупому, никчемному Поттеру и его зельям. Спаситель магического мира буквально этим утром принес их сюда, и ради них ей пришлось встать с дивана. Каждый шаг причинял боль, но она справилась, хотя и не раньше, чем он вновь забарабанил в дверь. Панси слышала, как он бормотал, что было бы чертовски здорово, если бы ее не оказалось дома, а потом она открыла дверь и взглянула в его раздраженное лицо. Неразберихе на его голове явно не хватало расчески, очки плохо сидели на носу, и он стоял, как дурак, с коробкой в руках.</p><p>− Паркинсон, − произнес он. Панси хмыкнула и шагнула к нему, чтобы забрать у него коробку. А потом ее рука коснулась его руки, и она все поняла.</p><p>Она чуть не плюхнулась на задницу от шока, потому что на какое-то восхитительное мгновение ей совсем не было больно. На самом деле, она чувствовала себя прекрасно. Каждый нерв пел от счастья, и она вдруг поразилась тому, как идеально выглядели его волосы. Пряди ниспадали на его очки с небрежностью, которой Драко никогда не мог добиться со своими вялыми светлыми локонами, независимо от того, сколько часов он проводил перед зеркалом. Бедная Грейнджер! Она надеялась, что эти двое имели раздельные ванные, потому что, честно говоря, кто хотел бы бороться со своим бойфрендом за время у зеркала. И глаза Поттера... Как она раньше не замечала, что они были самого яркого оттенка зеленого? Большинство людей, которые утверждали, что у них зеленые глаза, имели голубой цвет, смешанный с тщеславием и самообманом, но глаза Гарри за этими очками были действительно зелеными. Ей понравилось в нем все, но самое главное − она не чувствовала боли.</p><p>− Я лучше умру, − погрузившись в воспоминание, пробормотала Панси, думая об ужасной, несправедливой иронии судьбы − быть зависимой от человека, которого она пыталась отдать Волдеморту.</p><p>− Что? − спросил Тео.</p><p>Панси сосредоточенным взглядом окинула аккуратно причесанные, скучные волосы Тео, его тусклые, совершенно обычные голубые глаза и сказала: </p><p>− Что, если человек, который... который бы мог <i>излечить</i> меня... что, если я не хочу?</p><p>− Не хочешь <i>что</i>? − уточнил Тео. − <i>Жить</i>?</p><p>Она вытащила еще одну салфетку из коробки на коленях и начала мять ее в руке. Он посмотрел на нее и сказал: </p><p>− Ты знаешь, кто это, − произнес он, странно очарованный своим открытием. Годы знакомства − и Панси, наконец, стала загадкой, интересной Теодору Нотту. − Ты знаешь, кто это, и это не один из нас, потому что я был здесь, когда мы это выяснили, и он тебе не нравится.</p><p>− Я этого не говорила, − возразила она.</p><p>− Кто может быть настолько плохим, что ты предпочла бы умереть? − спросил Тео, но она знала, что он больше пытается самостоятельно решить эту загадку, чем на самом деле спрашивает. − Рональд Уизли?</p><p>Панси скривила губы в презрительной усмешке, хотя ее поразило осознание того, что все могло быть гораздо хуже. Поттер посмотрел на нее с беспокойством, а не с отвращением, когда она отшатнулась от него, и предложил ей руку, чтобы легче было встать. Она знала, что лучше не хвататься за него. Она видела Грейнджер в том жалком состоянии, когда она коснулась Драко лишь на короткое мгновение, и не хотела оказаться на ее месте. Панси отмахнулась от его руки и огрызнулась, что еще не умерла.</p><p>Она смогла легко встать, поскольку результаты короткого прикосновения к Поттеру и эффект его присутствия объединились, облегчая боль во всем ее теле. Однако сейчас она уже чувствовала, как слабость и страдание медленно подкрадываются к ней, но ей все равно было лучше, чем до того, как Поттер пришел.</p><p>Рон Уизли наверняка бросил бы что-то презрительное, сначала вволю посмеявшись над мыслью, что нужен ужасной Панси Паркинсон. Она знала, что он во всеуслышание называл ее уродиной и мопсом. Нет, многие могли быть гораздо худшим вариантом, чем Гарри Поттер.</p><p>− Значит, не Уизли, − резюмировал Тео.</p><p>Она сердито посмотрела на него. </p><p>− Я скорее умру, − сказала она.</p><p>− Легко сказать, − произнес Нотт со свойственной ему прагматичностью, − но если боль станет намного сильнее, ты, скорее всего, передумаешь.</p><p>− А что, если это был отец Драко? − с вызовом спросила она.</p><p>Тео побледнел, а затем предложил: </p><p>− Ну, забери его палочку и запри в свободной комнате, и он не сможет ничего сделать. Я имею в виду, что Грейнджер прекрасно справлялась с эмоциями до того, как они с Драко начали целоваться, так что я думаю, что ты была бы в порядке просто имея Люциуса под боком.</p><p>− Неужели нам придется наносить Нарциссе супружеские визиты? − невинно спросила она.</p><p>Тео вздрогнул. </p><p>− Ты хочешь, чтобы мне было так же плохо, как и тебе? − спросил он.</p><p>− Ты думаешь, они громкие в постели?</p><p>− Так и есть. Ты хочешь, чтобы меня вырвало. Что я тебе такого сделал?</p><p>− Отказываешься говорить мне, кто твой новый бойфренд, − сказала Панси.</p><p>Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее колена, и произнес с той чистой слизеринской злобой, которую она так ценила в своих друзьях:</p><p>− Я скажу тебе имя своего парня, когда ты скажешь мне имя своего.</p><p> Но Панси лишь скрестила руки на груди и покачала головой, выражая отказ.</p><p>Гарри Поттер.</p><p>Нет.</p><p>Просто, нет.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Похищение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>− Как тебе удалось уговорить ее остаться? − спросил Драко. Его пальцы дернулись, чтобы снова проверить сумку с припасами, как будто простое перечисление в уме всех нужных вещей было гарантией успеха. Портключ. Деньги. <i>Идиотизм</i>. Поттер появился в его квартире на рассвете, когда Драко еще даже не доел свой утренний круассан, с портключом в руке и вопросом на устах, готов ли он выдвигаться. Но Малфой все равно встал, отложил свой завтрак, и теперь они стояли посреди этого раздражающе милого французского городка. Почему-то Драко не удивило, что Джин жил на Лазурном берегу. Сверкающее солнце. Переливающаяся чистая вода. Туристы, выходящие из своих отелей и бродящие по улицам в поисках сувениров.</p><p>Ему стоит привезти сюда Гермиону. Они могли бы просто сидеть на берегу и ни о чем не беспокоиться.</p><p>Конечно, сначала необходимо разобраться с <i>проблемой</i>.</p><p>Похищение французского волшебника, пусть даже он и являлся вейлой, казалось Драко все более и более ужасной идеей. Не то чтобы он считал, что Джину следует позволить просто бродить по округе, заражая людей направо и налево болезнью, которая была тривиальной для него и смертельно опасной для других. Он просто не хотел, чтобы попытка поступить правильно привела его в Азкабан. Министерства как Франции, так и Великобритании вряд ли согласились бы с его точкой зрения. Это было не в привычках правительства.</p><p>− Все будет в порядке, − мягко произнес  Поттер. И эти слова прозвучали настолько наивно, что Драко не смог удержаться и фыркнул. </p><p>Конечно, все будет в порядке с <i>Поттером</i>, героем волшебного мира. Если бы к ним кто-нибудь подошел и спросил, откуда у них нелегальный портключ во Францию и куда они против воли тащат этого сердитого французского волшебника, он мог бы развести руками, простодушно улыбнуться и сказать: “Я победил Волдеморта” − и кто бы смог что-то на это ответить? Разумеется, жизнь не баловала Поттера, учитывая его историю с “родителями, убитыми безумцем, одержимым пророчеством”, но сейчас и в этом были свои преимущества. Возможность не получить билет в один конец до Азкабана в случае провала входила в их число.</p><p>И все же Драко знал, что не сможет чувствовать себя достаточно спокойным до тех пор, пока они не вернутся в Англию. </p><p>− Гермиона убьет меня, − произнес он, не желая углубляться в мысли о бесчисленных плюсах сегодняшнего положения Поттера, которые ему преподнесла несправедливость жизни.</p><p>− Не-а, − сказал Поттер. − Она не станет. Если хочет жить, конечно.</p><p>− Но сейчас ее здесь нет, − заметил Драко, уклоняясь от этой неприятной правды. − Вряд ли она одобряет эту затею.</p><p>− Не одобряет, − согласился Поттер, − но она всегда прислушивалась к логике. И сейчас в том числе, − он сверился с листом пергамента, на котором был нацарапан адрес, а затем прищурился, глядя на ряд очаровательных розовых домов. − По-моему, мы на нужной улице. </p><p>− Все равно это плохая идея, − снова произнес Драко, но все же наклонился посмотреть записку Флер Уизли и убедился, что Поттер не совсем некомпетентен: по крайней мере, он правильно нашел адрес. − Нам нужно спуститься еще ниже.</p><p>− Как всегда, − прокомментировал Поттер, но прежде чем Драко успел спросить, была ли это шутка, он направился вниз по живописной мощеной улице, мимо небольшого магазина, предлагающего <i>экзотических домашних животных</i> с невообразимо серой и неприметной коллекцией маленьких птиц в витрине. Однако Драко застыл на полуслове, когда одна из птиц запела, и он не смог сдвинуться с места. Он стоял, как вкопанный, пока птица не перестала петь, а затем потряс головой, пытаясь рассеять туман очарования. Птица снова открыла клюв, и он, попятившись, поспешил за Поттером, прежде чем крошечное существо снова начало творить свою магию.</p><p>− Решил купить домашнее животное? − спросил Поттер.</p><p>Драко притворился, что изучает номера домов.</p><p>− Очаровательные маленькие создания, не правда ли?</p><p>− Ты всегда такой? − наконец спросил Драко.</p><p>− Мы вместе ходили в школу шесть лет, − ответил Поттер.</p><p>Драко решил, что это означает “да”, и еле удержался от заявления, что на это он не подписывался. То что магия связала его с женской частью Золотого трио, было достаточно плохо. Стать сообщником Гарри-черт-бы-его-побрал-Поттера в похищении − еще хуже. Но Драко не собирался еще и терпеть насмешки из-за того, что стал жертвой незарегистрированных воробьев-сирен. Должен быть закон, по которому нельзя было выставлять подобных животных в витрине без предупреждающих знаков. Он почти подумал про себя: "Я расскажу об этом отцу", пока не вспомнил, что в последнее время ему не очень-то хочется что-то рассказывать отцу. Отец представлял собой проблему, мать − тоже, лишь немногим меньше. По крайней мере, сегодня родители были в гостях у друзей, так что ему не придется объяснять, откуда в их поместье взялась заразная вейла. Отец мог решить, что это отличная возможность − заразить сразу нескольких женщин, чтобы им пришлось искать себе подходящую пару. Это было логическое решение проблемы. Больше данных означало больше шансов выяснить причину.</p><p>Нет, для его отца будет гораздо лучше ничего не знать об этом маленьком приключении.</p><p>− Я думаю, мы на месте, − сказал Поттер и остановился перед желтой дверью, по бокам которой стояли цветочные горшки с розовыми цветами, ярче стены. Улица была премиленькой, вопреки тому, что на ней жил Джин, и ее нельзя было винить в этом.</p><p>Гарри проверил номер дома. </p><p>− Ну что, просто постучим? − произнес он.</p><p>− У тебя нет никакого плана? − недоверчиво спросил Драко.</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами. </p><p>− Планированием больше занимается Гермиона, − пояснил он. − Я подумал, мы просто войдем, вырубим его... </p><p>− Подожди, − прервал его Драко. Хоть он и знал, что всегда имел склонность скорее к чрезмерному планированию, и крайне редко – точнее, почти никогда – его планы шли вразрез с задуманным сценарием, но идею просто ворваться в дом, надеясь, что они смогут одолеть человека, который, в теории, способен воздействовать на сознание других существ, Драко посчитал недостаточно продуманной. − Мне кажется, я все-таки хочу одну из этих птичек.</p><p>− Ты хочешь купить Гермионе подарок <i>сейчас</i>? − в голосе Поттера звучало недоверие, пока он не начал улыбаться, и Драко улыбнулся в ответ. − Думаешь, у них продается защита для ушей?</p><p>Так они и сделали, и через несколько минут снова стояли у двери Джина уже вместе с клеткой, в которой сидел хорошенький маленький воробышек. Эта особь находилась в клетке у дальней стены в большом помещении магазина, а сейчас, казалось, смотрела на них со злобой во взгляде, поэтому Драко наклонился к воробью и тихо произнес: </p><p>− Пой достаточно долго, чтобы мы смогли доставить человека, который живет здесь, в Англию, и я отпущу тебя. </p><p>Птица склонила голову набок, и ее темный глаз сверкнул, прежде чем она качнула головой.</p><p>− Они умные, − произнес Поттер и оглянулся на магазин. − И этих птиц просто продают, хотя они достаточно сообразительны, чтобы понять, о чем ты говоришь.</p><p>− Может быть, мы займемся освобождение всех сирен позже? − спросил Драко и снова посмотрел на птицу. − Ничего, если мы просто выпустим тебя, а остальных оставим там?</p><p>Птица снова качнула головой, и Драко подумал, что она не слишком любит своих собратьев. Он на мгновение задумался, стоит ли выпускать на территории Англии неизвестный магический вид, но затем Поттер надел наушники и постучал в дверь, и Драко поспешил последовать его примеру, прежде чем маленькая птичка начала петь.</p><p>Джин открыл дверь − явно сонный, но при этом все равно выглядел ослепительно красивым − и окинул их недовольным взором. </p><p>− Еще очень рано, − несчастным тоном произнес он на французском. − Мне плевать, что вы продаете. Уходите. </p><p>Прежде чем он успел закрыть дверь, послышалось пение птицы. Звуки пробивались даже сквозь наушники, и было трудно устоять перед льющимися трелями. Джин же оказался совершенно беспомощным. Пока он стоял и слушал, Поттер сказал: </p><p>− Не возражаешь, если мы войдем? − и проскочил мимо неподвижного Джина. Драко последовал за ним и поставил клетку на маленький столик, чтобы закрыть дверь. Птица взъерошила перья и замолкла.</p><p>− Я не... − начал Джин, к которому вернулась возможность связно говорить, когда сирена умолкла.</p><p>− <i>Petrificus totalus</i>, − резко произнес Поттер, и Джин замер, а затем рухнул на пол, как подкошенный.</p><p>− Не очень ловко, Поттер, − прокомментировал Драко, снимая наушники и надеясь, что фраза вышла достаточно протяжной. − Нам теперь тащить его таким всю дорогу?</p><p>Поттер взглянул на вейлу сверху вниз. </p><p>− Ну, наверное, − сказал он, тоже снимая с себя наушники. − Я же говорил, что у меня нет плана. Ладно, доставай уже портключ.</p><p>Драко так и сделал, и хотя это заняло немного времени, им удалось расположить Джина между ними, обхватив руками его талию. Гарри схватил птицу, и Драко активировал магию, которая быстро засосала их в пустоту, прежде чем выбросить на дорогу, ведущую к поместью Малфоев. При их появлении павлин отскочил в сторону и испустил громкий крик, который привел воробья в клетке в полнейшее возмущение. Судя по всему, птице не понравился сам факт существования павлинов. Если бы они вдруг задумались, каждый ли звук, издаваемый воробьем, завораживает аудиторию, то этот инцидент позволил бы получить ответ на вопрос, потому что и Драко и Поттер стояли и слушали, как воробей возмущенно клокочет на павлина, полностью осознавая себя и свои мысли. Воробей был зол, сердит и явно не пытался их очаровать.</p><p>Поттер посмотрел на шумное маленькое существо и сказал: </p><p>− Я согласен. Слишком вычурные птицы с их причудливыми хвостами, − он открыл дверцу птичьей клетки, и воробей осторожно выпрыгнул из нее, огляделся, а затем вспорхнул на дерево, откуда продолжил жаловаться на павлина. </p><p>− Откуда мне было знать, что они тебе не нравятся? − спросил Драко птичку. − Здесь все равно должно быть лучше, чем в том магазине. </p><p>Если бы птица могла хмыкнуть, то воробей сделал это прямо перед тем, как улететь.</p><p>Джин зашевелился, когда действие  заклинания прошло. </p><p>− Может быть, мы слишком рано отпустили эту штуку, − произнес Поттер.</p><p>− О, заткнись, − вздохнул Драко. − Просто держи его, и мы аппарируем обратно к тебе.</p><p>Поттер так и поступил, и к тому времени, когда они оказались на крыльце дома двенадцать на площади Гриммо, Джин полностью оправился от заклинания и начал жаловаться. </p><p>− Вы не можете просто схватить меня и притащить обратно в свою холодную маленькую страну, английские мрази. Вы не можете...</p><p>Поттер ткнул палочкой в бок мужчины. </p><p>− Похоже, что можем, − сказал он.</p><p>− Факты говорят о том, что мы способны на это, − согласился Драко.</p><p>− Это незаконно! − воскликнул Джин. − Я буду протестовать!</p><p>Он изо всех сил пытался освободиться, и хотя ему это не удалось, он зацепил рубашку Драко и порвал ткань. Драко посмотрел на дыру и нахмурился. Ему никогда по-настоящему не нравилась эта рубашка, но это не означало, что он хотел, чтобы какая-нибудь заразная вейла, причинившая боль его девушке, разорвала ее на клочки. Этот ублюдок спал с Гермионой, спал с Панси, а теперь еще и это? Он крепче сжал мужчину и дернул достаточно сильно, чтобы у их пленника вырвался наполненный болью стон. Драко не чувствовал жалости.</p><p>− Знаешь, − заметил он, − я собирался сказать Гермионе, что зелье от импотенции − излишняя мера, но, кажется, она мыслит верно.</p><p>− Я должен согласиться, − сказал Гарри, возясь с дверным замком. − Ты не можешь просто разгуливать и спать со всеми подряд, не принимая лекарства. Нужно думать и о последствиях.</p><p>− Так вот в чем дело? − произнес Джин, не оставляя попыток высвободиться из их цепких рук, и Драко хотелось, чтобы Поттер поскорее покончил с этим, чтобы они могли засунуть его в камеру, прежде чем кто-нибудь заметит. Он не знал, на каком расстоянии начинают действовать защитные заклинания Поттера, и от мысли о том, что какая-то любопытная маггла высунет голову из окна, заметит их и вызовет тех, кто считается аврорами в мире магглов, ему захотелось выпить. Пока все шло гладко. Драко не хотел, чтобы это изменилось.</p><p>− Из-за тебя заболели две женщины, − сказал Поттер.</p><p>− Это был несчастный случай, − возмущенно произнес Джин. Он выдернул одну руку как раз в тот момент, когда Поттер наконец открыл дверь и втолкнул его внутрь. − Я не хотел этого! </p><p>− Ага, − сказал Драко. − Ну, тогда мы просто убедимся, что ты не сделаешь это снова.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Открытие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона не участвовала в поимке Джина. Она выражала свое возмущение по данному поводу на высоких нотах до тех пор, пока Гарри прямо не заявил, что если она впадет в вейловский транс в самый неподходящий момент, это может стать проблемой. Ей пришлось признать, что он прав, хотя это и раздражало, поэтому она осталась в доме на площади Гриммо. Осталась, по сути, на скамейке запасных и все это время кипела от злости. Она огрызалась на Рона по поводу приготовленного им чая (слишком горячий), состояния кухни (слишком грязно) и состояния комнаты Джина (просто катастрофа), пока он не сказал ей, что она, черт возьми, может сама приготовить себе чай и прибраться, если хочет, но он уходит.</p><p>Гермиона фыркнула, взяла кружку с чересчур горячим чаем и отправилась в комнату, которой предстояло играть роль тюрьмы Джина на ближайшее время. Там было окно, через которое не пролез бы никто старше пяти лет, маленький личный туалет и узкая кровать. А также очень, очень много пыли. Кричер протопал мимо двери, как всегда сгорбившись, словно на него давила вся тяжесть мира, но не предложил свою помощь. Казалось, он ненавидел эту комнату даже больше, чем все остальные. Она решила не слишком задумываться над причиной подобного отношения домовика.</p><p>− Пыль есть пыль, − пробормотала Гермиона себе под нос, распахнула крошечное окошко и принялась за уборку. Ей не хотелось изучать ни одно из бесконечного репертуара очищающих заклинаний Молли. Они угнетали ее, или, скорее, угнетало то, что миссис Уизли желала обучить этому лишь Гермиону и Джинни, даже не пытаясь тратить время на Рона или Перси. Однако она была слишком вежлива, чтобы сказать женщине “нет”, и поэтому освоила их все.</p><p>Уборка в комнате заставила Гермиону ощутить благодарность за полученные знания. Но внутри она кипела от негодования при мысли о том, что драит импровизированную больничную палату для человека, который чуть не убил ее и Панси.</p><p>Его живот. Ха!</p><p>Она направляла свою ярость в одно заклинание за другим и попыталась почувствовать то же удовлетворение, которое Молли получала от чистого дома. Занавески сами из себя выбивали пыль, поднимавшиеся клубы которой выметались наружу одним лишь взмахом палочки. Окинув скептическим взглядом свою работу, Гермиона решила, что и сами занавески тоже надо убрать. Ее и без того невысокое мнение о Блэках стало еще ниже. Только идиот мог повесить шелковые шторы без подкладки! Наверное, в лучшие времена занавески переливались благородным блеском черного шелка, но теперь они  выгорели на солнце, став такими же тусклыми, как и все остальное в доме некогда царственной семьи.</p><p>− Вы хотите, чтобы я нашел новые занавески? − Кричер отказался заходить в комнату, но все же остановился в проеме, как будто не мог не наблюдать за происходящим.</p><p>− Это было бы здорово, − ответила она. − Благодарю.</p><p>С помощью магии Гермиона сдирала грязь со стен, складывала ее в аккуратную горку, а потом сметала в мусорное ведро. Взглянув на унитаз, девушка подумала, что, возможно, есть предел усилиям, которые она готова приложить для того, чтобы Джин чувствовал себя комфортно. Впрочем, благодаря той же Молли, она знала кучу заклинаний и на этот случай. Женщина с шестью сыновьями и мужем осознавала необходимость создания амулетов для самоочищения унитаза и, доведя этот навык до совершенства, передала свой опыт следующему поколению. Так что туалет засверкал чистотой за меньшее время, чем потребовалось, чтобы привести в порядок спальню. Магия даже оставила в воздухе слабый антисептический запах отбеливателя.</p><p>Когда Гермиона вернулась в комнату, Кричер уже успел оставить в дверях стопку чистых постельных принадлежностей, а также обещанные шторы. Щелчком волшебной палочки она застелила постель и повесила новые занавески.</p><p>Гермиона поклялась, что решение оставить любовный роман о вейлах, который она случайно сунула в карман, собираясь к Гарри, было продиктовано желанием предоставить бедному Джину возможность почитать хоть какую-нибудь книгу, пока он в плену. Только одну. Одну ужасную, плохо написанную книгу.</p><p>Она помнила, что Джин любил читать серьезные книги с уклоном в экзистенциализм и постмодернизм, и искренне надеялась, что ему понравится его десятидневное пребывание в комнате, где нет никаких развлечений, кроме "Роковой Вейлы".</p><p>Она взяла свой чай, который теперь уже был слишком холодным, и, слегка пружиня шаг, пошла обратно на кухню. Она выбрала удачное время, потому что не успела поставить чайник, как входная дверь распахнулась, впустив взъерошенного Гарри, еще более неопрятного Драко и безупречно выглядящего, но разъяренного Джина.</p><p>Однако Драко выглядел просто великолепно даже с этой неряшливой прической и рваной рубашкой. Он немного походил на лихого разбойника, и она облизнула губы, прежде чем смогла остановить себя.</p><p>− О, прекрати кидать на него похотливые взгляды, − сказал Гарри. − Лучше скажи своему другу, что мы не собираемся его убивать.</p><p>Джин попытался вырваться, но в руках двух сильных мужчин его попытки были бесполезны.</p><p>− Скажи своим друзьям, что они не имеют права хватать человека с улицы и тащить, куда им заблагорассудится, − воскликнул он.</p><p>Гермиона скрестила руки на груди и окинула взглядом разъяренного Джина. По крайней мере, он не кидался магическим огнем. Может, это миф? Надо будет спросить у Флер. </p><p>− Вы действительно схватили его на улице? − спросила она. − Это так непредусмотрительно. А что, если кто-то увидел бы?</p><p>− Мы забрали его из дома, − ответил Драко. − Мы не идиоты.</p><p>− Позволю себе не согласиться, − язвительно возразил Джин. − За то, что вы со мной сделали, я прикажу бросить вас в тюрьму! Я прикажу! </p><p>− Ты этого не вспомнишь, − сказала Гермиона.</p><p>− Я сообщу в ваше министерство! Это нарушение закона. </p><p>− Вообще-то, нет, − сказал Гарри. Он терпеливо смотрел на рассерженного Джина, но раздраженное выражение все равно проступало на его лице. − Ты должен быть благодарен, что мы  решили разобраться с тобой сами. Если бы мы вызвали Министерство, тебя, скорее всего, просто прикончили бы, как бешеную собаку.</p><p>Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись, вспомнив свое приключение с Клювокрылом и то, с каким удовольствием Министерство приговорило к смерти животное после самого нелогичного из показательных процессов. Драко, должно быть, тоже вспомнил об этой истории, потому что он неловко кашлянул, переступил с ноги на ногу и попытался сменить тему разговора.</p><p>− Почему у тебя в волосах пыльный кролик? − спросил он с недоумением.</p><p>Гермиона тряхнула головой и ошеломленно уставилась на облако пыли в форме кролика, размером не больше ее кулака, но идеальных очертаний. Он спрыгнул с ее рук, приземлился на пол, дернул крошечным носиком, лизнул лапу и запрыгал в соседнюю комнату. </p><p>− Я убиралась, − пояснила она.</p><p>− Это очевидно, − сказал Драко.</p><p>− Его комната готова? − спросил Гарри.</p><p>− Со свежими простынями и всем прочим, − ответила Гермиона. − И спасибо за это стоит сказать мне, а не тебе или Рону, − она сделала широкий жест в сторону лестницы, и мужчины потащили сопротивляющегося Джина наверх. − Я оставила тебе книгу, − крикнула Гермиона ему вслед.</p><p>Прежде чем девушка успела подумать о том, как Джин разозлится, когда поймет, что ему не сбежать, засвистел чайник. Она сняла его с огня и начала готовить чай. К тому времени, когда Драко и Гарри вернулись, оставив за собой приглушенные крики и стук, чай заварился.</p><p>− У тебя есть его зелья? − спросила она, когда Гарри посмотрел на свою чашку чая и принялся рыться в шкафах в поисках чего-нибудь покрепче.</p><p>− Пока нет, − ответил он. − Они быстро портятся, так что я отложил приготовление на тот случай, если бы у нас ничего не получилось с первого раза. Мне не хотелось объяснять в аптеке, зачем мне понадобилась вторая партия.</p><p>Гермиона кивнула. Это казалось вполне логичным, хотя и немного раздражающим. И все же она не особенно возражала против того, чтобы подержать Джина взаперти еще несколько дней. Гарри вытащил бутылку с жидкостью янтарного цвета, и Драко, хотя и презрительно покосился на нее, не отказался от рюмки. </p><p>− За нас, − сказал Гарри, поднимая бокал. − Делаем мир безопаснее − по одной вейле за раз.</p><p>Драко фыркнул, но проглотил свой напиток. Гермиона сделала глоток чаю, позволив своей руке скользнуть к затылку Драко и остаться там. Кайф от виски просто не мог соперничать с тем, что давали ей ее природа и магия, и пока пара давних соперников опрокидывала рюмку за рюмкой, хвастаясь квиддичными фигурами высшего пилотажа, которые вряд ли были столь выдающимися, как они утверждали, она позволила томной легкости собственного опьянения распространиться по телу.</p><p>Драко посмотрел на нее, но ничего не сказал. В какой-то момент он взял ее свободную руку и поцеловал, а она улыбнулась, не мешая им продолжать свой нелепый спор. Вот за что мы сражались, подумала она про себя. Мы можем быть друзьями, сидеть здесь за кухонным столом и чувствовать себя прекрасно, даже перебирая свои родословные вплоть до прабабушек, чтобы выяснить, чья лучше. Это было приятно. Это было похоже на счастье.</p><p>Хотя, возможно, она слишком рано отбросила странную магическую одержимость семейными древами.</p><p>− Ты знаешь, − сказал Драко после четвертой рюмки, − а мы ведь кузены.</p><p>Гарри изумленно уставился на него. </p><p>− Это невозможно, − произнес он. − Моя мама была магглорожденной.</p><p>Драко покачал головой, уже весьма опьяневший и ставший от этого слишком многословным. </p><p>− Твоего отца звали Джеймс, а его мать − Дорея. Она была из семейства Блэков. Я с ними со всеми в родстве. Черт возьми, да половина из них жената друг на друге!</p><p>Гермиона хихикнула.</p><p>− Это правда, − возмущенно произнес он. − Жениться на кузинах − стародавняя традиция.</p><p>− Я начинаю понимать, почему Беллатриса была такой сумасшедшей, − сказала Гермиона.</p><p>− Кузены, − произнес Гарри с абсолютным восторгом. На его лице появилась широкая улыбка, и он поднял бокал, салютуя Драко. − За моего кузена.</p><p>Вот тогда-то и вернулся Рон.</p><p>− Рон, − сказал Гарри. − Выпей с нами. Мы взяли Джина, и, оказывается Драко − м'кузен.</p><p>Рон перевел взгляд с одного на другого, а затем резко выпалил:</p><p>− Вот дерьмо!</p><p>Гермиона начала смеяться и еще больше рассмеялась, когда Рон налил себе стакан виски, сделал глоток и закашлялся. </p><p>− Гребаные кузены, − произнес он. − Это все объясняет. Чертов чистокровный инбридинг.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Беспокойство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермиона уже почти заснула, положив голую ногу на лодыжку Драко, когда он произнес:</p><p>− Я думаю, что поступил плохо.</p><p>Ей в тот момент хотелось просто поспать. Она все утро занималась уборкой и уже знала, что ей предстоит провести следующий день, готовя на всех кофе. Она велела Гарри сделать две вещи, прежде чем он отправится и похитит Джина: приготовить зелья и прибраться в комнате, но, естественно, он не сделал ни того, ни другого. Разумеется, она очень устала. </p><p>− М-м-м? − откликнулась Гермиона, надеясь, что это был праздный комментарий, и Драко уже заснул.</p><p>− Я беспокоюсь, − сказал он.</p><p>Она заставила себя открыть глаза и посмотрела на него. Он повернулся к ней лицом, и лунный свет из окна упал на его волосы. Она вспомнила старое поверье, что сон при лунном свете делает человека безумным, и подумала, что парень, который хочет облегчить свою совесть, когда ты пытаешься заснуть, гораздо более вероятно доведет тебя до сумасшествия, чем свет солнца, отражающийся от холодной скалы в космосе. </p><p>− О чем? − спросила она. − О Джине?</p><p>− Нет, − ответил он. − Ну, и о нем тоже, но я имею в виду, что похищение − это плохо.</p><p>Это было сказано настолько неискренне, что она проигнорировала его слова и стала ждать, когда он перейдет к настоящей проблеме. Мужчины никогда не начинают с того, что их действительно волнует, особенно когда ты этого хочешь, а одеяло было таким теплым. Она снова прижалась к нему и закрыла глаза.</p><p>− Я привез птицу из Франции, − сообщил Драко.</p><p>− Вейлы − не птицы, − сонно произнесла она.</p><p>Он пихнул ее, что было невероятно грубо и раздражающе, но разбудило ее в достаточной степени, чтобы она открыла глаза и посмотрела на него. </p><p>− Я имею в виду настоящую птицу, − сказал он. − Воробья-сирену.</p><p>Гермионе пришлось заставить себя вспомнить, кто это такие. Маленькие птицы, родственные воробьям, которые были способны на короткое время очаровать любого, кто находился в пределах их досягаемости, в том числе и людей, за исключением совершенно глухих. Однако радиус действия был невелик, и эффект длился недолго. Она жалела, что Хагрид слишком редко включал таких животных, как сирены-воробьи, в список объектов для уроков по уходу за магическими существами, а чаще отдавал предпочтение соплохвостам и им подобным. Она представила себе класс учеников, слишком упрямых, чтобы носить защиту для ушей, которые все попадали под чары птиц. Мужчина, лежащий рядом с ней, наверняка вошел бы в число тех, кто отказался принимать меры предосторожности, а это означало бы, что его дружки − тоже. Мысль о целом классе, заполненном зачарованными слизеринцами, заставила ее улыбнуться, пока она не вспомнила, что он не принес птицу в дом Гарри. </p><p>− А что с ним случилось? − спросила она. − И где ты его взял?</p><p>− В магазине, − он начал со второго, менее важного вопроса. − Прямо возле дома Джина. У них в витрине была выставлена на продажу целая клетка с ними.</p><p>− Они разумны, − сказала она. Дрожь ярости пробежала по ее коже. − Существует международный запрет на...</p><p>− Ну, я отпустил его, − признался он. − В этом-то и беда.</p><p>− Нам нужно освободить и остальных, − решила Гермиона. − Продавать воробьев-сирен ужасно! Это все равно, что продавать русалку или человека. </p><p>− Мы можем, − согласился Драко. − Это вовсе не сложно. Но вопрос не в этом. А что, если они вытеснят местных воробьев или произойдет что-то в этом роде?</p><p>Гермиона попыталась вспомнить, насколько бесконтрольно размножается этот вид, но так и не смогла. Она читала о них только тогда, когда изучала права существ, но эта тема уже перестала представлять для нее интерес, поскольку вызывала лишь ярость. Она сама была подобным существом. Законы, регулирующие ее права, были, в лучшем случае, туманны. Если бы Драко решил оставить ее в качестве домашнего животного, вероятно, у нее даже не было бы законного способа опротестовать это. </p><p>− Не знаю, − ответила она.</p><p>− Через несколько лет они могут заполнить всю страну, − предупредил он.</p><p>− Угу,− сказала Гермиона. Она подумала, не будет ли слишком грубым просто перевернуться на другой бок и заснуть. Ее, конечно, заботила судьба британских воробьев, она даже подумала, что они могли бы попытаться поймать выпущенную сирену, хотя это было похоже на миссию, обреченную на провал. − И где же ты его отпустил?</p><p>− На территории поместья,− ответил Драко.</p><p>Гермиона приподнялась на локте и посмотрела на него.</p><p>− Ты хочешь сказать, что выпустил волшебного воробья, который зачаровывает людей там, где его жертвой могут стать твои родители?</p><p>Драко скорчил гримасу, которая, вероятно, должна была выражать самоуничижение, но вместо этого выглядела слегка удивленной. </p><p>− Да, − признался он.</p><p>Гермионе едва удалось вызвать в себе приступ заботы о местных воробьях, пока думала, что он отпустил эту тварь в парке или где-то еще. Теперь, когда она знала, что он сделал это у себя в поместье, та крошечная часть ее, что проявляла заботу о судьбе сирен и британских воробьев, улетучилась. </p><p>− Я уверена, что все будет хорошо, − сказала она. − Что плохого может случиться? Твой отец закончит тем, что будет засматриваться на деревья всякий раз, когда выходит прогуляться?</p><p>Драко издал сдавленный звук, подозрительно похожий на сдерживаемый смех. </p><p>− Это было бы ужасно, − согласился он с напускной серьёзностью.</p><p>− Не беспокойся об этом, − беспечно заявила она.</p><p>− Лучше побеспокоиться о Панси, − сказал Драко, и эта фраза вмиг развеяла все веселье. Гермиона сильнее прижала ногу к икре Драко и попыталась впитать как можно больше вейловского дурмана. Она слишком отчетливо помнила страдания, связанные с ожиданием смерти, и ненавидела терзающие ее мысли о том, что Панси лежит в своей квартире совсем одна, со слишком знакомой болью.</p><p>− Жаль, что у нас так мало информации, − сказала Гермиона. Это расстраивало ее больше всего. Ее выборка состояла лишь из нее и Драко, а этого было недостаточно, чтобы обнаружить взаимосвязь. Впрочем, даже еще полдюжины дел вряд ли помогли бы ей разобраться.</p><p>Драко слегка отодвинулся, и она поморщилась. Она знала, что он каждый день часами сидит в комнате, куда все еще не пускает ее, и читает книги, которые привозит из родительской библиотеки. Он ничего не нашел и, должно быть, был так же расстроен, как и она. Неудачи все сильнее погружали их в ощущение беспомощности.</p><p>− Всегда есть Блейз, − продолжила Гермиона. − Может быть, зелье удачи подействует.</p><p>− Может быть, − согласился Драко. Судя по голосу, он не очень-то верил в удачу. − По крайней мере, Поттер обеспечивает ее своими болеутоляющими зельями. Тео сказал, что теперь, когда он их доставил, Панси выглядит намного лучше.</p><p>− Хорошо, − сказала Гермиона. На это, казалось, нечего было добавить, но это слово повисло в воздухе более резко, чем она хотела, и поэтому она произнесла: − Я собиралась поехать с Гарри завтра, проверить, как она. Следующая партия уже готова, так что... − она замолчала.</p><p>− Ей это понравится, − заверил Драко. − Самый нелюбимый ею человек беспокоится о ее здоровье.</p><p>− Я думаю, что ее неприязнь к Гарри сильнее, − возразила Гермиона.</p><p>− Она просто чувствует себя виноватой перед ним, − сказал Драко. − А вот ты ей действительно не нравишься.</p><p>Найти достойный ответ на это было невозможно. Гермиона поджала губы и попыталась найти то удобное местечко в постели, где она пригрелась до того, как Драко захотел поговорить о своей вине за то, что выпустил птицу. Но сон испарился, и его сменило раздражение на Панси и Джина, которое, казалось, пронзало ее с каждой складкой на простыне. Если бы только Панси не лезла не в свое дело! Если бы только Джин принял свои зелья. Если бы только она сама не была так польщена, что красивый французский парень захотел ее. Если... Если... Если...</p><p>Тысяча “если” теперь не давали ей уснуть. Драко негромко всхрапнул и перевернулся на другой бок, и Гермиона взглянула на него с большей яростью, чем он, вероятно, заслуживал. Он разбудил ее, вынудил успокоить его, а теперь, когда она начала переживать из-за Панси, он сам, наконец, заснул и оставил ее наблюдать за тем, как лунный луч медленно движется по его волосам и лицу. Ей нужно было поспать. Она обещала, что завтра поможет Гарри сварить зелья для Джина, а потом доставит зелья Панси. И для того, и для другого ей нужна была свежая голова.</p><p>Она перевернулась на другой бок и попыталась удобнее устроиться на матрасе, но ничего не получилось. Драко перевернулся на другой бок и сонно провел рукой по ее бедрам, прежде чем обнять ее. Она вздохнула. Было ли что-нибудь хуже, чем не спать, когда кто-то другой дремал рядом с тобой?</p><p>− Ты великолепна, − произнес Драко. На мгновение ей показалось, что он разговаривает во сне с каким-то воображаемым существом, но когда он уткнулся носом ей в шею, она поняла, что он еще не спит. − Никогда и никому не пожелал бы подобной ситуации с вейлой, но я рад, что это оказался я. Ты умная и красивая, а я просто... </p><p>Он замолчал, и Гермиона повернулась, чтобы снова посмотреть на него. Он улыбнулся ей, но улыбка эта казалась немного грустной. </p><p>− Ты просто − "что"? − спросила она.</p><p>− Я просто думаю, что ты великолепна, вот и все, − ответил он.</p><p>− Я тоже думаю, что ты великолепен, − произнесла Гермиона. − Я рада, что все так получилось.</p><p>− Я тоже, − сказал он.</p><p>Она снова прижалась к нему. Сон, который ускользал от нее с тех пор, как Драко разбудил ее, чтобы поделиться своим утомительным страхом о птице, вернулся, и она задремала. Последнее, что представила она, была удивительная картина: Люциус Малфой с длинными светлыми волосами, растрепанными ветром, смотрел на дерево, слушая пение птицы. Это было восхитительно, и она надеялась, что маленькие птички действительно начнут размножаться, и все поместье Малфоев станет одной гигантской ловушкой для несчастного Пожирателя смерти. Она могла любить его сына, но никогда не смогла бы забыть, что Люциус открыто поддерживал Волдеморта, сражался с ними в Департаменте тайн, по сути обрек Джинни на смерть, подкинув ей темный артефакт.</p><p>В мире, где царила справедливость, Люциус сидел бы в Азкабане. Так что немного завораживающего птичьего пения ему не повредит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Откровение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Паркинсон!</p><p>Гермиона постучала в дверь, подумав о том, как Панси справляется с подъемами и спусками. Ей, по крайней мере, помогали Гарри и Рон, и хотя она знала, что многие из слизеринцев заглядывали, чтобы проведать Панси, та наверняка уставала от бесконечной ходьбы вверх-вниз по лестнице. Кстати, а достаточно ли у нее еды на кухне?</p><p>Гермиона снова постучала в дверь. Ответа не последовало, и она, раздраженно вздохнув, поправила коробку с пузырьками, наполненными зельем, которую держала на бедре. Гарри, стоявший на полшага позади нее, сказал: </p><p>– Ты же знаешь, как ей трудно двигаться.</p><p>Гермиона, повернувшись, посмотрела на Гарри и, к своему изумлению, поняла, что он говорит совершенно искренне. </p><p>– Ты действительно защищаешь Паркинсон? – спросила она.</p><p>Прежде чем он успел ответить, Панси открыла дверь и уставилась на них обоих. </p><p>– Ну, наконец-то, – сказала Гермиона и прошла мимо нее. </p><p>Панси выглядела испуганной. Волосы, которые всегда представляли собой лучшую часть ее облика, свисали грязными паклями вокруг посеревшего лица. Она похудела, и тело, которое Гермиона и раньше считала слишком тощим, чтобы быть привлекательным, теперь выглядело по-настоящему костлявым. Гарри протянул руку, чтобы неловко потрепать больную девушку по плечу, но та отскочила от него с легкостью, которая не согласовывалась с ее изможденным видом. </p><p>– Держи свои руки при себе, Поттер, – произнесла она.</p><p>– Мы просто оставим зелья, – сообщила Гермиона, ставя коробку на стол. Ее желание проверить запасы продуктов Паркинсон улетучилось. Пусть эта сучка попросит своих друзей принести ей суп и хлеб. Она явно не нуждалась в их помощи. – И уйдем.</p><p>– Слишком хороша для моей компании? – спросила Паркинсон. Гермиона напряглась от насмешки, но прежде чем она успела сказать хозяйке, что знает, когда ее не хотят видеть, Гарри опустился на один из стульев. Он ногой отшвырнул в сторону скомканные салфетки, и Гермиона тоже была вынуждена присесть.</p><p>– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Гарри. Гермиона с растущим недоумением наблюдала за тем, как Панси отвечает ему, а затем поддерживает разговор, словно ища повод растянуть их визит. Она спросила Гарри о квиддиче, сказала, что слышала, как он и Драко встретились для игры один на один, поинтересовалась тем, как все прошло... Паркинсон закатила глаза в ответ на его неуклюжие попытки вести себя галантно и, усмехнувшись, заявила, что он явно не вырос среди аристократов. Но, несмотря на эту почти привычную грубость, она, казалось, не хотела, чтобы Гарри уходил, и чем дольше длился их визит, тем более живой казалась Паркинсон.</p><p>Гермиона почувствовала, как ее губы сжались в тонкую линию, когда Панси протянула обутую в чулок ногу, чтобы подтолкнуть Гарри. Но это было невозможно! Объяснение выглядело слишком простым, и она почувствовала непреодолимое желание проверить свою догадку.</p><p>– Гарри, – сказала она и встала. – Если ты не против оторваться на минутку от своей новой лучшей подруги, помоги мне составить список того, что ей нужно на кухне.</p><p>– О, конечно, – согласился Гарри.</p><p>Когда он проходил мимо дивана, Гермиона толкнула его с такой силой, что он упал на колени Панси Паркинсон. На мгновение воцарилась тишина, и в эту ужасную секунду Гермиона почувствовала страх, что просчиталась. Гарри попытался приподняться, пробормотав: </p><p>– Что, черт возьми, это было? – когда Панси схватила его за руку.</p><p>– У тебя такие красивые глаза, – сказала она и притянула его ближе к себе, чтобы заглянуть в них. – Но грязные очки. Ты должен их почистить, – с этими словами она трижды щелкнула его по носу, а потом захихикала.</p><p>Гермиона скрестила руки на груди, чувствуя сладкое мстительное удовольствие, когда Панси Паркинсон с обожанием посмотрела на потрясенного Гарри. Конечно, она испытала облегчение, поскольку знала, что Панси больше не грозит смерть. Гермионе совершенно не хотелось нести такой груз на своей совести, да и просто знать, что кто-то испытывает подобные страдания, было тяжело. А что будет с Драко, когда он об этом услышит! Наверняка расплачется от счастья, когда поймет, что его ужасная подруга детства спасена. Но главным образом, помимо облегчения, Гермиону переполняло самодовольство, поскольку ее мучительница в один миг превратилась в болтливую дуреху. </p><p>– Я часто смотрела, как ты летаешь в школе, – произнесла Панси, уткнувшись подбородком в руку Гарри и пристально глядя на него. – Ты был самым лучшим ловцом. И у тебя чудесные волосы. Просто замечательные. Такие черные и непослушные. Ты с утра встаешь с такой прической или тебе требуется время, чтобы их так уложить? Держу пари, ты настолько идеален, что они всегда так выглядят. </p><p>Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону, как загнанный зверь. </p><p>– Что мне делать? – спросил он голосом, полным отчаяния.</p><p>Нужно будет рассказать им о создании иммунитета с помощью регулярных прикосновений.</p><p>– И ты так хорошо пахнешь, – продолжила Панси и с явным наслаждением вдохнула запах Гарри. – Как мята и бергамот.</p><p>В конечном итоге. Рано или поздно она им все расскажет.</p><p>– Они оба входят в состав обезболивающего зелья, – беспомощно произнес Гарри. – Гермиона!</p><p>– Панси, – вздохнув, вмешалась Гермиона. – Может быть, теперь, раз уж ты не чувствуешь себя такой мертвой, ты могла бы принять душ, чтобы протрезветь? А потом мы поговорим о том, как справиться с твоей проблемой.</p><p>Панси хихикнула. </p><p>– Ты пойдешь со мной?</p><p>Глаза Гарри расширились, и умоляющее выражение во взгляде, который он адресовал Гермионе, стало еще более отчаянным. </p><p>– Уверяю тебя, она имеет в виду не меня, – ухмыльнувшись, пояснила Гермиона. – Как только ты ее отпустишь, она придет в себя.</p><p>Гарри попытался высвободиться из объятий Панси, которая надулась и сильнее ухватилась за него. Гарри приложил силу, чтобы отстраниться от нее, и, освободившись, отпрыгнул на другой конец комнаты. Гермиона начала  медленно считать до десяти, и к тому времени, когда дошла до девяти, глаза Панси прояснились, и она перешла от восторга к ярости. </p><p>– Ты сделала это нарочно, сука! – выкрикнула она.</p><p>– Давай назовем это "око за око", – холодно произнесла Гермиона. – По крайней мере, я не стала это делать перед толпой людей, которые не очень-то тебя любят. </p><p>– Ты знала? – спросил Гарри, удивленно глядя на Панси. Гермиона фыркнула, потому что ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден. Похоже, Паркинсон планировала сделать так, чтобы Гарри постоянно приходил к ней, давая нужную для избавления от страданий дозу общения, но сообщать об их связи не собиралась. Угрюмый взгляд Панси только подтвердил ее догадки. </p><p>Гарри потер лоб, убирая волосы со своего шрама. Он так и не избавился от привычки тыкать в него пальцем всякий раз, когда его что-то беспокоило. Гермиона раздраженно нахмурилась, а Панси спросила: </p><p>– Этот ублюдок опять вернулся? – тонкий слой раздражения едва скрывал под собой искренний страх. – Я читала в статье “Ведьмин еженедельник”, что у тебя болит шрам, когда он...</p><p>– Нет, – произнес Гарри слишком резко и громко. Он смутился, осознав тон своего голоса, и произнес более спокойно: – Я немного... Я не знаю что делать потому что я твой…</p><p>– "Партнер" – звучит отвратительно, – заявила Панси. – Потому что, могу тебя заверить, сексом мы заниматься <i>не будем</i>.</p><p>– Точно, – произнес Гарри так быстро, словно слова сами собой спешили вырваться из его рта. – Конечно, нет.</p><p>Гермиона лишь ухмыльнулась. </p><p>– Еще минуту назад ты хотела, чтобы он потер тебе спинку, Паркинсон. Не надо так торопиться.</p><p>– Поцелуй меня в зад, – огрызнулась Панси.</p><p>– Могу гарантировать, что этого точно не случится, – заверила Гермиона. – Мне станет дурно, если я до тебя дотронусь, – она слегка ухмыльнулась. – Даже от одной этой мысли меня слегка подташнивает.</p><p>– По крайней мере, в этом мы солидарны, – сказала Панси. После этого в комнате воцарилась тишина. Обе девушки сердито уставились друг на друга, а Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу. Он потянулся было за болеутоляющими зельями, но потом  убрал их, поняв, что они больше не нужны. Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но тут же закрыл его снова. Гермионе стало немного жаль его. Дурсли вряд ли смогли объяснить ему, как, согласно этикету, нужно себя вести в том случае, если от вас зависит чья-то жизнь. Драко, конечно, справился, но хорошие манеры его ужасные родители вдалбливали в него с детства.</p><p>– Вам двоим нужно жить вместе, – сказала Гермиона, на мгновение задумавшись о поступке Драко. Они оба уставились на нее, и Гермиона пожала плечами. – Если ты не хочешь превращаться в восторженную идиотку и при этом чувствовать себя хорошо, нужно находиться рядом друг с другом достаточно долго, и самый простой способ сделать это...</p><p>– Эта квартира слишком маленькая, – перебила Панси. – Здесь только одна спальня.</p><p>– Дом на Площади Гриммо, двенадцать, просто огромен, – произнес Гарри. Это было наполовину предложение, наполовину утверждение, но Панси выглядела заинтригованной.</p><p>– Старый особняк Блэков? – спросила она. Когда Гарри кивнул, на ее лице появилась улыбка, полная чистого восторга. – Я и забыла, что ты практически член королевской семьи волшебников. Драко все время только и ноет о своих корнях...</p><p>– Он этого не делает, – пробурчала Гермиона.</p><p>Не обращая на нее внимания, Панси продолжила:<br/>– ...пока не захочется заткнуть уши и закричать, но ты почти так же близок к верхушке, как и он, не так ли, даже без всех этих регалий победителя Волдеморта.</p><p>Гермиона никогда в жизни не видела Гарри таким смущенным. </p><p>– Меня вырастили магглы, – произнес он.</p><p>– Ужасные маглы, – добавила Гермиона.</p><p>– А бывают другие? – спросила Панси.</p><p>Прежде чем Гермиона успела ответить, она махнула ей рукой, ясно приказывая замолчать. Гермиона закипела, но сказала себе, что спорить с больной женщиной нехорошо, и, кроме того, она могла бы выместить свое возмущение позже на Драко. Ее родители были совсем не похожи на Дурслей, и сама мысль о том, что их можно сравнивать, оскорбляла ее. Однако Панси уже не казалась такой больной. Она слишком исхудала, и ей нужно было принять душ, но ее глаза блестели, пока она строила планы.</p><p>– Я могла бы написать книгу, – сказала она. – Секреты семьи Блэк. Твой дом наверняка забит их старыми вещами.</p><p>– Только... не надо писать про Сириуса, – произнес Гарри.</p><p>Панси всегда знала, когда ее источник попадал на крючок, и возразила: </p><p>– Я думаю, что несправедливое заключение Сириуса должно быть освещено со всех сторон, не так ли? Его нужно оправдать в глазах общественности, – голос ее звучал почти воркующе. – Кто должен стать главным героем книги, как не он?</p><p>– И Регулус тоже, – вставила Гермиона.</p><p>– Он предал Волдеморта, – ответил Гарри на вопросительный взгляд Панси. – Украл крестраж и оставил на его месте приманку.</p><p>– Это будет настоящий бестселлер, – возбужденно произнесла Панси. – Я бы поцеловала тебя, но мы же знаем, что тогда случится.</p><p>Она встала и, схватив палочку, обула туфли на таких высоких каблуках, что Гермионе было больно даже смотреть на них.</p><p>– Пошли, – сказала Панси. – Душ может подождать. Я горю желанием увидеть твой дом и приступить к работе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Дом Блэков</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Панси сердито взглянула на особняк и так протопала вверх по ступенькам, что Гермиона уставилась на нее с нескрываемым восхищением. Если бы кто-то сказал ей, что человек может чеканить шаг при ходьбе на шпильках, она бы назвала его лжецом, но, очевидно, Панси могла. К тому же Гермиона слишком хорошо знала, что Паркинсон еще не полностью вернулась к своему нормальному состоянию. Ее короткий контакт с Гарри ослабил сотни иголок, которые жгли тело, но полностью боль исчезнет гораздо позже. Наверняка Панси все еще чувствовала слабость и головокружение. Однако, наблюдая за ней, вы бы этого никогда не поняли. Она так уверенно прошествовала на каблуках вверх по ступенькам, как будто боялась, что кто-то начнет задавать вопросы о ее состоянии.</p><p>Гарри, конечно же, не собирался этого делать. Он открыл дверь и впустил Панси внутрь, следуя за ней в некотором замешательстве. Если Драко буквально снес Гермиону своим порывом странствующего рыцаря, готового спасти девицу, то Гарри, казалось, был смущен запутанной ситуацией, которую не мог контролировать. Когда появился Рон, Гермиона лишь пожала плечами, увидев вопрос в его глазах. Однако Уизли знал ее почти целую вечность и сразу же понял, что это должно означать. Он снова посмотрел на Панси и с отвращением скривил лицо, как бы говоря: “Серьезно?”</p><p>Гермиона снова пожала плечами, но не смогла сдержать довольную ухмылку, скорее всего скопировав выражение лица Драко. Она знала, что ощущать такое удовольствие от неловкого положения других людей скорее прерогатива Драко, чем ее, и по сути ей нужно было испытывать сочувствие к Панси, но она его не испытывала, особенно когда увидела  отвращение, проступающее на лице слизеринки при виде интерьера дома двенадцать на площади Гриммо. Драко поместил ее во дворец. Панси досталась свалка.</p><p>Панси выразила свое неодобрение фойе, антиквариату, валяющейся в углу старой футболке, одним изящным шмыганьем. Рон скрестил руки на груди и сердито посмотрел на нее. </p><p>− Жаль, что дом не соответствует твоим стандартам, Паркинсон, − сказал он. − Может быть, ты могла бы просто остаться у себя и сдохнуть?</p><p>− Ей вполне комфортно жилось в комнате, заваленной использованными салфетками, − невинно заметила Гермиона. − Если судить о ее вкусе. </p><p>Панси проигнорировала их обоих и отдернула тяжелую занавеску, скрывавшую портрет Вальбурги Блэк. Пожилая ведьма сразу же принялась вопить о полукровках и грязнокровках, осквернивших ее дом, и как от этого переворачивается в могиле ее отец.</p><p>Гарри шагнул вперед, чтобы снова задернуть занавеску, но Панси остановила его взглядом. </p><p>− Почему в доме эта мерзость? − спросила она. − Я знаю, что Уизли беднее грязи, но даже у него должно быть достаточно вкуса, чтобы понять, что это − далеко не высокое искусство, − она взглянула на Вальбургу, продолжавшую их поносить. − И грубое.</p><p>− Я покажу тебе грубое искусство! − взвизгнула Вальбурга. − Предатели! Предатели крови в моем доме! В доме моих отцов! Грязнокровные дряни! </p><p>Панси вытащила из кармана пилочку для ногтей и ткнула ею в картину. Все, до чего она смогла дотянуться, было колено Вальбурги, но она воткнула металлический наконечник достаточно сильно, чтобы проколоть холст. Крики достигли апогея, когда Гарри наконец удалось снова задернуть шторы.</p><p>− Заклинание вечного приклеивания,− сказал Рон. − Мы не можем ее снять.</p><p>Панси презрительно фыркнула на это оправдание и проскользнула мимо него. </p><p>− Где камин? − требовательно спросила она, но прежде чем кто-либо из мужчин успел сказать ей, она обнаружила один из них в комнате, что когда-то была гостиной, и кинула порох, кого-то вызывая. </p><p>− Что эта придурошная себе позволяет? − спросил Рон. Гарри и Гермиона лишь молча наблюдали за происходящим.</p><p>− Клотильда, − произнесла Панси своим обычным властным тоном, который приобретал ее голос во время звонков. Она умудрялась казаться высокомерной и самоуверенной, даже когда ее задница торчала в воздухе, а голова была опущена в камин. Гермиона должна была признать, что это выглядело впечатляюще. Когда Клотильда ответила, преисполненная восторга от того, что Панси связалась с ней, она оборвала ее. − У меня есть для тебя проект. Я думаю, тебе понравится. Старый таунхаус. Практически разваливающийся. Нужен полный капитальный ремонт. И, что еще хуже, здесь одна из этих старых визжащих девиц прилипла к стене.</p><p>Клотильда издала что-то похожее на визг абсолютного счастья. Гермиона в жизни не подумала бы, чтобы кто-то был бы рад услышать о присутствии Вальбурги, но когда Панси назвала Клотильде адрес, визг стал выше и громче. </p><p>− Дом <i>Блэков</i>? − услышала Гермиона голос волшебницы. − Клянусь <i>Мерлином</i>, Панси, как ты его отхватила? Я думала, там живет Гарри Поттер!</p><p>− Так и есть, − сказала Панси. − Однако я сюда переезжаю, и это место − настоящая катастрофа.</p><p>Гермиона уже видела заголовок в завтрашней колонке светской хроники. Она готова была поспорить на галеоны, что следующим местом, с которым будет говорить Клотильда, окажется редакция “Ведьмополитена”. А может, и нет. Возможно, конфиденциальность имеет значение, если ты занимаешься благоустройством домов богатых и чистокровных.</p><p>− Ты не можешь просто так отремонтировать дом Гарри, − сказал Рон. − Кем ты себя возомнила?</p><p>Панси вытащила голову из камина. </p><p>− Тем, кто собирается снять эту картину с вашей стены, − сказала она и огляделась вокруг. − И эти обои − тоже. Пожалуйста, только не говори, что они тебе нравятся! − обратилась она к Гарри.</p><p>Гермиона попыталась не рассмеяться, когда Гарри пробормотал, что Панси действительно не обязана делать это. Все и так нормально.</p><p>Но это было не так.</p><p>Обои, прилипшие к стенам, были покрыты выцветшими пурпурными глициниями, которые мгновенно обвивали и пытались задушить каждого, кто осмеливался приблизиться к ним. В нескольких местах отклеившиеся из-за сырости и покрытые плесенью обои свисали полосами. Это был особняк, который победил энергию Молли Уизли, которая в конце концов просто смирилась, ограничившись попытками содержать в чистоте кухню. Но Молли, однако же, всегда знала, что этот дом − лишь убежище на время войны, из которого она сможет вернуться домой. Панси была достаточно умна, чтобы понять, что застряла здесь навсегда.</p><p>− Это место было настоящим сокровищем, − сказала она, оборачиваясь и осматривая лепнину и осыпающуюся штукатурку вокруг покосившейся люстры. − Этот дом был центром всей светской жизни. Я читала старые хроники. Быть приглашенным сюда означало... это означало, что ты чего-то достиг. Что Блэки признали тебя человеком, равным им. Даже Малфои были в их глазах просто выскочками. А посмотри − во что превратился этот дом сейчас?</p><p>− Я думала, ты собираешься написать книгу, − сказала Гермиона.</p><p>Панси нашла книжную полку с отсыревшими томами и вытащила один. </p><p>− <i>Современная интерпретация проблемы грязнокровок и семь решений</i>, − прочитала она. − Легкое чтение на ночь, Грейнджер?</p><p>− Я уверена, что некоторые из них имеют историческую ценность, − произнесла Гермиона, стараясь говорить не так напряженно, как себя чувствовала. Ей хотелось, чтобы Гарри просто выбросил все подобные книги, но он не мог заставить себя избавиться от всего, что являлось частью дома Сириуса.</p><p>Панси швырнула книгу в камин. Огонь, который она разожгла для переговоров с Клотильдой, все еще горел, и книга вспыхнула в одно мгновение. Страницы зашипели, и запах плесени наполнил комнату едким привкусом. </p><p>− Твоя лучшая подруга − магглорожденная, а ты держишь в доме подобное дерьмо, − произнесла Панси. − Серьезно, Поттер?</p><p>Рон переступил с ноги на ногу. Ему явно хотелось отчитать Панси за то, что она просто бросила книгу в огонь, но, учитывая, <i>что</i> это была за книга, он не мог заставить себя. </p><p>− Мы не разбирали книги на полках, − ответил Гарри, когда она указала подбородком в его сторону. − Наверное, там везде подобная гниль.</p><p>− Клотильда будет здесь завтра с командой, − сказала Панси. − Я скажу ей, чтобы она дала мне книги для сортировки. Мне нужны дневники и все, что они записывали.</p><p>− Но зачем? − удивился Рон.</p><p>− Она собирается написать книгу, − пояснила Гермиона. − Или сделать ремонт.</p><p>− Клотильда сделает ремонт, − поправила Панси. − И уборку. Я же раскрою все грязные секреты Блэков и сорву куш, − она пнула ногой угол одного из ковров, отчего в воздух взметнулось облако пыли. − Грязные слишком буквально, Поттер.</p><p>− Моя комната в порядке, − сказал Гарри. − И кухня − тоже. Мы сюда не заходим.</p><p>Панси скривила губы, но не потрудилась сказать, что понимает, почему. Гермиона уже привыкла к старому дому и перестала замечать пятна на стенах и застывшую в углах пыль. Они просто закрывали двери в комнаты, которыми никто не пользовался, и оставались в тех, которые им удалось спасти. </p><p>− Была война, − произнесла Гермиона. А потом она заболела. Однако, увидев особняк глазами Панси, она ощутила смущение из-за того, что они никогда не пытались привести его в порядок. Паркинсон была права: когда-то дом был прекрасен.</p><p>С лестницы донесся громкий стук.</p><p>− У тебя тоже проблемы с упырями? − раздраженно спросила Панси. − Святой Салазар, что дальше? Гномы в цветочных горшках?</p><p>Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись. </p><p>− Это не совсем упырь, − пробормотал Гарри.</p><p>− Наверное, нам следовало раньше объяснить, − медленно произнесла Гермиона.</p><p>− Объяснить что? − спросила Панси. Она уперла руки в бока и посмотрела на них, сначала на одного, потом на другого, а когда ни один из них не произнес ни слова, перевела взгляд на Рона. − Скажи мне, бедный мальчик. Если это не упырь, то кто настолько ужасный стучит наверху по трубам, раз ни один из этих двоих не в силах произнести его имя.</p><p>− Это Джин,− сказал Рон. Потрясение, появившееся на лице Панси, развеселило его. − Ты ведь помнишь Джина, верно? Блондин, француз, заразный? Такого трудно забыть, я понимаю.</p><p>− Я не знала, что у тебя еще один гость, − холодно произнесла Панси. Она развернулась, чтобы уйти, чувствуя себя разозленной и преданной, но Гарри схватил ее за руку, осторожно, через рукав.</p><p>− Он не гость, − возразил он, − а пленник.</p><p>− Мы заставляем его принимать зелья, − добавила Гермиона.</p><p>− Ему явно нельзя было доверять лечиться самостоятельно, − сказал Гарри, − и он не хотел этого делать... Я знаю это... это не...</p><p>Острая улыбка вернулась на лицо Панси, и она посмотрела на Гарри, не пытаясь высвободить свою руку из его хватки. </p><p>− Ты хочешь сказать, что похитил волшебника, запер его наверху в одной из этих грязных комнат и насильно кормишь зельями?</p><p>− Ну, когда ты так говоришь, звучит плохо, − признался Рон.</p><p>− Драко помог, − вставила Гермиона.</p><p>− Да, − подтвердил Гарри.</p><p>− Поттер, − торжественно произнесла Панси. − Кажется, ты начинаешь мне нравиться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Истина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гермионе не терпелось рассказать обо всем Драко. Ей потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы освободиться от Рона и Гарри и их бесконечных объяснений того, что пришлось сделать с Джином. В доме Блэков было более чем достаточно спален, чтобы найти одну с ванной для Панси, но, как и следовало ожидать, комната представляла собой полную катастрофу. При виде Кикимера Панси восторженно проворковала, что никогда раньше не жила в доме с настоящим эльфом, только в Хогвартсе, на что домовик отпустил нелицеприятное высказывание об институциональных эльфах, с которым она полностью согласилась. После этого эльф заковылял искать простыни с достаточно высокой плотностью, чтобы быть подходящими для “мисс Парк”, бормоча, что даже он может сказать, что она больна, и почему Гарри не позаботился о ней лучше?</p><p>Это, естественно, заставило Гермиону закатить глаза и попытаться привести в порядок остальную часть комнаты. Панси отказалась даже присесть на кровать из страха перед насекомыми. Общими усилиями они заставили двух мужчин вынести отвратительный на вид ковер из комнаты на задний двор, чтобы избавиться от него. </p><p>− И даже не смей его выбивать! − крикнула им вслед Панси. − Просто выбрось его. Мне плевать на то, что какая-то пра-пра-бабушка Блэков сама вывезла его из Персии на своем собственном верблюде. Он разваливается.</p><p>− Мне кажется, что у плесени, покрывающей его, были глаза, − поддакнула Гермиона.</p><p>− У нее определенно были глаза, − согласилась Панси.</p><p>Потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы даже с помощью магии привести комнату в порядок, и теперь Гермиона была усталой, грязной и тосковала по прекрасному душу в своей собственной квартире. Однако, прежде чем позволить себе понежиться под бесконечным потоком горячей воды, она должна была сказать Драко, что с Панси все в порядке, они нашли ее партнера − хотя она продолжала находить это слово невероятно неприятным − и что им казался Гарри. На лице Драко, вероятно, медленно расцвела бы мягкая улыбка, которая появлялась у него, когда что-то доставляло ему особое удовольствие. Потом он наверняка  расплакался бы от облегчения. Последние недели он практически не выходил из своего кабинета, пытаясь разобраться в том, как вейла находит себе пару, и теперь мог расслабиться.</p><p>Драко не было в главной части квартиры, когда Гермиона открыла дверь, но она могла точно сказать, что он где-то поблизости. Одно его присутствие заставляло ощущение удовольствия течь вдоль ее позвоночника, а уголки губ приподниматься вверх. Она поспешила по короткому коридору и распахнула дверь в его комнату.</p><p>Драко поднял глаза. Он сидел за длинным столом у окна в такой огромной комнате, что у нее перехватило дыхание. А может быть, она казалась такой большой только потому, что в ней ничего больше не было? Тяжелый деревянный стол, за которым он сидел, узкая кровать у одной из стен, засохший ирис, который она подарила ему так давно. На столе были разложены папки, и, прежде чем Гермиона успела прочесть тревогу на лице Драко, она подошла и взяла одну из них.</p><p>Сначала она пробежала взглядом текст бегло, потом недоверчиво. Прежде чем он успел убрать папки, она схватила еще одну, потом еще. Это были записи обо всех вейлах ее вида, которые когда-либо регистрировались в Министерстве.</p><p>− Забавно, − ровно произнесла Гермиона, хотя это совсем не казалось ей забавным. Ее внутренности скрутило от чего-то, чему она не могла найти определения, но подумала, что это, скорее всего, ярость. А если не ярость, то что-нибудь похуже. − Я несколько раз говорила тебе, что было бы здорово, если бы я могла просто ознакомиться с историями других людей, подобных мне, но ты никогда не упоминал, что они у тебя есть.</p><p>Она хотела, чтобы Драко сказал, что получил папки только сегодня, но одного взгляда на его лицо хватило, чтобы понять, что это не так.</p><p>− Кстати, с Панси все будет в порядке, − сообщила Гермиона. − Ее партнер... это Гарри.</p><p>Эти слова заставили его вздрогнуть, как от пощечины, и судорожно кивнуть. </p><p>− Это хорошо, − произнес Драко, глядя на нее так, словно собирался сообщить что-то важное, но она не была уверена, что именно ожидала услышать. Извинения, возможно, или, быть может, оправдания. Но уж точно не то, что он в итоге сказал. Совершенно нет. − Я не собирался ему ничего говорить. Даже если бы догадался. Я просто собирался использовать эти сведения, чтобы спасти Панси.</p><p>− Что? − Гермиона была уверена, что ослышалась.</p><p>− Она моя лучшая подруга или одна из них, − залепетал Драко. − Я знаю, что с ней трудно, но с тех пор, как мы были детьми... Наши няни были подругами, так что мы...</p><p>− Кому ты не собирался говорить? − перебила его Гермиона, почувствовав, что ее голос зазвенел от ярости. Она знала: что бы ни имел в виду Драко, это было нехорошо. Ее ладони стали горячими и потными. Она бросила бумаги обратно на стол и вытерла руки о брюки.</p><p>− Моему отцу, − прошептал Драко, резко побледнев. − Гермиона... − начал он, но замолчал.</p><p>Ей нужно было двигаться. Ей нужно было что-то делать. Ей нужно было бегать или кричать. Вместо этого она, стараясь говорить спокойным голосом, спросила: </p><p>− Почему твоего отца должно волновать, как редкий, неинтересный вид вейлы находит себе пару?</p><p>− Он...</p><p>− Он хотел вылечить тебя? − уточнила она. − Вылечить меня? Избавить свою семью от заразной вейлы? </p><p>В этом, конечно, был смысл. Пусть даже мысль об излечении от Драко причиняла Гермионе ужасную боль, но она не удивилась бы, узнав, что Люциус Малфой хотел бы этого. Нарцисса могла быть странным образом очарована тем, что какая-то древняя магия выбрала ее сына, но Люциус обладал всеми амбициями того, кого Панси пренебрежительно назвала выскочкой. Гермионе не понравился бы подобный расклад, но она бы поняла мотивы действий Люциуса. Даже ожидала бы их. Она не упустила из виду, что Драко держал ее подальше от своего отца. Гермиона могла бы простить его за то, что он скрывал это, особенно после того, как вернулся после встречи с отцом в поместье и сказал, что больше не хочет ничего выяснять. Она бы рассердилась на него за то, что он хранит секреты, но это она бы поняла.</p><p>Жаль, что по выражению его лица было ясно, что она промахнулась. Для слизеринца Драко Малфой действительно очень плохо лгал, или, может быть, он просто плохо лгал ей. Их сердца хотели биться в одном ритме. Он не мог лгать ей, не обманывая себя, и, какими бы ни были его недостатки, Драко научился адекватно оценивать себя. </p><p>− Что ему было нужно? − спросила она.</p><p>− Я не собирался ему ничего говорить, − повторил Драко, отчаянно желая, чтобы она ему поверила. − Сначала мне казалось, что в этом был смысл, но даже тогда я знал, что не смогу причинить тебе вреда. Еще до того, как я... ты и так достаточно пострадала и... и... ты же знаешь, я убью любого, кто...</p><p>− Что. Он. Хотел. Сделать?</p><p>Драко отвел взгляд, и она поняла, что дело плохо. Он даже не мог встретиться с ней взглядом, когда сказал:</p><p>− Он хотел контролировать процесс.</p><p>− Зачем? − спросила Гермиона, но, едва вопрос сорвался с ее губ, она уже знала ответ, и ей стало дурно. − Чтобы дарить нас как подарки? Или торговать нами, как теми маленькими птичками из Франции?</p><p>Почему у нее такие горячие руки? Она снова потерла их о брюки и почувствовала исходящее от них тепло. Как будто они были в огне, только она не испытывала боли, и ее ярость росла с каждой секундой молчания Драко. Гермиона полагала, что не имеет значения, хочет ли Люциус денег или услуг от потенциальных покупателей. Она отвернулась, понимая, что ее глаза могут выдать ее, раз уж их так жжет от непролитых слез. Она доверяла Драко. Она позволила их отношениям зайти куда дальше, чем планировала, впустив его в свое сердце, а у него все это время была пустая комната, словно логово Синей Бороды, где он проводил исследования, как предать ее.</p><p>− Гермиона, − произнес он, и в его голосе прозвучала паника. − Не уходи!</p><p>Она подняла засохший цветок и раздавила его в руке. От жара ее ладони хрупкие останки лепестков вспыхнули пламенем, которое быстро погасло. Она позволила пеплу, словно грязному снегу упасть на стерильно чистый пол белой комнаты. Гермиона посмотрела вниз, внезапно почувствовав себя слишком усталой, чтобы удивляться, как это случилось. Еще одна ужасная вейловская черта, предположила она. </p><p>− Я останусь у Гарри, − произнесла она, хотя он и не заслуживал этой любезности − знать, где она будет. − Попрошу Кикимера забрать мои вещи. Или Рона.</p><p>− Ты не можешь уйти! − в отчаянии восклинул он.</p><p>− Попробуй остановить меня, − отрезала Гермиона. Она хотела бы иметь повод причинить ему боль. Хотела бы проклинать его, бить и кидаться вещами до тех пор, пока он не перестанет дышать. Запустить в него своим фирменным заклятием и смотреть, как стаи птиц выклевывают ему глаза, пока он не почувствует себя таким же одиноким и потерянным, как и она. Она хотела причинить ему боль, чтобы он также страдал и почувствовал, каково это − быть использованным тем, кого ты был достаточно глуп полюбить. Она не могла поверить, что любила его. По крайней мере, она не сказала ему этого. По крайней мере, сумела сохранить хоть каплю достоинства.</p><p>− Гермиона, − снова произнес Драко.</p><p>Она повернулась и внимательно посмотрела на него. Ему удалось придать своему лицу дерзкое выражение, которое почти скрывало страх. </p><p>− Если ты уйдешь, то снова заболеешь.</p><p>− Мне все равно, − сказала она и пожала плечами, потому что это было правдой. Ей было все равно, даже если она упадет прямо здесь и никогда больше не встанет. − Может быть, ты сумеешь сварить зелье, которое мне поможет. А может, я умру. Но я не останусь здесь ни секундой дольше.</p><p>− Ты не можешь, − еще более беспомощно возразил он. </p><p>Гермиона посмотрела на папки, лежащие на столе, и собрала их в кучу. Что бы она ни решила, она сделает так, чтобы он никогда не нашел ответ, который искал. Может быть, ей самой удастся его найти. Она могла бы сидеть в своей комнате на площади Гриммо и перечитывать их, чувствуя, как боль медленно возвращается, словно лезвие ножа разрезая ее нервы, и, может быть, эти муки будут достаточно сильными, чтобы заглушить боль ее сердца.</p><p>Она в этом сомневалась. Она снова повернулась и медленно вышла из комнаты Драко Малфоя. На обратном пути холл показался ей длиннее. </p><p>− Я же говорил тебе, что я чудовище.</p><p>Он подошел и остановился позади нее. Гермиона не обернулась, но должна была признать, что он говорит правду. Просто она не верила в это.</p><p>Теперь она это знала.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Отчаяние</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Панси и Рон все еще спорили о состоянии ковров в коридоре наверху, когда Гермиона прошла мимо них. Она ничего не сказала, просто открыла дверь в свою комнату, закрыла ее и села на кровать. Судя по свежести простыней, Кикимер в какой-то момент сменил их. Это радовало. Комната также не казалась слишком пыльной.<br/>Гермиона сняла свои практичные скучные туфли на плоской подошве, положила папки, которые все еще держала в руках, на стол, где хранила свои зелья, легла и устремила взгляд вверх. Ей всегда нравились потолки в этом доме.  В центре потолка ее комнаты красовался гипсовый медальон, местами облупленный, но при этом совершенно прекрасный, несмотря на разрушительное воздействие времени. Она глядела на его белые гребни и завитки и невольно подумала о том, что сейчас делает Драко, но моментально отбросила эти мысли.</p><p>Она не будет думать о Драко.</p><p>Ошеломленное молчание, вызванное ее появлением, длилось недолго. Как и ее уединение. Панси Паркинсон толкнула дверь, даже не постучав, и встала на пороге с неизменным нахальством, все еще на высоких каблуках, все еще нуждающаяся в душе.</p><p>Гермиона тут же поняла, что скучает по сильному напору воды, отличавшему душ у нее дома.</p><p>Нет, это был не дом, а позолоченная клетка. Вовсе не дом.</p><p>– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила Панси. Когда Гермиона не ответила, она прошла через маленькую комнату и взглянула на нее сверху вниз. – Мне повторить свой вопрос погромче, Грейнджер?</p><p>– Если мне здесь не рады, я найду другую квартиру, – сказала Гермиона.</p><p>Ее голос звучал глухо, и она смутно осознавала, что Рон и Гарри тоже находятся где-то в комнате, стоя позади Панси. Они почти полностью заполнили крошечную комнату. Она когда-то читала, что комнаты в старых домах чаще всего маленькие, потому что их легче отапливать. Хогвартс не следовал этому архитектурному плану, и по комнатам гуляли такие сквозняки, что она часто не снимала шарф даже в помещении. Может, в особняке присутствовала та же проблема, иначе нельзя было объяснить, почему Гермиона ощущала такой холод. Она была холодна как лед: бесчувственный, безразличный лед.</p><p>– Но я должна сделать это как можно скорее, пока еще могу, – сообщила она равнодушно.</p><p>– Оставайся, конечно, – сказал Гарри, который выглядел так, будто ощущал неловкость.</p><p>Зато Рон ничуть не смутился. </p><p>– Что сделал этот мерзавец? – спросил он. – Драко-блядь-Малфой... Я знал – это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Я могу убить его, Гермиона. Просто скажи. Никто не будет возражать. </p><p>– Убьешь его, умрет и она, – холодно напомнила Панси. – И я бы возражала.</p><p>– Может, и нет, – произнесла Гермиона. Ей не хотелось ничего объяснять. Ей вообще не хотелось разговаривать.</p><p>– Никто из тех, чье мнение имеет значение, не будет возражать, – поправился Рон.</p><p>– Рон, – сурово произнес Гарри. Его голос был низким и таким угрожающим, каким Гермиона никогда его не слышала. Он шагнул вперед, загораживая Панси от Рона, и часть мозга Гермионы, еще не погрузившаяся в апатию, подумала, что это интересный факт. Панси положила руку на рукав Гарри и улыбнулась Рону с таким сарказмом, которому удалось даже пробиться сквозь туман печали Гермионы. Она почувствовала, как ее губы невольно растянулись в улыбке, и вздохнула.</p><p>– Гермиона, – обратился к ней Рон, – скажи ему: то, что он вынужден спасать жизнь этой сумасшедшей змеи, не означает, что она должна нравиться всем остальным.</p><p>– Ты мне не нравишься, Уизли, – сказала Панси из-за плеча Гарри. – Но это не значит, что я заявляю налево-направо, что тебя можно убить.</p><p>– Она права, – согласилась Гермиона. – Ты не можешь убить Драко.</p><p>– Потому что ты умрешь, – вставила Панси.</p><p>Крошечная улыбка на лице Гермионы появилась на мгновение, а затем исчезла. </p><p>– Да, – тихо произнесла она и поняла, что с тех пор, как Драко купил для них квартиру, она не провела отдельно от него ни одной ночи. И хотя он все еще иногда спал в своей комнате, – но в последнее время все реже и реже, – он всегда был где-то рядом. Ей вдруг стало интересно, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы боль вернулась.</p><p>– Ты не умрешь, – возразил Рон. – Мы притащим его сюда и заставим тебя потрогать, а потом снова отпустим.</p><p>–  Нет, – ответила Гермиона. Она знала, что это прозвучало резко, жестко, зло и безапелляционно одновременно. Тон был таким неприятным, что даже Панси слегка отстранилась. – Я больше никогда не хочу его видеть.</p><p>– Никогда – слишком долгий срок, – протянула Панси. – Ты приползешь обратно к Драко, когда боль станет невыносимой.</p><p>Но Гермиона отрицательно покачала головой. Она долгое время жила с осознанием того, что при каждом шаге ее ноги словно пронзали лезвия, а каждое движение головы заставляло сжиматься ее череп. Иногда она впивалась пальцами в те места, откуда, казалось, исходила боль, и это помогало, хотя и редко. Она уже знала, насколько все будет плохо, но не собиралась возвращаться. Панси, должно быть, прочла это по ее глазам и поджатым губам, потому что тихонько присвистнула. </p><p>– Он и вправду все испортил, не так ли? Учитывая, что этот идиот безумно влюблен в тебя, как ему это удалось?</p><p>Она толкнула к двери Гарри и уставилась на Рона, пока тот не склонил голову и не зашаркал прочь. Как только дверной замок щелкнул, Панси снова спросила: </p><p>– И что же он сделал?</p><p>Гермиона собиралась просто пожать плечами и отвернуться, но желчь и ярость рвались из нее, а потому с губ невольно сорвалось: </p><p>– Уж прости за это, <i>Пэнс</i>, – она превратила прозвище, используемое Драко, в злобный эпитет. – Я знаю, что ты ревновала, а теперь, когда он может быть полностью твоим, ты застряла с Гарри. Ирония.</p><p>– Застряла? – Панси фыркнула. – Я заполучила Избранного, который не в силах отказаться от возможности спасти кого-то, как ты не можешь оторваться от толстой скучной книги! Так что извини – это ты, по твоему выражению, <i>застряла</i> с Драко.</p><p>– Которого хотела ты.</p><p>– В четырнадцать, – уточнила Панси. – Когда, если я правильно помню, ты рыдала, потому что твой лучший друг Рон не отвечал тебе взаимностью.</p><p>– К чему ты клонишь?</p><p>– Что я вполне счастлива, что не застряла с Его Бледнейшеством, – сказала Панси. – И его родителями... О Мерлин, его ужасные родители!</p><p>Глаза Гермионы дернулись, и Панси тут же набросилась на нее. </p><p>– Это были его родители, не так ли? Он заставил тебя пойти на ужин со своей матерью?</p><p>– Не совсем, – ответила Гермиона. – Я уже обедала с Нарциссой. Она была... – ей хотелось сказать: “вежлива”, но слова не шли с языка. Нарцисса, конечно, вела себя достаточно хорошо, но теперь, когда она знала, что задумал Люциус, вежливость матери Драко казалась подозрительной. – В общем, могло быть и хуже.</p><p>– С ней всегда может быть хуже, – сказала Панси. – Она настоящая стерва.</p><p>Гермиона взглянула на нее, про себя вновь удивившись способности Панси долго стоять на таких высоких каблуках. Подобные туфли должны были причинять ее все еще не восстановившимся ногам ужасную боль, но Паркинсон до сих пор не сняла их. Панси в ответ на ее взгляд скривила рот в усмешке. То, что она назвала кого-то другого стервой, показалось Гермионе забавным. </p><p>– Я просто злая, – ответила Панси, угадав ее мысли. – Но эта женщина может уничтожить тебя.</p><p>– Говорит обозреватель светской хроники, – прокомментировала Гермиона.</p><p>Панси пожала плечами. </p><p>– Маги, которым нравится встречаться с только переступившими порог совершеннолетия ведьмами в грязных пабах, не относятся к контингенту, который тебе стоит защищать, Грейнджер. Или того романиста, который украл чужие рассказы и предал забвению подлинных авторов. Или ты злишься из-за певца, который, как оказалось, продавал незаконные любовные зелья?</p><p>Гермиона закрыла глаза. Она никогда не читала колонку Паркинсон. Грязные сплетни никогда не интересовали ее. На самом деле, она понятия не имела, о чем писала эта женщина. Однако Гермиона знала об одной статье, которая должна была появиться в ее колонке. </p><p>– А как насчет редких видов вейл? – спросила она. – Знаешь, старые соперники со времен школы, которые вдруг перестали быть людьми?</p><p>Она не знала, хватило ли у Панси такта покраснеть, но, по крайней мере, ее голосе зазвучал так, словно она защищалась. </p><p>– Ты публичная фигура, Грейнджер. И Малфой все равно задавил на корню эту идею, так что мое перо не представляет для тебя опасности.</p><p>– Мне повезло, – сказала Гермиона.</p><p>– Если это была не Нарцисса, – продолжила Панси, – значит, его отец? </p><p>Гермиона слышала, как она придвинула к кровати стул. Деревянные ножки заскрежетали по старому полу, и Панси недовольно фыркнула, усаживаясь на жесткое кожаное сиденье. Гермиона могла бы предупредить ее, что из дыры в обивке торчат клочки старого конского волоса, которые вонзаются в тебя – если бы ее заботил комфорт Панси. А ее это не заботило.</p><p>– Люциус? – спросила Гермиона, когда стало ясно, что Панси не собирается уходить. – Высокий? Длинные светлые волосы? Внушительная трость? Который всего несколько лет назад без проблем бросал непростительные в школьников? </p><p>– Тот самый, – подтвердила Панси. – Это Люциус. Что сделал этот ублюдок?</p><p>Гермиона попыталась решить, было ли медленно нарастающее давление в челюстях результатом возвращения ее болезни или просто предвестником головной боли, порожденной вопросами Панси. </p><p>– Как быстро ты выступила против своего чистокровного вида, – заметила она. – Я думала, вы все действуете единым фронтом.</p><p>Панси фыркнула. </p><p>– У нас с Люциусом Малфоем столько же общего, сколько у нас с тобой, – сказала она и постучала ногой, словно обдумывая это утверждение. – Сейчас, пожалуй, даже меньше.</p><p>– Особая община сестер-вейл, – пояснила Гермиона и, произнеся это вслух, поняла, что это отчасти правда и что если кого и нужно было предупредить о махинациях Люциуса, так это Панси. – Он хочет нас штамповать. Стать поставщиком готовых домашних животных для элиты.</p><p>У Панси перехватило дыхание. </p><p>– Драко знал, – сказала она. Это был не вопрос, и Гермиона почувствовала, как внутри у нее все сжалось. Почему-то ей хотелось, чтобы Панси настаивала, что Драко не мог знать, что он никогда бы этого не допустил. – Мелкий трусливый гаденыш! – продолжила Панси, казалось, с трудом подбирая нужные слова. – Он никогда не мог противостоять своему отцу. Он боготворил этого человека. А Люциус испортил его до чертиков.</p><p>– Это не оправдание, – возразила Гермиона.</p><p>– Но у плана есть несколько существенных проблем, – сказала Панси. – Как он собирался связать созданную им вейлу с мужчиной, которому планировал ее продать?</p><p>– Они с Драко проводили исследования...</p><p>– Только не надо говорить "процесса спаривания", иначе я тебя ударю, – предупредила Панси. – И мне будет плевать, что ты наощупь как слизняк.</p><p>– Я и не собиралась, – Гермиона открыла глаза и указала на стопку папок. – Я забрала все документы, когда уходила.</p><p>Панси протянула руку, взяла одну из них и открыла. </p><p>– Девять детей? – недоверчиво спросила она. – У этой было <i>девять</i> детей.</p><p>– Я их еще не читала, – сказала Гермиона.</p><p>Панси просмотрела папку и, несмотря на утверждение Блейза, что она не была самой умной ведьмой, довольно умело обобщила информацию. </p><p>– Не знала своего партнера до заключения брака. Оказалось, что они побывали в одном пожаре. Девять детей, – она подняла глаза. – Должно быть, какой-то кузен Уизли.</p><p>Гермионе пришлось подавить предательский смех.</p><p>Панси все равно заметила это и ухмыльнулась, прежде чем взять следующую папку, а затем еще одну. </p><p>– Уже женаты. Любовники. Любовники. Соседи. Уже женаты. И коллеги в каком-то ужасном розничном магазине в Хогсмиде.</p><p>– Ни одного общего признака. </p><p>– Ну что ж, – Панси улыбнулась. – Хорошо, что ты самая умная ведьма нашего поколения. </p><p>– Что? – спросила Гермиона, не уверенная, что правильно ее расслышала.</p><p>– Ну, – сказала Панси, – я думаю, нам следует разобраться в схеме раньше, чем это сделает Люциус Малфой. Знание – сила, Грейнджер.</p><p>– Говорит обозреватель светской хроники, – Гермиона снова закрыла глаза. Но мысленно она уже настраивалась на решение этой загадки.</p><p>– Подними свою задницу, – повелительным тоном приказала Панси. – Мне нужно кое-что сделать, но когда я вернусь, мы сядем выпить чаю и все выясним.</p><p>– Драко работал над этим последние недели. </p><p>– А мы умнее и, возможно, более мотивированы, – парировала Панси. Она встала и отшвырнула папки. – Оставь свой страх, Грейнджер. Я жду тебя на кухне, когда вернусь – Мерлин свидетель, это единственная чистая комната во всем доме! И я не буду сидеть здесь, пока Клотильда не приведет особняк в порядок.</p><p>С этими словами она вышла, а Гермиона уставилась на закрытую дверь и вдруг начала смеяться. Партнеры по исследованию? Она и Панси Паркинсон? Может ли жизнь стать еще более странной?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>